


Thousands Of Reasons To Smile: Second Year

by Brightsidetolife



Series: Thousands Of Reasons To Smile [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 90,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightsidetolife/pseuds/Brightsidetolife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes back in time as his eleven year old self & puts himself in the same orphanage with Tom Riddle whom is going to be starting Hogwarts; can Harry change history & Tom's P.O.V? Not Slash between Tom & Harry, SLASH involved. Canon Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not about who hurt and broke you down,  it's about who was always there  and made you smile again

 

 

**Thousands of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter One  
**

**It's not about who hurt and broke you down,**

**it's about who was always there**

**and made you smile again**

**Before...**

"Are you Thomas?" The man walked up to Tom in muggle clothing; black slacks, black dress shoes, long blue dress shirt with a black vest over it.

"Who wants to know?" Tom asked defensively as he watched his parents looking at Tom gravely, Charlus was trying to get information out of his parents, wanting to know what was going on.

"My name is Thomas Riddle and I believe that you are my son." The man said bending down to Tom's level.

Tom didn't show any emotion whatsoever, he just had on a blank expression as he stared at the man processing what he had just heard.

"No you are not." Was all Tom said as he walked passed Tom Riddle Sr. and to Boniface and Valerie Potter. Harry hurriedly followed after Tom getting his senses back.

"Tom-" Tom Riddle Sr tried again, but Tom was not having it.

"Why is he here?" Tom asked his parents on the verge of losing his temper.

"Tommy baby, we had no idea-"

"They did not know I was going to be here, Tom. I received a letter saying that you had been adopted by the Potter family, illegally so without consent of your true birth givers."

"I don't care! Where were you when I was sent to that retched orphanage! You have no right to even try to claim me! That is what you are trying to do is it not?" Tom asked as the man before him looked at him sadly.

"I had no idea that I had a son and that he was sent to an orphanage."

"Lies!" Tom hissed at him.

"Mr. Riddle, this is not the place or time to be discussing such matters as this." Boniface said with a hand on Tom's shoulder as a crowd started forming, some of them being school piers.

"I understand that," Riddle said looking around at the crowd himself, "but the matter at hand still stands. Tom is my son."

"No! Tom is my brother and you can't have him." Charlus said standing in front of Tom.

"Charlus-"

"You can't make him take Tom, Dad!" Charlus said pleading to his father.

"Here's what's going to happen, Mr. Riddle and I are going to have a talk and your mother is going to take you boys home."

Harry looked at Tom Riddle Sr to see his determination on his face. 'I think I have royally screwed up the past definitely. Tom Riddle Sr wanting his son back? If Tom hadn't gotten adopted than Tom Sr. wouldn't have even know or cared about Tom's existence. What's gotten the man so interested now?'

"Harry, let's go." Valerie said pulling him along. Both Charlus and Tom were already ahead of them.

**Now...**

"He's been gone for two days."

"Charlus-"

"No, Harry! He's been gone for 'two days'!"

"Charlus-"

"He's dead, I know it, I just know it!"

"Shut up, Charlus, no he's not!"

"Don't you understand? Tom's real father and family is dead! Whom ever that guy was, he was using polyjuice potion,-"

"That doesn't mean that Dad's dead Charlus, get a grip on yourself." Harry said getting up off of Charlus bed pacing.

"Well then where else could he be, Harry?" Charlus asked Harry on the verge of tears.

"Charlus, I don't know, but the ministry is trying to find him, and for now that's all I can offer you, we have to put our faith in them for now."

"Where's Tom?" Charlus asked sniffing and wiping his eyes.

"He's blaming himself for what happened to Dad. He won't talk to me, he's locked himself in our room so that I can't come back in and I quote 'give him a sympathy pep talk'. I told him I wasn't you, but he still shut the door in my face."

"He's not upset that his real father and relatives are dead?"

"No, well, I don't know. If he is, he's not showing it. He's just worried about Dad." Harry said sighing and flopping back down on Charlus bed.

"If I were Tom I would be feeling pretty sad if I found out that my real father was really alive and then just like that, he get's murdered." Charlus whispered still sniffling.

"We don't really know if Tom's father really hadn't known that Tom was in an orphanage, Charlus. You said that the ministry sends out letters to any long lost relatives that might still be out there before a child gets adopted. What's not to say that Tom's real father hadn't known about it? He probably did and just didn't care. I think that's how Tom is viewing it."

Charlus frowned in thought. "I can't imagine any parent being as heartless as that. You can't be right, Harry."

"It's been over a year, Charlus and it's not like the man was poor. He was quite wealthy, he could afford to take care of Tom."

Charlus just shook his head no. "No parent would willingly abandon their child like that."

"No good and loving father would, but what is it to say that this man was? He could have been the exact opposite."

Charlus shook his head no once again, but did not comment this time.

Knock, Knock

"Can I come in?"

Charlus sat up straight on his bed. "Sammy?"

A man walked in the room with a sheepish grin on his face. "The one and only."

Sammy Rider had short brown hair parted on the right side with gold rimmed glasses over his honey brown eyes. He was dressed in a white long sleeved business shirt with brown slacks and black dress shoes. He was about 5'9 or 10, still taller than both Charlus and Harry.

"Sammy!" Charlus ran up to the man and hugged him.

"Charlus, my have you gotten taller since the last time I saw you." Sammy said once they let go of each other.

"You've heard the news about Dad?" Charlus asked as Sammy nodded gravely.

"Sit down, kiddo."

"Oh wait a second, this is my brother Harry I've been telling you about." Charlus introduced Sammy to Harry whom had gotten up off the bed and shook the man's hand.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Sammy said shaking Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you to, sir." Harry said as politely as he could. As Sammy stared down at him, Harry couldn't help but feel like he was being judged or something. Though Sammy just gave Harry a small tight lip smile.

"So what's going on, Sammy?" Charlus asked as Harry sat next to him on the front edge of the bed. Sammy sat on the floor, his legs cress-cross as he sat in front of both Charlus and Harry.

"The ministry has found your father and your mother has gone to see him at St. Mungo's-"

"Well then that's good news! Why didn't she tell us, we wanted to come to!" Charlus said standing up off his bed.

"Charlus, your mother asked me to stay and watch over you boys while she was away, you see, she was afraid about the condition your father might be in and didn't want you boys to witness it yet till she knew for sure."

"How bad is he hurt?" Came a whisper from Tom whom was at the doorway.

"I don't know for sure, your mother is going to send a letter to let us know how your father is doing." Sammy said standing up to get a better look at Tom. Tom looked like a royal mess, his usual neat black hair was messy and shaggy looking and his bright blue eyes looked watery and pink; his light blue buttoned up shirt was were mismatched having this askew look and his black slacks were wrinkly, he had only his white socks on his feet.

"How about I fix you some hot coco?" Sammy asked in a gentle tone to Tom.

"No." Was all Tom said as he walked back to his room and shut his door behind him once more.

"He's hurting pretty badly." Sammy said more to himself than to Charlus and Harry.

"He wont even respond to Minerva's letters and he really likes her." Charlus said to Sammy.

Sammy just sighed. "Let's go downstairs and wait for your mothers' letter and I'll fix you two some hot coco."

"I still don't think it's fair that we didn't get to go." Charlus said frowning as they walked out his room and down the stairs.

"You are just children."

"What does that matter?" said Charlus hotly.

"It matters because your mother and I don't want you guys to witness something that you are way to young to see."

Charlus looked as though he could care less. "We're not babies."

"You are not adults either." Sammy said sternly to Charlus as they came to the kitchen.

"Harry don't you have something to say about this?" Charlus said rounding on Harry for help.

Sighing Harry ran his hand through his hair. "We are not old enough to know or see the dangers of life," Charlus was about to interrupt but Harry held his hand up to stop Charlus, "but there is a war going out there that's right in front of us and there is no way you, mum, or even dad can shield us from it. Our father is in the hospital, we should have had the right to go with mum despite our age. We could have waited in the lobby even, but I can also understand mum's point of view."

"Listen, your dad's been hurt, we just didn't want you guys to see the worst-"

"He's our dad Sammy, dad getting hurt is the worst to us." Charlus whispered out looking down at the wooden table that he was seated at.

Sammy sat down in the chair opposite of Charlus and folded his hand on the table. "I know this is hard, but your mother will have a letter in a matter of minutes to let you guys know how your father is doing. I'll get started on your hot coco's."

Harry watched as Sammy got back up and went through the cabinets finding the condiments for the drink.

"Harry?" Charlus whispered to him.

"Yeah?" Harry whispered back.

"I love you very much, but if you ever put me through this I'd totally kick your ass."

A laugh accidentally came out of Harry's mouth as Charlus words caught him off guard. Sammy glanced back at him and Harry blushed in embarrassment, his hair turning pink. Charlus gave a small smirk in amusement.

"Ah, Tom, you decided to join us after all. I'll make another cup then." Sammy said going back to work on their drinks.

"Tom." Charlus went up and hugged him, Tom surprisingly leaned into him, hugging Charlus back.

"Aren't you angry with me?" Tom whispered to Charlus.

"What are you talking about?" Charlus asked pulling back.

"It's my fault that dad went with that man-"

"Tom, it could have easily have been you-"

"And it should have been!" Tom said backing away from Charlus.

Charlus frowned at Tom. "Dad's more experienced and tougher against dark wizards, if it had been you, you would be dead instead of just injured like dad."

"Come sit down Tom, we're going to get a letter from mum any second now." Harry said encouragingly. Tom just nodded and sat in-between Charlus and Harry. Sammy came back and gave them their cup of coco.

While they waited Harry couldn't help but admire Charlus. His grandpa was very family oriented and loving. Charlus was more or less of comparable intelligence to both he and Tom. Though Harry suspected Charlus enjoyed his company more in general because of the freedom to behave childishly and insulting idiots at school without the fear of being judged about his behavior. Tom didn't judge so much, but he would point out the childish behavior that he Tom was so beneath. Charlus treated Tom as if he really was the youngest of the family, he didn't treat Harry in such a way Harry noticed. Maybe it just was that Charlus felt that Tom needed the attention more than Harry himself.

Everybody looked up as Apollo, the family owl came and dropped a scroll of parchment on the table.

"Well, you guys go ahead and open it." Sammy said as the parchment sat there in the middle of the table unopened.

"Harry." Charlus asked the unanswered question, Tom seemed to agree with Charlus that he should be the one to read it out loud.

Harry snatched opened the parchment and opened it to read out loud to everyone at the table.

_Boys,_

_Your father has many injuries, but none that can't be fixed within the hours, we both will be home soon, most likely sometime during the evening. The man responsible has been caught and sent to Azkaban. Please behave yourselves and listen to everything Sammy says to you boys. Also Sammy, I must ask a favor of you, Boniface and I were going to do the guardian tracking spell for Harry and Tom, but as you can see, we wont be able to, I have asked Xandar to prepare the potion for this tracking spell which both Harry and Tom will have to drink. Xandar should be done anytime now, Boniface and I will be home in time to see where both the boys godfathers will be, but if the boys are impatient as I'm sure they will be by the influence of Charlus, the world globe is located in the library, just say Harrison Potter and Thomas Potter godparents and it should glow in the country state of where they are located. Also saying 'magnify' to get a look at said guardians. I have to go back to your father now. See you boys soon._

_With Love,_

_Mum_

"He's going to be all right. Dad is going to be home soon!" Charlus said happily hugging Tom in the process.

"Good!" said Sammy joyfully, jumping to his feet.

"That's a nice weight off our shoulders. And they caught the guy." Harry commented.

"Mum didn't say who he was." Tom said.

"No, she didn't, but whomever the guy was he's in Azkaban." Sammy said.

"I wonder if Xandar has finished that potion, oh man I can't wait to see whom your godparents are going to be! Xandar!" Charlus called for the houself.

Said elf popped into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Yes master, Charlus?"

"Is the potion ready for Harry and Tom?"

"Oh yes master Charlus, it should be now, Xandar will bring it." with that said the elf was gone.

"I'm kind of nervous. What if I don't get along with them?" Harry asked.

Charlus just rolled his eyes at Harry. "Then you wouldn't have the right godparent now would you?"

"Your sarcasm was not needed." Harry retorted as Xandar popped in once again with two small glass vile that contained blue liquid inside.

"Xandar needs a small dot of amount of masters blood in each potion." Xandar said as Sammy pulled out a sharp pointy knife out of the kitchen drawer.

Tom frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Your DNA needs to go in the potion Tom, it's barley a dot of blood." Charlus explained as Sammy nipped a dot of blood from Harry's index finger and flipped it over so that Harry's blood went into the glass vile. Tom watched as soon as Harry's blood touched the potion, that the potion itself swirled around the blood turning into a darker blue. Sammy handed the potion to Harry to drink.

"This is going to be gross isn't it?" Harry asked as Sammy did the same thing to Tom.

"When is a potion ever not gross Harry?" Charlus asked him.

"True. Same time?" Harry asked Tom once his potion stopped swirling around. Tom nodded in agreement.

"Okay on the count of three."

Charlus was rolling his eyes. "Hurry up."

"Three."

To Harry's astonishment, the potion tasted like strawberry and rose hazelnut tart. He had it only once, but the taste was firmly imprinted in his memory and taste buds. Mainly because it was the one time his relatives were actually being nice and let him have something sweet for his belated birthday.

"It tasted like chocolate cream pastry rolls?" Tom said confused.

Charlus laughed. "Mine tasted like liquorice sticks. It has a different taste for everyone who drinks their own, it tells each person of the things that they find most delicious. Weird right? I could smell liquorice aroma on Sammy and I knew he was my godfather. I guess it helps to weed out the person. Sammy still smells like liquorice to me anyway."

"Really?" Sammy asked thoughtfully.

Harry looked at Tom noticing his intense stare at him. "What?" Harry asked Tom in parseltonuge.

"Nothing." Tom said back looking away.

"Yup, so can we go look at the globe now?" Charlus asked watching as Sammy was giving both Harry and Tom a sidelong glance when he heard them speak parseltonuge..

"As you wish, sir Charlus." Sammy said giving Charlus a mocking bow.

Charlus just rolled his eyes and lead the way towards the family library which was way across the other side of the mansion.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry looked back at Tom whom he was walking beside of.

"Keep your voice down – Sammy will hear us," the boy said, frowning slightly. He turned in his head to face Harry as well, keeping up the pace as they headed to the library, both Charlus and Sammy were in front of them.

"Then speak in parseltonuge if you don't to be overheard." Harry hissed to him in parseltongue.

"So…Sammy is a bit twitchy have you noticed? And he's supposedly like a super-genius or something."

Harry turned back facing ahead, smiling a little. "He's barely been here for an hour and you are already judging his personality? If he is a super-genius, I'm sure you can surpass him with your many magical logic and supremacy."

"Do you honestly think I'm that smart?" Tom asked Harry curiously so still speaking parseltonuge.

"Sure…I mean, there has to be something in that geeky brain of yours that has an appreciation for everything filled with boring literature." Harry said speaking in English this time.

"Thanks, I know that means a lot, coming from you." Tom said sarcastically speaking in English as well.

"You're my brother; it's my job to be protective. Of your brain." Harry grinned widely at Tom's eye roll.

"Thanks."

"Oh no, no, no…" Harry replied, putting an arm over Tom's shoulder and making him smile. "Thank your brain for it's many achievements."

"You guys are so weird." Charlus commented looking back at them.

"Nothing compared to how you and Harry act with each other. You two are undeniably weird and it's quite embarrassing." Tom retorted back.

Charlus made a face at them and Harry made one back with his tongue sticking out.

"Like that for instance." Tom said shaking his head negatively.

Harry just grinned as he followed Charlus and Sammy down some stairs that led to the cozy family library. In the center of the room there was a three seat brown sofa couch with two brown leather chair on each side. There were also two end tables, one with a desk lamp, the other with a vase of flowers and a stained glass lamp. The globe was in the center that the sofa couch and chairs were. What got Harry speechless was the four floors worth of books gathered around the wide room. Harry looked at the marble spiral staircase that led to each floor.

"Come on!" Charlus said hurrying over to the globe.

"So how does this work?" Harry asked once everybody gathered around.

"You have to spin it, then say Harry or Harrison Potter's godparent." Charlus said bouncing up and down a bit.

"You mind if I go first?" Harry asked Tom whom rolled his eyes once again.

"Just do it before Charlus spontaneously combust."

"Hey!" Charlus said scowling.

Harry smiled and rolled the colorful globe. "Harry Potter's godparent."

The globe stopped and the country of England glowed a light blue.

"Oh so he's in the same country! That's good!" Charlus said excitedly.

"Magnify." Harry said trying to see who he or she looked like.

green, brown, fallen trees, logs, branches, twigs, fallen leaves, moss, ivy, berry bushes, pine needles, pine cones, acorns, insects, rabbits, birds, squirrels,foxes, spider webs, deer, flowers, bird nests, shifting patterns of light, trunks covered with moss, bugs, stillness, beetles, grass hassock, cave, rocky, moist, ravines, creek; all this flashed by all at once till a face appeared.

He was tall with medium length black hair that was a deep spiking on top, leaving longer strands on the top of the head and nape and sides layered with green eyes; not as green as Harry's emeralds, but more of a pale eden green. His face was pale and oval. He wore all black; long sleeved black business shirt, black slacks, black vest, though oddly he was wearing converse high top sneakers. Harry found the way the man acted and looked for this time of age a bit odd, but was more intrigued by the man's awareness as if he could actually tell, that he was being watched.

"There is something off about him, but I can't put my finger on it." Tom whispered looking at the man intensely.

"Well he doesn't look friendly." Charlus said frowning.

Harry was barely listening as he was watching his supposedly godfather. Though the man's oddness and look was explained when an innocent white rabbit just happened to be at the wrong place and time as the man inhumanly speedup towards the rabbit and bit down on it with his pointy sharp fangs.

"He's a VAMPIRE!" Charlus practically shouted shocked.

"Vampire's are real?" Tom asked, head tilted to the side as Sammy got rid of the image of Harry's godfather, not wanting to witness any more of it.

"Well, if unicorns, werewolves, and dragons are real, then I guess so can vampires." Harry replied as Tom frowned in thought.

"Mum and Dad are going to freak out when they find out." Charlus excitedly.

"I'm sure. Tom, your turn." Sammy said still frowning himself as Tom took his turn to roll the globe.

"Thomas Potter's godparent."

The globe stopped and the country of England glowed a light blue once again.

"You guys have it easy, Sammy was way across the country." Charlus commented.

"Magnify." Tom said getting a closer look.

Harry couldn't help but let laughter slip out of his mouth at the irony when Tom's godfather showed up, a person that all three brothers knew quite well and in the future Tom feared and hated. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.


	2. When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, in his sleep, not screaming, like the passengers in his car

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Two**

**When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did,**

**in his sleep, not screaming,**

**like the passengers in his car**

Boniface followed after Thomas Riddle in his muggle house and was walking down a long corridor lined with fire lit lamps, at the end of which was a black door.

Thomas Riddle extended his hand and twisted the knob.

The door opened with perfect ease, as if very recently greased and as the crack of open space widened, Boniface's hand shot to protect his eyes from the sudden change of dark to instant light. He followed after Riddle and stepped through the door, absentmindedly closing the door behind, gazing in a state of bizarre curiosity to what lie before him.

Boniface's mouth fell open in sheer shock.

There were nameless dead bodies on the floor, but one in particular Boniface recognize, this body was faced up with a blade through his heart. Thomas Riddle's dead body in fact.

That couldn't be possible because if that was Thomas Riddle dead on the marbled wooden floor than whom was this man before him?

Said man looked up at the clock that was on top of the fireplace. "Ah, just in time for the fun."

Boniface pulled out his wand, but the man had already seen it coming and had him thrown against the wall, across the room, making he, Boniface lose grip of his wand.

"Now that wasn't nice." The man said transforming back to his true self.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Boniface yelled wincing in pain at his throbbing skull.

"Crucio! How dare you speak to me like that!" The man said deranged. Boniface held in his scream as the Unforgivable was short seeing as the wizard seemed to be more interested in something else. He was trying to show that he was superior.

"Well now if you had just played nicely, then none of this had to happen Mr. Potter, I only wanted the boy." The man grinned evilly at Boniface with his yellow teeth, quite a few of them missing, "now I'm going to have to kill you to, such an inconvenience." Boniface stood up and tried to regain focus.

He looked at the man whom was a massive amount lot shorter then the man he was posing to be, with thick dark brown hair matted with dirt, and small dark eyes that stared in the opposite directions. Yes Boniface knew this man, he was very familiar with the vile monster as was his wife Valerie. Boniface had forgotten that Morfin Gaunt had been released from Azkaban prison.

"I tortured and killed the other muggles, Riddle's 'parent's'," Morifin spat angrily, "but I wanted to make Thomas Riddle's death more... personal."

"Why would you stupidly do reckless killing when you just got out of prison?" Boniface asked disgusted at the man before him. Morfin Gaunt just smirked at him.

"Since my loving family are all dead and gone, I need someone to help out, someone to obey me and do the same things that my dear sister did for me and my father-"

"My son is no house elf you demented bastard!" Boniface shouted.

"Crucio!" Day Two... His head hurt, bad. No scratch that, everything hurt, bad. He tried opening heavy eyes but bright light pierced his skull; he closed them shut against the agonizing pain, groaning. Boniface tried to control his breathing, tried to figure out what woke him up in the first place and how he got hurt. Boniface panted now, suddenly becoming more aware of the pain everywhere in his body. Just nothing but pain. His head, his eyes, his legs, his stomach, his back, his arms, everything hurt.

* * *

 

"Potter can you hear me!"

"Potter!"

"Boniface!"

Boniface heard the voices from upstairs from his dark dinky cellar and he tried to speak, yell, but his voice would not allow it, it was rasp from all the yelling he was sure that he had done before. Boniface's eyes slid shut once again into the darkness.

"... unconscious. Woke up for... yes, make sure you contact his wife."

"Where am I?" Boniface managed to whisper out.

"Mr. Potter? Could you open your eyes for me, please?" St Mungos. He recognized the smell and feel of it, and groaned softly at the realization. "Mr. Potter, can you hear me?"

Boniface cracked his eyes open to a too-bright room, and a familiar face hovering over him.

"Potter, it's good to see you awake. Do you know where you are?"

"How rude, they sent a vampire to heal me. No offense Bellamy." Bonfiace whispered as the man smiled down at him.

"You're never going to give me credit on my work here are you, Mr. Potter?" The man's Eden green eyes sparkled in amusement.

"You'll have to forgive me that I find a vampire working in a hospital quite ludicrous."

"You won't have to worry," Mr. Bellamy said handing Boniface a headache remover potion, "I don't particular like working in a hospital, this is just a side job for me, I'll be going back to teaching next week."

"You are a Professor?" Boniface asked shocked.

"Why so shock? I teach yes. In America though, vampires are considered beings here, but vampires here are considered to be neither a wizard, nor truly human so we don't get much of a chance here. Surprisingly we still have more privilege then of werewolves, but America actually treats us sixty percent more better which is not saying much." Before Boniface could respond his wife Valerie came barging through the door.

"Boniface, my poor darling." Valerie went and hugged him fiercely.

"Valerie, dear, I'm alright." Boniface tried to tell her reassuringly.

"I'll just leave you then. The other healers will be the ones to check up on you now, I have to get going."

"Thank you, Julius." Boniface said to him awkwardly. Julius Bellamy smirked at that.

"Anytime, Boniface."

"Wait, before you go, will there be any lasting damage?" Valerie asked.

"No, he should be perfectly healthy from now on, he just needs to stay for more check ups and should be fine to go home."

"Thank you so much, for everything" Valerie said.

"It was my pleasure." The Healer left them to it.

Valerie pulled up another chair and sat beside Boniface, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly in his own. The last few days and hours had been the worse of her entire life, she wouldn't have wished it on her worst enemy. Boniface was going to be okay and she did love Boniface so much.

"Are you okay?" Valerie asked as she turned to look at her husband then went up to kiss him. Boniface was smiling afterward.

"I'm… fine, but the boys, how are they fairing?"

Valerie looked down and sighed. "I believe Tom is the worst, and then Charlus coming second. Harrison... Harrison seemed to have known it from the start that you'd be alright. He has been trying to keep Charlus and Tom's spirit up, but Tom had closed himself off from everybody. Is that weird for somebody Harrison's age to be so... calm?" Valerie asked looking up at Boniface.

Boniface shook his head no. "Unfortunately I'm sure it comes with experience for him with his family before us."

Valerie nodded in understanding. "This war, Boniface, it's going to take a lot out of us isn't it?"

"We will just have to keep trying and to do our best to protect our children. That is what is the most importance."

"I better write to the boys to let them know how you are doing. Actually I think while we are away we should get them started on finding their godfathers, you agree?" Valerie asked getting up.

"Yes, I believe that would be best."

"They tell me that the man was Morphin Gaunt." Valerie whispered out hesitantly.

"Yes." Boniface said looking down at his hands.

"I... I'm afraid to ask-"

"He wanted Tom, to use him as a common houself. He used his father trying to get to him. Valerie, they are all dead, his father, every member of the Riddle family."Boniface said as his wife covered her mouth upset.

"When the ministry was looking for you, they found the Riddle families bodies... they tried to trace left over magic to find you."

"We can not tell Tom that it was one of his family members. Especially how they treated his mother before she died. I don't know how he'll respond to it, but it would send any kind-bighearted man into revenge and killing."

* * *

 

The next few weeks went by fast for the five of them, with the boys busy with school homework and Valerie busy with work while her husband Boniface rested for the week.

Boniface actually was setting up a meeting date for Albus Dumbledore to meet them, to Tom's dismay.

Sammy Rider came back now and then to visit and to see how things were going, though he mostly spent his time with Charlus. He had been teaching Charlus how to do basic things without magic since Charlus kept on complaining that he couldn't do magic in his own home.

"Having lunch with Albus doesn't seem as bad as you are making it out to be. Besides he's your godfather, it's official." Harry said to Tom as he walked into their room with Hermes following after Harry. Harry sat on the front of his bed watching Tom finishing up his homework.

Tom looked back at Harry where he was sitting with a look of pure annoyance, which caused Harry to laugh out loud and Tom to scowl at him.

"Albus Dumbledore is like the ultimate form of good."

"And that's a bad thing because?" Harry asked laying down on his bed as Hermes jumped on top of his stomach and laid there.

"Seriously? Dumbledore would drive any saint insane! He's so..."

"Loving? Cares way too much about people? Benevolent? Eccentric? An archetypal good wizard in the style of Merlin?"

"Weird." Tom said standing up.

"Ah, yeah that to." Harry said smirking up at Tom as he scratched behind Hermes ears.

"And lucky you, you get a soulless vampire." Tom said going through his closet to put on a pair of nice shoes.

"Dad said his name is Julius Bellamy and that he works as a healer part time, but hes a Professor in America. Dad doesn't particularly like him though, which is weird because Dad can get along with mostly anybody despite there nature."

"Yes, well, I'm sure Dad has his reasons." Tom said not really bothered by what Harry said about their father.

"Are you actually getting all dressed up for Dumbledore?" Harry asked as the smirk returned to his face.

"Well I don't know what to wear!" Tom said frowning as he sat on the floor in front of their open closet.

"Put on some sneakers, wear what you've been all week. Actually what you are wearing now is fine." Harry said sitting back up. Tom was wearing a white shirt underneath his gray short sleeve sweater and workwear Denim jeans. Tom did as Harry suggested and put on a pair of his plain white sneakers.

"Knock, Knock." Charlus said panting a little as he came in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Charlus. You look out of breath." Harry replied.

"No, I have more." Charlus said not understanding that Harry was joking. Tom just shook his head negatively. "Are you ready Tom? Dumbledore just came, he's in the dinning room talking with Dad and Mum."

Tom stood up just as Hermes jumped out of Harry's hand and left out the room.

"He must have smelt the food I just left out for him." Charlus said to Harry smiling as Harry did the same in return. "I hope you're not intimidated Tom, it'll be just like we're at school only better for you because Dumbledore will spoil you, hey! He might even let you get away with stuff at school!" Charlus said as he walked with his brothers to their destination.

"Not bloody likely." Tom muttered as he miserably walked down the flight of stairs.

"Tom it's not the end of the world, cheer up for Merlin sake!" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah fun times." Tom said sarcastically to Harry.

"I like Dumbledore, he's funny." Charlus said to them.

"In that obscene annoying way yes I suppose so. Merlin I'm going to make such a fool out of myself." Tom commented back.

Both Charlus and Harry shared a look.

"Ah so here you boys are." Albus Dumbledore said standing with his parents.

(A/N totally random, but I like Richard Harris as Albus Dumbledore, so imagine him from Harry Potter 1&2 for this story)

Albus Dumbledore was dressed in a gray Victorian Era suit. His blue eyes were twinkling when he caught sight of Tom. "You'll have to excuse me for being overly dressed, I just came back from a magnificent ball of a very good friend of mine."

Harry discretely nudged Tom for him to say something.

"I'm glad you could make it, sir."

"Tom, this formality is not necessary, you are my godson after all, Albus will do nicely."

Tom just nodded and looked like he wanted to be elsewhere.

Albus gave Tom a sidelong glance. "Would it be any trouble if Tom and I could have a moment privately?" Albus asked Boniface and Valerie.

"Of course, how about the living room?" Valerie suggested.

"I'm sure that will do just fine." Albus said smiling.

Tom frowned, but led the way to the living room with Albus Dumbledore following after him.

"Tom, I can not help but feel this miserable uneasiness from you of me. What can I do to replace it?" Ablus asked watching as Tom leaned up against the brick wall of the fireplace.

"It has nothing to do with you." Tom said looking down at his shoes.

"You'll have to forgive me, if I believe otherwise." Albus said mimicking Tom as he leaned up against the brick fireplace as well on the other side of Tom.

"Maybe it's just because I know that you being my godfather that I'll have to let you into my life. That's not easy for me, to let more people in when I've so carefully lived a life keeping a comfortable distance away from people, especially those whom have hurt or used me. I was perfectly fine and content with …. with loneliness of my pathetic life."

"Tell me Tom, do you think that I can not see what kind person you are?" Tom swallowed nervously as he looked at Albus Dumbledore whom was not looking at Tom directly. "Man's loneliness is but his fear of life. Loneliness the clearest of crystal insight into your own soul, its the fear of one's own self that haunts the lonely that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for-"

"Let me know when you are done speaking in riddles." Tom said interrupting Albus.

Ablus gave a small laugh, not offended by Tom's words. "Ah young youth. It is an illusion that youth is happy, an illusion of those who have lost it."

"You see, if you keep doing that, then we are not going to get along." Tom said straightening himself up and looking up at Albus as he smiled down at him.

"You'll have to forgive me, age comes with wisdom."

"What are you, like fifty-eight right? You have many years to come for you to be perceived as an old man. Come with a better excuse than that for your bizarre personality." Albus shook his head negatively and smiled down at Tom once more.

"You are quite a petulant young fellow aren't you?"

"You'll have to forgive me, it comes with age." Tom said mockingly.

Albus gave another small laughter at Tom's words. "Yes I see."

"Can we leave now?" Tom asked finished with the conversation.

"Thomas, you've got nothing to lose, but only everything to gain. You may dislike me, you may believe that I'm insane and unworthy to be your godfather, but despite this, you'll understand that no matter what your opinion of me is, I'm always going to be here for you and love you like you are my own, even if you do not want me to." Tom looked up at Albus and frowned.

"I bet you got bullied a lot when you were in school." Albus laughed merrily at Tom's words.

"No, actually I was quite well liked. Except for this Ravenclaw, Theodore Smith I believe, same year as me, he distasted me. He used to say people would follow me anywhere, but only out of morbid curiosity. " Tom smiled slightly at this.

"So a truce?" Albus asked Tom with his hand out for Tom to shake.

"Okay." Tom said after a few moments and shook Albus Dumbledore's hand. He felt a sort of electric spark between them that was not unpleasant, but more of a warm feeling inside his heart.

"I'm ready to head back whenever you are, Tom." Albus said to him.

Tom nodded and headed back to the dining room with Albus Dumbledore behind him.

"So was it as bad as you thought it would be? Did big bad Dumbledore want to let you know that he's out to get you?" Harry whispered to Tom as soon as he sat next to Harry at the dining table.

"This is an excellent time for you to become a missing person." Tom whispered back at him glaring as he did so. Both Harry and Charlus smirked in amusement.

"So Harrison, I hear that your godparent is a vampire, how do you feel about that?" Albus asked just as the food appeared at the table.

"I'm starving!" Charlus said grabbing hand full of sandwiches onto his plate.

"I'm okay with it, I mean they obviously have rights and are not considered a true threat to the wizarding community. Even if half the other viewed opinions of vampires does not appear to be universally held."

"Do you know a lot about vampires, Harrison?" Albus asked Harry curiously looking intently at Harry whom immediately looked down at his empty plate knowing that Albus could tell if he was lying or not through Legilimency. Harry had yet to fully learn Occlumency to counter Legilimency and had been given up practicing the art to even be known as an Occlumens.

"No, not much, Professor. I never had a reason up till now to really care."

"Unfortunately I don't think Harry is going to learn much, well besides from reading what books say about them. Mr. Julius Bellamy has refused to claim Harry as his godson." Boniface sighed pouring himself some onion soup.

"Why?" Charlus asked offended on Harry's behalf.

"That is most curious if I may say so myself." Albus said giving Boniface a look of uncertainty.

"He feels that it would be too dangerous." Boniface exclaimed shaking his head negatively looking away from Ablus.

"Why would he think that?" Charlus demanded to know.

"What is this, twenty-one questions? It doesn't matter Charlus. It's just probably not meant to be." Harry said sighing, sliding down his chair.

Besides, to Harry, no godfather was going to ever beat or replace Sirius Black.

"It's still not right. Who's going to protect you when something bad and unexpected happens? If Dad and Mum couldn't get to you or if Merlin forbid that they were gone, then it's a godparents responsibility to look after you. It's a birth right." Charlus said with all seriousness in his expression and voice. "Couldn't we just find somebody else?" Tom asked.

"Anybody can be a godparent, Tom, but a magical bonded one, it's just that it's more of a unconditional family protection connection than of any other type." Charlus explained.

Harry frowned at Charlus choice of words. "My godfather, before he was killed, was not my magically bonded godparent, but he was as much as a father to me as I was everything to a son to him..." Harry shook his head negatively, not wanting to remember the sadness, "The only people you need in your life are the ones that need you in theirs and if Mr. Bellamy doesn't want me in his then I'm not going to be. I'm not going to force him to be my godfather." Harry looked down at his empty plate once again, not feeling up to eating anymore.

"Your family were against Grindelwald and his followers were after them?" Albus asked Harry looking at Harry sympathetically.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Your godfather loved you very much didn't he, Harry? How did he die?" Charlus whispered to him.

 _'Why is Charlus so inquisitive?'_ Harry thought to himself sighing in his thoughts. "My family was attacked by dark wizards and he ended up getting killed in the process while he was trying to protect me." Harry was trying really hard not to let tears slip out of his eyes, he had been let Sirius go, but all the memories were rushing right back to him.

"Harry, if anybody needs a godparent, it's you. We can not let anything else happen to you. You have already lost so much." Valerie said to Harry, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I must apologize." Boniface said looking at Harry.

"For what?" Harry asked confused. Boniface looked down as he spoke.

"When I invited Mr. Bellamy over two days ago, he knew right away what was going on. He felt you, Harry, you see vampires have more of a intuitive sense and power-"

"So once he felt the connection that he and Harry shared he didn't want to be apart of it and he left?" Tom asked frowning.

"No, not at all Tom," Boniface ran his fingers through his hair and sighed with frustration, "I... I threaten him-"

 _"You what?"_ Valerie asked shocked.

"I didn't want a vampire to be my sons' godfather!" Boniface said exasperated.

"Boniface you didn't?" Valerie asked covering her face with both her hands.

"Dad! All this stuff you and Mum teach us about tolerance and treating others the same we we want to be treated!" Charlus said shocked.

"I never said you had to be tolerant with everybody." Was Boniface excuse.

 _'Now where have a I heard that before?'_ Tom said in parseltongue to Harry.

"Boniface!" Valerie said smacking him upside his head. "You bring Julius Bellamy back here this instance and you apologize for your bigotry! In fact I'll write a letter now." Valerie said standing up and storming away out of the dinning room.

"Somebody is sleeping on the couch tonight." Charlus whispered to his brothers.

"So what was the real conversation you two had with each other?" Harry asked Boniface whom looked quite embarrassed with himself.

"It was very short. Threats were made, insults were thrown and that was the end of it."

"Yeah but does Mr. Bellamy actually want Harry for a godson?" Charlus asked.

"Mr. Bellamy will see Harry as more than just a godson, excuse me. Don't let me ruin your lunch." Boniface said taking his leave.

"Professor?" Charlus asked Dumbledore whom had been quite during the whole ordeal.

"Albus is fine, Charlus."

"Are you sure you want to be part of this family?" Albus just laughed merrily.

"How are you faring, Charlus?"

"I hope next year will be better, I might even have a girlfriend." Charlus said biting into his sandwich. "I wan to tri wout cor quidwitch oo!" Charlus added, with his mouth full.

"That's Charlus for you, stuffing his mouth than attempting to eat it." Tom replied with a roll of his eyes as he made himself some onion soup. Charlus scowled once he finished swallowing his food.

"I said I want to try out for quidditch to. You will to wont you Harry?"

"We will be competing against each other if we did make the team." Harry said still not eating, lost in his thoughts.

"If you're afraid to lose against me..." Charlus smirked at Harry whom smirked back.

"As if. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Harry, eat." Albus said to him as Charlus place a sandwich on his plate.

"What if I had wanted soup?" Harry asked Charlus.

"You can't have both?" Charlus asked him with an eyebrow raised. Harry just smiled.

* * *

 

Now that the excitement of yesterday was over, Harry was feeling very nerved wreck that today was the day that he was going to meet Julius Bellamy, aka the vampire.

Charlus was trying to give Harry some breathing space for at least a little while till they met Julius.

"Mr. Bellamy will be at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley in half in a hour. You will be going there on your own without your father's influence." Valerie said to Harry whom had been trying to teach Hermes to roll over by rolling around on the carpet floor himself.

Tom was sitting on his bed pretending to read his book as he was observing Harry's progress with a smirk of amusement on his face. Tom's snake was curled around his neck.

"By himself?" Tom asked placing his book down on his lap. Valerie went and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Harry will Floo there right in the shop. He will be fine." Valerie said reassuringly to her son as Tom looked back with uncertainty.

"Vampires don't eat ice cream do they?" Harry asked standing up.

Valerie just smiled getting up off of Harry's bed. "Depends on the vampire."

"You've been awful quiet Tom." Harry said to the boy that was still sitting on his bed.

Harry was putting his sneakers on with ten minutes left till he had to leave.

Tom shrugged avoiding Harry's gaze. "I just have nothing to say at the moment."

Harry sighed and started butting up his dark blue plaid shirt. "If something goes astray then you can have Hermes." Tom scowled looking up at Harry.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?"

"So you are worried." Harry said as Tom frowned and fold his arms to his chest saying nothing. "I'm tougher than you think, I'll be fine." Harry went up and hugged Tom and was surprised when Tom hugged him back.

"Harry you have five minutes!" Charlus yelled from down the stairs.

Harry smiled and waved Tom off as he ran out the door. Hermes stayed in the room with Tom.

"Have fun Harry." Charlus said as soon as he spotted him.

Charlus had the fireplace ready and Valerie was handing him his brown vintage jacket.

"Be safe." Valerie said hugging him.

"Where's Dad?" Harry asked as Charlus grabbed the powder.

Valerie just rolled her eyes. "He's doing paper work in his office, but he bids you farewell as well."

Harry nodded in understanding as Charlus put some of the powder in Harry's hand. "Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor."

When Harry popped out of the fireplace clumsily he was greeted by many wizards and witches sitting at tables eating their ice creams, some even outside enjoying the sun. Harry found the place quitter than any other shop he normally would be in. All the people seemed quite and subdued, anxious about being in the shop in the first place or even out side it seemed, as though fearing they'd be struck down by a curse at any moment.

The people barely looked his way as Harry made his way to find a table to sit at. Harry had barely been walking before he stopped in his tracks and smelt the familiar aroma of rose hazel tart. Harry looked around the room, Julius Bellamy had to be in the room. Harry did not know what the man looked like, but he could definitely smell him as odd as that sound. He had taken only a few more steps before the strong sensation had suddenly changed into a kind of needy feeling, much more persistent.

Harry barely had a second to figure out what was going on before he was grabbed forcibly around his wait and was went felt like somebody carrying him and after that, everything went by like a blur. Then, just like that, what felt like five minutes had passed, he was dumped hard down on the cold forest ground. Harry looked up at his kidnapper and glared at the tall man. He was about six foot and muscular with pale green eyes. The typical tall dark and handsome bit Harry thought to himself as he stood up ready to tell the man off. Of course he didn't have the chance because as soon as he stood up, he was forcibly shoved against a tree with the man hovering over him.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Harry snapped at him, but the man just growled at him baring his sharp pointy teeth, but then just as suddenly he smirked at Harry and backed away from him two paces.

"Run."

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

"Run before I kill you." The vampire snarled.

"You're supposed to be my-" Harry didn't have time to finish his sentence as the man tried to bite his neck, but Harry had ducked in time.

Harry ran.

Harry's heart hammered in his chest as he scrambled through the forest, thorny branches snatching at his clothes. The forest made it look dark and eerily creepy. Harry didn't understand what was going on, he knew that Bellamy could catch up with him any time he wanted, what was the man playing at? Was this some kind of sick game to the vampire? Had Boniface been right all along? Just then Bellamy popped out of nowhere in front of Harry and Harry startled punched Bellamy square in his face out of instinct.

Now the saying is in the wizarding world that vampires bodies are hard of stone, but what Harry felt and witness shocked him. Bellamy was clutching his nose bleeding in pain and Harry barely felt the pain in his hand when he punched the vampire. Harry was about to make another run for it, but was stopped when Bellamy grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him down to the forest ground once more, his other hand still clutching his bleeding nose. Harry tried to get back up, but Bellamy put one hand up, his left one, and said, "stay," as what felt like an invisible force went over Harry's body and made him rooted to the spot, he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

Harry watched as the vampire paced back and forth snarling to himself, the bleeding from his nose had stopped and he had wiped the blood off with the sleeve of his dark green business shirt. Bellamy stopped pacing and faced Harry, with a offhanded move of his hand, Harry was free to move.

"You pose a threat to me."

"Excuse me?" Harry said looking at the man as if he had lost his mind. Bellamy pulled Harry back up on his feet with the front of his plaid shirt with no effort.

"You have so much control over me, it's not natural and you don't even know it." Bellamy laughed bitterly.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" Harry asked frowning at the vampire.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was trying to kill you, there is a difference between the two you see." Harry glared at the man once more.

"Than please till me why you are trying to kill your godson you sick bastard." Bellamy snarled at Harry and shoved him down the ground again and was on top of Harry in half a second.

"Mind your tongue, Harold James Potter, it will do you no good to be rude to me." Bellamy smirked in triumph at the shock and terrified look on Harry's face. "You were not expecting that were you? You are a time-traveler and you are not supposed to be here."

"You don't know anything-"

"I know that you were forced upon me, that if you had not came here that I would not have to look after you."

"GET OFF ME!" Harry shouted actually managing to kick Bellamy off of him quite a few paces away. Bellamy hissed at Harry as they both got up off the ground.

"You are lucky that I can not physically harm you." Bellamy hissed out at him.

"You're a freakin' vampire! Even if I hadn't come here, you would still be alive from my future and I'm sure the outcome would still had came out the same way." Bellamy just snarled at Harry and Harry glared back. Harry was tired of this, he wanted out.

"Take me back."

"No."

"Why? You obviously don't want me-"

"I did not say I did not want you."

"Yes you did!" Harry said annoyed and frustrated.

"When?" Bellamy asked with his eyebrows raised.

"How about when you tried to kill me? Or the threats about killing me? Or even your words _'If you had not came here I would not have to look after you'_." Harry tried to mimic Bellamy's words.

"You are mine regardless of the circumstances. My threats were meaningless, once a vampire is tide down to a person, they can not inflict any physical pain whatsoever on the person. If I had killed you, I would have died as well." Bellamy said turning to walk away.

 _"You are the worst godfather in history!"_ Harry said to the vampire.

"Probably," Bellamy said far ahead of Harry, "hurry up, it's getting dark out."

"Are you going to take me home?" Harry asked running to catch up with the vampire. "No, I'm taking you to mine, in America."


	3. I'll Just Pretend To Hug You Until You Get Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another relationship blooms for Harry and Harry gets a glimpse of a new school to attend.

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything goes to J.K. Rowling.

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Three**

**I'll Just Pretend To Hug You Until You Get Here**

_Dearest Minerva,_

_To say that I miss you understates the reality and depth of my feelings for you. I miss you more than the air I need to breathe. My eyes miss your smile. My ears miss the sound of your laughter. My nose miss the smell of plumeria flowers in your hair. I miss your head resting on my chest, but most of all, I miss the kisses we have shared._

_Please do not be angry with me. I'm sorry for not writing to you sooner, I was not in the right mind to write any letters to you even though you have sent me many for the past weeks. Everything has settled down now. Father has fully recovered and Albus Dumbledore is claimed my new godfather, can you believe that? Harry has yet to return from his trip from seeing his own godfather, whom is a vampire. He just left half an hour ago. I believe my father greatly disapproves of it, but my mother does not seem to mind. I really do not know why my father greatly disapproves of vampires, it's a mystery to me._

_Harry's birthday is coming up in three days. I don't know what he wants to do. Father does not want us out in the muggle world any more because of the war that's going on out there. Nor are we safe amongst the wizarding world with Gellert Grindelwald trying to overtake the world, so what else is there for us to do then? We will probably have a private home party then I suppose._

_How is your summer faring? I believe you told me you were going to visit family in Tokyo? I do hope you take pictures, I would like to see the scenery there. Well I must end this letter, Charlus actually wants me to play quidditch with him. Father got him a Nimbus one thousand and he has not had the time to try it out. So unfortunately I have to be the guinea pig for his adventures. Please write back soon._

_With Love,_

_Tom_

"Are you done writing your sappy love letter to your girlfriend?" Charlus asked from Tom's doorway. Tom ignored Charlus from his position at his desk as he wrapped up his letter and sent it off with Apollo.

"Come on!" Charlus said jumping up and down, his broom in his hand.

"I don't like quidditch, you know that." Tom said finally standing up from his chair.

"We don't even have to play quidditch! We can just fly around and stuff!"

"I don't even own a broom." Tom said frowning.

"Dad has lots of old brooms lying around, come on already would you!" Charlus getting a hold of Tom's arm and dragging him away down the stairs.

"Hey what's the rush?"

Both Charlus and Tom came face to face with Alphard Black once the brothers came to the very bottom of the steps.

"Don't you have a home?" Charlus asked Alphard rudely.

Alphard simply smirked at the burnett. "My parents grounded me and told me that I couldn't come out of my room till I apologize for calling my cousin Orion a sick freak. He's going to be marrying my sister once they graduate from Hogwarts."

"Your cousin is going to marry your sister?" Charlus asked confused.

"Yes and it's disgusting, Orion is a Black and he is family and he has the same blood as my sister and he really wants to marry her, but I suppose back in the day pure blood families married their cousins, but it's still sick and twisted." Alphard frowned looking disgusted at the very thought.

"If your parents grounded you, what are you doing here?" Tom asked him as a smile made it's way on Alphard's face.

"My parents are doing some early school shopping for my younger brother Cygnus. He's attending Hogwarts this year. Then they are going to visit more family, so they will not even notice my absence or even check up on me. Probably not till tomorrow morning." Alphard explained shrugging his shoulders.

"So how is that our problem?" Tom asked him.

"I wanted to visit Harry, not you two."

"Well you're out of luck, Harry is with his godfather."

"The vampire right? Harry wrote me about that. I laughed for hours." Alphard smiled at the memory.

"You two write to each other a lot?" Tom asked eyebrows raised.

"Not as much as you write to your girlfriend, I'm sure. I'm not some love sick puppy, I just enjoy reading Harry's perspective on things and plus I needed answers on my homework, Ignatius is busy on his family vacation to write back."

"Yeah well, like I said, Harry's not here. So you're just going to have to-"

"Alphard, how are you sweetie?" Valerie interrupted Charlus as she came up behind Alphard.

"Mrs. Potter, you look dashing in your red silk gown as ever." Alphard said winking at her.

"Aw you're such a sweet heart. What brings you here?"

"Well I wanted to visit Harry, but Charlus tells me that he's not here today." Alphard said trying his best to look sad and upset.

"Harry will be back of course, probably not till tonight though. Hey why don't you have a sleep over? I'm sure Harry would like that. Will your parents mind?"

"Alphard's grounded Mum, he's not even supposed to be here." Charlus said in a whining tone.

"Are you? Then what are you doing here?" Valerie asked shocked and concerned.

Alphard looked down. "My parents wont be back till tomorrow and the house-elves, well they don't particularly like me and I'll starve till my parents come back as a punishment-"

"Oh please-" Charlus said with a roll of his eyes.

"Charlus! Don't be rude." Valerie said looking upset on Alphard's behalf. "You poor dear." Valerie said looking back at Alphard.

"You can stay here till morning. Then you best be off before your parents catch you."

Alphard looked back up and smiled in delight. "Thank you Mrs. Potter."

"You boys go ahead and play quidditch. Boniface has plenty of brooms in the shed." Valerie said shooing them off.

"And the sappy award goes to..." Charlus said under his breath.

Alphard just smirked. "Your mother is so nice."

"Well I guess it is good that you came because Tom is deathly afraid of flying on a broom." Charlus commented once they came outside their backyard.

"I'm not." Tom said glaring at Charlus.

"It's okay, Tom. I promise to catch you if you fall." Alphard said smirking at the annoyed boy whom was walking ahead towards the broom shed to drown out his brother and Alphard's talking.

* * *

 

"You have a car?" Harry asked Bellamy when the vampire led him to a white sports car. The two car seats were red and the rims of the car were red also, there was one long line of red stripe on each side of the car that went from the back to the the front. There was no roof on top of the car.

"Don't call my baby a car, Potter. She's the immortal 2.9 Alfa Romeo 8C2900 A&B. Most expensive car in London and don't you forget it."

"I'm sorry, do you want me to give you two some private time with each other?" Harry asked him mockingly.

Bellamy just glared at him. "Don't get on my nerves, Potter."

"I thought for sure that I already had." Harry replied back as Bellamy opened his car door and got in.

"What are you waiting for? Get in." Harry was just standing outside the car door.

"Why can't I just go home? Why are you taking me to America?"

"Because, Harry, I want you to see what you are going to be getting yourself into while you are with me for the duration of your life. You'll be back home by dinner time, I promise. Now get in." Bellamy said as he leaned over and opened Harry's door for him.

Harry got in and closed the door as Bellamy started the car. Harry hurried and put his lap belt on as Bellamy played with the gas pedal.

"Have you ever ridden in a flying car before?" Bellamy asked looking at Harry smirking.

"I'm a time-traveler as you pointed out. What do you think?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes and without warning shoot them straight ahead and up the air in lightning speed. "Why did you come here to this time?" Bellamy asked Harry casually.

"Are we invisible to the muggles out there?" Harry asked ignoring Bellamy's question.

"Of course we are, do you honestly think I would endanger us like that?"

"I wouldn't know. You seem to have this I don't give a crap persona to you." Harry said shrugging his shoulders indifferently as he looked out towards the scenery.

Bellamy just stared at Harry whom turned his head and stared right back. "Before I was a vampire, I use to have a family you know," Bellamy said turning away from Harry and back to his driving, "a wife and a son. Spoiled him rotten my wife and I did." Bellamy laughed in thought. "He never acted spoiled though, he was a very shy and humble individual. He couldn't stand the spotlight or any attention people gave him. You see I was, my wife and I that is, we were famous actors in America. It was my wife's idea, because even though we were both magical people, we wanted to do something more interesting."

"You and your family lived as muggle actors?" Harry asked shocked.

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Yeah, no big deal. I was still going to let Simon, my son go to magic school once he turned eleven. Though he never got the chance to."

"What do you mean he never go to? Did he want to live a muggle life as well?" Harry asked confused.

Bellamy looked back at Harry and smirked. "For somebody that seems so smart, you are incredible daft," Bellamy sighed and turned his steering wheel right, speeding up more, "Simon wanted to go on a family hiking trip before he started school. Short version of this story, we got attacked by a gang of vampires, my family was killed and as a act of cruelty, I was turned and left with a... I uh... didn't know what to do. People for many decades, even now believed that I murdered my family, that I went deranged or something."

"What... how did you cope?" Harry whispered out to the man. Bellamy was clutching his steering wheel tightly and then suddenly laughed, a very eerily laughter it was.

"I got revenge of course. I hunted those bastards that killed my family, my world. Left nothing but dust behind. I lived on animal blood. I never in my life could ever make myself drink a human soul. I would get disgusted with myself at the very thought. I made a new life for myself, new name, moved to England, became a healer till they found out what I was, then I came back to America and became a Professor. Then of course St. Mungos asked for my assistance again, said they didn't care that I was a vampire, I work part time there, only during the holidays though."

"So your name is not really Julius Bellamy? Good because that name is pretty boring." Harry asked trying to lightning the mood.

Bellamy did give a small smile at this."Yes because Harry is so spectacular," Bellamy rolled his eyes, "No, my name is not really Julius Bellamy. My name is Sirius Sr. Black. I had three siblings, Phineas Nigeulus, Elladora, and Isla. I do believe your mother told me one of your friends were Alphard Black. He's one of my many nephews."

Harry didn't say anything for awhile, he was in a state of shock. "My... my godfather in the future, his name was Sirius Orion Black."

Bellamy turned and grinned at Harry. "Then I guess it's only fair that I take up the slack for your godfather while you're away."

Harry sighed. "He's dead."

Bellamy nodded in understanding. "I guessed as much, I wouldn't have meaning otherwise, kid."

"What do you mean you wouldn't have meaning? Everybody has meaning in this world."

"Exactly and my meaning apparently is to look after you. I've done a lot of reckless things since I was turned into a vampire. Tried to kill myself but I would end up healed in an instance. Poison, stab wounds, shot myself in the heart, in the head, jumped off a cliff. All that stake and sun stuff you hear? Not true. " Bellamy laughed. Harry didn't find anything amusing at Bellamy's words.

"I couldn't rip my own head off like I did those vampires that killed my family, lit them on fire to." Bellamy sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair. "In the end I figured I must have a reason to still have existence in this world."

"Why were you trying to kill me?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"When you came through the Floo... you smelled... even vaguely looked, like my son Simon. Though your personalities are nothing alike of course. Simon could never hurt anybody, he never even learn how to fight, can't even punch. You are much more brave and fearless. And when I brought you to the forest, I was so angry, I knew you were not my son, I knew you were a Potter, but at that moment I felt like you were taunting me."

"What did your son look like?"

"He had my eden green eyes, my black hair, his hair was longer though, and he wore glasses, only his were gold rimmed than of your black ones. He was quite the nerd. Loved learning new things, loved reading. Didn't like brooms though, I could never get him on one."

Harry smiled in thought. "Sounds like my brother, Tom."

"I'm sorry, I left you with a bad impression of me. I'm not like that at all. I'm really a likeable fellow." Bellamy said to Harry still looking straight ahead.

"Apology excepted." Harry said smiling slightly at the man whom smiled back.

"Thanks."

"I can't call you... Sirius without, you know-"

"It's okay Har-bear, I prefer Julius anyway." Bellamy said as he started to lower the car down.

Harry scowled at the man. "Really? You to?"

The vampire laughed as he pulled up into a parking space in front of a huge open space park that had a wide range brick school in the center of it. "Your mother is very fascinating when she speaks of you."

"That is so embarrassing."

"I can imagine." Julius Bellamy said getting out of the car. "Welcome to The Academy Of Magic School blah blah blah. Come on lets go, I want you to come learn here during the summer time. You have to like it first before I can get your parents to agree to it."

Harry closed the car door behind him and hurried after Julius.

"Where in America are we?"

"Washington. Though there are many magic schools in America."

"So basically you don't want me to have a life outside of school."

Julius rolled his eyes. "This place is not a boot camp."

"I'll just get out of Hogwarts for the summer and then I'll have to do more-" Harry stopped talking in mid sentence as he watched a teenage girl walk past them in a black cloak with what looked like a baby dragon on a leash. She was holding the black leash in one hand and the other holding her school books.

Actually there was a lot of teens walking around wearing uniforms, but only it seemed that all the boys were wearing the same blue and black and girls were wearing pink and black. They resembled Hogwarts a lot only there was no crest of houses on their school robes. The girl that had walked by with the dragon had been wearing a pink plaid skirt and a black vest over her white dress shirt.

"This school doesn't have houses like Hogwarts does. It's just like muggle school. They can go home as soon as classes are over and then come back the next day the time their class is scheduled."

"What about magic exposure? I mean muggles have to see this right? I mean that girl was just walking freely with a dragon-"

"You do know what magic is don't you?"

"Yes, I know what magic is Julius, I perform magic all the time-"

"Then don't worry about it, Harry. Magic does wonders. Muggles can not reach this place, they don't even know where it is and if an airplane flew by they still wouldn't be able to see it, magic bubble of invisibility. Now stop freaking out, people are going to stare."

Harry just rolled his eyes and followed after his godfather. "What do you teach?"

"I teach students more about vampires and teach wandless magic, some telekinesis muggles would call it."

Harry smiled at that. "Could you teach me that? I can do a little bit, but it drains me. My brother Tom, he can do it so easily and it frustrates me so much that he can do it so naturally and I can't."

Julius looked back at Harry as if he had grew two heads.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I only teach fifth years and up. For you to even be able to even manage it at your age, what are you eleven, twelve?"

Harry smiled proudly. "Eleven, I'll be twelve in three days. Tom has been able to do it sense he was six from what he told me. It doesn't drain him like it does me."

"Your brother has been practicing magic at quite an early age, by now, of course it wouldn't drain him. It comes naturally for him because he has been doing it longer than you have. I'm guessing you haven't done magic till you received your acceptance letter, am I correct?"

"Yes, but it's more than that." Harry said as they walked into the enormous building.

"How so?" Julius asked him leading the way through the many mass of students walking around.

"Hello, Professor Bellamy." A girl came up to him, her hair was tipped back and curled through the ends with soft finger waves through the front; she literally had every rainbow color in her hair and she wore square black framed glasses over her blue eyes. She was wearing her uniform carrying three books in her hands. She looked to be the same age as Harry.

"Hello Ms. Lasley, this is my godson Harry Potter. I believe you may see him in one of your classes with Professor DeLeo." The girls' eyes opened in shock.

"I've never seen a boy metamorphmagus before. Are you really? Let me see!"

Harry look back at Julius and glared, but the man pretend not to notice. Harry closed his eyes and let go of his image of his jet black hair that he place in his mind and just let go of the normalcy which was Harry Potter and let the metamorphmagus of him come out. The girl gasped in shock.

"Oh my gosh your hair turned light blue and purple! Mine always turns rainbow color. This is going to be so exciting! There are very few metamorphmagus in school and they are all girls. You'll like the class, it's fun. When will you be starting?" The girl said excitedly looking at Harry expectantly.

"Slow down Ms. Lasley, I have to get Mr. Potter's parents to agree with it first. He will only be attending during the summers."

"How come?" The girl asked frowning.

"I go to Hogwarts in London during the fall. That's where I'm from." Harry answered.

"Oh your accent explains it. Well I do hope that you will be attending here. Oh and by the way, my name is Elizabeth Lasley, Liz if you will. Bye, it was very nice to meet you." Liz left out the way that Harry and Julius had came.

"There is a class for metamorphmagus?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, they are a bit more common here than they are in England. Come along, the headmasters office is way ahead."

"Why are we going to the headmasters office?" Harry asked trying to keep up the pace. "And why are there so many students here in the summer?"

"Well to answer your first question, we are going to the headmasters office to get his okay on accepting you into the school and there really is not that many students here, there are way more during the fall. Classes are over in an hour anyway. The school offers certain classes during the summer for students whom want to learn more. They always ask for me during the summer, but I would rather be relaxing."

"But you want me to learn? Why do I have to suffer? I want a vacation to." Harry asked practically pouting.

"Do stop your whining, Potter. There are a lot of things here that Hogwarts doesn't provide. You can just have two classes every summer. Just try it out and if you don't like it, you wont have to go."

* * *

 

"What do you think, Tom? It's amazing up up here isn't it?" shouted Charlus, enjoying the rush of the wind against his face. Charlus and Alphard had been racing with each other and had gotten up higher to the skies, much to Tom's dismay. He hadn't noticed the height till Charlus just pointed it out.

"I'm going back down." Tom said not feeling so good.

"Are you okay, Tom? Your face is turning green." Alphard asked in amusement.

"Tom?" Charlus asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Tom snapped flying back down.

"Hey, Tom wait up! Don't go so fast! You're going to... fall."

"Tom, I really had no idea that your flying skills were so very bad. Most student have mastered the skill of flying in their first year." Alphard said frowning as he jumped easily off his broom along with Charlus whom hurried to help Tom out of the puddle of mud he was currently lying in.

Tom just glared up at Alphard, his whole body was drenched in mud. He had fallen off his broom a foot away from the ground while he was trying to land."Come on Tom – now that you've fallen off your broom, you wont be afraid to fly anymore because you have already experience the falling part." Charlus said encouragingly as he helped a muddy Tom to stand back up. Though Tom did not appreciate Charlus words as he rudely pushed Charlus away from him.

"I'm never flying a stupid broom ever again! This was a bloody waste of my freaking time!" Tom stormed away back into the house almost falling again due to his muddy shoes.

"He'll be back on a broom in no time," Alphard was saying to Charlus, "I think his pride was just wounded is all." Alphard was trying hard not to laugh at Tom's misfortune.

Charlus just sighed in disappointment. "No Tom meant his words. This is the last time he'll ever touch a broom again. Man I'm not going to hear the end of this, especially from Mum. She can't stand quidditch. Times like this I wish Harry was here, he would love a good fly on a broom."

"Charlus, Tom is nerd. I know it's hard for you to except this, but people like Tom, their comfort zone is with books, not brooms." Alphard said shrugging his shoulders at Charlus whom frowned.

"I suppose we better clean up for dinner, yeah?" Alphard asked Charlus.

"Dinner is not for another hour, but yes, I suppose so. No reason to hang out here now that its starting to rain."

As soon as Charlus and Alphard stepped back into the house, Valerie came walking up towards the two boys. "What happened, Charlus?" Valerie addressed him.

Charlus gave his mother a smile, the smile that lied when he knew he could possibly get in trouble for something he did. "Not much, it started to rain so we came back inside."

Valerie gave Charlus a sidelong glance and folded her arms to her chest. "Uh huh and is that why your brother is covered in mud and declaring he's never touching a broom ever again?"

"It's not my fault he fell in the puddle of mud! I told him to slow down!" Charlus said defensively.

Valerie just shook her head negatively. "You two just get cleaned up for dinner and no roughhousing!" Both Charlus and Alphard ran up the stairs.

Tom still fuming and feeling dirty finally made it to his bedroom. He turned on the light once he had gotten into the room and made his way over to his closet and pulled it open to find some clean clothes to wear. He fished out a pair of baggy dark blue sweat pants an a plain white t-shirt and a pair of white socks before shoving the closet door shut and walking out of the room. He walked down the hallway to about half way and then went into a door on the right, the bathroom.

Tom took a long warm shower to just think and be by himself for awhile, away from Charlus and that nuisance Alphard. Once Tom got out and dressed, he didn't bother picking up his muddy clothes knowing that the house elves would do it, he just left them on the bathroom floor and walked out wearing the clothes he had picked out. Tom was with family, he did not care how he presented himself in his own home and besides it was just Alphard. Tom started drying his black damp hair with his white cotton towel as he shuffled back into his bedroom. And of course both Charlus and Alphard were in his room playing with Hermes much to Tom's annoyance.

"So this is what Thomas Potter looks like without all his glamor and fancy dressing." Alphard said to Tom, he was sitting on Harry's bed looking at the Potter family photo album while Charlus sat on the carpet playing with Hermes. Tom completely ignored Alphard as he went and sat in the middle of his bed, still drying his hair.

"Why does Alphard have our family photo album?" Tom asked Charlus.

"You know how nosy Alphard gets, I was adding recent pictures in it and he wanted to have a look at them."

"You were a really funny looking baby, Charlus." Alphard commented flipping through the pages.

"I was not! Mum said everybody thought I was cute." Charlus said defensively.

"What photos were you adding?" Tom asked.

"Oh you know," Charlus said smirking at Tom, "remember when you and Dumbledore were talking in the library and-"

"You popped out of of nowhere and took a picture of us. Yes I remembered that." Tom said scowling as he leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes. "Albus thought it was funny, I did not."

"Yeah, I thought so to when you started chasing after me." Both Charlus and Alphard laughed at Charlus words.

* * *

 

"I can't believe he said yes." Harry said as soon as they walked out the Headmaster's office.

"Of course he said yes, it's just for the summer anyway and you can go back and forth between your classes and home. Come on, let's head to my flat I'm starving, then you can floo home yourself."

"Hey do I have to watch you drink blood and all that stuff?" Harry asked Julius as they came back outside where the sun was now gone and a moon replaced it.

Julius rolled his eyes and then shook his head no.

"No, drinking blood is what keeps us vampires alive, yes, but we drink it when we need to, like every other night. For me every three days. I only had a deer this morning, doesn't fill me up. I rather you not see me hunt down and drink animal blood. Not a very pleasant sight." Julius explained as they came to his car.

"Do you live in a really rich house? I mean the stories I hear are like a vampire saves so much money from all the years that they live and that they have these fancy houses and stuff." Harry asked Julius whom rolled his eyes once again.

"Muggle stories, I'm guessing." Julius asked starting the car.

"Erm... well yeah, I don't hear much of wizarding tales about vampires." Harry explained as Julius drove them off in the air once again.

"I travel around a lot so I don't have a permanent home, but I will have to get one now that I have a godson to take care of. I have a small flat in the middle of the woods, in the middle of nowhere, away from prying eyes that I visit from time to time. It's not really mine, some muggle abandoned it, claimed that it was hunted and that the area was too dangerous to be around. So I took it." Julius shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Why don't you just live with me and my family? We have over hundreds of empty rooms." Harry said to the smiling vampire.

"You are way to kind, Harry, but I've been living alone for sixty seven years now, ever since I became a vampire. I rather it stayed that way."

"Well if I'm to visit you, possibly sleepover, you wouldn't be alone now would you?"

"You are different," Julius said turning to Harry smirking, "you belong to me."

"How would it be different living with me and my family?"

"It just would, now drop it, prat. We're coming to my flat now." Julius said lowering the car into what looked like a jungle to Harry.

"You live here? Really?"

"Yes really and watch your step when you get out."

"How many rooms do you have? I mean, erm.. is there one for me that is? I don't have a problem sleeping in the living room if there is only one room." Harry asked as Julius parked the car in front of the little flat and turned the car off.

Julius smiled again at Harry's rambling. "The place has two bedrooms, one bathroom, living room, and a kitchen. And just so you know, if I did only have one bedroom, you would be taking it, I'm a vampire, I don't need sleep, physically impossible. I'll have us in a new place sometime in the fall, don't worry, this place is not permanent."

Harry smiled sheepishly at Julius words. "I'm sure it must be much nicer inside than it is outside." Harry commented getting out the car and looking at all the moss and ivy that were surrounding the small flat. Some forest animals went by innocently past it.

Harry tripped over a tree root, but didn't manage to fall flat on his face as Julius had caught him in time and help him regain his balance. "Yeah, I think finding a new place should be sooner than later. Don't touch any of the leaves, I think some of them are poison ivy."

"What?" Harry asked as Julius lead the way to the door.

"Yeah, sorry. Don't worry though it's treatable even if you did get it."

Harry pushed his arms inside of his inner shirt to make sure he didn't touch any of the leaves. Julius started laughing as he unlocked the door and opened it to let them in. As soon as Harry walked in after Julius, he was met with the living room right away and the kitchen was right behind it. There was just one sofa in front of a brown square box television. The fireplace was close to the door and a brown piano up against the wall by the white curtained window next to the sofa. The floor was wooden and the kitchen just had the basics, a stove, fridge, about four cabinets, and a wide counter that held a small radio that Harry guess was to hear sound from the TV.

"The Master bedroom is at the end of the hall, second bedroom is on the left and the bathroom on the right. Your room shall be the Master bedroom." Julius said to Harry as Julius closed the door behind.

"So, what happens now, Julius?" Harry asked because he really did not know what being a godson to a vampire meant for him.

Julius simply shrugged and smiled as he answered. "I take you home to your family before you miss dinner. And of course ask them if it's okay if you go to summer school in America."

"No, that's not what I mean. What happens between us? I mean do you have to bite me or something? What all entails to this whole relationship."

Julius laughed and shook his head in mirth. "You need to take my class on vampires, seriously. I don't need to bite you, we are magically connected. My magic knows that you are mine to take care of and to guide you. That's all that this entails, Potter."

"Okay... erm...can I bring some of my belongings here in my bedroom?"

"If you wish." Julius said smiling as he went to grab some of the Floo powder on top of the fireplace.

"How do I get here? By Floo I mean?" Harry asked as Julius toss a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace.

"Bellamy Vamp Manor," Julius said simply, "now go on. Let's get you home."

"Right." Harry walk into the heat less, green fire, and declare the desired destination. "Potter Palace."

* * *

 

Harry noticed the food first as soon as he walked into the dinning room with Julius, and then he noticed his family who already occupied the room. He immediately recognized his family sitting at the table, apparently waiting for Harry, but Alphard Black, Harry was surprised to see him there sitting beside Tom.

When Boniface caught sight of Harry and Julius he stood and smiled in relief as he made his way over to the pair, so did Valerie, the other boys waited at the table. Boniface made his way over to his son and Julius Bellamy.

"Well it is about time you two showed up, really two whole hours?" Asked Valerie in mock sternness as Boniface was checking Harry over to see if he had any injures and that he was still human.

"I did not bite him, Boniface." Julius said rolling his eyes.

"Dad, give us a break here, I didn't get turned into a vampire." Harry said scowling as Boniface finally let Harry go.

Valerie shook her head at her husband and rolled her eyes before she focused on Harry.

"How was your day, Harry?" She asked with a warm smile.

'Besides getting attacked by a vampire,' Harry thought smiling.

"Oh, okay, overwhelming but, I'll live." Harry replied back.

"Actually I was hoping if we could discuss Harry's schooling." Julius said.

"Harry goes to Hogwarts, he's not going anywhere else." Tom said with narrowed eyes at Julius.

"I'm guessing that's Tom." Julius said to Harry whom nodded and smirked in amusement.

"I was not suggesting that Harry be removed from Hogwarts, I was suggesting that Harry received more schooling in America during the summer time. Of course next year that is. Classes have already started for the summer."

"Julius, we will barely see Harry at all then." Valerie commented frowning.

"It's like muggle schooling mum. I'll be there for my scheduled classes than I'll be back home when my classes are over."

"Harry would only have two classes per day. It would be from seven in the morning till eleven. Then he come straight home or whatever afterwords. He can still have his vacation." Julius added to Harry rolling his eyes.

"That actually does not sound to bad." Valerie said thoughtfully.

"We will talk about it and let you know." Boniface said to Julius.

"Okay, well, I best be off then. I'll see you soon, Harry." Julius said running his fingers through Harry's hair making him feel this comfort of warmness and safety.

"Yeah, see you."

Julius walked back out the entrance dinning room door.

"Well darling, you must be starving." Valerie said to Harry leading him to his brothers and Alphard.

"Most definitely." Harry said sitting next to Alphard. The food popped up as soon as Harry sat down. Alfredo pasta, garlic bread, and veggies were displayed in the middle of the table. Their cups filled up with cranberry juice while their parents filled with wine.

"Everybody dig in." Valerie said to the boys as they made their plates.

"This is really good." Alphard commented.

"Yes I'll have to thank the house elves for their spectacular work." Valerie commented.

"So how was it hanging out with a vampire, Harry?" Charlus asked him.

"Julius has a car and it can fly." Harry commented smiling at Charlus surprised look.

"No way! Do you think he'll let me ride in it?" Charlus asked excitedly.

"It's a two seat car, I'm sure he'll let you." Harry replied taking a bite out of his garlic bread.

"I can't believe it, a flying car." Charlus said bemusedly eating more of his pasta.

"What kind of car is it?" Tom asked casually taking a sip of his cranberry juice.

"He called it the Immortal 2.9 Alfa Romeo 8C2900 A&B. He said it was the most expensive car in London. He loves that car." Harry commented.

"Sounds fitting for a vampire to get a car that is called 'Immortal'." Alphard replied smirking at Harry whom smirked back.

"Yeah I suppose it does. What exactly are you doing here Al?"

"I was bored."

"He got grounded and decided to come mess up our day." Tom replied offhandedly.

"What are you doing here if you're grounded? Won't your parents be mad?" Harry asked amused at Alphard's less than caring attitude about the whole thing.

"Nah, they won't even notice I'm gone, I'll be back in the morning before they even know that I left the house." Alphard replied.

"So, you're sleeping over than?" Harry asked smiling.

"Your mum said it was okay." Alphard replied smiling himself sheepishly. Both Charlus and Tom were just staring at Alphard's odd behavior towards Harry. He was acting very out of the ordinary.

"What have you guys been up to since I've been gone?" Harry asked.

"I tried out my nimbus one thousand. Asked Tom to come with me, did not end to well." Charlus said as Tom scowled at the memory.

"Did you fall?" Harry asked Tom just now noticing Tom's attire. Both Alphard and Charlus laugh.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tom said fuming.

'He fell.' Harry thought in amusement.

Both Harry and Alphard were joking and laughing all the way till they were at Alphard's guest room. Dinner was over for the night. Harry had no idea where Charlus and Tom had gone, he thought for sure that they were behind them.

"Come hang out with me before you go to bed. I want to show you something I got from India."

"From India?" Harry asked walking inside the room. The guest room was not as big as the master bedrooms, but it was pretty big in size. The carpeting was a light brown and the walls were burgundy. The queen size bed covering matched the walls. There was a desk in the room, a closet, and a window.

"Yeah it's really gross." Alphard exclaimed going to his bed where he had his book bag sitting on top of it.

"Here it is." Alphard said pulling out a clothed item.

"Is that... that's a monkey's paw!" Harry said laughing in amusement.

"Yeah it is, some old witch said that it grants you wishes-"

"The old tale about the paw of a dead monkey is a talisman that grants it's possessor three wishes... but the wishes come with enormous price for interfering with fate."

"What? What are you talking about? You seem to know more about than I do." Alphard exclaimed sitting down on the edge of his bed along with Harry. "It's a rip of isn't it?"

"'The Monkey's Paw' is a short horror story by a muggle named W.W. Jacobs. It was published here in England in 1902. It's a good story, but that doesn't mean that it might not be true. Did you try it out?" Harry asked.

Alphard just rolled his eyes at Harry. "Yes and nothing happened. It just sits there and mocks me. That old hag lied to me!" Alphard said throwing the monkey paw making Harry laugh.

"What did you wish for?"

Alphard just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "You wouldn't be interested. So if your parents allowed you to go to that school in America during the summer, do you think your godfather Julius would mind if I tag along?"

"Your parents would go for that?" Harry asked him skeptically.

"Hey school is school. They'll be happy to get rid of me." Alphard exclaimed shrugging his shoulders.

"Haven't you had enough of me already?" Harry asked jokingly.

Breath hitching and pulse racing, Harry attempted to keep the blush off his face as Alphard thread his fingers through Harry's.

'Okay, did I miss something really important? Since when has Alphard liked me in that way?'

"Not really, I could use more of you."

Harry look at Alphard whom looked back nervously. "Harry...I..."

Harry just went for it and press his lips softly against Alphard's cutting him off. Alphard closed his eyes and pressed into the kiss, kissing him back as genteelly as Harry was. Harry felt himself being pulled on Alphard's lap as a warm tongue licked his lip making Harry open his mouth for the dance that was happening in his mouth as Alphard's tongue tasted his.

Harry found himself turned on by Alphard Black. Despite not knowing what changes might come because of this kiss- feelings- that Harry was progressing in for the young teen. Harry squirmed against him as Alphard kissed his way down his jaw and down to his neck towards the junction of it. Harry moaned when Alphard started sucking on his neck. Strong emotions rushed through Harry's body as his heart started beating faster, Harry felt as if Alphard was a part of him.

"Al..." Harry sighed and dropped his head to Alphard's shoulder, moaning lowly, he gave in for another moment before he found the strength to pull away from Alphard. When Harry moved off of Alphard, he noticed that Alphard was breathing erratically.

"How about we take this slowly?" Harry panted himself.

"What," Alphard grinned at Harry, "that wasn't slow enough for you, Har-bear?"

Harry rolled his eyes and laid on his back.

"Hey do you think your parents will let us sleep in the same room?"

"Goodnight, Al." Harry said getting up off the bed. Alphard got up with him.

"Harry." Alphard went up to Harry and kiss him one more time. "I like you a lot. I know I'm not much and my side of the family is a bit psycho, but I promise to make this worth it. This feeling between us, I'll make it worth it."

Harry kissed Alphard once more, longer this time. "Goodnight, Al." Harry whispered to him, leaving out the door.

"So you two are together now?" Charlus asked.

Harry blushed red when he saw that both Charlus and Tom were up, waiting for him that is. Charlus was holding his invisibility cloak. Hermes, his dog was laying on his back on Harry's bed."Were you two spying on us!" Harry hissed out at them angrily.

"Oh please, as soon as we saw you two kissing we left almost barfing, well I did anyway. Eww! Is that a hickey? I'll never eat again." Charlus exclaimed as Harry scowled at them and went to sit at the edge of his bed in front of his brothers.

"So you disapprove than." Harry asked them, looking at Tom especially.

"Did I say that? No. I just said that you two kissing made me want to barf, I don't know what Tom's view is about you and Alphard." Charlus said as Harry smiled thankfully that Charlus didn't care whom he was with.

"He can't come here whenever he feels like it and he can't keep trying to take up all your time with him. You have brothers, he better learn to except that. He get's jealous and stubborn, but I guess he'll due until you find somebody much more suitable." Tom said frowning a bit.

"Gee thanks, Tom. Always the optimistic one." Harry said sarcastically.

"Well how do you feel about, Alphard, Harry?" Charlus asked him.

"Do I know what I'm doing? Nope, but I'm going to give it my best shot." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders and sighing in discomfort.

"Do you want me to tell Alphard that you really don't want to be with him?" Tom asked him looking at him seriously.

"What! No!"

"You don't seem all that sure about it. You should know you like somebody, not just guessing." Tom said staring at Harry intently, trying to figure out what was wrong with Harry.

"I'm not guessing, Tom. I like Alphard, okay. I really do." Harry said standing up and going to his closet to dress in his pajamas.

"Than whats wrong, Harry? You seem upset about something." Charlus asked him.

"I'm not upset."

"Your hair begs to differ." Tom commented.

"It's purple, yellow, and brown. I've never seen it multicolored." Charlus said.

Harry went to his desk and grabbed a blank piece of parchment and ink.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked watching Harry's movements.

"I have to send out a letter to somebody, then I'm going to bed." Harry commented.

"Who is it for?" Charlus asked getting up off his bed.

"Nobody you care about, now leave me alone." Harry said trying to shoo Charlus away from him.

"Are you keeping secrets, Harry? Were your brothers, you should be able to tell us anything." Tom said to him getting up off the bed also.

"Look, guys, I need to write a letter to Abraxas before I go to bed. I haven't written to him all summer."

"And that can't wait till tomorrow?" Charlus asked frowning.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked as Harry grabbed one of his pajama robes and opened the bedroom door.

"To write in peace. Hermes, come here boy," Hermes came up to Harry right away, "Hermes will know if you two are stalking me, so please leave me alone." Harry closed the door behind him leaving his confused brothers behind.

Harry went down the stairs and towards the library where the family pet owl Apollo usually slept. Hermes happily followed after Harry.

_'I have royally screwed up. If I stay in a relationship with Alphard, than what about Ginny? Though if everything turns out right this time around with no dark lord than would Ginny even notice me? Would she even like me? And even if I stayed with Alphard, I'll have to go back to my time, there can not be two Harry Potter's in one universe. Would Alphard even want me when I return?'_

Harry ran his fingers through his hair in distress. Hermes noticing made a little whining sound and nudge Harry's hand with his nose.

"I'm okay, Hermes. Just thinking."

When Harry finally made it to the library he went up towards the spiral staircase. "Stay here boy, I want you to bark if you see Charlus or Tom. Even Alphard. Okay?" Hermes barked in understanding.

"Good boy." Harry scratched behind Hermes ears before he went up the spiral staircase. Harry went down the isle of books and found an empty table where he could write.

_Dear Abraxas,_

_It's been awhile since I've written you a letter. Actually I haven't written to you all summer, sorry about that. Well my godfather is a vampire, his name is Julius Bellamy. He's a bit weird, but in a good way. I know he cares about me in his own special way. He wants me to go to summer school in America. I'll only have two classes and it's only four hours a day then I can come home afterwords. I think I might like it there, there is no houses, unlike Hogwarts. It seems laid back. I actually saw this girl walking a baby dragon, can you believe that? Tom's godfather is Albus Dumbledore, yeah I know, funny right? I was shocked myself._

_Well I must admit there was another motive to why I'm really writing you this letter. I kissed Alphard Black and I can't help feeling bad about it. Don't get me wrong, I really like him, he makes me laugh and I forget my troubles of the future when I'm with him, but that's just it, the future. I had a fiance in the future, Abraxas. I feel like I've cheated on her, but the thing is what if it doesn't even matter? What if she doesn't even notice me or even like me when I go back? If everything turns out the way I want it... I'm not sure what I should feel at this moment. I should be happy and I'm not. Is it bad that I like Alphard more than I like Ginny, because I feel like taking that risk, I want to be with Alphard even if it means I won't be with Ginny in the future._

_My brothers think I'm being regretful, but really I'm not. I just don't want to mislead Alphard, he doesn't even know the real me and I'm afraid to tell him the truth just in case he doesn't like what he sees. Okay, I'm done, other than that, things have been fine so far over here. How are you and Venus doing? Is she still calling you Braxi? If she is than I should have the privilege to call you that as well. I hope you are having a good summer and thanks for reading my ramblings._

_With Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

 

The next morning was awkward. As in, Harry couldn't even look at Alphard's face awkward without remembering last night. Alphard though found it funny and bid Harry farewell with a peck of a kiss on the cheek before he left to go home. Harry was met with a very grouchy Tom Potter that morning as he got dressed.

Of course Tom would be holding some kind of grudge against him, Harry thought as he wondered around to the outside grounds. Harry lay with his back flat against a stone bench, gazing up at the crystalline garden ceiling lost in thought. Charlus came and interrupted Harry's musings when he leaned over Harry. An expression of annoyance and a bit of uncertainty stretched across his face.

"Abraxas is looking for you. Actually everybody is, you didn't eat breakfast today. Tom said he saw you get dressed and after that you were gone."

"Tom didn't look like he was in a happy mood with me when I woke up. So I've been wondering around doing my own thing. Abraxas is here, really? When did he get here?" Harry asked sitting up and Charlus took a seat where Harry's feet had just been.

Charlus shrugged his shoulders uncaring. "About five minutes ago," Charlus sighed and look back at Harry, "he's walking around looking for you. He brought you an early birthday present. Harry, wait." Charlus pulled Harry back down when he saw Harry about to go find Abraxas.

"What is it?" Harry asked confused at Charlus behavior.

"Don't you think Tom and I ought to know the truth about what's bothering you?"

"Charlus-"

"No I'm being serious here, Harry! Why is it that you trust Abraxas, but you don't trust your own brothers?"

"That's not fair, it's not even like that, Charlus-"

"Than help me understand, Harry, because Tom and I, we really feel like you don't tell us everything."

"Harry." Harry looked up to see Abraxas walking up behind both him and Charlus. Charlus stood up and rolled his eyes at Abraxas before walking away out of ear shot. Abraxas went and sat next to Harry.

Abraxas reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a silvery piece of jewelry. Harry smiled as Abraxas dropped it into his hands. "A bracelet!"

"A charmed bracelet to protect you, I tried to make it manly as possible." Abraxas said as Harry examined it.

There was gems all around the sterling silver bracelet. One was a wolf, a hippogriff, a dragon, a snitch, a broom, a sword, and a dog print of a paw.

"Thank you, Braxi." Harry said putting it on around his wrist, clicking it shut. Abraxas groaned in annoyance at Harry's nick name for him.

"Abraxas, Harry."

"That's what I said, Braxi."

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about your letter."

"Not here!" Harry said standing up quickly.

"Why? There is nobody here." Abraxas said as Harry shook his head no.

"You don't know that. Charlus got an invisibility cloak for his birthday and both Charlus and Tom have been spying on me." Abraxas got up as well and shook his head negatively.

"You Potters already get into enough trouble, now you have more mischief with that cloak. Where do you want to go?"

"Come on," Harry said motioning for Abraxas to follow him. "I don't want to tell you in case either Charlus or Tom could overhear and try to beat us there."

"You are truly paranoid."

"I'm a Potter, my family is sneaky like that. Wait a second, you are sixteen now right?" Harry asked pausing in his steps.

"I turned sixteen in May yes."

"Well, you can perform magic right?"

"No, not here. I can only if I have permission from a Potter. Otherwise I'll get magically forced out of here for using unauthorized magic in a family wizarding home. It became a new law last year because of the war and everything." Abraxas explained.

"Oh my goodness- Abraxas, I give you permission to use your magic so that we can talk privately." Harry said to him.

Abraxas smirked as he pulled out his wand. "Contego!" Abraxas waved his wand high around himself and Harry making a blue force bubble shield.

"Cool," Harry said putting his hand on the bubble shield, "can anybody hear us from the outside?"

"Nope, just you and me now." Abraxas said putting his wand away.

"Well, with Alphard, I just wish I knew how to proceed." Harry said as Abraxas just smiled at Harry sympathetically.

"Stop trying and just do what makes you happy. You deserve that much after all that you have sacrificed."

"You make it sound so easy." Harry said.

"It is. You are the one making a big deal about this. So you kissed Alphard, so what? Did you not like it?" Abraxas teased Harry whom blushed in embarrassment.

"It's not that I didn't... like it. I'm worried about the future-"

"Was kissing Alphard the same as kissing Ginny? Did it feel the same way?"

Harry frowned and thought about it. "No... actually kissing Al felt like something I have never felt before. Kind of like we were connected as one. Like I could feel what he was feeling. I never experienced something like that with Ginny."

Abraxas just smiled. "I'm defiantly no expert at this type of thing," Abraxas stated leaning against the blue shield, "but I think you may be experiencing love."

'Love.' Harry thought to himself. 'Could I really be in love with Alphard?'

"Al and I have been friends since the second day of school. Is it too quick that we, just, I don't know..." Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Your brother Tom, is going out with a girl he knew for how many months? Two, Three? You and Alphard Black are insufferable, you two do everything together. I actually had made a bet with Goyle to see when you two would actually start dating each other. Everybody could see how Alphard felt about you, the problem was if you shared the same thing for him."

Harry blushed at Abraxas words. "How long has everybody known. I didn't even notice."

"Well you can be quite daft."

"Why does everybody say that to me!" Harry said throwing his hands up in the air. Abraxas just laughed.

"Look, Harry, tell Alphard only when you feel like Alphard can handle the truth. Same goes for your brothers. It's not good to lie to people you love, but sometimes it's necessary to protect them. If your brothers truly love you, they will understand that there are some secrets that you have to keep to yourself, not because you don't trust them, but because some things are personal." Abraxas said shrugging. "Just tell them that you are worried about liking Black because you still have a certain somebody out there. As for me, just tell them I was merrily here because I threaten to send you a howler today if you hadn't written me a letter or something. Be creative."

Harry just laughed softly. "Thanks for the birthday present, Abraxas."

Suddenly Abraxas arms were around Harry hugging him. "My pleasure, happy early birthday."


	4. Come on, come on Do what you want What could go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter series. If you don't like the pairings within the chapters, it will absolutely not ruin the story.

**Pairings:** Harry/Alphard, Tom/Minerva

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter series. If you don't like the pairings within the chapters, it will absolutely not ruin the story.

 

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Four  
**

**Oh, something was wrong,but you tap danced on the air in the night screaming at the top of your lungs, you said**   
**Come on, come on**   
**Do what you want**   
**What could go wrong?**

_-OK Go_

Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at the Potter Palace. Both Harry Potter and Tom Potter had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud, hooting noise from inside their room.

"Third time this week!" Tom fumed at Harry from across the table. "You need to tell all your stupid friends to stop sending you letters so early in the morning! This is ridiculous! I need sleep you know!"

Harry tried, yet again, to explain. "They were all early birthday gifts! Not all of my friends know the exact date of my birthday, Tom. They're not doing it on purpose to disturb your precious sleep."

"Come on boys, eat your breakfast, you two are just cranky." Valerie said to them drinking her coffee next to her husband.

"Who was it from this time?" Charlus asked chewing into his scrambled eggs.

"Grampa Harold."

"Really? Grampa always sends you wicked gifts. What is it?"

"I haven't opened it, I haven't opened any of my gifts yet, Charlus."

"What are you waiting for? Well, today is your birthday anyhow, open your gifts." Charlus said to him giving Harry a quizzical look.

"I will later." Harry replied biting into his strawberry jam toast.

Today of course was Harry's twelfth birthday, twenty-two if you want to be technical about it. Harry was surprise by the many presents he had received that week from his friends, family, and classmates at school that he really didn't know that well. Harry didn't want to do anything special for his birthday, maybe just spend it hanging out with his friends today. Something casual. In fact Harry had invited some of his few close friends; Alphard, Dorea, Lucretia (he didn't want to leave her out and he knew Ignatius liked her), Ignatius, Francis, and Aurora. Of course Harry invited Charlus and Tom's friends. Minerva and Conall.

"What are we doing for your birthday, Harry?" Charlus asked him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to really do anything special, just hang out I suppose."

"Now that will not do." Harry looked up and saw his godfather Julius Bellamy walked through the door with a rectangular sized boxed wrapped up with green wrapping paper and a big green bow. Harry smiled and got up off his chair to greet his godfather.

"Julius!" Harry hugged the vampire whom hugged him back eagerly.

"Happy birthday." Julius said handing Harry the wrapped present.

"Thank you, you didn't have to though."

"No, it was my pleasure," Julius bent down and whispered in Harry's ear, "is your father still being a prat about me being your godfather?" Harry just laughed.

"More or less."

"Fair enough." Julius replied straightening back up. "Well aren't you going to open it?"

"I will later."

"What's wrong with you? What kid doesn't open a present they receive right away? You have my permission you know, its your birthday."

"That's what I told him, but he doesn't want to listen." Charlus said from the dinning table. Harry glared at Charlus before turning back to Julius.

"Come on, open it. I want to see your expression."

"Okay."

"I'm not giving you a death sentence, Harry, could you sound a bit more cheerful?" Julius said to him. Harry just rolled his eyes and set the box on the table and started to unwrap it. Charlus came to Harry's side to see what was going to be inside it.

Harry simply laughed and pulled out a Gibson electric guitar. The guitar was ebony with stars for the nobs, it also came with a book and guitar neck strap.

"Electric guitars are somewhat easier to play, but there are also a lot of knobs and buttons to worry about with an electric guitar. I have a great instructor that can teach you how to play. I have the rest of the equipment like the guitar amp at my place." Harry looked up at Julius and grinned at him.

"You got me a guitar? Do you know how much fun I'm going to have torturing, Tom?"

"You're not playing that in our room!" Tom retorted scowling.

"Thank you, Julius, I have always wanted a guitar, especially an electric one."

"Really? You never told your mother and I that?" Boniface said coming up behind Harry to look at his guitar.

"Oh I never had put much thought into it, so much going on and everything." Harry said handing the guitar to Boniface whom held it awkwardly.

"The first song you will be learning is 'Putting on the Ritz' by Harry Richman before Fred Astaire."

Harry just smiled. 'I can't wait for rock and roll to come along.'

"Do you play an instrument, Julius?" Charlus asked, he seemed to have taken a liking to Harry's godfather which was more Harry could say about Charlus godfather. The man just seemed to be phony somewhat it seemed to Harry whenever he saw the man. Maybe Sammy Rider just did not like Harry himself. He seemed to be warming up to Tom.

"Oh yes, I play many, a trumpet, tuba, violin, clarinet, flute, banjo, and a piano. My favorite is the trumpet though."

"I've never thought about playing an instrument, but I think a trumpet does sound kind of cool." Charlus commented as Boniface handed Harry's guitar back.

"Since you don't seem to want to do anything on your birthday, I was perhaps thinking you and whomever you invited for you birthday to come spend it with me in America, I have a great idea, something I'm sure you would enjoy. That is if your father approves by it." Julius said looking at Boniface arms folded to his chest.

Boniface frowned, "I'm sure Harry would be very unhappy if he did not go and seeing as it's his birthday, I really don't have a choice in the matter, but do understand Mr. Bellamy," Boniface started at Julius intently, "you have my child with you, which means I wish to have him back in the same condition that I give him to you. As goes with my other two children Charlus and Tom."

Julius just smiled. "I promise to make sure to bring your children back the exact same way they were brought to me. You didn't say anything about Harry's friends though. I can do whatever I want with them right?"

"Julius!" Harry said, but Julius just simply winked back at Harry.

"What do I care? They are not my kids." Boniface replied walking away towards his wife whom was talking with Tom.

"Tom, don't you want to see Harry's guitar?" Valerie asked Tom whom was still eating his breakfast.

"I'm sure I will have many thousands of occasions to look at Harry's guitar, mum." Tom replied back.

"Tom, honey whats the matter?"

"Nothing, mother. I'm fine." Tom said looking towards Harry whom was hugging Julius once again.

Boniface stared down at Tom. His eldest son was mostly a loner, and one of the smartest kids in his year. Though Boniface noticed that Tom often focused on his studies, instead of hanging out with his friends, something that he and Valerie always tried to encourage their older son to do. Boniface did notice that Tom's attitude for the past week had been standoffish.

"Do you want to talk about it, son?" Boniface asked Tom sitting next to him.

"Not particularly no."

Boniface just sighed and put his hand on Tom's shoulder. "Know that your family loves you alright, kiddo? You know where I'll be if you need to talk."

"Yes, father, I know."

* * *

 

Tom knew that he had a heart or he would not be able to feel such things as happiness, sadness, jealousy, and anger. This feeling was complicated and it was something that he wish he did not feel. Yet, he was not alone and had so many family and friends around him. How could he possibly feel lonely or sad? He did though. Tom watched as Harry got dressed for the days events.

"Tom?" Tom looked towards Harry, watching him button his black vest over his red long sleeve business shirt.

"Are you going to tell me what's the matter with you?"

"Do you know how annoying that question is? Everybody has been asking me that."

"Well than how about you do everybody a favor and just tell us?" Harry asked sitting with Tom on his bed.

Tom did not say anything, he stayed silent.

"Everyone is trying to figure out what's the matter with you. This isn't like you, I would know."

"What would you know, Harry?" Tom said getting up and away from the boy. The last words that left Tom's lips were literally hissed out in anger.

Harry frowned and stood up as well, following after Tom towards their open window. "I know you are my brother, I know you get all moody when you are upset, especially when its with me. You actually give me the silent treatment, but seeing as you haven't, I think it's something much deeper. What I don't understand is why all of a sudden now you seem to be distancing yourself with me." Harry asked Tom whom had his back to him.

"I have changed, I'm not the same boy you met in that orphanage, Harry-"

"Tom," Harry started cutting Tom off, "there are somethings that don't change, like you being my brother for instance and the family that we are apart of. You are my family."

"Leave me alone, Harrison." Tom said walking around Harry, but Harry caught him by his wrist.

"Harrison? Really? Listen I'm not letting you leave until you talk to me."

"You're one to talk!" Tom said wrenching his arm away from Harry. "You don't even trust me anymore! I tell you everything! Everything! And you can't even tell me what's going on in that head of yours! You trust everybody else but me, your supposed family." Tom tried walking away again but Harry stopped him once more, grabbing his arm again, but Tom had been ready this time as he roughly pushed Harry to the ground, making him hit his head at the edge of his school trunk.

Tom stared down at Harry in fright when he saw that Harry was bleeding at the back of his head. Tom had hurried to Harry's side and got on his knees to inspect Harry's head. "I'm lonely, okay. Is that good enough for you?"

Harry sat up and just leaned against his school trunk. "ow." Was all Harry said putting his hand behind his head.

"Don't touch it." Tom said getting up to grab a wet cloth.

"How can you possibly be lonely? You have Minerva, your girlfriend, you have Mum, Dad, Charlus, and me." Harry said once Tom came back and put pressure on the back of his head with the wet cloth. Harry winced slightly in pain.

"You don't need me." Tom whispered out.

"What?"

"You have so many people that love and adore you. Why would you need me?"

Harry was confused by Tom's words, but then after a few minutes he put it all together. Tom was upset because he felt like Harry didn't need him anymore. Probably because Harry had been confining in everybody else but Tom himself. Tom needed to feel like Harry still needed him, for Harry to still share things with Tom that he wouldn't share with anybody else like they use to before Harry got a godfather and became more involved with his friends.

"I liked a girl named Ginny, we were together, before I was sent to the orphanage of course. I promised her that I was going to marry her, but then things got complicated with the war and everything. I had to leave, I had to leave her behind. When I was sent to the orphanage, I had made a promise to myself that once the war was over I was going to find her and marry her. I didn't know that I was going to fall for Alphard. I feel like I let Ginny down."

"You liked someone else before you and Alphard got together? And what's wrong with your head?" Charlus came and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"It's called knocking, try it sometime." Tom said scowling as he removed the cloth from Harry's head.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Charlus asked getting down on his knees to look inspect that back of Harry's head as well.

"Yeah, I think so, I still remember who you are."

"That's always good." Charlus said smiling.

"That Ginny girl, she's probably forgotten all about you, you were just kids." Tom replied standing up.

"How very sensitive of you, Tom." Charlus said rolling his eyes at Tom. "Harry, it's time for you to move on, get over this contagious depressing mood of yours. I'm sure this Ginny girl will understand. It's your birthday, be happy. Be with the annoying guy you like." Charlus said helping Harry stand up.

"I never knew you were so romantic, Charlus." Harry said teasing the boy.

"I try and by the way, our guest have arrived for the birthday boy. I'm heading back downstairs, I haven't talked to Conall in awhile." Charlus left out the door, leaving it open.

"Tom, I will try my best not to sound corny, but I love you a lot. I'm glad that I have you as a brother and no matter how many people may love and care about me, nobody is ever going to take your place. Every fun moment we have with each other has made me very happy and less stressed. I wouldn't be eighty percent sane with out you."

Tom tried not to smile, but it came out anyway. "What about the other twenty percent?"

"That's Charlus keeping the other sanity for me."

"I love you to." Tom whispered.

"Aww... let's hug it out." Harry said as he went up and squeezed Tom around his waist.

"I take it back, you and Alphard are meant for each other."

"Aren't you going to hug me back?"

Tom rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him back. "Wherever Bellamy is planning to take us, I hope it's somewhere that has tolerance of your rapidly changing hair."

"What color is it now?" Harry asked letting go of Tom.

"Light blue."

"Oh... well are you ready to go?"

"I'm sorry for hurting-"

"Don't, I'm pretty sure I deserved it."

"Yes, but I still shouldn't have put my anger on you." Tom said as they started walking out the door.

"Did you say yes? Jerk!" Harry playfully punched him on his arm.

"The feeling is mutual." Tom said punching Harry back.

"So, where'd you learn that healing spell?" Harry asked as the two of them walked down the stairs.

"You noticed?"

"Well my head doesn't hurt anymore and I'm not bleeding and the evidence on the carpet is gone."

"I learned from mother and father's healing books. I mean they are healers, I thought it would be useful. I can do most of it wandless."

"That's amazing. That book has got to be very advance."

Tom just smirked at Harry and didn't comment.

There was whistling, clapping, and laughing once everybody saw Harry had joined the group of friends in the living room with Tom at his side. Harry was happy to see that his friends had listened to him and just dressed casually.

"Ignatius, are you wearing glasses?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yeah, I know, Alphard has informed me already that I look like a humongous dork." Ignatius said frowning as he folded his arms to his chest.

"I wouldn't say that, I mean I wear glasses and yours look way cooler than mine." Harry said still looking at Ignatius glasses. They were thick black square frames, but the lens were normal, as in they didn't look like thick bifocals.

"I know you're just saying that, but thanks anyway."

"I think you look smart, cute even." Lucretia said to him, Ignatius had a bashful smile on his face.

"Th-thanks."

"Hey, Har." Alphard said coming to his side.

Alphard was dressed similar to Harry. He was wearing a gray vest over his purple business shirt and black slacks with his white sneakers. Alphard toward over Harry by an inch. He had definitely gotten a bit taller during the summer just like both Charlus and Tom had while Harry had not made that much of a progress yet. Man he was a dwarf. At least Harry was not the only one that had not gotten that much taller. Dorea and Lucretia looked the same, only Dorea's hair was looking more brown than blonde. Both Minerva and Tom were the same height now thanks to Tom's two inch growth spurt. Ignatius just got glasses, still the same height as Harry, the same for Conall.

"Hey, Al." Harry said reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Alphard's. Alphard seemed shock that Harry had did so in front of company.

"Why am I never informed by these kind of things?" Conall asked as Charlus shrugged his shoulders.

"It happened three days ago."

"Come on, Conall, you're telling me that you didn't see this coming?" Minerva asked him as Tom went to Minerva's side.

"Not really, no. Charlus and Dorea, yes. Alphard and Harry, no." Conall said shrugging his shoulders as well.

"That is never going to happen." Surprisingly, those were Dorea's words.

Charlus looked at the girl and frowned. "Not that I care, but why wouldn't it?"

"I'm already taken for and the guy actually writes to me and actually likes me; the feeling is mutual. That's why." Dorea said flipping her sandy hair.

"Oh man, this is going to be totally awkward. She's dating-" Alphard was whispering to Harry in his ear but stopped when Charlus spoke up.

"Well good for you. I guess beggars can be choosers."

Silence, awkward silence, that is until Francis made a small snicker which he turned into a cough when he saw everybody started glaring at him, except Charlus. "I had something stuck in my throat." Was Francis excuse.

"Hey why is it so quite in here? Liven up a bit, it's my godson's birthday today!" Julius came walking through the door wearing a sort of suite, only the top half was a white cotton shirt and a opened black business jacket. The bottom half he was wearing work wear blue jeans that had a brown belt around it and white sneakers.

Dorea wasn't saying anything. Her arms were folded, her lips were pursed and she seemed to be chewing her tongue, as though biting back the furious diatribe she wanted to throw at Charlus. It reminded Harry a lot of his Aunt Petunia.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here, Julius." Harry replied.

Julius gave Harry a sidelong glance as he looked between him and Alphard. "When did that happen?" Julius gestured toward the two hand holding boys.

"My words exactly." Conall said.

"Oh these are my friends, that's Conall Norton," Harry gestured to the curly haired Irish accent boy whom smiled sheepishly at Julius.

"Nice to meet you." Conall said shaking Julius hand.

"Likewise." Julius said back.

"This is Ignatius Prewett," Harry said as Ignatius shook Julius hand as well, "Aurora and Francis Longbottom," the twins shook Julius hand, "Minerva McGonagall as known as Tom's girlfriend," Minerva blushed at Harry's words, but shook Julius hand none the less.

"You are a pretty young thing, Tom is a very lucky fellow." Julius compliment her as Minerva's face turned a bright pink.

"These are the Blacks. Lucretia and Dorea," Both girls shook Julius hand, "And this is Alphard Black. My boyfriend." Julius examined Alphard for a moment, from the top of his brown straight silky hair, to his silvery gray eyes, and to the bottom of his shoes, before he shook Alphard's hand.

"Alphard Black," Harry squeezed Alphard's hand in comfort for he could tell that Alphard was nervous in the presence of Julius Bellamy, "I'll be watching you, but other than that, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, sir, and might I add you look quite dashing today." Alphard said in return trying to put on his charming smile. Everybody else in the room either smirked or tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, you are a Black alright. Anyhow," Julius said clapping his hands together, "we are going to America for Harry's birthday. I'm sure you guys will all enjoy it. We'll be using a Portkey," Julius pulled out a small stuffed bear, "seeing as you guys are all underage, we can not Apparate, so this is what we will be using. Has anybody not used a Portkey before?"

Both Aurora and Francis raised their hands. "We are still new to magic." Aurora said.

"You two were the adopted ones right? No problem, it's simple enough. The Portkey can be set to transport anybody who touches it to a designated location. Everybody has to touch some part of it."

"Can I ask why it's a stuffed bear?" Francis asked.

"Because it's cuddly and cute, anymore questions?"

"Just so you guys know, Mr. Bellamy is a vampire, so upsetting him would not be the best thing to do. So please lets not enlighten him with our insignificant questions, Francis." Francis just turned around and glared at Tom whom gave an composed look back.

"I like your brother." Julius whispered to Harry whom rolled his eyes.

"You would."

"Everybody get into a circle and touch some part of the bear." Everybody did as Julius said. "Now on the count of three. One...two...three!"

* * *

 

"No way." Alphard said beside Harry as everybody looked around the scenery. There was dozens of dragons flying around. The sun was out, shining above their heads and the seagulls were crying as they flew overhead. Small swarms of dragons were flying around, looking for fish near the beach.

"Do you want us to die?" Francis asked looking around the dragons frighten.

"Once again, insignificant questions-"

"Shut up, Tom! I'm serious here! We could all die! These dragons have to be wild especially by the looks of them. I mean look at them!"

"Okay, will all the non panicked people please follow me." Julius said motioning for everybody to follow him. Aurora grabbed Francis hand and pulled him along.

The beach itself was crowded with not just the crowd of villagers, but the dragon herders themselves and their steeds.

"In order for us to get to this place, we need to ride a dragon there. There will be trained dragon herders on each dragon with you guys. Two a pair with each one." Julius explained. The boys looked excited about this aspect excluding Francis, while the girls looked a bit nervous.

"Ah, Julius Bellamy, nice to see you again," A tall burly man with brown hair and brown eyes came up and shook Julius hand, "All these kids can not be yours?"

"They wish," Julius joked, "no, Paul, that's my godson over there with the blue hair, and his brothers and his friends. Today is my godson, Harry's birthday."

"So you are taking them to the Harp village to have some fun? Today they are actually celebrating, nothing particular mind you. You kids will like it, you can play quidditch, skate, they have gathering dances and all that good stuff, or you can just have fun with the dragons. Come, let me show you to some of them." Everybody followed after the man as he led them to the dragons.

"This one here, he's called the Chinese Fireball, also know as the Lion dragon, it is the only eastern dragon. It weights about four tons. Chinese Fireball is a wild species, although they are tolerant to other creatures and persons. Who wants to ride this one?" The dragon was scarlet color and had smooth grudges, it had golden points around its face and protuberances around the eyes.

"Conall and I will go on this one." Charlus replied.

"Obviously I have no say in this." Conall commented as Charlus dragged him along.

"Joey, why don't you help these two lads onto him?" Paul said to the dragon herder beside the dragon.

"Now this one is a Romanian Longhorn, its a Rumanian dragon. This species is unfortunately on the brink of extinction. They are harmless, they only eat goats, cattle and ewes." This dragon had dark green grudges and gold horns.

"Aurora and I will go on this one." Francis said feeling that this dragon sound and looked less dangerous than the others.

"The Swedish Short-snout is a voluptuous blue dragon. The flames that its nose emits are of a shining blue color; they are able to flame any object in a matter of seconds. It is an animal that prefers to live in uninhabited mountain areas."

Harry remember that dragon, Cedric Diggory had to defeat one in order to conclude the first task of the Triwizard Match.

"It's really pretty." Minerva said admiring it.

"We'll go on this one then." Tom commented taking Minerva's hand as they went up to the dragon herder to ride with the dragon.

"This is a Peruvian Vipertooth, he's a small, but fast dragon. It has poisonous eyes and teeth though, make sure not to touch that. He's a gentle one, able to eat from small spiders, a bit frighten of humans, this one is still young." To Harry it was the about the same size of a hippogriff, maybe an inch bigger. It had short horns and was teal in color with some peach color scales.

"Do you want to go on this one with me?" Ignatius asked Lucretia a bit awkwardly.

"Yes, I would love to." Lucretia said walking ahead to the dragon herder for the Peruvian Vipertooth.

"The legendary Gargouille dragon. Rare to it's kind. A dragon which rose from the waters of Seine, the river in France. It spouted a tremendous blast of water from its mouth which flooded the countryside. The sign of the cross subdued it, and the people of France erected statues of the creature on the buildings to instill fear. The statues are known as gargoyles."

"This one is my favorite dragon, I'm sure Harry and Alphard would like to ride together, so Dorea would you like to give me the honor to ride with me?"

"Yes, sure." Dorea followed after Julius reluctantly.

"This is a Norwegian Ridgeback," Harry smiled at this, "the Ridgeback lives in the mountains of northern Norway, away from the majority of the Muggle inhabitants, who mostly live in the southern coast lands and valleys. This dragon is not a life threatening as the Hungarian Horntail whom like to eat humans, but the Norwegian Ridgebacks come really close. That's why we have dragon herders for you kids." Harry looked at the black scales, bronze horns, black ridges on the dragon's back. This dragon looked pretty scary compared to the others.

"Wicked, lets go!" Alphard dragged Harry along with him to be seated on the dragon.

* * *

 

"I love Harp village parties." Julius smiled as walked through the crowed of wizards and witches laughing and dancing around, it was one big party in the village apparently.

"What's so special about them?" Harry asked as he went up to Julius side.

"Simple, people mess up, make fools of themselves and they make me laugh." Julius smiled. "People do some stupid stuff at Harp village parties."

The excitement was so much for Harry that he failed to notice a girl with golden blonde hair that was down to her mid back and dark blue eyes; she looked about his age or perhaps younger and she was just staring at him. She went up to him, full of giggles.

"You look cute! Do you want to take me to the dance? It's great! Everybody is having fun today." the girl said as she wrapped her arm around Harry's.

"Erm..." Harry felt very uncomfortable, there was something very out of the ordinary with her. Harry could not pin point it though.

"Get off him-" Alphard pushed the girl off of Harry making her stumble back a few paces in her ruffled knee high pink dress, "he's already taken for."

The girl looked truly offended. "No need to push. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Hey, I'm available." Francis said. The girl smiled brightly again and hurried to Francis side.

"My name is Nixie Conway."

"Francis Longbottom, nice to make your acquaintance."

"Ever the gentleman." Aurora replied sarcastically as they kept walking.

"Charlus, come on!" Dorea huffed as she pulled him, sharply, behind her. "Pick up your feet for goodness sake."

"Shut up you nag," Charlus grumbled before traipsing along in tow.

"Can I touch your hair? I'm gonna touch it. Ooh it's so soft. What soap do you use?" The girl asked Francis.

"Well isn't she a nice pick from the litter."

"Tom!" Minerva hissed at him as she nudged him with her elbow.

Conall snorted. Though luckily the girl, Nixie did not hear Tom's words.

"You know I've put all the guys I dated last year into two piles." Nixie Conway was saying to Francis.

"Guys who killed themselves and guys who ran screaming into the night?" Tom whispered to Minerva whom tried to shush him once again.

"Dorea," Dorea had walked up beside Alphard and Harry to get away from Charlus, "Tell me, Miss Black. How does the guy you are going out with compare to Charlus?" Harry asked the girl.

"Well, he isn't a pompous, egotistical blowhard."

"So basically this guy you're dating is not your type, huh?" Harry grinned at the girl whom rolled her eyes actually smiling for once.

"Charlus does not like me, I've written to him countless of times and he never responded. Okay, so yeah, we may flirt a little, but the point is actions speak louder than words, end of story and I do not wish to discuss it any further."

Harry frowned and looked back at Charlus whom had his arms folded to his chest and was looking sourly.

* * *

 

"Wow, you're drunk." Julius said to the couple that had bottles of whine in their hands and were giggling and stumbling along. They paid Julius no mind as they walked into a bar, Julius followed after them.

Julius sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. As he took a shot of his vodka, he scanned the room for anybody suspicious in the room. Inside the bar was anything but quiet, he might as well be outside. The room was filled with mostly adult wizards and witches. Some danced to what the band was putting out, others talked and drank. Out of the corner of his eye, Julius watched outside the window as his godson and his friends partied outside with the other underage kids and young teens. Julius left them alone, trying not to hoover over them and making it really awkward.

"Pretty good turn out tonight." A woman wearing a long black cloak over her blue evening gown came and sat at the bar next to Julius. She had long wavy red hair like fire and dark blue eyes.

"Yeah, not bad for a Tuesday." Julius said to the woman before.

"I have not seen you for awhile, Mr. Bellamy."

"Ran into your daughter, she's with my godson and his friends right now." Julius said choosing to ignore the woman's' last comment.

"I hope Nixie doesn't chase them away, she is very eccentric." The woman smiled sadly at the vampire.

"She's what, ten, eleven now?"

"She's thirteen, she is pretty small for her age is she not?"

"I'll say. She's looking more and more like her father every day though, but she has your eyes and grace."

"Julius-"

"Nadia, you know my answer will always be no. I don't understand why you keep setting yourself up for disappointment."

"Who says that a vampire and a water faerie can not be together? You don't age, I barely age. Are you telling me that you are just like my ex Kevin? You can not except me for who I am?"

"Do not compare me to that ass hole and I told you many times, that it would not work out. Please, excuse me." Julius got up of his bar stool abruptly and left out the bar to watch for Harry and his friends outside rather than inside the bar. Though Harry's friends and siblings were off and about, but Harry himself was nowhere to be found, neither was Alphard Black. Julius frowned for in the ten minutes the kid had somehow vanished. Julius set off to find Harry through his scent.

"Harry?" Alphard asked coming up behind him. Harry had walked back to where the dragons were while the others went off on their own.

"They're pretty cool, aren't they?" Harry asked, as a pearly white dragon caught his attention. This particular dragon did not have any horns though it's whole body was pearled with shiny scales, it had two long tails that was a ball of white fire at the ends, pointy ears, and it's teeth were razor sharp and triangular as it was baring them now in front of the dragon herder that was trying to put a rope around it's neck. The dragons huge wings flew out and it was flapping them around trying to get away. Harry was surprised at the view of them, they were butterfly type wings but bigger and thicker. The dragon itself was huge in size.

"I've never seen a dragon with pink and purple eyes like that. Must be a girl dragon and did you see the wings?" Alphard commented watching the dragon along with Harry.

"You never told me whom Dorea was dating."

"Oh you know the prat, but he's not a Ravenclaw either, that was the last guy she was dating, all to make Charlus jealous. I think Dorea is pretty serious about this one though. They made it official in June. I'm actually surprised that she picked a Gryffindor-"

"While were young, Al."

Alphard just laughed. "I can't believe Ignatius didn't tell you?"

"No, it's not-"

"Eric Prewett? No."

"Alphard!"

"Livius Mac Dermott."

"Ugh."

"My thought's exactly. It probably wont last though. I love Dorea, but the guy is half Veela, theirs no way Dorea is going to put up with all those girls all over him all the time and it's not like he can help it. Blacks are very possessive people, she'll probably kill some of the girls."

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Harry, I know the Potter line are somewhat possessive to, Tom for example, but Blacks, were insanely possessive."

"I wish you had told me that before hand." Harry said teasing. Alphard's eyes got big.

"Not that I'm like that, I mean, I can be at times, but you know I'm not like that, insane, well-"

"Shut up, Al," Harry said giving Alphard a small kiss on the lips, "I'm sure I can handle it."

"Hey did you two want to ride a dragon?" The former dragon herder, Joey came up to them. He was tall and burly just like Paul, only he had messy black hair and brown eyes.

"What kind of dragon is that one?" Harry asked watching the other dragon herders progress in pulling the dragon towards a nearby outside fence of sorts where the other dragons were eating or being groomed.

"Pearl Lightning, she's a water and snow dragon. Rarest of her kind and will be the last if she doesn't mate with another dragon. Very intelligent to. Pearl Lightning is a carnivorous, though if you upset her, it wont stop her from throwing fireballs at you."

"Why is she called Pearl Lightning?" Alphard asked.

"Well pearl for the color of her and her pearl scales. The lightning part, well there are two reasons for that. The fireballs I mentioned, they are more electrically discharge mixed with fire when she shoots them out her mouth and when she flies, the faster she goes, the more she looks like a strike of lightning."

"Have you ridden her?" Harry asked the man.

"Oh no!" Joey gave a humorless laugh, "Nobody has. She barely lets us dragon herders get close to her. She gives off electricity when anybody tries to ride her. No you boys best stay away from her."

"Can we go look at the other dragons than on the other side of that fence?" Alphard asked.

"Sure, come along. If you two are up to it, you might even be able to ride one of them, by yourself!"

"How come nobody is giving her any fish?" Harry asked watching as the other dragons ate, but Pearl Lightning wasn't, she was sitting at the farthest corner of the fence away from the dragons and people, looking longingly at the fish, but the dragon herders did not pass her none. Nor did the other kids and teens that were helping grooming and feeding the other dragons.

"Were trying to teach her that if she doesn't act appropriately and keeps misbehaving than she wont get any fish. She's been electrocuting us dragon herders all day."

"That doesn't sound fair. I mean we have to be strangers to her and you have to earn trust to receive it." Harry said following after Joey as they walked amongst the other dragons.

"We know what's best, kid. It's how she will learn." Joey said offhandedly as he kept walking.

"Harry, you're not going to do what I think your going do, are you?" Alphard whispered to him as he watch Harry pick out a fish from the pile in a silver bucket.

"Yup."

"Well, don't worry about Pearl Lightning even thinking about trying to eat you. You're small and you don't particularly look appetizing."

"Gee thanks for that inspiring pep talk." Harry whispered back sarcastically and started walking towards Pearl Lightning. Harry put his finger to his lips to tell Alphard to be quiet.

Pearl Lightning's ears perked up and she sat up straighter as Harry came closer.

"Kid! What do you think you're doing?" A different dragon herder asked Harry hurrying his way. Harry looked back at the man, as did the dragon. Harry ran towards the dragon's side making the man stop in his tracks. Joey came up next to the man that had called out to Harry.

"Kid, walk slowly back over here." There was a crowd now, people seeing what was going to be Harry's fate, would he get electrocuted or not, would the dragon harm Harry in some way.

Harry though turned around and ignored the people and dragons and just faced the dragon that was before him. Pearl Lightning though was more focused on the fish that was in Harry's hand. The dragon's razor sharp teeth were showing in anticipation, light electricity was flowing around her.

"Harry, be careful!" Alphard called out to him.

"Okay...this was a stupid idea." Harry said to himself as he walked up as close as the dragon would allow and set the fish next to her.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched Pearl Lightning swallow the fish he just tossed her in half a second. The dragon gave Harry a sidelong glance as the electricity that was flowing around her faded away.

"Okay, kid you proved your point, now come back here!" Joey was furious Harry noticed as he turned his head back to the dragon at hand. Harry gasped in surprise as the dragon was barely an inch away from his face, it opened it's mouth-

"The dragon is going to kill him!" A wizard said somewhere in the crowd.

"Hey who said that?" Alphard said out to the crowd.

"Do something!" A witch shouted.

"I'm coming, kid!" Joey ran towards them, but Pearl Lightning had already had Harry before Joey could get to him. Pearl Lightning had thrown Harry onto her back, which Harry scooted forward towards her neck to hold on as Pear Lightning got free from her restraints and shot off into the sky at top speed.

Excitement was rushing through every inch of Harry as the wind hit his face. A ride so out of control, Harry's worries can barely hold on, instead, they slip off, too afraid to keep up. "Oh Julius is going to kill me!" Harry said and then suddenly Pearl Lightning was starting to slow down and just started to fly through the clouds. They were so high up Harry had no idea where they were, all he could see were clouds.

"You're not going to electrocute me are you?" Harry asked the dragon. Pearl Lightning dived straight down toward the ocean, and then settled straight, her feet touching the water.

* * *

 

Tom Potter looked around the outside dance floor trying to locate his brother, Charlus Potter. Overall, he'd had a good time dancing that evening with Minerva, although he suspected that Charlus hadn't been enjoying anything very much.

Finally spotting him sitting in a corner at a table with Conall looking miserable, Tom excused himself from Minerva, promising to be right back.

"Oh I know it hurts now Charlus, but look at it this way, you have some good material for a novel now. You can make Dorea into a backstabbing bitch and make money off of it. Gah... this sandwich taste like cat food- do you want it?"

Tom couldn't help but smirk at Conall's words.

"Don't call her a bitch, Conall." Charlus said glumly.

As Tom made his way up to them, and rolling his eyes at Conall, Tom grabbed Charlus hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Why don't you ask Aurora to dance with you? She's dancing by herself out there."

Charlus looked over to where Aurora was, indeed dancing by herself close by Ignatius and Lucretia. Francis and Nixie Conway, the weird girl was drinking punch nearby. Charlus nodded his head in agreement and walked towards Aurora.

"Are you trying to set them up together?" Conall asked Tom.

"Of course not, I actually think Charlus and Dorea will be together someday. Pardon my language, but they both piss each other off and that seems to turn them on or something."

"If they did get together, I would hate to see how their kids will turn out. Probably pampered bullies or something." Conall joked.

"For now I'm sure Aurora will help my brother out of his bad mood. Where is Dorea anyway?" Tom asked.

"Playing Quidditch with the other villagers I think. She didn't want to be here." Francis replied shrugging his shoulders. "I think I might join her seeing as I'm the only single bachelor here."

"Do as you wish." Tom replied than walked back to Minerva's side.

"Dance with me?" Charlus asked, once he came to Aurora's side. Startled, Aurora looked at him for a moment, then she smiled and nodded her head yes.

The next song began, however, the lead singer announced that this would be the last dance of the evening, and that everyone should grab that special someone and come to the dance floor. Charlus and Aurora stood there staring uncomfortably at each other for several long seconds, trying to decide what to do. It would be even more awkward if they turned and walked away from each other, now that they were out here. And neither of them had any special someone that they'd want to dance with instead. And of course, it was a slow dance.

Aurora deciding for them put her arms around Charlus and laid her head against his shoulder. Charlus in return dropped both his hands to her waist as they revolved on the spot.

"Thanks for the dance," Charlus said softly, "this almost made the whole trip worthwhile," he added with a grin.

"I'm enjoying it too," Aurora said smiling as well.

* * *

 

"Whoa!" Harry slid off Pearl Lightning's back when the dragon landed with a crash back to the other dragons and dragon herders; of course Julius was there to catch him before he hit the hard ground, barely missing getting rolled on as Pearl Lightning tried to regain her balance as soon as she hit the ground.

"Well, that didn't go so well, now did it?" Julius asked Harry rubbing his head and sighing as he helped to set Harry up right back on his feet.

Pearl Lightning gave a sort of pout, her ears flicking back.

"Harry are you all right? That was so wicked! Everybody was freaked out, you were gone for like five minutes." Alphard said walking over to both Harry and Julius. The crowd clapped and cheer to Harry's safe arrival back. Third year with buckbeak all over again, only with a dragon.

"It felt like more." Harry commented as a very peeved looking Joey and the rest of the dragon herders came to them.

"Oh, nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off and eaten!" The dragon herder that had called out to him before he ran towards Pearl Lightning said to him with sarcasm. He was was nothing like Joey or Paul, he was a tiny bit lanky, with little muscularity. His eyes were a violet – amethyst and his hair was dark brown in a low ponytail.

"Who, me? Nah, come on!"

"Might I add I'm going to kill you when we leave here away from eye witnesses since the dragon didn't do it herself." Julius said with a frown on his face.

"Come on, admit it. What you saw was pretty amazing. She's so fast! Faster than any broom I've been on!" Harry said not caring about Julius threat, like Julius had said before, he could not physically harm him.

"I didn't see much of anything, Harry. I saw you fall off a dragon, that's what I saw. Joey, Ferdinand, I apologize on my godson's behalf, he has stubbornness issues." Julius said to the men.

Ferdinand frowned as well but Joey just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Pearl Lightning whom was sitting behind Harry and appeared to be trying to understand the conversation that was being said.

"I think your godson might come in handy on training Pearl Lightning actually. What do you think, Ferdi? Do you think Paul will even believe what happened today?"

"I don't and I saw it with my own eyes."

"I could help train Pearl Lightning? Really?" Harry asked excitedly, "Julius can I... never mind." Harry had looked up at Julius frightening vampire features that he only reserved for Harry when he did something life threatening stupid. Harry sighed in dismay. Julius certainly did not look pleased with him.

An hour later Harry sat in the living room with Julius. Julius had sent everybody home while he made Harry stay with him. Alphard had told everybody the tale about what had happen with Pear Lightning. Everybody thought it was cool except Tom whom thought that Harry had been stupid and reckless and told him so for half an hour, literally half an hour till Alphard tried to defend Harry's honor and told Tom to shut up. Of course an argument happened, insults were thrown, feelings were hurt, yelling, until finally Julius had had enough. Now Harry was just sitting on Julius sofa waiting for the man to yell at him for being irresponsible. He wished Julius would hurry up, he knew he was going to have a even bigger punishment from his great grandparents.

Julius stood and dropped to his knees in front of Harry. "Harry, I know I could never be your father, thank Merlin and all the stars above, I could never be your father," Harry rolled his eyes, "but honestly kid, I can't help but wonder what goes on in that thick skull of yours?" Julius got up and started pacing back and forth.

"I've never had a problem like this. Whenever I have a problem I just sing, then I realize my voice is worse than my problem than I get over it. You, you are like this little," Julius was trying to make hand gestures to what he was trying to say, "I don't even know what to call it! It's like your my job and I've used up all my sick days, so now I have to call in dead just so that I don't have to deal with you!"

"Deal with me?"

"You love danger, Harry. You love getting into dangerous situations-"

"No I don't!" Harry said standing, angered now, "It just happens! I don't do it on purpose!"

"You don't stop to think is what's the problem! Your parents have told me everything that has happened to you since your time with them and school! I can't even imagine what kind of life you had before this one! No one can take care of you they way they want because you're a danger to yourself and everybody around you."

Harry shook his head no. He did not want to hear this. This was just like Hermione telling him that he loved to play the hero. It wasn't like that at all. He wasn't trying to do anything wrong or immoral, he was just trying to do the right thing. Why did that have to be so difficult?

Harry took a calming breath and looked at Julius Bellamy in his eyes. "You don't know how to be a godfather. God parents are the ones who look after a child if something was to happen to both parents. They are suppose to be there for you. Love you. Not... not judging you. Okay I agree yeah I'm a nuisance, I get in trouble a lot, I do stupid things, but I would never purposely harm my family and friends. I'm not a fucking nut like you're saying I'm! I'm not purposely putting myself in danger because I think it's fun! And don't worry about your job," Harry said in quotation marks with his fingers, "consider yourself fired and free from your duties."

"Harry-"

Harry grabbed the powder from the end table by the sofa and threw into the fireplace.

"Harry please-"

"Potter Palace."


	5. So airplane airplane sorry I'm late, I'm on my way so don't close that gate. If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack on the Hogwarts Express

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**   
**Chapter Five**   
**So airplane airplane sorry I'm late,**   
**I'm on my way so don't close that gate.**   
**If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and**   
**I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

_\- B.O.B_

"We are going to be traveling to King's Cross in style." Boniface announced to his sons once all three of them came down the stairs with their school trunks looking tired and in Charlus case hungry.

Boniface walked them to his red 1935 Chevy Standard Sedan.

"In you get, Harry, " said Boniface helping Harry put his school trunk away. Harry got into the back of the car and was shortly joined by Charlus and Tom. Valerie went to sit in the passenger seat.

The journey to King's Cross was very quiet and uneventful compared to last year's trip. Mostly because Harry did not want to participate in the conversations. It had been a whole month since his birthday and Harry had heard no word from Julius. He had even sent the man letters of his apologies and that despite what Julius had said about him, he still wanted Julius as his godfather. Still, there was no response from the vampire and it confused and upset Harry. Harry remembered the many letters he had written to Julius in the second week of August when he hadn't heard or seen the vampire.

 

 

_I don't hate you, I'm just hurt because you haven't even tried._

_Harry_

Third week without seeing or hearing from Julius.

 

 

_I usually try to keep my sadness pent up inside where it can fester quietly as a mental illness. This is my signal to you to write me, or at least come see me so that we can talk?_

_Harry_

Fourth week without any sign from Julius.

_Dear Mr. Julius Bellamy,_

_This is the third letter I've written you. I must admit that the anger I felt has diminished and has been replaced with worry and concern. I'm worried. Unless you actually do not want me in your life anymore. If that is the case than tell me so, stop letting me write you letters which you are not going to respond to. I miss how you did care for me, how you made a way to make my day less stressful and cheered me up. Please tell me that this has not changed? Do you honestly hate me that much Julius? I miss everything that used to be us._

_What happened?_

_\- Harry_

It was the end of August, fifth week without anything, letter, appearance, nothing from Julius. Harry had even went to the vampire's home, everything in the small flat was empty. No trance of anybody even living there.

_Julius!_

_You can not honestly be mad at me! If the world was just going to punish me for my choices, it shouldn't have given me options in the first place! By now I know you don't care, I know sense you have not responded to any of my letters that you don't want to be involve in my life anymore. I get it, honestly I do. I don't know why I keep sending you letters, hoping that you will respond. I honestly don't. It's just hard to wait around for something you know might never happen; but it's even harder to give up when you know it's the thing you want._

_I'm sorry for a lot of things, but most of all, that I never got the chance to tell you that, no matter what happens next, I'll never be anything but grateful for every moment I spent with you, even if some of the moments were very unpleasant. This is the last meaningless letter that I'm going to send you. I won't write to you again and bother you from now on. Goodbye Mr. Julius Bellamy._

_\- Harry_

Harry of course Harry had to tell his family about what happened, it was a couple of days after his birthday because his parents had grounded him for two days, not a big deal to Harry, he didn't want to bring Julius up because he was still upset and did not want to talk about it. When he did tell them what Julius had said and for the reason why he was so quite and depressed, his family was shocked and angry on Harry's behalf, well most of the family anyway.

Tom said that he, Harry, was just being a drama queen about it and that he needed to stop playing the sad misunderstood victim. Harry did not speak to Tom for three days. Harry even went out of his way to not even eat in the same room as Tom, he even moved his belongings to Tom's original bedroom and slept there. He just totally acted like Tom did not exist. Of course it did not last, obviously.

Harry missed Tom's company and Tom was getting lonely and it just ended up with Harry bringing his things back into the room he shared with Tom that night without the both of them apologizing as immature as that was.

His great grandfather, oh he was pissed. There was no other word for it. Boniface thought for sure that Julius did not deserve Harry's forgiveness and told Harry so. Harry did not know what to do or feel. He was just tired and wished that this drama was over with already, but with Julius not answering his letters and him not even living at his flat anymore, it was plainly obvious to Harry that Julius Bellamy was not going to be in his life anymore.

They reached King's Cross with half an hour to spare. Boniface got them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, and led them away.

Boniface kept close to Harry all the way into the station as Valerie did the same thing with Charlus and Tom. Tom was giving his parents suspicious looks, but didn't voice his thoughts.

"Right then, " Boniface said, glancing around them. "I'll go through first with Harry. Your mother will got with you two, boys." Boniface said as he strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Harry had no idea why his great grandparents, Boniface especially, felt the need to make sure that he, Harry, was more protected than of Charlus and Tom. It couldn't be because he had no godfather could it? Sighing, Harry pushed his trolley forward. With a meaningful look at Harry, Boniface went casually against the barrier alongside with Harry.

In a moment, they had made it through the solid metal onto platform nine and three quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train, though not as many as last year, Harry noticed. Valerie, Charlus, and Tom appeared right behind Harry and Boniface.

"Harry I need to talk to you in private before you go on that train," Boniface muttered to him as Harry frowned in confusion. Valerie distracted both Charlus and Tom coaxing them onto the train while Boniface took Harry away privately away from the crowd.

"Harry I want you to promise me that you'll keep all your protection charms on you at all times. Even the one Malfoy gave you. The bracelet, the necklace, the ring band your Grampa gave you, everything! I need you to be safe while you are away at school. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Boniface asked Harry with all seriousness in his voice.

"Yes, Dad, I understand, but why not tell this to Charlus and Tom to? Are they not in danger as well?"

"Harry, my son, I... " Boniface ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "Julius is not ignoring you, he was captured by Gellert Grindelwald's followers along with many witches and wizards in Harp village that same night on your birthday."

Harry shook his head no. "That- that can't be right? How did Julius get captured? He's a vampire with super speed."

"You told me that you've been feeling discomforting muscle pains. There are different ways to cast the cruciatus curse on someone, getting a different effect every time," Harry looked at Boniface shocked about what he had just said, "For example, swishing the wand in a certain way will cause severe muscular pain, while other movements might cause mental distress-"

"I don't want to hear any more! Why didn't you tell me? Julius has been captured for a whole month? You knew I was worried! I was blaming myself! I thought Julius hated me, I thought-"

The conductor was blowing his whistle letting everybody know that the train was about to leave.

"I can not imagine what you must be feeling right now, Harry, going through the same thing as before with your previous parents, but please understand your mother and I are trying our best to keep you safe."

"I gotta go." Harry said running away from Boniface, from both his great grandparents and onto the train, getting out of the rain that had just started.

Harry couldn't believe what Boniface had told him. Julius had been captured by Gellert Grindelwald's followers! The muscle pains that he had been experiencing every other night, they were nothing to how Julius must be feeling them under the cruciatius curse. So Harry was sort of feeling what Julius was feeling. Did they torture him every night that Harry had felt some form of discomfort on his body? Harry felt so stupid. Harry had to do something. He just did not know what.

Harry came to the compartment door where he could see his family and friends in through the window. Harry slid the door open.

"...don't care that you're stressed-" Tom started but was interrupted by Charlus.

"Come on you guys, stop it!" Charlus tried to intervene between Alphard and Tom.

"Let me tell you the definition of stress Potter," Alphard said to Tom whom was looking at Alphard mockingly, "The confusion created when one's mind overrides the body's basic desire to choke the living daylights out of some jerk who desperately deserves it."

Ignatius laughed.

"In other words, shut up and leave me alone, Potter!" Alphard said grouchily, glaring at Tom whom looked like he was ready to curse Alphard.

"I need to talk to you guys in private, when you two are done. Erm... my brothers that is." Harry said to Charlus and Tom as soon as he found the compartment that his brothers were in. The train had just started to pick up speed. The whole gang was in the compartment Harry had walked into. Alphard, Minerva, Conall, Ignatius, and Lucretia. Dorea was not included.

"Okay, we'll be back guys, don't miss us too much." Charlus replied offhandedly following after Harry.

"Go away, Black, " said Tom rudely.

"Why can't I come? I practically know everything-"

"Al, don't, I'll be back okay? We won't be long." Harry said to the dejected boy.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Alphard replied closing the door behind them.

Harry, Charlus, and Tom set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, which was not hard seeing as there seemed to be less students this year with the threat of Gellert Grindelwald making a ruckus and causing fear with pure blood families and muggle born families did not want their children in danger. Not many would allow their children to attend Hogwarts anymore. There were even Auror's on the train, some walking around and some in the compartments.

"What do you reckon is going on? There wasn't this many Auror's last year." Charlus asked as they slid the door shut and sat down, taking a seat.

"It's obvious is it not?" Tom rolled his eyes at Charlus clueless expression, "Grindelwald must be trying to attack Hogwarts next, or something along those lines. The man is getting more and more dangerous and desperate for more recruits for his cause."

"Yeah, I guess so, anyway..." Charlus turned to Harry, "What were you going to tell us?"

Harry explained all about Boniface's private discussion and the promise that his great grandfather had made him give. When he'd finished, Tom looked angry, and Charlus had his hands over his mouth.

"You're going to do something stupid aren't you?" Tom asked Harry.

"Stupid like what?" Harry asked Tom mockingly.

"Stupid like willingly give yourself up to Grindelwald and his followers so that you can go on a rescue mission."

Harry blinked. That actually sounded like a good idea. Harry winced when Tom smacked up upside his head.

"Ow!"

"Don't you dare!" Tom hissed at him, on the border line of parseltongue.

"Well what else am I suppose to do?" Harry argued with Tom.

"Are you out of your bloody mind, Harry?" Charlus asked shocked at what Harry was planning on.

"He's been captured for a whole month!"

"Not your problem. He shouldn't have gotten himself captured!" Tom said uncaring.

"Wouldn't you do the same thing if it was Dumbledore?"

"Not bloody likely. First of all, in reality Dumbledore would not have been captured, he's more skilled than that. Secondly I know that Dumbledore would not want me to stupidly go after him blindly with no plan, no experience, and no help. Lastly, Grindelwald must have hundreds if not thousands of followers, recruits, whatever at his side. How is one little twelve year old boy going to stop him? You can't so don't even think about trying."

"Harry I know what Tom said is harsh, but it's true. You can not do this, especially on your own." Charlus whispered to Harry whom was looking down, feeling defeat.

Than suddenly the train started to slow down.

"We can't be there yet, the trip to Hogwarts is an hour or so." said Tom, checking his watch.

"Why are we stopping then?" Charlus asked as the train was getting slower and slower.

As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of racks in the other compartments. Harry, whom was feeling a sense of deja vu watched as Tom whom was the one by the window, wipe down the condensation on the window and made a patch clean to peer out.

"There's something moving out there, " Tom said, "I think people are coming aboard... "

'It can't be dementors! Please don't let it be dementors!'

Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"Does everybody have their wands? Harry?" Tom's voice came from in front of Harry. In the darkness Harry could see Tom's outline as he was standing up.

"You don't honestly think this is serious? I'm sure the train must have broken down?" Charlus was saying to Tom, still seated next to Harry.

"Lumos Solem!" Their whole compartment lit up with Tom's wand. "Don't be stupid, Charlus, this is not a coincidence-!" Tom was interrupted by what felt like a big explosion that had also made the train shake. There was shouting of curses and the screaming of students from outside their compartment door.

"Harry, your wand." Tom was saying urgently to him.

"I got it." Harry said whipping it out and coming to stand at Tom's side.

"Charlus?" Tom turned to the boy whom was rooted to the spot. Harry looked at Charlus as well, he looked very frighten.

"Charlus, get up!" Tom said pulling his brother to his feet.

"Ww-we can't take on fully grown wizards on our own! Were just... were just second years!" Charlus exclaimed, he seemed to be hyperventilating.

"You've got to be kidding me? Are you hyperventilating?" Tom asked Charlus just as more loud booming noises were made, it sounded like it was coming closer to their compartment door.

"N-no!" Charlus stuttered acting a bit defensive.

"Y-yes you are!" Tom stuttered back mockingly to Charlus.

"Tom, stop it! Instead of mocking Charlus, how about you help him? Were family and family sticks together." Harry said to a very annoyed Tom.

"Excuse me if I find my brother's cowardliness a disgrace. Especially when those followers of Grindelwald could be after you. He's being pathetic. Some Gryffindor." Tom said harshly to Charlus whom looked down shamefully.

"Tom that was a very narcissistic thing of you to say." Harry glared at Tom whom glared back. Before Harry could say something else the compartment door suddenly shook and then the glass burst into pieces showering the boys of it's sharp shards.

The door opened with such force it made Charlus jump in fright. Standing in the doorway was a cloaked figure with a wand at hand. The man had long black slimy looking hair that went to his shoulders and was wearing a very long dark midnight blue cloak. His whole attire was dark blue.

"How are you zis morning? Well I hope?" When the man did not get a response he walked in more into the compartment just as Tom threw an Expelliarmus spell at the man, but the cloaked man deflected the spell easily and sent a spell back at Tom just as quickly. "Stupefy!"

Charlus knocked Tom out the way and got hit with the spell instead.

"Sebastian, let's go!" Came another follower of Grindelwald's. The man was distracted which gave Harry the opportunity to send his curse.

 _"Conjunctivitis!"_ The curse caused 'Sebastian' eyes to swell shut and caused great pain to the man making him drop his wand in the process.

_"Everte Statum!"_

_"Protego Totalum!"_ Tom had jumped up in front of Harry forming a shield to protect both of them. Tom's spell work still ceased to amaze Harry.

 _"Glacius!"_ The man threw another spell at Tom causing a crack in Tom's shield. Harry got his wand ready.

"REDUCTO!" The spell broke Tom's shield in seconds harming Tom in the process. There was blood everywhere on Tom.

"Tom!"

 _"Incarcerous! Indepedimenta!"_ Tom was down for the count.

_"Converto Bestia!"_

"Grab Sebastian and let's go, more aurors and the minister is coming." Said the man that had wounded, binded, and tided Tom.

"Grindelwald will be very mad that we-"

"Grab the boy, Venny, an let's go."

Then the man picked up a baby red fox whom was struggling to get away, but to no avail the man picked up the fox easily and left out the compartment following after the rest of his companions.


	6. Anatidaephobia:  The fear that somehow, somewhere, a duck is watching you

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Six  
**

**Anatidaephobia:**

**The fear that somehow, somewhere, a duck is watching you**

"Ow!"

"Vhat?"

"Zes fox boy bite me!"

"I told you to put ze boy in za bag!"

"Vhat use vill the boy be if he iz zufficated?"

The first thing Harry became aware of was that he was a fox, a baby one at that, he had been snatched away by Gellert Grindelwald's followers, and that he was being shoved into a white cotton pillow case. Harry had no idea where he was being led to, but he hoped it was where Julius was being held captive at. Harry just hoped that Tom was not pissed off with him. I'm sure that even Tom could tell that he, Harry had not put enough, if not any effort into that duel and because of the lack of trying, Harry had gotten Tom hurt in the process. It was a lose, lose, situation and Harry had done a poorly job at it. Though Harry did not want to be viewed as the weaker one, he was going to have to play the part if he wanted to find Julius.

Harry could hear a lot of mumbling, but he could not make out the words, then he felt himself being dropped onto a hard floor and dumped out the pillow case. Harry bared his little fox teeth when he saw a man, whom was staring down at him and smirking evilly with his yellowish teeth. The man had dirty blond hair put into a low ponytail and blue eyes. He was dressed in a white business shirt with his black vest over it and black slacks. Harry knew that this was the man, this was Gellert Grindelwald.

"Das ist, Potter, boy?"

Harry didn't particularly know the language, but he knew that they were discussing him.

"Verwandelte sich in einen Fuchs?" (you turn him into a fox?) Gellert Grindelwald picked Harry up and Harry bite down as hard as he could on Grindelwald's hand. Grindelwald sent Harry flying, trying to get Harry off his hand.

"Verdammt boy!" (damn boy), "Ich habe eine bessere Idee für ihn," (I have a better idea for him) Grindelwald smirked again as Harry tried to get his bearings on his four feet. Grindelwald's followers came to get Harry again, they had him by the scruff of his neck. "Nimm ihn in den Kerker, Mit den Blutsaugern." (take him to the dungeon with the blood suckers)

"Grindelwald, Wie werden wir-"

"Tu was ich sage!" (do as I say) then looking down at Harry Gellert smiled once again, "You vill not vehave so I vill ave no mercy for vu. Do not transz form him vac. Leave him az iz. You say the Potterz haz two more boyz, yez?"

The next thing Harry knows he's being shoved right back into the dirty pillow case. Harry protested all the way in the bag, not getting enough air and wanting out. Finally one of the men, a follower of Grindelwald's grab him by the scruff his neck out of the pillow case. Harry subconsciously flatten his ears as they passed by blood thirsty vampires. With every cell they passed, the more hungry and dangerous the vampires looked. And still Harry had seen no recognizable face of Julius Bellamy, but faintly he could smell strawberry and rose hazelnut tart coming from somewhere.

Harry tried to free himself harder when the follower, Harry had no idea what the man's name was, stopped him in front of a bulging red eyed vampire. He was chained up against the brick wall, but the chains allowed him to move to some degree.

"Ave ve got a surprise for vu," The man holding Harry said to the vampire as he opened the bar door. His voice was anything but kind. "Uv must ve hungry, no?" The man threw Harry in with the vampire and Harry scampered as close to the corner of the cell as he could get. It was small and lined with several cells. The cell were separated from one another by a wall of bars, with only enough room to slip hands between which the vampires were trying to reach Harry in the corner he tried to hide himself in. There were no windows, and the only light came from a small lantern hung on the wall near the door. The two men that had escorted Harry locked him in and walked out the dungeon room leaving him with a very blood thirsty vampire.

'Well this plan... kinda fell apart,'

Harry jumped up surprise when the vampire abruptly tried to reach him, but was unsuccessful. Harry looked around the small cell room to see if he could somehow find an escape route. The bars were far too close together for his liking, but Harry felt that he might be able to squeeze through the bars with his tiny fox body. Harry jumped around the hands clawing at him through the bars, he fell on his face when the chained vampire got in close proximity with his tail. Harry scratched his way out making the vampire snare at him. Once Harry reached the bar door, Harry pressed his head through the bar, but got stuck. Harry used his paw claws trying to claw, push, his whole body out. He could hear the vampire struggling as well, trying not lose his supper. Harry's heart was beating faster when he heard one of the chains break lose that held the vampire captive. Harry to his credit managed to squeeze himself out at the last minute just as the vampire broke free from it's restraints.

Harry moved back more when the vampire snarled again shaking the bar door.

'I thought vampires had super strength?' Harry watched as the vampire squeezed the bars apart.

'Spoke to soon!' Harry raced off trying to follow the smell of strawberry and rose hazelnut tart whilst he could hear the vampire getting lose from his cell. As Harry ran Harry's sensitive fox ears heard the soft foot steps of the vampire coming from behind him. And instantly Harry's mind went to the memory of Julius biting down on an innocent rabbit in his super human speed. Just as the vampire made a grab for him, Harry not looking where he was going, fell down a landing of stairs that led to the darker parts of the captive held dungeons.

Harry, hurting badly all over his body, hurried and got back on his paws, and ran once more, but of course he did not get that far. Just as he came to a cell block, the vampire had him in his grasp.

"Normally I like the chase of food, but you drive my patience little fox." Harry could hear more rattling of vampires chained up to the walls and the hungry noises they were making. The vampire that held Harry bared his fangs, and just when Harry thought he was going to die in the hands of a hungry blood thirsty vampire because he pathetically couldn't figure out a way to turn himself human, a hand shot out through one of the cell bars and squeezed the vampire's wrist. Harry heard bones breaking as Harry was released and dropped to the ground.

"Get your filthy hands off my godson."

Harry watched in shock as Julius Bellamy was able to punch the vampire right square in his face through the cell bars. The strength Harry found that Julius had he felt must have been from deep down with in the vampire because Julius looked like he was on the verge of death. There was no way he could have lashed out to punch that vampire straight in the nose until it crunched and bled under his fist. Harry hurried and squeezed himself through the bars, not having trouble this time around as he joined Julius in his cell. The vampire snarled at Julius and Julius snarled back. The vampire raced back up the stairs without a trace.

When Julius turned around, Harry was surprised to see the red eyes of Julius. He didn't know why though, Julius obviously hadn't been able to eat for over a month. The wrist chain was still on both of his arms. Julius had did the same thing that the vampire had done and ripped the chains off the wall. Harry wondered how come the captive vampires couldn't do that and escape before hand? What was holding them back?

Julius gave Harry a sidelong glance which Harry returned back. Harry wondered was Julius well enough to not kill him? Though he had to be if he just saved him.

"I'm guessing that you do not know how to transform back to your human self?"

Harry made a whining noise which confirmed Julius guess.

"You're a cute baby fox, by the way."

Harry bared his little fox teeth growling.

Julius just laughed then after he calmed down he sat on the dirty ground cress cross. "You're not a animagus, you're a metamorphmagus; Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal with or without a wand, but you're a metamorphmagus. You can change your gender, race, and age, potentially looking like anyone at all, so all you have to do, simplest thing, is to clear your mind, stop freaking out because I know you are, and become Harry Potter. Metamorphmagus' abilities are affected by his or her emotional state. Relax, Harry, this is as easy as breathing air."

Harry sat on his hind legs, trying to sit human like Julius whom was trying not to laugh at the sight. Closing his eyes, Harry did as Julius said, he imagined his human form, back when he got dressed that morning to go to the platform; it was kind of like when he wanted his hair back to it's jet black, he had to just picture it.

Harry opened his eyes and frowned when Julius hurried away from him and into the corner of the cell. Unlike the cells that Harry had been up the stairs with the bars as walls on each side, this one was just plain brick walls, but the door itself was made of bars of course.

"Julius? Did I do something wrong?" Harry took a step forward making Julius hiss at him, trying to squeeze himself closer than he already was in the the corner of the brick wall. Harry took two steps back frowning in confusion and looked down at himself, he was himself again, what was the problem?

"I'm hungry, Harry. I can taste you. I even knew when they... they brought you to this place... your aroma is so intoxicating, more so in your human form."

"I... what can I do to help? Can I?"

Julius just laughed and shook his head no. "I need blood. These, men, Grindelwald in particular has been giving us blood filled with poison. Though some of us vampires have become so hungry, we drink it anyway. It weakens us ultimately." Julius slide down the wall covering his face.

"How were you able to get lose from those chains then?"

Smiling Julius looked up at Harry with weary bloodshot eyes. "My godson was in danger."

Harry walked forward again making Julius growl at him in warning. "Drink my blood."

"No, brat. Stop walking towards me!"

"You're hungry and you're weak right now. We need to escape this place and I'm not leaving without you."

"Harry, I can't."

"Why? I'm not going to turn into a vampire to, will I?"

Julius shook his head no. "You would only turn into a vampire if I mixed your blood with mine. It's just... your father will kill me and it will leave you weak."

"I'm not as fragile as you think I'm. Come on let's get it over with, I'm sure that vampire made itself know and the guards will be down here at any time."

Harry came to Julius side and got on his knees.

"I don't want to bite you," Julius muttered sulkily but was having a hard time not going near Harry's neck.

"Tough."

Julius narrowed his eyes at Harry, but sat up straighter, and pulled Harry onto his lap. He looked down at the youth's neck speculatively. "Your father is never going to let me near you ever again."

"Yes he will. He hates to see me unhappy."

Julius positioned his mouth over Harry's neck, and pressed his fangs against the soft skin and bite down.

"Ow!" Harry felt as if knives were cutting deep into his skin. Julius just rolled his eyes as his mouth filled with thick, rich, liquid blood, his fangs sinking deeper into Harry's neck.

Julius after awhile allowed himself a few more deep mouthfuls of Harry's blood before with a deep groan he forced himself to pull away from Harry's neck. Harry yelped lightly as he felt Julius fanged teeth come loose from his flesh.

"That freakin' hurt!" Harry complained putting his hand over his bite mark. Harry though was relieved to see that Julius eyes had their Eden green color back.

"It wasn't supposed to tickle twit."

"The muggle movies I watch the vampires bite never hurt them, not really."

"Stop watching muggle movies based on the supernatural. This was your idea, stop your whining." Julius stood up along with Harry whom staggered a bit.

"I'm not whining."

"Now your pouting."

"Can we leave?"

Julius stood facing Harry, examining him. "Did you see one of Grindelwald's guards face? Do you think you can metamorphmagus into one of the guards? Are you up to it?"

"Erm... I think I can. Give me a second." Harry tried to picture the man that had been the first one that had come to his compartment on the train ride to Hogwarts. Harry pictured the his long black slimy looking hair that went to his shoulders and his dark brown eyes. He had been wearing a very long dark midnight blue cloak.

"Good." Julius said prying the cell bars apart once Harry finished his transformation. "Here's the plan, you're going to, hey! Listen up!"

"I'm sorry, I just feel slimy and gross."

"Yeah you look it to, anyway," Harry glared at the vampire, "there's another entrance down here, they took some uh... friends of mine from Harp Village. I need you to pretend like you want them so that they can be taken to the other vampires to be killed."

"Are we going to save the other vampires in these cells?" Harry asked following after Julius as they stepped out the tiny cell room.

"Hell no! They kill people for a living, especially wizards and witches."

"Why are they in here?" Harry whispered as Julius dragged Harry along with him.

Julius faltered at that. "They did not want to join Grindelwald's forces. Some of them do not like the idea of turning innocent people recklessly and being told what to do by Grindelwald himself." Julius halted to a stop. "Ugh, now I feel bad!"

Harry just smirked. "Thinking about doing something reckless and stupid?"

"Shut up."

"They haven't eaten for awhile either... is it safe-?"

"They won't touch you. If anything, they will be out for revenge... they may even do the job for us on taking Grindelwald's followers down."

"Well you'll have to do the honors. I don't have super human strength."

Harry watched in fascination wonder as Julius freed all the vampires that were in their cells in inhuman speed. They all looked at Harry suspiciously, but they all had witnessed the previous fight that Julius had, had saving Harry from another vampire, so they left him alone. Once they were freed they didn't bother concealing their footsteps as they all collectively thundered up the stairs. Except one. Once Julius freed this last particular vampire, I guess she didn't get the memo because as soon as she got free, she knocked Julius into the brick wall behind them and ran after Harry with hunger in her eyes.

Harry knew of course that the vampire was going to be way to fast to stop by the time he brought his wand out, so he did the next best thing that his panicked mind thought of as he held both his hands forward in front of him. A way to slow the vampire down.

"Does your magic know no boundaries?" Julius was at Harry's side in a blink of an eye.

Harry jumped startled at Julius quick appearance at his side. Turning away from Julius, Harry looked back at his work. "I can't believe I did that, and in this body to," Said vampire was still running at Harry, but in very slow motion with her fangs bared and everything.

"Just because you change your appearance to look like somebody else doesn't mean that it's not you in the inside."

"I feel like my magic is advancing so rapidly. All these things I can do now that I couldn't before in my future. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No Harry, you're just becoming somebody far greater than anybody can comprehend. We'll discuss this in appropriate time, but not right now. Come on, let's go."

"Are we just going to leave her like this?" Harry asked.

"Why not? The bitch tried to eat you." Julius said walking on, Harry hurrying to catch up with him.

"In someways you're just like my future godfather Sirius, but the other half of the time you remind me a lot of my future frenemy Draco Malfoy."

Julius laughed, "What is this term 'frenemy'? And I don't think I like being compared to a Malfoy."

"It's just a portmanteau of 'friend' and 'enemy'. Inside joke really. The Malfoy's, not all of them are bad." Harry shrugged his shoulders. Julius just rolled his eyes and stopped them in their tracks.

"Do you remember what I told you Harry? Tell the guards that you need Nadia and Nixie Conway and once one of the guards open the door, I'll do the rest."

"Nixie Conway..." Harry vaguely remembered the ditzy girl.

"Just knock and one of the guards will answer."

Harry nodded and looked back at the metal door. Taking a deep breath Harry made his way to the door while Julius hid somewhere in the shadows. Harry knocked two times on the door, then a tiny square slide open showing the eyes of the guard.

"Vhat do you vant, Zebastin? Vhy are you down here?"

"Erm... Mazter Grindelwald, haz azked me to take the Convay's Naida and Nixie to the bloodsuckers. He haz no uze for them anymore." Harry hoped his accent was passable.

"Hm." The wizard guard opened the door and let Harry walk through.

"Mazter Grindelwald changez hiz mind a lot, no?"

Harry's fist crunched into the first guard's face, and he was down and out before he even registered what happened.

"Nice. You even managed to knock him unconscious." Julius commented from the doorway. The second met a similar fate when Julius ran at full speed through the doorway and lowered his shoulder to crash into the wizard's rib cage, breaking the bones and rendering the man unconscious as well.

"Their scent is not that far off. There's bound to be a few more guards down there, so watch yourself." Julius said to Harry whom nodded in understanding.

"If you can get away with taking them down without using your wand, do it," Julius advised Harry as they kept forward, "One wrong move, and we'll have the whole prison guards down on us. That is if the other vampires did not take care of them."

"Understood," Harry replied.

They walked down some empty cell blocks and halls. Most of them having blood stains smeared on the walls. Harry felt sick to his stomach.

This was it, Harry could see two wizard guards hovering over a cell where two people were held inside.

The first guard they met was knocked out cold when Julius did something to the wizard's neck, making him fall to the ground. Another caught the movement in the corner of his eye and reached for his wand at his hip. Harry pointed straight at the man with one hand flat like blades, and the wizard guard was thrown back against one of the brick walls. His head thudded against concrete, and he, too, fell to the ground. Harry was amazed that all he had to do was think it, and his magic just pulsed right through him and through his hand.

"Julius!" A woman called out. She had long frizzled red hair like fire and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a long black cloak over her blue evening gown that was a bit dirty on the bottom. The woman whom Harry assumed to be Nadia stood up from the small cot she was sitting on along with the smaller girl whom Harry recognized as Nixie Conway. Nixie was wearing the exact same clothing that Harry had last seen her in only her dress was a bit stained with dirt and torn. The two did not look in the best condition.

"Are you two alright? Did they hurt you?" Julius asked with such emotion that it made Harry look at him curiously as he watched Julius come up to their cell. With super human strength, Julius pulled the whole door apart away from the cell walls.

"We are both fine. We were just ruffled up a bit, they didn't touch us." Nadia whispered to the vampire. Both mother and daughter were bound with their hands behind their backs. Julius broke the restraints away easily and as soon as Nadia was free she went up and hugged Julius fiercely whom did the same in return.

Harry gave them a sidelong glance. "Are you two together or something?"

Nadia pulled back blushing.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Julius said to Harry whom shrugged his shoulders.

"He's one of them, he's part of Grindelwald's supporters!" Nixie said standing behind her mother.

"No honey, remember the training I've been teaching you? This is clearly Julius godson." Nadia said looking Harry whom blushed and looked away at the intensity of the woman's stare. Harry turned himself back to a twelve year old again.

"We can't apparate, anti-apparation wards. We'll have to get out of this place and out of the opening to get out of here."

"The way out is just right down the hall and around the corner, there is three more wizard guards guarding the door." Nixie explained.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Julius replied holding Nadia's hand. Julius led Nadia at his side while Harry elbow linked his arms with Nixie.

Julius let go of Nadia's hand as he spotted the wizard guards, whom spotted them as well. Harry put up both his hands trying to shield Nadia and Nixie as Julius ran after one of the wizards, but his shielding spell felt iffy. The lead wizard was trying to shout orders. His voice was frantic, high-pitched and full of menace. Julius knocked out the second wizard just as the third wizard shot a 'bombarda' spell at Harry's shield breaking it. Harry frowned, that shouldn't have broken so easily, why was his magic not as strong as it was when he was transformed? He did not feel tired or drained? Not yet anyway. Though Julius managed to knock out all three wizards anyway.

"Come on, let's go home."


	7. We stopped checking for monsters under our bed when we realized that they were inside us

Parings: Harry/Alphard, Tom/Minerva

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Series.

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Seven**

**We stopped checking for monsters under our bed when we realized that they were inside us**

Tom finally woke, he tried to move around but found that he was being held down by someone's arm. Tom looked up and saw the watery hazel eyes of the concern face of Charlus Potter. Tom was relieved that Charlus did not suffer any damages on the train. Of course Tom didn't miss the way Charlus hair stuck in every direction, looking as if he had ruffled it out frustration like he usually does under stress, but he looked...relieved.

"Tom?"

Tom jumped, and realized he had just been staring at Charlus in a daze.

"Are you okay, Charlus?"

Charlus snorted incredulously. "I'm fine, Tom, I promise. Don't worry about me. You're the one that got hurt."

Tom's eyes checked Charlus over himself, making sure that Charlus wasn't just saying it for Tom's sake, but he seemed to be telling the truth.

"It's night time, it's seven o'clock. Madam Abbott said that you should not move. You're in pretty bad shape. Madam Abbott had to regrow your bones in your right arm, they had been shattered. You had a concussion as well. You've lost a lot of blood. You've been out of for some hours. Nobody is allowed to leave the hospital wing till Madam Abbott declares that everybody is well enough. Some students even had to go to St. Mungos because there wasn't enough room here."

Tom looked around the hospital wing. Things were in a state of near-total chaos. There were many students in beds on both sides of the room of all different ages and there were many Aurors and ministry officials walking about, some talking to headmaster Dippet. Even some of the students parents were there. It looked like they were trying to take their kids and leave the school for good.

And it was then that Tom realized what the room was missing. Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Tom whispered, his voice sounding raspy. Charlus tensed up all of a sudden, traces of happiness of seeing Tom awake gone. Though just as suddenly Charlus plastered a fake smile on his face and hurried and got Tom a glass of water on the bed side table.

"There is nothing we can do for Harry at this point, Tom. We don't even know where they took him. Mum and Dad are doing what they can." Charlus whispered helping Tom sit up and drink some water.

Once Tom was finished, he slumped back against his pillows and looked up to the ceiling. He was exhausted and his body ached and now he was worried about Harry's well being. Was he dead now as he laid there in that bed?

"Tom?"

Tom could feel a burning, prickling feeling in the inner corners of his eyes. He blinked and kept staring up at the ceiling ignoring Charlus. He didn't want to think at all because he knew was going to lose it.

"It wasn't anybody's fault but those followers, Tom. Harry... Harry can be exceptionally thick headed, but he is skilled when it comes to situations like these. I mean he had to with what happened to his parents." Charlus whispered.

"Harry totally did this on purpose, selfless prat. He doesn't care how his actions will affect the rest of us." said Tom covering his face with his hands. Now he definitely could feel the tears wanting to come out. "I care about Harry, I do, he's my brother, but sometimes he can be a total unconsidered asshole. He got caught on purpose, he did Charlus! Don't try to stick up for him! If Harry does miraculously make it back, I'm not going to put up with this anymore. I'm sick and tired of the worry and the stress..."Charlus sat the glass cup he was holding back on the side table and sat on the bed with Tom and hugged him. Tom not able to hold it back any longer, started to sob in Charlus arms.

"Am I wrong?" Tom managed to ask through his sobbing.

"When Harry comes back and he will, were going to have a long and calming chat. Harry needs to know that what he did was not okay by any standard and that, like you said, were not going to put up with it any longer."

"I didn't mean it," Tom croaked, his forehead pressed against Charlus chest. "What I said, to you on the train, I...you're the bravest and caring person I know, Charlus, and I didn't-"

Charlus just tightened his grasp on Tom, "It's okay Tom. I understand."

"Thank you, Charlus, for being here for me." Tom whispered.

"All those times you yell and scream at me, deep down you just wanted to hug me."

"Don't press your luck." Tom sniffled after awhile making Charlus laugh a little. It felt like Charlus had been holding him for quite sometime while he tried to calm himself.

"Joking around aside, I promise to be here for you, always, Tom."

"Don't make promises, they are always broken."

"Not mine." Charlus said firmly.

"Charlus? Thomas? Where is Harry?" Charlus looked up at Abraxas just as Tom hastily whipped his eyes. Abraxas looked unharmed, he was wearing his Slytherin uniform. Venus was at Abraxas side of course, unharmed as well and dressed like she was in a snow blizzard, snow boats and all.

"Oh please, tell me or I'll just die!" Venus said dramatically sitting next to the two boys whom did not appreciate it.

"You say it, but you don't mean it." Tom said. Venus glared at Tom and got up off the bed to stand next to Abraxas.

"Potter, that was incredibly rude." Abraxas said to Tom.

"It's okay Braxi, I understand. I adore children anyway. It's a natural thing, a female thing." Venus held Abraxas hand.

"I hear some females eat their young." Tom muttered earning another glare from Venus.

"He was captured, okay. We know very little about Harry's whereabouts or if he's okay. He's been gone for six hours now." Charlus answered.

"That's horrible." Dorea came up to the group along with Alphard whom had a bandage around his head and a cut lip and Minerva whom immediately went to Tom's side, looking flustered.

"I just woken up myself, Harry has been captured?" Alphard asked Charlus and Tom.

"I know, isn't it horrible? My poor dear Harrison." Venus added sniffing and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me Mac Dermott, I didn't see you there, cute fur coat by the way," Venus smiled cheerfully, "how many baby animals had to die for that?" Alphard asked making Venus ball her hands into fist.

"We are leaving! Let's go Braxi!" Venus pulled an unwilling Abraxas with her out of the hospital wing.

"Thanks Alphard, we didn't know how to get rid of those two." Charlus said to Alphard whom sighed and sat on the edge of Tom's bed.

"I just heard, Potter. Your dear brother was captured? Ha ha! That's rich! I feel like I have died and gone to heaven." Demios Avery said flanked by his friend Donald Nott.

"I have that dream, too, but you die and go in the other direction." Tom said as Charlus stood up along with Alphard facing the two unwanted Slytherin boys.

"Wow, when did they let the two freaks out?" Ignatius asked referring to Avery and Nott as he made his way up to the group with a small broken wrist cast on with one signature on it.

"I bet the villagers were not happy. " Conall laughed just as both Avery and Nott pulled out their wands.

"What's going on here, boys? Not fighting I hope?" Both Avery and Nott turned around to see Albus Dumbledore behind them.

"No, Professor, we were just leaving." Avery answered.

"Oh, well let me get Auror Winthrop to escort you, come along." Dumbledore ushered Avery and Nott away and gave a small sad smile in both Tom and Charlus direction.

"Despite that unpleasantness, Professor Slunghorn gave me a message to tell you while he's at St. Mungos checking on the other students that were sent there. Harris is with your parents right now. He should be back in Hogwarts by morning." Ignatius finished to the revealed looking group, "Does anybody want to sign my cast? Professor Slunghorn was the first one to sign it."

"Harry's okay." Charlus said more to himself than the others. "What took you so long to tell us!"

"I'm going to go see him and then break his neck." Tom said pushing the covers off of him. Minerva pushed Tom back into the bed.

"You can kill Harry tomorrow, for now you need to rest or Madam Abbott will never let you leave the hospital wing for a good two months."

"Don't be such a killjoy, Minnie, I say we march right up there and give Harry a right beating." Alphard retorted.

"Shut up, Alphard." Both Tom and Charlus said simultaneously. Both Ignatius and Conall grinned.

"Alphard saved my life, Tom. Give him some slack." Minerva said to Tom whom looked at her skeptically.

"Oh yeah," Conall laughed, "one of Grindelwald's followers were going to throw a Unforgivable curse at Minerva, but Alphard here," Conall put his arm around Alphard's shoulder as Alphard had his hand covering his face in embarrassment, "jumped on the guy's back like some kind of chimpanzee, biting and punching. Obviously Black here forgot that he was a wizard. If the situation wasn't so serious I would have been rolling around the floor laughing."

Charlus laughed a bit along with the group, the mood lighting up some. Tom just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You up for food, Mr. Potter?" Madam Abbot asked quietly as she came up to Tom's bed. "Nothing hard, but you need to eat something. Otherwise, all that potion I have given you on an empty stomach is going to make itself known."

* * *

 

"Harry, you know what it means to be adopted, don't you?" Boniface asked Harry. The family, that is, his great grandmother Valerie and his great grandfather Boniface were all seated in the living room. Julius left a few moments ago taking care of the Conway's, but promised to be back to talk to his parents alone. Harry sat in one of the sofa chairs while his great grandparents sat on the sofa.

"Adopted means that a child is accepted and legally made a part of a family that they were not born into." Harry answered lamely.

"I'm afraid that you are not taking this family seriously. You being adopted into this family, to your mother and I, it means you are apart of our family now. Charlus and Tom are legally and within their blood, your brothers."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying Harrison Potter, that what you did could have killed your brothers in the process! You could have been killed! Actions always have consequences!"

"And what about Julius? What if he had died because I didn't-"

"Listen here Harrison, you are a child. You are twelve years old! You do not get to put your life in risk for the well-being of others! Do you want to end up like your parents?"

"Boniface..." Valerie put her hand and Boniface's arm to calm him down. She did not look particular happy that Boniface had brought up Harry's parents.

"Dad, please don't be mad at me. I couldn't help-"

"I can't believe you, Harrison. Both your brothers are in the hospital wing. Charlus was not hurt, but Tom definitely was. He will be in the hospital wing for a week. And then you go off on a rescue mission! And don't try to deny that you did not get capture on purpose. You had your mind made up as soon as you found out that Mr. Bellamy had been captured. I'm sure the attack on the train was just icing on the cake. I don't know what say to you anymore. It's like my words don't even matter, you just do as you please... I need to go back to work."

Harry did not look up to watch Boniface leave, he did not want to see the look of disappointment or most likely shame on his great grandfather's face.

"Harry, you know that your father and I love you, but we can not express enough how disappointed we are with you right now. You mean the world to us Harry, you have to believe that, but what you did was inexcusable."

"I'm sorry," Harry said realizing the mistake he made and knowing that his great grandparents and even his 'brothers' were not going to forgive him so easily.

"I'm sorry, too, Harry. Just please promise me that you'll behave better and think before you act this year." Valerie smiled sadly to Harry.

Harry nodded his head. "I promise."

"And don't worry about your father. Your father truly cares about you boys more than his own life. You boys are his world and if anything were to happen to you... well it would break your father's heart."

Harry looked down shamefully, of himself and for his childish antics. "I understand. It wont happen again."

"See that it doesn't."

* * *

 

The portrait of Salazar Slytherin and his snakes swung open and there was a sudden storm of familiar faces surrounding Harry as arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry inside.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Alphard gave Harry a brief hug along with Dorea and Ignatius. Lucretia just gave Harry a small smile of welcome.

"We know where he's been, Al." Ignatius said.

"I thought you were not going to be here till morning?"

"Technically two A.M. is considered morning, Dorea."

"You know what I mean, Alphard, smart ass."

"What are you guys doing still up?" Harry asked. His great grandmother had escorted him back to Hogwarts in silence and what was even worse that both his 'brothers' did not want to talk to him, not till later on and he had a feeling, that like most of the times when his brothers tell him that they want to speak to him, it always ended with a fight. Harry wondered how right he was going to be.

Alphard intertwined his fingers with Harry's. "I'm really beat, we should all go to bed." Alphard said to the small group.

"Yeah we know what your hidden agenda really is." Lucretia quirked her eyes suggestively at both Alphard and Harry as they both blushed, well Harry did anyway.

"I think I just barfed in my mouth." Ignatius said covering both his mouth and stomach.

"Up yours jerk. It's not even like that... well for the time being anyway, I'll wait till Harry want's to get more physical-"

"Okay bye." Dorea said shooing both Alphard and Harry away.

Hours later, breakfast time, however, Harry barely felt happy once. He saved his godfather and company, but his immediate family was making him feel like crap, literally. Things was still going downhill from midnight with his great grandparents and more so during breakfast in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, bacon, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy gray). Harry and Alphard sat down at the Slytherin table next to Ignatius and Lucretia. Dorea was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her current new boyfriend Livius Mac Dermott.

"Is it just me or are the Professors watching every move you make?" Alphard asked Harry as he piled his plate with bacon and eggs.

"Keeping tabs on me more like."

"Is it true? What everybody has been saying I mean. About you getting captured?"

Harry looked back at the Slytherin boy. Harry couldn't tell if he was a first year or second year. His silky textured black hair was nape-of-neck length and clean cut. He had these chestnut eyes and they looked at him with the most unfriendliest look he had ever seen. The looked very familiar to Harry.

"Go away Cygnus, go bother Walburga or somebody."

"I was simply asking a question." Cygnus said eyes still eerily on Harry.

"I know what you were asking you little dip shit. Go away." This time Cygnus did look at Alphard with a menacing glare.

"You're such a failure."

"So was our dad's condom when he produced you. Now get out of our face." Alphard snapped making Cygnus clench his fist and storm away down the other end of the Slytherin table.

"You're not very close with your brother I see." Harry said to a very annoyed Alphard.

"I'm not close with any of my siblings, Harry. I just exist to them, that's it. My family doesn't approve of, us. Father wants me to have pureblood heirs to lead on the Black family."

"So I'm putting a rift into your family?"

"No-"

"If this is causing you problems then-"

"Shut up! If it was a problem I would have told you. Okay? Can we just eat?" Alphard stabbed into his food angrily. Harry just looked down on his empty plate. He was very upset. He hated fighting, if that was what he was doing with his family. Harry just knew that his family seriously hated him right now.

He wanted to talk this out, he knew now that he did have strong brotherly feelings for Tom despite what Tom had done to him and his loved ones. Though the future had not been written yet and Harry was hoping to make a better one. Harry had no idea what level of brotherliness that Tom had had for him. Whatever it was, it was definitely diminished the moment he had willingly got himself captured. Charlus probably felt the same way, Harry did not know. If they were so mad that they didn't want to speak to him, then there was most likely going to be a lonely year for Harry without his brothers.

Ignatius cleared his throat at the awkward silence. "Mail's due any minute."

Harry had only just started fixing his porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A small, brown package landed in front of Lucretia and two letters landed in front of Harry.

"Oh that's good, you didn't receive a howler." Ignatius said to Harry.

"No, I don't even think my parents even know how to yell at me. Maybe Tom will be able to give them a few pointers. They are angry with me of course." Harry replied offhandedly opening one of the letters. One was from Julius and one was from The Academy Of Magic School. Harry decided to open Julius letter first.

"I can't believe I forgot my music box." Lucretia said once she had unwrapped the box.

_Harry,_

_Well I just received all your letters you sent me while I was being held captive-_

Harry blushed red in embarrassment. He had totally forgotten about that. Man he should have destroyed the evidence while he had the chance.

_And to say that I was shock and a bit disturb is an understatement. I don't know how to go about this letter really. The issue has to be resolved, because I did overreact and for that I do apologize. And most importantly, realize that I only have your best interest at heart. Being a vampire doesn't mean I'm soulless, I was once human as well so I should of have the humanly emotions that was required of me as your godfather. I love you kid, I'm sure you know that. And if you don't, I have written you a second letter inside with this one to show you my appreciation of you. So please open it._

Harry grinned and unfolded the second letter.

_Dear Har-bear,_

_Thanks for the several pleasant butterbeers that we shared. Although at first it seemed as though we were a match made in haste, I realize now that I need someone as courageous and kindhearted as you in my life. I know you need someone less psycho as me in your life, but I'm working on it. Hurting you is the last thing I'd ever want to do, but I can't always hide my feelings all the time, especially when they concern you. I hope you heal quickly and understand that I used to be a father and worrying for my kid was one of the main things I use to do._

_When you think back, I hope you'll always know that every part of me will always care about you. I want you to know that I shall always be there for you. You're my godson and it's going to stay that way no matter how many fights that we will most definitely have in the future._

_Your godfather always,_

_Julius Bellamy_

Harry smiled sheepishly at the letter.

"So are you and Mr. Bellamy on good terms now?" Alphard asked Harry casually as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Yeah, we are." Harry replied back opening the second letter from The Academy Of Magic School.

**The Academy Of Magic School**

**For Elite Potentials**

**Headmaster Dominic Johnson**

**Head Deputy Mistress Yuri Mulan**

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at The Academy Of Magic School For Elite Potentials. As you have been told, only special students get enrolled into this school and you qualify, congratulations. You godfather Mr. Julius Bellamy has already gathered the required equipment you will be needing for your required classes and also your uniform. Term begins for you on July 1. Here are the classes that you will be taking and the rules and regulations that you will have to abide by while you are enrolled to the school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmaster Dominic Johnson_

The second page with requirements said:

**The Academy Of Magic School**

**For Elite Potentials**

  
**UNIFORM**   
**Students will require:**   


**Sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**Dress shoes (black)**

**Uniforms are provided for you once you are enrolled and will be handed to you**

  
**COURSE BOOKS**   
**The Classes which Mr. Bellamy enrolled you in, you will need a copy of each of the following:**   


  
**The Standard Book of Metamorphagus (Level 1)**   
**by Jennifer DeLeo**   


**The Legends of Vampires by Jared Cage**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Wandless Magic (Level 1) by Ace Harvey**

**How to Train a Dragon by Dean DeBlois**

**Students may also bring any type of pet they so choose. YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO BRING A DRAGON IF YOU HAVE PASSED MAGICAL BEAST AND HAVE HIGH TRAINED YOUR DRAGON THOROUGHLY.**

**CLASS SCHEDULE**

**7:00AM- 8:30AM Vampire Ethnics**

**Classroom 211 with Professor Bellamy**

**9:00AM-10:30AM Metamorphagus**

**Classroom 106 with Professor DeLeo**

**11:00AM- 12:30PM Wandless Magic**

**Classroom 211 with Professor Bellamy**

**1:00PM- 3:00PM Magical Beast**

**Pike Forest with Professor DeBlois**

"You know, Gellert Grindelwald is going to have an interest in you now. A second year escaping him and his followers? You better watch your back from now on." Ignatius said to Harry.

"Don't worry, though, you'll have me also to watch your back for you." Alphard said to Harry.

Harry smiled at Alphard. "Thanks."

* * *

 

Tom was bored. Scratch that. He was so fucking bored! Even though he had company in the hospital wing with the many students that had gotten injured on the train as well, he did not want to talk to anybody. It looked like the majority of students that got injured were Huffelpuffs and Gryffindors. Tom did not know what to think about that. Brave at heart indeed.

Charlus had just given him his class schedule. Tom saw that he had double Herbology with the Slytherin's first then Transfiguration with Huffelpuff, lunch, Defense Against The Dark Arts with Slytherin, and Charms with Ravenclaw. He would have those classes now if he wasn't stuck in the hospital wing. Tom looked up when everybody in the room got slightly quite when they were just a second ago mindlessly chattering. Tom looked to the direction everybody was looking and saw that it was Harry that everybody was looking at as Harry nervously made his way to Tom's bed wearing his uniform and carrying his book bag.

Harry being captured by Grindelwald's followers had spread around the castle quickly, but for some reason it escaped everybody's mind that Harry had returned safely without any harm done to him. None that Harry had shared anyway.

"Go back to class, Harrison." Tom said looking back to his schedule. Harry frowned at Tom's choice of using his full fake name. He never did that before, not since they left the orphanage. Tom must still be very angry with him, he most likely did not want to show it in front of an audience.

"Classes got canceled due to the lack of students." Harry said pulling up a chair to Tom's bed. "So you won't be behind in classes at least."

"Where is Charlus?" Tom asked still not looking at Harry.

"I don't know. Tom-"

"I meant what I said," Tom said finally looking at Harry, "I don't want to talk about it. Not till I'm out of the hospital wing, do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I understand." Harry got back up out of his chair, leaving the hospital wing. Harry passed by Minerva on his way out.

"Hey Harry, I'm glad that you're okay." Minerva gave Harry a brief hug.

"Yeah, thanks Minerva. I gotta go."

"Okay..." Minerva frowned as she watched Harry leave in a hurry.

"Tom." Minerva gave Tom a big hug, careful not to hurt him in the process.

"Minerva, hello." Tom replied back.

"Are you well today?" Minerva asked sitting in the same chair that Harry had been sitting on just a few moments ago.

"I could be better, but I can not complain. At least I did not end in St. Mungos." Minerva nodded in understanding and put her book bag on the floor next to her chair.

"Classes have been canceled till next week when everybody is well enough to attend."

"I heard as much." Tom replied lightly.

"I need to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's about Harry."

"What about him? He seems fine to me."

"How do you know? From what I understand, you have been ignoring him. Are you actually talking to him or are you just pushing him away?"

"I have not been ignoring him! Why would you say that?"

"Calm down, Tom!" Minerva said looking around as some of the students were staring. Minerva got up and pulled the curtains around them and put a silencing spell up so they could not be overheard. "I'm only asking you because I'm concerned, alright?"

"You are concerned? To tell me that I'm ignoring my brother?" Tom asked incredulously.

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"You are accusing me of something I did not do. How do you expect me to react?"

"Calmly, I had hoped." Minerva snapped, getting annoyed. "You are acting like a jerk and I'm not going to put up with it. Do you want me to leave?"

Tom deflate suddenly and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Minerva." Tom let out another sigh. "I'm not acting like myself."

"No, you are not." Minerva frowned once again. "What's wrong? Is it about Harry or something else?"

"You are right, it is about Harry. I have not been the most friendly with him. I avoid him whenever I can, actually. Pretend like I'm sleeping every time he comes to visit."

"Why? I thought you were happy that he was back."

"I was happy, until I realized that Harry loves trouble. He got captured on purpose when we were on the train. You see his godfather got captured by Grindelwald's followers and was being held captive and then the attack on the train..."

"He willingly go himself captured so that he could go save his godfather." Minerva finished nodding to herself. Minerva then looked up at Tom and stood up and went to sit on his bed right beside Tom. "I have never known you to be so cruel, Tom."

"What?" Tom asked shocked.

"You knew what type of person Harry was when you got adopted, did you not? I mean Harry could have just gotten adopted by himself, but no, he asked if you could get adopted to."

"That's different-"

"No it's not. Did you know, that no Slytherin befriends a Gryffindor despite the fact that their siblings are one?"

"Obviously-"

"Not only did Harry stay your brother when he became a Slytherin, he put up with you and Charlus brotherly protectiveness even though his housemates were ridiculing him for it. And you know why? Because he loved you and Charlus, so he just put up with it."

"Harry-"

"Loves both you and Charlus. He loves Alphard. He loves his parents. He loves his godfather. He went out to save his godfather because I'm sure you can understand this, because he already lost one godfather, I'm sure it would have killed him if he lost another."

"That still doesn't make what he did right."

"No it doesn't, but you know your brother, he's already lost his last family, it probably scares him to think that he's lost another. So please don't be so hard on him. Think about what I said?" Minerva gave Tom a small kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you later."

"See you."


	8. "It's not the load that breaks you down, it's the way you carry it."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Series.

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Eight**

**"It's not the load that breaks you down, it's the way you carry it."**

_\- Lena Horne_

My eyes snapped open and I lifted my head, blinking from the tears in my eyelashes. I saw them then, standing not four feet from me. My friends whom I had called family. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Neville, everybody I had ever cared about in my future basically. Suddenly warms arms were wrapped around me and I buried my head, letting the tears fall freely. Once I had cried myself out, I wiped my eyes, getting rid of the evidence of my tears and lifted my head and saw that Alphard was just holding me. Looking as sad as I felt. I inhaled sharply as I saw the bright morning light blaring through the window of the dungeons. Another two hour night sleep with a nightmare. Well, it wasn't really a nightmare, it was nice to pretend that your family is still alive and happy.

As I pushed myself up, I woke up to a smug looking Ignatius staring at me as he swung his legs over his bed just as I heard a sleepy yawn from Alphard beside me, before turning to find a drowsy-looking Alphard gazing at me with a slight smile on his face. I was grateful that Alphard never really pried into my life, not until I was ready to tell him things that I wanted to know. I never told Alphard the truth, but there were days and nights when I really wanted to.

"You two are sleeping in the same bed as well?" Ignatius asked.

Alphard stretched and flipped Ignatius the middle finger. "Harry has trouble sleeping."

"I see you two are now official." I sighed inwardly to myself. I could never have a good morning when I wake up.

"What are you saying Avery?" I asked the sneering Demios Avery whom was now awake as well along with Donald Nott. If I didn't know any better, I would say that those two were secretly together.

"Oh, come on, don't try to hide it, Potter. We all know you two have been lusting after each other for ages."

"What's it to you, you shit stuffing cock washer."

I couldn't help but laugh, maybe it was because I was sleep deprived. I had no idea where Alphard get's these insults from. He should make a book solely on insults. Alphard sure did look happily smug watching me laugh. I hadn't done it for awhile.

"I'd love to ask how old you are, but unfortunately I know you can't count that high." Was Avery's snappy retort back.

"Look, I just woke up and I don't have time for your shit right now so early in the morning, so if you have something intelligent wise to tell me then do so, other wise, piss off."

Nott looked like he was going to attack me, but Avery held him back. "Sure, wouldn't want to ruin your romantic moments, now would we?" I watched as both Avery and Nott left to the bathroom. Those two were definitely annoying.

I decided to ignore them for now. Yawning, I began to slide out of bed with Alphard still lying in my bed.

"Today is the day that your brother will be out of the hopital wing." Ignatius said to me gathering his clothing to wear for the day.

It was monday and everybody was going to be attending classes today. Yeah, I knew what today represented. Lots and lots of angry words and more silent treatments. I hadn't even once in the seven days gotten a letter from my great grandparents or seen or talked to Charlus and Tom. Both Alphard and Ignatius had been there to distract me and occupy my time. And then the nightmares came over the days, more frequently so then usual. Alphard had been worried about my sleeping habits and had been companying me in my bed while I slept, but the problem was more than that. I was stressed and I felt like the whole weight of the worlds outcome was on my shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. I'm suppose to meet Charlus and Tom out by the lake before we got to Herbology." I answered gathering my uniform for the day as well.

"You ought to wake up, you know, Alphard. You're going to miss breakfast." Ignatius said, but Alphard simply ignored Ignatius and pulled the bed sheets over his head.

A half hour later and I was running late for Herbology thanks to Abraxas Malfoy.

* * *

 

**Tom & Charlus**

A week later, after being declared fit enough to be walking around, Tom was more than happy to leave the hospital wing and never returning ever again.

"Looking good, Tommy." Charlus met with Tom half way in the hospital wing as Tom was making a hurried haste out of the room.

"Don't call me that! It's Tom."

"That's what I said, Tomkin, Tomlin, Tom Tom, T-man."

"I may look calm right now, but in my head I've killed you like three times."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're not a chipper person in the mornings?" Charlus said as they walked down the stairs.

"If you weren't so eerily tall-"

"I can't help it if handsomely tall. I could pass as an fourth year right?" Charlus asked nudging Tom with his elbow.

"Mm something like that, a third year yes for sure, fourth year, you would be pushing it a bit. You are exceptionally cheerful though despite everything that has been going on this past week."

Charlus sighed and put both of his hands over his heart. "Dear heart, I fell for a girl... so good luck."

Tom rolled his eyes and smiled a little. "Is this girl real or imaginary?"

"You wound me! Yeah... actually she doesn't even know I exist," Tom shook his head negatively, "Her name is Hatti-Mayli Sinistra. She's in our year and she's a Ravenclaw. She's into astronomy and she's just so... pretty and smart and pretty." Charlus sighed dreamily.

"Is that why you cut your hair? For a girl?" Tom asked slightly mockingly.

"I didn't cut it that much, it's still a bit long. I heard that Sinistra is not really to fond of guys with long hair. I have to get her to notice me! You have to help me! All I have been doing this week isspying on her."

"Spying? Are you really stooping that low?"

"Tom spying is just another way of saying 'I love you so much I'm willing to invade your privacy to prove it'."

"You need help, special kind of help that requires a psychologist doctor."

"Thanks." Charlus said sarcastically.

"How about, oh I don't know... 'hello, my name is Charlus Potter'? I'm the stalker that's been following you everywhere."

"I'm better off asking Harry for help."

"Yeah, if we were talking to him."

"I miss Harry. Seven days is the longest I've ever not spoken to Harry let alone somebody I care about. Spying on a girl was the only thing keeping me occupied." Charlus said dejectedly.

"Where are we supposed to be meeting, Harry?" Tom asked still following after Charlus.

"Outside by the lake. We have Herbology next so I thought hey why not?"

"It's cold outside."

"Not really."

"Well its definitely not warm."

"You already had breakfast right? I had mine at the Great Hall of course, but I didn't see Harry just Alphard and his friends."

"Mmm..."

"Tom, don't you miss, Harry? I haven't heard you saying anything once about him sense he last visited you."

Tom just sighed."Charlus, I may not have spoken to Harry since that day, but it doesn't mean that I don't care, that I don't miss Harry deeply. Why are you so needy? You always need to hear proof that somebody cares. Have you ever heard the saying that actions speak louder than words?"

"Oh come on Tom, don't be a guy about this. So what are we going to say to him, because honestly, I have nothing. Harry is no ordinary wizard, he has a lot of baggage." Charlus laughed at his own joke.

Tom sighed. "Harry is brave, but the thing that makes Harry so special is he'll never give up on you. Ever. He didn't do that to Julius and we as a family shouldn't do that to him."

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I started to relax a little as the morning went on, especially as I bumped into Abraxas, he goes on my 'people I like that know about my future list', and it's not even a list if it only has one person. A lot of the students here are most likely going to be on either my 'people I can hang out with and trust' list or 'people I actively dislike' list. Now those are some long lists.

"Hey, Harry," Abraxas said, he was on his way up a flight of steps, but stopped mid-way when noticing me and my friends, "Hogsmeade weekend coming up." He grinned.

"Sorry, Braxi," I replied cheerfully, "I'm going to be hanging out with Alphard instead. You and Venus will have to do without me." Like I really wanted to be a third wheel with that love connection again. No thanks.

"What?" Venus spluttered, looking aghast. "You always come with us."

Harry inwardly groaned, Venus was always using her Veela powers to try to make me change my mind. "Yep, I've decided to choose Alphard over you. Sorry." I shrugged. Alphard was happy to hear this. Ignatius on the other hand was becoming impatient.

"I'm hungry, do you mind if I go on ahead?"

"Yes, why don't you take Black with you. I need a chat with my cousin."

"You okay?" Alphard asked me and I nodded and rolled my eyes. Honestly by now, everybody should know that Abraxas couldn't hurt me.

"I will go ahead as well, bye baby." Venus felt the need to have a make out session with Abraxas right in front of me until I coughed out loud to make myself known. So rude.

"Oh my apologies. Why hello, Moreaux." Venus said cheerfully as Avril brushed pass Venus with a flick of her hair. Her girlfriends trailing behind her giving Avril dirty looks as they passed by as well.

I just shook my head negatively. Of course I knew that Avril Moreaux and Abraxas Malfoy were never going to be together, that they were never going to be husband and wife. Not because I interfered in the past, no. I know that Abraxas marries MacDermott under peer pressure of his parents, but that still did not mean that he did not stop loving Moreaux, that a little part of him was still attached to her. The affairs he had with her behind MacDermott's back was evidence enough. Though once Venus had Abraxas child, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, his affairs stopped and Avril married Wilson Trelawney in the end.

"So, is it like majorly serious between you and Alphard?" Abraxas had asked once everybody had cleared away from us.

I had to roll my eyes again, sometimes I wondered what happened to the tough, obnoxious, bully that Abraxas used to be.

"Alphard is my friend and I like him a lot. Of course you knew that." I leaned back against the brick walls, moving off the stairs and out of students way.

"You're not sleeping." Abraxas stated, he was examining me and I of course shied away from Abraxas instense stare. I didn't want anybody to know that I wasn't sleeping properly. I was just stressed a bit about Charlus and Tom and my great grandparents.

"I sleep." And I did sometimes, just not the full hours that were required for somebody my age, tweleve year old me, not adult me.

Abraxas looked at me knowing that I was lying. "If you want to move on with your life, you got to give up that shit that weighs you down, Harry."

"Don't try to fix me, Abraxas, I'm not broken."

"Then what are you?"

"I do a lot of thinking before I go to sleep. I play scenes in my head. I practice the things I want to say. I have endless 'what ifs'. I make plans for the next day. I think of all the people I miss, I think of all the ones I hate. I ask myself a lot of questions. It's a ritual that I do every night."

Abraxas gave me a sympathtic look and ruffled my hair. He changed the subject which I was greatful for. "An announcement appeared on the Slytherin and Gryffindor notice board on Sunday, indicating that flying lessons were to be held for first years during the second week, as well as quidditch tryouts for the older students. Slytherin captain Tatum and Gryffindor captain Weasley are fighting over the time scheduling."

I snorted. "I have no intention of going to any quidditch tryouts."

"I'm trying out for Quidditch. It said on the notice for Slytherin that they're looking especially for chasers and a seeker. Gryffindor is looking for beater, keeper, and seeker."

I laughed. "You're going to try out, really?"

"Yes, what's so funny about that? Everytime I tell somebody I'm going to tryout, everybody laughs at me."

I smirked and kept in my laughter. "Nothing, it's just that, I never would assume that you were the quidditch type." And I hadn't really put thought into it. If Draco Malfoy could play quidditch, why not his great grandfather?

"Well, anyway," Abraxas rolled his eyes at me, "I heard that your brother Charlus was going to tryout for Gryffindor, so why can't you try out? You said you played before on a team right?"

I shook my head, no. I did not want to ride on a lesser broom that didn't meet my requirements as my firebolt or even my Nimbus 2000.

"Potter, shouldn't you be heading to class? It's starts in like ten minuets. I'm running late myself." Oscar Watkins said from behind us. I just remembered him because we both shared a dislike for Antonie Prince.

_"What! Bloody hell, I gotta go!"_

* * *

 

**Normal View...**

Professor Herbert Beery was standing behind a trestle bench in the cen ter of the greenhouse. Everybody had grabbed pairs of different-colored ear muffs that had been lying on the bench.

"I can't believe Harry didn't show up and class starts in less than a minute. He totally ditched us! Where do you think he is? Do you think he's mad at us? He's never not showed up to something, espcially about family matters. What if he doesn't show up to class? Should we go look for him? What if he's in trouble? Or- or what if-"

"He's here." Tom said camly to his frantic talking brother. Charlus sighed in relif as both brothers watched Harry burst in just as the bell rang.

"And just so you know, if he had not shown up for class, yes, we were going to go look for him." Charlus just grinned at Tom's words.

"Glad that you could make it, Mr. Potter. Here, take your seat." Professor Herbert Beery handed Harry a pair of pink earmuffs.

When Harry had taken his place between Alphard and Ignatius on the Slytherin side as opposed to the Gryffindors with Charlus and Tom, Professor Berry started the class.

"We'll be repotting Man drakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Man drake." When nobody answered, to nobody's surprise, both Harry and Tom's hands were up in the air. Two smartest top students of the class.

"Mr. Harrison Potter, why don't you answer."

"Mandrake, is a powerful restorative, it's used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin," said Professor Berry. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why, Mr. Thomas Potter?"

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," Tom said promptly.

"Precisely. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Berry. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young." he pointed to a row of deep trays as he spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in rows.

"When I tell you to put your earmuffs on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Berry. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on." Tom snapped the earmuffs over his ears along with everybody else. They shut out sound completely. Professor Berry put a blue pair over his own ears, rolled up the sleeves of his robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard.

"Bloody hell." Charlus let out a gasp of surprise that no one could hear.

Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Berry took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Berry dusted off his hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed his own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," he said calmly, "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first real day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up.

"Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venemous Tentacula, it's teething." he gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over his shoulder.

Harry, Alphard, and Ignatius were joined at their tray by Lucretia. Dorea had partnered somewhere with Livius MacDermott.

"Hey guys, hey Iggy." Lucretia said brightly to the boys.

"Hey Lucy." Ignatius said sheepishly.

"Oooo."

"Shut up, Al, you to Harry. Everybody has a nickname." Lucretia said rolling her eyes.

"Why were you late, Harry? I thought you were supposed to meet up with your brothers?" Alphard asked looking at the Gryffindor side where both Charlus and Tom had put on their earmuffs.

"Did you chicken out?" Igantius asked smirking.

"Shut up _Iggy_ , I got sidetracked by Abraxas. I didn't do it on purpose. I'll talk to them after class."After that they didn't have much chance to talk. Their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes.

Professor Berry and Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it really wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth. Not cool or fun.

By the end of the class, everyone was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth.

"Harry." Harry turned to see that Charlus had called his name.

"Have fun." Ignatius had gave Harry two thumbs up. Harry mouthed 'I hate you' to Ignatius making him laugh. Alphard gave Harry a peck on the cheek leaving along with everybody else in the room except for Harry, Charlus and Tom of course whom were left behind.

Scratching the back of his head, Harry stared at both Charlus and Tom Potter whom stared right back.

"You look just like grandma Jamie when you do that."Charlie's voice brought Harry back to the moment.

"Do what?"

"Stand there thinking about a million things at once."

Grandma Jamie or perhaps great great grandma Jamie. Wow, was the only word to discribe her. Harry met her sometime during the summer, a week after his birthday, her and her husband Richard Nash whom she got remaried to. She is not a typical grandmother. She's like somewhere in her late fifties but she looked like she was in her early thirties and she smoked, was a motorcyclist, and worked on building muggle airplanes for a living. Harry did't even think she stays connected with the wizarding world anymore. She looked like the typical 1930's woman, golden blonde finger waved hair and royal blue eyes. Great Grandpa Boniface's eyes.

"I'm sorry I missed our meeting. It wasn't on purpose." Harry knew better not to bring up Abraxas name, as he was a very touchy subject to both Charlus and Tom.

"Yeah I figured as much. I knew you weren't ditching us." Charlus replied shrugging his shoulders. Tom gave Charlus a look before rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to Harry.

"What was more important then of meeting with your brothers?" Of course Tom had to ask.

"Nothing is more important than my family, Tom. You know that. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Okay, we believe you, don't we, Tom?" Charlus said pointedly to Tom whom sighed and folded his arms to his chest.

"Look, I'm really tired of aruging. Harry, I need you. I need you back. I want you back, with me, with us." Surprisingly were Tom's words. "So long as this rescuing thing doesn't become habit, I'll live, just include Charlus and I next time would you?" Tom murmured, and Harry could hear the smile in his voice.

"Harry!" Charlus abruptly went up and squeezed Harry into a hug. "I've missed you so much! Don't ever do that to us again!"

"I've missed you to, but I can't breathe."

Harry let out a breath when Charlus let go.

"Hey, you three, let's go," The three boys looked up to see a Auror waiting outside the door for them, "everybody leaves with an escort, you know the rules."

"Right, sorry, sir." Charlus replied. Harry elbowed Tom on their way out smirking when Tom did the same back. The brothers traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then Charlus and Tom hurried off to Transfiguration while Harry hurried off to Charms.

Professor Dumbledore's classes were sometimes hard work for Tom, but today was especially easy. Everything Tom had learned last year and more seemed to have stuck to his brain during the summer. It was no shock really, he loved learning new things. He was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button. No brainer. He had made plenty. Sadly all Charlus managed to do was give his beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding his wand.

"You suck."

"Shut up, Tom. You suck."

Charlus was relieved to hear the lunch bell. "Oh thank Merlin, my brain felt like a wrung sponge."

Everyone fiIed out of the classroom for lunch.

They went down to lunch, where Charlus mood was not improved by Tom's showing off with his handful of perfect coat buttons he had produced in Transfiguration. He had earned the house twenty points.

"What've we got this afternoon." asked Charlus, changing the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Tom at once.

In the Great Hall Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Alphard, Ignatius, and Lucretia. Today was her first time ever sitting at the Gryffindor table. Dorea was at the table as well, a few seats away from them talking with Livius MacDermott. Livius fan club did not look happy with Dorea and she was loving it. Charlus nor Tom had made it down for lunch yet.

"Hey Harry? Mum and Dad let me have a kitten for school. It's not weird for a boy to have a kitten right?" Conall Norton asked him.

"No, it's better than a toad, I say." Harry replied bitting into his turkey sandwhich.

"I know right?"

"Hey look, it's Harry Potter and his lovely crew. Multiplying by the day." Josh Weasley said to his friend Newton Scamander II; both seventh years now.

"How are you going to rain on our parade today?" Alphard asked Josh whom merrily laughed along with Newton.

"Harry, you're sitting with us today?" Charlus asked squeezing in between Harry and Ignatius. It was odd to see Charlus walk right past Dorea without insulting her and her vice versa. It seemed like they both were going to be ignoring each other this year.

"Yup, I have a lot of catching up to do right? Rumor is that you have been stalking this girl Hatti-Mayli Sinistra. Aciddently bumping into her, so they say."

Charlus blushed red making Harry laugh. "If you know, then she probably knows as well!" Charlus said looking at the Ravenclaw table for Sinistra. One of Sinistra's friends caught Charlus looking at their table and nudged Hatti-Mayli. Charlus hurried and turned around before Sinistra could look at him. "Oh man." Charlus covered his blushing face.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey, Minerva, Tom. What took you two so long?" Harry asked as Alphard scotted closer to Harry so that Tom wouldn't try to squeeze in between them.

"Oh we ran into each other on our way here." Minerva said smiling cheerfully sitting down.

"What's wrong with you?" Tom asked Charlus whom's face was still pink.

"Tom are there a group of girls at the Ravenclaw table staring over here?" Charlus asked hands still covering his face.

Tom looked over at the Ravenclaw table. "Yes, why?"

"Can you just... hurry up and eat so we can leave?"

Tom rolled his eyes and sat down next to Minerva.

"Hi, Alphard." Harry nearly spilled his drink when the girl pushed him aside to squeeze between him and Alphard.

"Oh um... hello Kaaa-"

"Kayley Longbottom, silly. I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Kayley, right, congratulations."

"Thank you." Kayley smiled big showing her pearly white teeth. Alphard looked at Harry for help.

"Kayley thanks for taking my boyfriend to the Christmas ball." Harry said adding emphasis on 'boyfriend'.

Kayley smiled dropped. "Your boyfriend?"

"Oh man, Harry you're going to make her cry." Josh said teasingly.

"The kid is such a heartbreaker." Newton added.

"Well I'm going to go see my brother, Ryan." Kayley said getting up and pouting towards the Huffelpuff table.

"You shouldn't have led her on like that." Harry teased Alphard.

"What? I did not! I barely talked to her!"

Harry just shook his head and kept eating while Alphard kept trying to plead his case.

They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard.

Tom sat down on a stone step and buried his nose in Voyages with Vampires while Minerva sat with him reading Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky. Harry, Alphard, Ignatius, Conall, and Charlus stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Harry became aware that he was being closely watched.

"Harry."

"Abraxas, why are you spying on me?" Harry asked as Tom stopped his reading to observer the conversation.

"I'm not spying, I was simply bored."

"Harry... we need to talk, ASAP before we go to class. Away from Abraxas." Charlus said to him. Abraxas rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll see you later, Harry." Abraxas walked away and Charlus grabbed Harry's hand.

"Guy's, we'll meet up with you later." Charlus said waving his friends off. Tom closed his book and placed it back in his book bag as he followed after Charlus and Harry.

"Wait!" Alphard ran after them.

Charlus guided them into an temporary empty classroom. Alphard managed to come with them as well.

"I don't particularly care that you're all chummy with Malfoy, but I can't help but feel that you are sharing more or like telling Malfoy some things that you don't want us to know. Like some big secret." Charlus finished.

"I hate to say it, but I feel the same way to." Alphard said to Harry.

Harry swallowed before answering. "Abraxas and I just have a connection. I know you guys don't understand it, but-"

"Surely telling us the truth is worth the try? Were your brothers, we have more of a connection to you than Abraxas. Regardless of the fact that he's our cousin." Tom said frowning and folding his arms to his chest.

"Why is it such a big deal that I like hanging out with, Abraxas?" Harry asked going on the defensive mode.

"Because Abraxas knows more about you than we do!" Charlus said voice starting to rise.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! He knows how you are going to react to things before we do. He knows how you're feeling more than we do. He even knows how to deal with your nightmares, which Tom and I could never accomplish."

"Well..." Alphard started but Harry gave him a look to shut him up.

"I don't even want to know." Tom said.

"Look, Harry, I worry. Why does Abraxas know so much more about you than we do? Even Alphard?"

Harry did not say anything for awhile.

"Harry?" Tom asked wondering if Harry was even going to answer.

"I'm sorry, forget it, okay?" Charlus started when Harry still hadn't said anything.

"I'm from the future."


	9. "I have little compassion for people in trailer parks who refuse to move after getting tornado warnings. How hard is it for them to relocate? Their house have wheels."

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Nine**

  
**"I have little compassion for people in trailer parks who refuse to**   
**move after getting tornado warnings. How hard is it for them to**   
**relocate? Their house have wheels."**   


_\- Carlos Mencia_

"Look, Harry, I worry. Why does Abraxas know so much more about you than we do? Even Alphard?"

Harry did not say anything for awhile.

"Harry?" Tom asked wondering if Harry was even going to answer.

"I'm sorry, forget it, okay?" Charlus started when Harry still hadn't said anything.

"I'm from the future."

There was about one minute silence before Charlus snorted and laughed along with Alphard. Harry sighed and look down at his shoes not wanting to make eye contact.

"What year?" Tom asked quietly. Tom seemed to be the only one taking Harry seriously.

"Come on, Tom. Harry's not from the future." Charlus said wiping the tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I left in the year 2001. I was born in 1980. It's not what you think, I-"

"Stop talking." Tom snapped at Harry. He was clenching his hands together in fists. Harry looked up at Tom seeing his anger. By now both Charlus and Alphard could see that the situation was serious, all laughter gone.

"No way. Nobody can-can time travel. Nothing like that has ever been invented." Alphard exclaimed looking at Harry in wonder.

"Not yet, no." Harry whispered looking back down.

"And Abraxas knows about this? That's why you talk to him so much? Oh my..." Charlus looked back at Tom whom was walking back and forth running his hand through his hair.

"When do you have to go back to your time?" Tom asked Harry angrily still walking back and forth.

"Not for awhile. Not till I'm born. I'd die if I stayed any longer than that, there can not be two Harry Potter's in one universe."

That seemed to calm Tom down somewhat stopping his pacing.

"So like forty-one years from now..." Alphard muttered to himself.

"How are you twelve? If you left in the year 2001-"

"I illegally de-aged myself," Harry said interrupting Tom, "I have to go through all the same motions all over again. There is no reverse potion to what I did to myself. Physically I'm twelve years old, but mentally I'm like twenty-one, twenty-two?"

"Bloody hell...are-are you really a Potter? Were your parents..." Charlus asked Harry not sure if he even wanted to hear the answer.

"Charlus, regardless, I was adopted into this family which you already know means that I would be a Potter despite any previous bloodline that I had in me. But yeah, grandpa, I'm a Potter, so were my parents." Harry smiled sheepishly at Charlus as his eyes got wide in realization.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, your my grandpa in my future."

"Who's your grandma?"

"Charlus! This is a serious issue!" Tom snapped at him. Charlus mouthed sorry to Tom.

"Look, Tom-"

"You do mean great uncle don't you?" Tom said angrily to Harry whom frowned in response.

"You are still my family regardless of what blood relations I'm to you and I wish to be treated as such." Harry said calmly as he could, straightening himself up, thinking of a way to tell his family the truth with not actually telling them the 'whole' truth that would endanger Tom knowing about the monster he could possibly be.

"Makes sense right? Whom else could have taught Harry parseltongue, Tom? No Potter has the ability..." Harry smirked at Alphard. In some ways, he was right. Tom had given him the ability to talk to snakes.

"You lied to us! I mean did any of that stuff you said that happened to your parents-"

Harry cut Tom off. "You're right, I lied to you. I'm not sorry for it-"

"You're not sorry-"

"No Tom, I'm not, because you would have done the exact thing if you were in my position. My parents were murdered by an evil wizard. I was an only child. I was left to live with my muggle relatives on my mum's side of the family, whom by the way, hated magic and me. There was no one else that could take care of me. Everybody was all dead and gone. I had nobody."

"We had to have been in your life. Tom and I?" Charlus asked frowning.

"No, you guys are dead. Everybody in the Potter line is dead. I'm the last Potter alive in my future."

"Your godfather?" Charlus asked.

"I was telling you the truth when I said my godfather, Sirius Orion Black III, died to protect me." Harry added to Alphard.

Alphard scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Orion Black, really? My sister really went through with the marriage then? Ugh. Well at least they had a son that turned out on the right team. I'll make sure to leave my nephew with a lot of money and spoil him rotten in that case."

"You have to tell mum and dad-" Charlus started, but was interrupted by someone opening the classroom door.

"What are you boys doing in here?" All four boys looked up to see Professor O'Bryne walk into his Charms classroom. His aqua blue eyes piercing them with his suspicious gaze.

"Sorry, Professor O'Bryne, we were just leaving." Charlus answered.

"See that you all do, class will be starting in fifteen minutes, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, sir."

The boys hurried out of the room and out of Professor O'Bryne's sight.

"Harry, why did you travel to the past for? Here I mean?" Alphard whispered to him as they walked through the halls of passing students.

"I wanted to save everybody that I had lost and the root of the problem started here." Harry said back. Tom frowned in thought, but did not comment.

Harry was about to say something else, when somebody bumped into him.

"Oh sorry!" A girl said to him in tears, she had dropped her books in the process. A group of Ravenclaw girls walked past them laughing and snickering at the girl, bumping into the Ravenclaw girl on purpose, making her glasses fall off in the process.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Harry said to one particular Ravenclaw girl that had bumped into the crying girl on purpose.

"Forget it." The two ponytail girl said gathering all her books and hurrying away.

"Myrtle Langlais is a walking basket-case. We were just joking around." The girl said with her group of friends. They all had to be first years.

"She's your housemate." Alphard said to the Ravenclaw girl whom shrugged and tossed her straight blonde shoulder length hair out of her face and stared her olive green eyes at both Alphard and Harry with a smug look on her face.

"You don't get along with all your classmates do you, Black, Potter?"

"No I don't, but I'm not going to go out of my way to be a dick, or in your case, a totally bitch to them because I can." Harry answered back.

The girl gasped at Harry in shock.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Harry said to Alphard and his brothers looking at the girl, whom he was sure was Olive Hornby, one more time in disgust before he walked away.

"She was really cute, well despite the bully problem. I can work around that. Do you know her name?" Charlus asked Harry.

"I'm pretty sure her name is Olive Hornby. I've been seeing her picking on that girl, Langlais non-stop sense school started." Alphard answered for Harry.

"What about Sinistra?" Harry asked Charlus as the group tried to keep up with Tom's fast pace.

"Sinistra, Hornby, whomever I can get with really. I don't want to be the only single guy here... though it could go quicker if you just tell me-"

"No, Charlus." Harry answered rolling his eyes.

"You know, I do have the authority to ground you." Charlus teased Harry whom shook his head negatively.

"You're taking this whole thing well." Harry commented.

"You are going to tell mum and dad. I'll write the letter saying we need to talk to them, but otherwise, I have no problem with it. I think it's neat." Charlus suddenly burst out laughing. "Your my grandson."

"I'm glad that you find this so amusing." Tom said in a angry voice to Charlus as they finally came to the door of their Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom.

"Get that broom out of your ass, Tom. It's unbecoming of you." Charlus said disapproving of Tom's attitude. Tom narrowed his eyes at Charlus and got up in his face.

"Harry is going to leave us someday, Charlus. Hell he's not even really our brother! And When he does get older we both are going to be ten times his age, he wont even remember us! This is the most... the most cruelest thing Harry could have ever done to us!"

Charlus looked at Harry's guilty face and back at Tom's outraged looking face and then sighed to himself. "Sometimes, Tom, the hardest thing to let go of is the thing you never really truly had. Brother or nephew he's our family, Tom. Family stick together, remember?"

Tom did not say anything to Charlus words, he just stormed into the classroom.

"Thanks, Charlus." Harry whispered to him.

Charlus looked to Harry and frowned. "Don't thank me for that, Harry. I do sort of feel the same way as Tom, but I understand in different ways than of Tom's point of view," Charlus shrugged his shoulders, thinking for a second before he continued on, "Tom always finds it more easy to say the things he absolutely does not mean than the things that he actually does. I deal with hurtful things by laughing it off, really. I'm not angry with you. I don't want you to think that, okay? I wouldn't want the last thing of you to remember me by is some form of hatred towards you. I love you Harry, you know that. Come on, let's go." Charlus draped his arm over Harry's shoulder and pushed him along into the classroom. Alphard was shaking his head negatively and following after them.

"Immobulus!" Professor Flamel effortlessly freeze all the students in motion.

"I think you have all forgotten that you are wizards and witches and as a wizard and witch, you must pick up your wand the moment you are disarmed. And secondly, if you have the audacity to allow yourself to be disarmed, you do sometimes have to resort to attacking another wizard by muggle fighting techniques because you will die. Thirdly, you do not rely on other people to protect you, only you can protect yourself."

"Yes, Mr. Ignatius Prewett?" Professor Flamel said to Ignatius once he took the spell off his students.

"Are you saying that family and friends shouldn't protect each other, that they shouldn't rely on each other against dark forces?" Ignatius asked.

"There is always special circumstances, Mr. Prewett. I'm not saying that you shouldn't proctect your loved ones or purposely let harm befall on them because they could not fight as good as you. I'm saying that sometimes you need to rely on yourself. Each and every one of you are very powerful in your own way if you all just believe in yourselves."

"You want us to rely on muggle techniques?"

Harry frowned at the way Avery had said muggle as if he was saying it in a swearword.

Professor Flamel just smiled at Avery. "Mr. Avery, do not be afraid to resort to fighting in a muggle way. It will not make your blood any less pure, it will only increase your survival, but if you are a proud person and do not want to resort to muggle techniques, perhaps if you do get disarmed by evil forces, it would be best for you to just play dead."

Some of Avery's classmates snickered at the Professors words making Demios Avery glare in anger.

Shortly after Professor Flamel had them writing down defensive spells and talking about muggle combat.

"So Harry Potter from the future... what was I to you there?" Alphard whispered to Harry as they were writing notes. Both Alphard and Harry of course were sitting on the Slytherin side.

Harry looked at Alphard for a few second before going back to his notes. "I did not know you to be honest. You had passed away I believe. I'm not sure if you died by natural causes or if you were murdered or died of an illness. Sirius talked about you a couple of times... said you got removed from the Black family tree by your sister, for giving "a decent amount of gold" to him. Sirius had been disowned and disinherited after running away from home at the age of sixteen. You didn't marry, but you cared about your newphew, Sirius a lot."

Alphard nodded to himself. "Sounds like a had a mediocre life. I must have died of an illness, actually getting murdered would probably have been cooler. Wizards live for hundreds of years, pure bloods especially, so it had to be the latter."

"What? What do you mean wizards live for hundreds of years?" Harry asked shocked.

"Well yeah... surely you knew that. I've never not known a wizard that did not live longer than two hundred. Professor Dippet is getting there, he's seventy-eight, seventy-nine now?"

"Wow... that's amazing, I had no idea."

"You're going to leave me to you know... were you going to tell me?" Alphard whispered to Harry, still writing on his parchment, not looking up at him.

"Of course I was going to tell you Alphard. I don't want you to think I'm using you, I'm not. I-I admit that I was engaged to get married... her name was Ginny. I came here before we even got married."

Alphard did not reply back, nor did he look at Harry, he seemed to be in a state of shock.

"I wasn't even looking for love as cheesy as this sounds... I found it with you, Alphard. I could never love Ginny like I love you."

Alphard stopped writing and covered his hand with his face. "You had somebody else that loved you and you left her behind." Alphared whispered.

"If I loved her, I wouldn't be here with you, Al."

Alphard shook his head neagitvely, still not able to look at Harry.

"Love asked, why do you exist when I'm already here?" Harry whispered to Alphard quoting their favorite love poem.

"... friendship replied, I'm here to bring smiles when you bring tears."

Harry gave Alphard a small smile which Alphard returned.

"I think you may get bored here, Harrison."

Harry's head came up to regard Alphard and his eyes were suddenly boring into him. Alphard tried not to fidget as he met Harry's piercing emerald green eyes.

"I doubt you'll let me get bored, Alphard."

* * *

 

"I've notice, well, the whole school has notice you have not been close with your brother Harrison-"

"Prewett, I swear if you get on my nerves today..." Tom said to Eric Prewett whom had been walking behind them.

"Well why are you fighting with him?" Eric asked Tom.

"Were not fighting with him, Prewett, so shut your mouth and leave us alone." Charlus said pushing Eric out of the way to get into the Charms classroom.

"Aren't you?" Eric asked Tom unfazed by Charlus pushing him.

Tom didn't say anything, he just walked inside the classroom.

"Good afternoon, class, hurry up inside." said Professor O'Bryne calmly as everybody became seated for the day's lesson.

"I think we're going to be learning how to repair things today. That'll be a useful skill," said Conall, gesturing to the cluttered assortment of smashed vases and pottery.

"I bet it'll be hard," complained Charlus grumpily.

"Oh, quit complaining, Potter, this class is easy if you know what you're doing." scolded Hatti-Mayli Sinistra.

"H-h-hi S-Sinistra." Charlus stuttered. Sinistra's friends laughed and went to sit in front of the classroom. Sinistra smirked at Charlus before following after her friends.

"Very smooth, Charlus." Conall whispered to him. Charlus face turned red in embarrassment. Tom just rolled his eyes and brought out his book.

"All right, students, today we'll be repairing things with Reparo! Prepare your wands and proceed to remain stationary at your seats until I am able to give you a piece of pottery," Professor O'Bryne told the class.

Everyone watched expectantly as he gave them a demonstration of the charm on a particularly shattered vase. "You will each be given a repaired piece of pottery, then you will be allowed to smash it, under my supervision only. Began!" And he began handing out the pottery and supervising the breaking.

"I love smashing things." Conall said excitedly. When they each received and broke their pottery, the challenge of the spell itself came next.

Tom of course figured it out instantly. With a swish and cross of the wand, the vase and all its porcelain glory was repaired; you would never guess it was broken. Charlus and Conall, of course encountered some minor problems. Charlus had managed to repair half of the pot, with the other half refusing to join it. Conall had managed to lift all the broken pieces in the air.

"It is a risk to love and care about Harry as a brother if he's just going to leave us. What if him being here does not work out?" Tom whispred to Charlus so that Conall could not overhear their conversation. He did not have to worry though, Conall was way too busy getting frustrated over his Reparo spell.

"Ah, but what if it does work out?"

"It's not."

"Stop over-analyzing the situation, Tom. Harry needs you to be supportive, your his great uncle for crying out loud. You wanted to know the truth, we wanted to know the truth, don't make Harry regret telling us. We needed to know so that we can help him. Harry has nightmares, nigh tares really. He got them from having a horrible childhood. Let's not make him have another one while he's here."

After much trial and error, they had finally pieced them back together. Conall looked rather disgruntled at the end of class, though Charlus was in a pleasant mood that he was able to actually accomplish the task.

"Hello, Chuckles."

Charlus turned around to face Dorea Black with her arms around Livius MacDermott.

"Dorea and Livius how nice to see you two love birds." Charlus said sarcastically. Tom stopped walking along with Conall.

"We haven't been talking lately." Dorea said letting go of Livius.

"Probably because you're always clinging to MacDermott. You and his fan club. If you will excuse me, you two have a lovely evening." Charlus walked away with Tom following after him.

"Black is not worth getting jealous over, Charlus. You can do way better than her anyway." Tom said to Charlus.

"I'm fine, Tom. Dorea Black and I were never together anyway. Sometimes I need what only she can provide, her absence. Right now I'm just hungry- hey!"

Charlus almost toppled forward when Harry had jumped on his back. "Hey Charlus."

"You want a piggy-back ride?" Charlus asked Harry lifting him up.

"You two are so embrassing." Tom said walking faster so that he wouldn't be associated with Charlus and Harry.

"Hey, Tom, wait up!" Charlus ran after Tom with Harry holding on tightly to him.

Dinner passed pleasantly enough for them. Harry was sitting with the Gryffindor's again with his close family and friends around him. Conversation flowed easily around the table as news and plans were swapped across the table. Tom remained largely silent as he picked at his food. Harry wasn't worried, he knew that Tom was just thinking and would answer if somebody called his name. Harry had even caught Tom inconspicuously watching him pretending to eat more than once but Harry simply ignored the looks. Tom never had trouble speaking his mind to Harry when he felt the need to.

Harry stood up as soon as dinner was finally coming to an end. "I'm going to bed."

"Try to get some sleep, Harry. We'll see you bright early in the morning." Charlus said.

"Why so early?" Conall asked.

"Our parents will be here to talk to us. I'm sending them a letter tonight." Charlus answered.

"About what? Classes just started." Minerva asked.

"Just family business, Minnie." Charlus said. Harry wished his family and friends a pleasant night and he hugged both Charlus and Tom before heading back to the dungeons room with Ignatius and Alphard.

Harry walked to his bed sitting on the edge of it exhausted.

Alphard sat next to him pushing Harry until he was fully on the bed. "I think I'd be tired and grumpy if I hadn't slept my full six to eight hours this past few weeks too Har-bear. Try to sleep." Alphard got up and went to his bed.

'He's not staying?' There was no way Harry would sleep if Alphard wasn't there. "You're leaving?"

Alphard glanced at Harry and smiled. "I'll see you first thing in the morning, okay Har? I just... need some space right now." Alphard grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom. Harry closed his curtains wandlessly and pushed himself up against his headboard and held both his legs up against his chest and laid his chin on his knees.

Harry had connected with Alphard in a different way than his other friends in his future, even here in this time line. And for some reason even after Harry had told Alphard and his brothers everything. Deep down Harry had expected Alphard to leave him afterward. Even Harry knew that what he told them was way to much to digest.

Harry didn't know how long he stayed thinking miserably in that position or how long time passed till he saw his curtain move on his right side. "Move over, Harry."

Harry scrambled to the other side of the bed afraid Alphard was going to change his mind. Alphard's arm snaked gently around Harry's waist and he let himself spoon against Alphard. Harry felt himself relax slowly. Alphard's steady breathing sent him to that twilight state between wakefulness and sleeping. As he drifted off Harry wondered what it was about Alphard that made him feel so safe.

Harry fell asleep just as easily as he had the previous night that Alphard had laid and slept with him.

* * *

 

Harry woke with a start pressing into Alphard's body heat. Alphard mumbled something in his sleep tightening his grip on Harry. Harry lay still not wanting to wake him. Harry's body felt so much better after two nights of full sleep. He could kiss Alpard. Actually...

Harry softly place his lips over Alphard and genetly kissed him. "Harry," Alphard responded, opening his eyes slowly and staring into Harry's own with a direct intensity Harry had never seen. Alphard brought his hand up to cup Harry's cheek and stroke Harry's bottom lip with his thumb. Alphard kissed Harry back tenderly, sweeping his tongue with Harry's before Alphard sat them up.

"You have to go, don't you? It's still pretty early out."

"I'll be back before lunch time, I'm sure. Don't miss me to much." Harry asnwered as he rolled over and crawled off the bed and snatching a set of his uniform out of the wardrobe and heading to the bathroom.

"Tom, what are you doing down here?" Harry asked, he had just walked out the potrait door. Tom looked like he was about to barge in there to get Harry.

"To get you of course, you are awfully slow."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with you?" Tom frowned looking at Harry's attire, he seemed nervous.

"Mum and Dad... theres just so much they can handle with me you know?"

"Are you crying?" Tom asked shocked.

"Some Slytherin." The portrait wall of Salazar Slytherin said.

Tom flipped him off before grabbing Harry's hand and leading them away towards the staircase.

"You little punks have no respect..."

"Harry-"

"What if they make me go back to my time?" Harry said rubbing his eyes, feeling embrassed that he just abruptly cried out of nowhere.

"They won't, the love you way to much and it's not like you have anything to go back to. I wouldn't let them anyway. You're stuck here."

"Tom...thanks." Harry whispered and Tom looked at him curiously.

"For?"

"Wanting me round still." Harry answered and Tom shrugged.

"You're my brother Harry, though I really wish you would cut your hair. It's starting to look like a mop." Tom commented, frowning at bit looking at Harry's hair and Harry actually laughed a little at Tom's words.

"I'll get right on that, Tom." Harry said sarcastically.

"Good morning." Charlus greeted his brothers as both Harry and Tom came down the stairs and to the Hogwarts entrance door. Both Boniface and Valerie were there waiting as well.

"Did you sleep well?" Valerie Potter asked smiling at Harry.

"Yeah I did, thanks." Harry answered standing on the otherside of Charlus. Harry was not sure how to act around his great grandfather whom Tom went to standnext to in greeting. Boniface was not in a happy mood with him the last time they talked. Harry hoped nobody noticed his avoidance of his great grandfather.

"Well your brother owled us last night to say that you boys had something to talk about with us. So we aranged to have some breakfast at the Three Broomsticks inn. You have a pass to miss just one of your early morning classes. Then you three will go right back to learning." Boniface said to them.

"I told you, you wouldn't miss anything, Tom." Charlus said as Tom rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's go." Valerie said leading the way out of the castle.

Valerie put her arm around Tom's shoulder and started talking with him, Charlus walking on the otherside of his mother. So that left Boniface walking beside Harry. Harry wondered if this was done on purpose because usually Boniface would be walking with his wife.

"So I hear that you are dating Alphard Black." Boniface said to Harry.

"Yeah."

"Who asked whom out?"

Harry blushed red. "It was mutual."

"He is definitely a nice boy. Which is shocking for somebody in his family background. His parents must be upset about it?"

"I talked to Alphard about it and he just told me not to worry about it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah..." Harry answered feeling unsure now that Boniface had brought it up.

"Well, I just want you two to have a stable relationship. You two might have some problems down the road with his family, but if Black truly likes you, I'm sure you two will do just fine."

Harry didn't say anything else during their walk to the Three Broomsticks. He hoped he wasn't putting Alphard in a bad position. Alphard wouldn't even really talk about how the realationship between them was going to effect him with his family. Would he get disowned if their relationship continued further? Boniface frowned when Harry became silent, but didn't seem to know what to say to him.

Harry looked up at the jingle of the door as they walked into the Three Broomsticks; nobody was in there, probably because it was early morning on a weekday.

"The Potter's, welcome! How are you this morning?" Harry known the man to be Jack, his wife was nowhere in the pub. Jack had been wiping down some glass cups.

"Were good, thanks Jack. Is our room-?"

"Oh go right up ahead upstairs, Boniface. Jillian just went up there getting everything settled."

Boniface led the way up the stairs to the same private room that they had before. Jillian was in the room of course, she had been seting the dishes perfectuly.

"Why hello." Jillian said walking up to both Boniface and Valerie. Jillian had the same green eyes of her husband. Madam Romersta definely got her looks from Jillian.

"Thanks for setting this up for us at such short notice." Boniface said to her.

"No problem! More money for us." Jillian laughed along with Boniface and Valerie. "Do you know what you would like to eat?"

"I'll just take a cup of coffee and some toast." Valerie said.

"Bring us the basic, Jill. No rush." Boniface answered as well.

"Okay, you guys have fun." Jillian said winking at them as she left the room.

As soon as they sat at their seats cups filled up with coffee for both Boniface and Valerie at the table along and the boys had orange juice in theirs.

Both Boniface and Valerie had sat at the heads of the table again and Tom chose his seat next to Harry whom was closest to their father and Charlus sat on the other side of the table closest to their mother. Same seats as their last visit.

"So who wants to start first?" Valerie asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Can I have a cat?" Charlus asked. Harry hid his smile.

"No, you have a dog." Boniface answered shaking his head negatively and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Harry has a dog, I want a cat."

"Charlus, why do you want a cat?" Valerie asked him trying not to laugh herself.

"Conall has a cat and you're allowed to have one at Hogwarts." Charlus answered.

"No." Both parents said together.

"We are not rasing an animal farm at our home." Boniface said.

Charlus just pouted and folded his arms to his chest.

"There goes asking for that baby cow." Tom said smirking to Charlus.

"Boys come on now, let's get to what we are here to discuss. Though a baby cow does sound adorable, Boniface." Valerie said.

"Valerie." Boniface said shocked.

"Just a thought." Valerie said shrugging her shoulders indifferently. Charlus smiled happily at this.

"Yesterday, I told Charlus, Tom, and Alphard that I was from the future 2001." Harry said not looking up. Well here comes the fireworks.

"We know, Harry." Boniface said.

All three boys looked at there parents shocked.

"You know?" Harry asked.

"Well we didn't know exactly what year you had come from, but we knew you were not from here, from this time." Valerie answered.

"How?" Tom asked frowning.

"Well your mother and I were curious about Harry's birth parents. This was all before we did the blood oath mind you otherwise we wouldn't have gotten the right results as it would say that we were your parents. Anyway we have this blood line history book of the Potter family. It connects family relations together by saying the Potter family memebers name. Personally I haven't looked at it for some time now, but I brought it out to see whom Harry's parents were..."

"I'm Harry's grandpa." Charlus said proudly.

"It would seem so. Though that's all we got out of the book. Obviously Harry's real parents are not born yet. Your name was all that poped up Charlus when we looked into the book. And ours of course, but it was mainly aimed at Charlus with the line aiming bellow Charlus with an empty space." Boniface explained.

"So you've known for awhile then." Tom said in thought, just as their breakfast apeared on the table.

"Yes, we didn't believe that Charlus was ready to be a father figure yet," Valerie teased, "we were more than happy to take Harry in. Your father and I figure something horrible must have happened to Harry's family for him to be here and we were right, weren't we?"

"Yeah, my parents were murdered when I was a year old. I didn't know them. I lived with my muggle uncle and aunt, they didn't care for me. They thought it was a disgrace to even have me in their household because I was a wizard," Harry laughed humorlessly, "there was a war going on and everybody, what was left of my family, and half of my friends were killed. My godfather as well. Why didn't you say anything to me when you knew I wasn't from this time?"

"There are so many things you don't know about us, Harry, but I'm certainly hoping you know one thing, how much your mother and I love you. Were not going to send you away, unless you want to leave." Boniface answered for both himself and Valerie.

"You being from the future is a minor casualty. Besides, were family and family sticks together no matter what." Valerie said.

"Thank you. I obviously did not inherit my looks from Charlus, though. That's a plus." Harry commented smilling.

"I'm handsome, thank you very much and if you had inherited my looks maybe you wouldn't have a nerdy runt look to yourself." Charlus said sticking his noise into the air.

"Excuse me, I got my looks from your kid. So look forward to your future buddy."

Charlus covered his face with his hands. "I'm so ashamed."

Harry tossed a piece of toast at Charlus.

"Hey, that food is meant to be eatten!" Boniface scowled them.

* * *

 

"Yup," Lucreita said laughing and walking into the Charms room with Ignatius beside her and Harry and Alphard up front, "you don't hang around many girls do you?"

"Not really..." Ignatius admitted.

"Guys can make a girl cry, and if done right, can have her saying she loves him within a few hours," Lucreita said, "but you are very much a gentle man. I haven't seen that in boys your age."

Harry walked into his Charms class and sat down at the table with Alphard. The general rush about of students died down. Ignatius sat in the back behind them, his wand tucked behind one ear.

"Well I guess us guys are just jerks than." Ignatius replied back.

Lucretia laughed a little, sitting at her table, "I suppose, but that's normal."

Professor O'Bryne turned to the board and began writing.

Ignatius took advantage of the distraction and prodded Harry in the side.

"What is it?" Harry whispered to him turning around.

"Mr. Potter would you care to pay attention?" Professor O'Bryne asked sharply.

"The bell hadn't even rang yet, what's his problem?" Ignatius whisperd to Lucretia.

Professor O'Bryne turned his glare on him. "That applies to you as well Mr. Prewett. One more and I'll have to ask the both of you to move up here in front of me."

"How did it go?" Alphard asked Harry once the focus was off them.

"They already knew."

"Really? That's something. Nice weight off your shoulders."

"Psss... Harry, did you hear that theres this new kid, first year, that might be half-giant?" Ignatius whispered to him.

'Hagrid?'

"No, I didn't. What house is he in?" Harry asked faking curiosity.

"Gryffindor. I heard he has a thing for wild animals to. Should we talk to him after class during lunch?"

"I don't see why not."

"Leave it up to you guys to find a half-giant interesting. You're going to offend him." Dorea said to them, making into the classroom in time before the bell rang. She sat on the other side of Harry.

"No were not. It's just talking, Dori." Alphard said as Dorea rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

"Oh and by the way, it's nice to see you again without Livius wrapped around you." Alphard added smirking at Dorea's glare.

"We spend time apart all the time, were not smothering each other."

"That's not what it looks like."

"Shut up, Alphard, you don't know what you're talking about." Dorea snapped at him opening her book and flipping the pages angrily.

* * *

 

Charlus and Tom arrived at the Great Hall to the smell of loaded potato soup, deli sandwhiches, and french fries. Harry, Alphard, Ignatius and Lucreita soon joined them a few minutes after. Alphard smiling at Harry every few minutes as they talked about Harry joining Quidditch. Charlus just stared, unblinkingly, at Sinistra at the Ravenclaw table.

"That's really getting annoying, just go over there and talk to her. She knows you're staring at her." Minerva said Charlus as she put down her history book. Tom had not been paying attention to Charlus as he was eating his soup, but looked up at the embrassed expression on Charlus face.

"I... I can't."

"Hello, Charlus."

Charlus smiled sheepishly at the Gryffindor girl Tessa Ito. "Hey, Tessa."

Neither Tom nor Harry liked Tessa Ito, neither did Minerva in fact. She was definitely not intrested in Charlus, but if she even thought that Charlus liked somebody else she would try to put a stop to it. Tessa went and sat next to Charlus.

"Do you want to study tonight in the library?"

"No, he's going to be busy." Tom answered.

"With what?" Charlus asked frowning in confusion.

"Can we talk?" Hatti-Mayli came up to Charlus, her friends were not around her this time.

"Sss-ssure." Charlus stuttred.

"Charlus-" Tessa started glaring at the Ravenclaw girl.

"I'll be back." Charlus replied walking away with Sinistra.

"Ito, why are you talking to my brother if you don't want to be bothered with him." Harry asked the now annoyed girl.

Tessa gave a fake laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about, Harry. You're so silly." Tessa started to get up, but Tom pulled her roughly back down.

"You hurt my brother, or go near him, or mislead him in any kind of way, you won't be recognizable to the general public and I will make it permanent." Tessa snatched her arm away and stormed away.

"Wow go big brother." Alphard said.

"Harry, that's him!" Ignatius hissed at him.

Harry looked to see a consderly tall youg fellow, Charlus height; he had short clean cut black hair, which was different for Harry whom was use to seeing his wild black hair. His dark brown eyes looked upset as he tried to sit at the table for lunch, but his fellow first year peirs kept blocking the empty spaces so that Hagrid couldn't sit there. Hagrid bit his lip and walk towards there way, Harry's way. When he reached the second years side, he looked up at Harry with a sad, hurt, look on his face and Harry gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey," Harry said, "you want to sit with us? Plenty of room."Harry motion towards the empty space that was next to Charlus spot.

"Sure, thanks."

"My name is Harry Potter."

"Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid answered shyly, "Uh why r ya sittin' with the Gryffindor's?"

"My brothers were sorted in this house so eat with them from time to time. That's Thomas, he's the oldest," Tom nodded his head towards Hagrid and went back to eating, "and I have another brother, Charlus."

"I'm Ignatius Prewett, this is Lucretia Black, and Harry's boyfriend Alphard Black. We all come over here to stalk Harry, well except Dorea Black, she's dating MacDermott." Ignatius shook Hagrid's hand.

"Oh, okay then." Rubeus laughed a little, he seemed timid.

"Are you liking Hogwarts?" Harry asked going back to his lunch.

"It's great, I can't wait tauh meet the centars!"


	10. "I think I'm afraid to be happy because whenever I get too happy, something bad always happens."

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Ten**

**"I think I'm afraid to be happy because whenever I get too happy, something bad always happens."**

_\- Charlie Brown_

**November**

"I can't believe it."

"I know, of all the girls he could be hanging out with."

"They both seem to hit it off really good. Do you think they're going to start dating?"

"She looks so eerily like Dorea. Only she looks more like a nerd. She's pretty of course, no doubt about that."

"And she's nicer."

"Dorea _is_ nice Ignatius."

"You're only saying that because she's your family."

"When Dorea is in the right mood, she is nice."

"They even have _similar names_."

"Charlus is definitely out for revenge, that's for sure."

"I really hope Charlus is not leading her on to get back at Dorea. Dorisa is a really nice girl."

"Dorisa knows about Dorea and she doesn't seem threaten by her. Besides, they are just friends."

" _Ha!_ Did you see the way Dorea looked at Dorisa when she found out that Charlus was best friends with her?"

"She looked exactly the same way Tom and I looked. What's the big deal?"

"No, Harry, she didn't look _the exact same way_. She looked like she wanted to _kill_ Dorisa. It was pure and absolute loathing."

"Ignatius, I'm sure Charlus looked the exact same way when he found out about Dorea dating Livius."

"Honestly, Charlus looked more hurt and upset. He did not look like he wanted to kill Livius like Dorea did when she looked at Dorisa. Maybe Charlus had some jealousy inside of him, but not much."

"Charlus and Dorisa have been hanging out with each other for how long? Two weeks? I don't think it's anything serious. They are just friends and besides, Charlus is a year higher than her. They hardly have time to talk with each other."

"Tom and Minerva make time."

"Just shut up Iggy."

"Charlus and Dorisa do really seem to enjoy each others company. Like a lot."

"Charlus finally found somebody as goofy and spontaneous as him. Only she's clumsier and if I have to hear her high pitched geeky laughter one more time—"

"Tom, don't be a jerk."

"If Charlus thinks I'm going to be nice to her—"

"When have you ever been nice to her?"

"I'm nice enough, Harry. That girl is always making a muck of everything she does, it's pathetic. I'm never going to forgiver her for ruining my homework. I didn't even have time to redo it!"

"It was an accident, Tom. She tripped."

"As I recall, poor Tom got an 'Exceeds Expectations' instead of an 'Outstanding', oh the horror!"

"Excuse me for wanting more than a 'Troll', but I suppose you're use to those aren't you, Alphard?"

"Hey, I'm smart!"

"Tom, you make everybody you come in contact with cry."

"That's a bloody lie and you know it!"

"Charlus is love sick; leave the kid alone you three, besides, Dorisa Lupin, is not that much of a nerd and yeah so we have to be surrounded by her friends Myrtle and Eileen a lot now, but... yeah never mind, I'm not seeing the upside to this. We are all going to be classified as nerds because of the people that Charlus hangs out with." Ignatius said sighing, "We are going to have to stay at our table more often. No, that won't work because Eileen sits there often as well with her brother. Maybe I'll just stop hanging out with you Harry."

"Oh yeah, that would really hurt me."

"How does Minerva feel about Dorisa, Tom?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders as the four boys finally came to the Great Hall.

"Minerva does not spend any amount of time with Dorisa as she's a first year, but what she sees when Dorisa comes to sit at the Gryffindor table with Charlus… she thinks it's just a crush."

"Hey guys, you're not going to the Slytherin table are you? You guys always eat at the Gryffindor table during morning and lunchtime." Dorisa Lupin and her friend Myrtle Langlais came up to them as the four boys were trying to sneak and sit at the Slytherin table.

Dorisa Lupin is a Ravenclaw first year. She has light brown wavy shoulder length hair put up in a messy bun today and wore square black framed glasses over her honey brown eyes. Dorisa was actually tall for her age, same height Charlus had been in his first year, so they looked like a really cute couple. If they ever wanted to date that is. Dorisa' friends, Eileen Prince and Myrtle Langlais were both first year Ravenclaw's as well.

"Hi, Harry." Myrtle said shyly.

"Hello, Myrtle." Harry said politely inwardly cringing. Apparently no matter what time period, Myrtle was always going to have a crush on Harry. Myrtle made this weird giggle when Harry had replied back to her.

"Dorisa, what, you're not hanging out with Charlus today?" Alphard asked not finding Myrtle in the least bit threatening towards his relationship with Harry. He found Myrtle to be unattractive, a whiner and a know-it-all. He barely spoke to the girl and Myrtle vise-versa. Alphard only endured her because Harry insisted that they should try to befriend her. Myrtle did not have any other friends besides Dorisa. Not even Eileen really cared for Myrtle.

"Charlus is at the Gryffindor table of course, he saw you guys just walk in and you guys looked like you weren't going to sit with us so I went to grab you guys."

"I feel so special and appreciated." Alphard said as he put a hand to his heart.

"Whatever." Dorisa said rolling her eyes.

"Actually, Dorisa, I have to sit at the Slytherin table today. You know today is the quidditch match and Watkins is going to give the team a pep talk before we play. Tell Charlus he should keep his head in the game as well, I'm totally going to kick his ass out there. Tell him that for me."

Dorisa smiled and nodded. "Okay, have fun out there Harris. Here's a good luck kiss." Dorisa kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Hey! None of that!" Alphard playfully swatted Dorisa away making her giggle in the process. Not the high pitched laughter. "Oh and tell Eileen I'll be sitting with the Gryffindor's. I'm sure you guys will keep her company in the Slytherin stands?" Dorisa asked Alphard and Ignatius hopefully.

"Yeah, sure we will. Besides while Eileen is supporting her brother, we'll be cheering Harry on." Alphard replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Great." Dorisa replied.

"Good luck Harry." Myrtle said walking away with Dorisa.

"You should go with them, Tom. I'm sure Minerva is wondering where you are." Harry said.

"No, it's fine. I'll see her in the stands."

"Are you going to sit on the Gryffindor side or Slytherin?" Alphard asked teasing.

Tom just rolled his eyes. "Regardless, I will be supporting Charlus and Harry."

"Harrison Potter! Get your butt over here now!"

"Yes, sir!" Harry hurried over to his teammates.

The Slytherin quidditch team players was: Oscar Watkins (Captain Goalkeeper), Avril Moreaux (Beater), Demios Avery (Beater), Abraxas Malfoy (Chaser), Antoine Prince (Chaser), Charlotte Goyle (Chaser), and of course Harry (Seeker).

"Potter, hurry up and eat."

"Potter is always late, Oscar." Demios Avery said sneering at Harry. Harry flipped him off and fixed his plate.

"It's Watkins to you, Avery. Now everybody listen up," Oscar looked around to get everybody's attention, "Teamwork is the ability to work as a group toward a common goal, even if that goal becomes extremely hard to accomplish. The nice thing about teamwork is that you always have others on your side to watch your back," Oscar looked at both Demios and Harry, "Coming together is a beginning. Keeping together is progress. Working together is success. Cooperation is the comprehensive conviction that nobody can get there unless everybody gets there. So basically what I'm telling you guys is don't screw each other over because of some petty fight or hate with each other. Grow up and win this match for me!"

"Hear, hear!" Alphard said as he pounded his hand on the table twice. Eileen laughed at Alphard's input. She was sitting next to her brother Antoine.

"Also, Harrison, I do not want to see you go easy on your brother. If I do see that you are not fully flying to your capacity, believe me when I say, you will be replaced. I want you to crush your brother."

"Okay, Watkins, I get it. No down playing my skills, but I'm not going to go as far as hurting my brother on purpose."

"Just don't ruin this for us, Potter."

"Same for you butter fingers," Tom snapped back at Prince, defending Harry's honor, "Your skills are nothing compared to Harry's."

Antoine opened his mouth for a snappy retort, but Oscar interrupted.

"Hey! What did I just say? Leave that bullshit behind us. I want team unity out on that field!" Oscar said ending the argument between Antoine and Tom.

"Harry will do great. We have all seen him practice. Otherwise you wouldn't have put him on the team, Oscar." Abraxas said putting his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks to Abraxas parents, we all have the new Nimbus One Thousand. If I find that any of your performance is below average and miserable, all of your parents will receive howlers instructing them to love you guys less. Now hurry up and eat."

Tom smirked somewhat amused at the Slytherin team captain's words.

* * *

 

Mister Spence was refereeing. He stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, his broom in his hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," he said, once they were all gathered around him. Harry noticed that once again that those words were aimed to the Slytherin team. Harry could tell Charlus was nervous by the way he kept fidgeting. Harry gave Charlus an encouraging smile which Charlus returned.

"Mount your brooms, please." Harry clambered onto his Nimbus One Thousand that his great grandparents had bought him.

Mister Spence gave a loud blast on his silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high into the air. They were off.

"And it's Antoine Prince who takes possession of the Quaffle," Roman McLaggen (6th Year Gryffindor) voice rang throughout the stadium as a player dressed in robes of dark green and silver whizzed by the stands on a broomstick, a red ball tucked securely underneath his arm. All eyes were glued to the black haired boy as he zoomed in and out of the opposing team, dodging any sign of interference.

In a matter of seconds, the Gryffindor spectators had erupted into screams of approval while the opposite side, adorned in dark green and silver, groaned.

"And Prince misses! Block by goalkeeper Josh Weasley!" Roman yelled into the megaphone, pumping his fist into the air. "No wonder Weasley was given the Captain badge this year, along with his new Headship!"

Back in the stands, a twelve year old boy with his girlfriend both sat with their fellow Gryffindors. "Harry looks like he's having fun, but Charlus looks super nervous out there." Minerva said to Tom, clapping her hands and rooting for both Charlus and Harry.

"That is really weird because Charlus loves flying." Tom commented.

"It's his first quidditch match, I would be nervous to." Conall commented beside Tom.

"He's doing really well though." Pomona Sprout commented.

"Charlus must be afraid of what Harry might think if he beats him in the game." Dorisa commented. She was sitting with the Gryffindor's supporting Charlus.

"No. Both Charlus and Harry know it's all just fun and games." Tom replied back.

Dorea was happy that Livius was sitting with her in the Slytherin stands with her. Livius rarely sat anywhere where there were Slytherin's residing. Alphard, Lucretia, and Ignatius were sitting with them as well. Dorea's heart almost jumped out her chest as she watched as Charlus flew past the Slytherin side of the stands, for a split second Charlus eyes traveled from the game and his eyes met her piercing blue ones. He just looked at her with no expression on his face and kept flying towards the Gryffindor side.

Dorea Black huffed, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes as Charlus Potter flew right past the Gryffindor section of the stadium and waved at his brother and friends. Dorea watched as Dorisa cheered his name and waved her banner that had his name on it.

"Dorea, what's the matter?" Livius asked her with one eyebrow roused.

With a fake smile, Dorea rolled her eyes. "I'm having fun; nothing is the matter, Livius."

That seemed to be enough for Livius as he smiled and held her hand. Alphard and Lucretia on the other hand looked at Dorea knowingly. Dorea mouthed 'shut up' to them when Livius wasn't paying attention.

"Gryffindor has already scored about four goals, no offense to the Slytherin team." Livius commented.

"Hey were catching up, we've scored two goals. If Prince would stop hogging the spotlight, maybe the team would get somewhere." Alphard replied.

"Antoine is not hogging the spotlight." Eileen said scowling at Alphard.

Eileen Prince looked nothing like her brother. Nobody would have guessed that they were related. When Harry first saw her, Harry guessed then, he knew why Severus liked his mother. Of course Eileen's prettiness had nothing on Lily Potter at her age in Harry's mind. Eileen had straight very long red hair and brown eyes. She was really quite until she needed to speak her mind about something or she was defending her brother, which happened a lot.

"Then why won't he share the Quaffle, huh? He's not being a team player. Theirs no team unity in his mind set."

"Shut up, Black. Maybe he has a plan or something, did you ever think of that?"

Alphard just rolled his eyes at the red haired first year. "Sure sweet heart, whatever you say."

Both Lucretia and Ignatius booed loudly as a Gryffindor beater whacked a bludger towards Harry, causing the Slytherin to twist his broom and himself upside down to duck out of the way.

"Harry's a natural, don't you think?" Alphard asked out loud to nobody in particular.

"He's something alright." A girl commented rudely.

Alphard looked up at the stands to see whom had commented only to see his sister Walburga and her future husband Orion.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Alphard asked his sister rudely back.

"What do you think I mean Alphard? Your boyfriend is a faggot and now he's turned you. You should be with a girl, not a boy."

"Stop using Harry as an excuse for being a narrow-minded, bigoted bitch. Wizards marry each other all the time." Alphard snapped at his sister whom immediately looked to Orion for help.

"Be careful whose toes you step on today because they might be connected to the foot that kicks your ass tomorrow, Alphard. Apologize to her." Orion said flexing his fingers.

"Don't even go there, Orion. I'll definitely chew you up, and spit you out if you even go near Alphard." Dorea said to Orion, defending Alphard.

"Oh are you Alphard's bodyguard now, Dorea?" Walburga asked her insultingly.

Before Dorea could retort back, chanting and cheering was suddenly heard from both sides of the team as the whole audience was on their feet. Excitement began to radiate throughout the stands.

"Charlus Potter and Harrison Potter are racing for the snitch," Roman was yelling wildly. "Come on, Charlus!" Roman urged, pushing the Gryffindor Seeker on.

Dorisa began jumping up and down on the spot. "Come on, Charlus!" she cried frantically, cheering her friend on.

"Oh I can't look! I have to shut my eyes." Minerva said doing so.

"You'll open them. You have to breathe sometime." Conall replied distractedly looking on at the game.

"No, I - Wait... What do eyes have to do with breathing?"

**WHAM**

A Bludger had hit Charlus square in his chest, the impact making him fall off his broom just as he was about to grab the snitch, but Harry had ended up catching the snitch instead.

"Charlus!" Harry raced after the falling Charlus, letting go of the snitch absent mindedly. They were still quite a bit high up in the air.

Realizing that Charlus was going way too fast for him to catch Harry brought out his wand he had kept on him just in case. "Immobulus!"

Charlus whole body froze on the spot, floating in mid air. Harry took both his hands off his broom and made a grab for Charlus, brining him to the front of his broom. Harry closed his fingers around Charlus waist, making sure that Charlus was securely on his broom. "Ennervate."

Charlus moaned in discomfort, gripping the broom with one hand to make sure he didn't fall and holding his other hand to his chest. "I think something's broken." Charlus murmured to Harry.

"Don't worry. I'm taking you straight to the hospital wing." Harry tried to reassure Charlus. There was a yell from the crowd below as Harry headed straight for the ground, trying hard to hold on to Charlus whom looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Are you okay?" Charlus whispered out to Harry.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked Charlus indignantly. Why was Charlus asking him such a silly question when he was the one hurt?

"Why wouldn't I be?" Charlus asked him confused.

"I didn't get hit in the chest by a buldger, Charlus. Whoever hit you is going to get their assed kicked."

"I would laugh, but it hurts." Charlus said smiling slightly.

Still in mid air, but now on the grounds, Harry jumped off his broom and slowly helped Charlus off. There was an outraged yell from the Gryffindor crowd and Harry could see Mister Spence yelling at Demios Avery. Both Gryffindor and the Slytherin team were trying to talk to the coach at the same time.

"Harry, are you okay?" Abraxas came up to him along with Charlotte Goyle.

"I have to get Charlus to the hospital wing." Harry said trying to support Charlus weight on him.

Abraxas helped Harry out by gathering Charlus up and carrying him. By this point Charlus had been passed out otherwise he would have definitely not have approved being carried, especially by Abraxas.

"Avery hit Charlus didn't he?" Harry asked.

"Harry, don't—"

"Just get Charlus to the hospital wing, Abraxas."

"Potter!" Charlotte chased after Harry as he was storming towards the blonde haired beater.

"Avery, what the fuck is your problem! That's my brother!" Harry snapped at the boy shoving his way inside the circle in which everybody had been shouting at each other along with Mister Spence.

"Potter shove off, he's still alive is he not? I had to do what I had to." Demios said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

CRUNCH

"Potter!"

"My nose! I think it's broken!" Demios Avery clenched his nose at once. Avery was bleeding everywhere.

"You'll live," Harry said angrily, his hair turning a firey red just as Goyle got a hold on him and pulled him away from Avery, "but that's nothing compared to what Tom is going to do to you when he get's the chance." Demios looked slightly alarmed at Harry's words.

"Potter, go to the headmaster's office immediately!"

"But who won, sir?" Watkins asked not in the least bit concerned about what was going on between Demios and Harry. "Harry caught the snitch—"

"It was an injustice! Charlus got hit-" Weasley started but was interrupted by the coach.

"Slytherin wins! Both Avery and Potter shall be discontinued from playing till further notice! Now everybody get out of my sight!"

"Way to go champ! Of course we'll have to find somebody to replace you for now." Oscar said to Harry.

Harry just glared at Watkins. "I'm going to the hospital wing."

"Potter, Mister Spence—"

"I don't care what Mister Spence said Goyle!"

* * *

 

The door of the hospital wing burst open and in came Harry. The rest of the gang had already arrived to see Charlus before Harry. Tom, Minerva, Dorisa, Conall, Pomona, Ignatius, Lucretia, and Alphard were all surrounding Charlus bed. Dorisa was on Charlus left side of the bed sitting on a chair and holding his hand. Tom was on the left side of Charlus along with Alphard, but he was standing; staring down at Charlus with no expression on his face. Alphard had been sitting on a chair beside Tom with both of his feet resting up on top of Charlus bed until he saw Harry. Harry hurried over to Charlus bed as soon as he spotted everyone.

"How is he?" Harry asked Tom.

"He had two broken ribs, which Madam Abbott fixed in a matter of seconds. Charlus is just out of it right now. He can leave tomorrow morning. Malfoy left as soon as Madam Abbott took over." Tom's face ... he looked ready to kill.

"Tom—"

"Are you okay?" Tom asked him still looking at the sleeping Charlus.

"Of course I'm okay. Why is everybody asking me that? Charlus asked me that to and he was the one that got hurt."

"Despite everything that has happened, we won, though." said Ignatius, a grin breaking across his face.

"That's _not_ how I wanted to win, Ignatius."

"I can't believe that they still let Slytherin win, no offense Harry."

"None taken, Minerva."

"Where is Avery?" Tom asked still in his low voice.

"Nice punch by the way, Harry. I heard that you broke his nose." Alphard commented.

"Avery is probably at the headmaster's office, where I should be right now. I'm banned from playing quidditch again till further notice, so is Avery."

"Well that sucks hippogriff butt." Alphard said.

"Yes, I suppose it does suck hippogriff butt, Alphard." Ignatius said trying not to laugh.

"Harry, I'll walk you to the headmaster's office." Tom said taking one more last glance at Charlus before turning his attention to Harry.

"I highly doubt that Harry is going to run into any mishap on his way there, Tom." Conall said to him.

"Don't be stupid Norton, they are obviously going to talk about getting Avery back for what he did to Charlus." Ignatius said to the Gryffindor.

" _Tom, don't!_ You'll get in all sorts of trouble, just let the headmaster—"

"Don't worry, Minerva," Tom gave Minerva one of his many charming smiles, "I'm just going to make sure Harry arrives to the headmasters office safely. I'm not going to look for Avery despite what Black thinks."

Harry knew Tom well enough to know when he was lying and that was a lie.

Minerva gave Tom a suspicious look, but nodded her head in approval.

"I'll—"

"No." Tom said cutting Alphard off. "Let's go, Harry."

"You're so bossy."

Harry mouthed to Alphard, _'I'll tell you later,'_ before following after Tom.

When they were both at a really far distance away from the hospital wing and still Tom had said nothing to Harry.

"Tom, are you okay? I know you're mad—"'

"I'm not mad, I'm livid." Tom said calmly, which Harry knew meant that Tom was about to lash out and hurt somebody.

"Charlus is okay—"

 _"And do you honestly think that's going to stop me from taking my revenge on Avery?"_ Tom asked Harry angrily coming to a complete stop.

"No, honestly, Tom. I told Avery after I punched him, was that what _I_ did to him was nothing compared to what _you_ were going to do to him."

Tom smirked, his eyes slowly turning red. "Avery _is_ going to pay. I can not harm him physical with out going to jail, but he will pay."

Harry put both hands on each side of Tom's shoulder. "Tom, listen to me. You are getting too angry—"

"And why shouldn't I?" Tom said shrugging Harry's hands off of him and walking once again.

Harry knew when Tom got like this, it was going to be hard to detour him. "I hate it when your eyes turn red and all you think about is hurting somebody. You're not in your right mind—"

"Harry," Tom stop dead in his tracks and looked at Harry, his red eyes blazing, "if Charlus had been killed by that stunt that Avery had pulled, then you would not have been born. You would not have existed."

"So this is about _me_?"

"Of course this is about you, Harry! Why do you think Charlus and I asked you if you were okay? Anything life threatening happening to Charlus before he has his kids results in you not being born!"

"I don't want you and Charlus to be overly attentive about everything that you guys do. I shouldn't have told you—"

"Charlus and I have come to an agreement. You are our responsibility and were going to make sure you have a happy life with us."

"That's not your responsibility—"

"Yes it is! _You're my brother_!"

Harry was silent for a moment, processing what Tom had just said. Tom was breathing heavily; his eyes had turned back to bright blue.

"I love you to, Tom. You're my brother, but you have to stop being so… _serious_ for the lack of term. You need to have fun to. I don't want you and Charlus to not have fun and take on parental responsibilities because of me. That's what Mum and Dad are there for."

"I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend." Tom whispered to Harry.

Harry smiled at this. "You love me. You find my annoying quirks awesome. You want to be like me."

"And you just ruin the moment."

"We have to pull a serious prank on Avery… maybe make him think he's wearing clothing and have him walk around the school naked…"


	11. This is my stop, Got to get off, I might go pop

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. My thoughts are my own.

 **Author:** Brightsidetolife

 

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**   
**Chapter Eleven**   
**This is my stop, Got to get off, I might go pop**   
**Excuse me, Excuse me**   
**I've got to be direct, If I'm wrong, please correct**   
**You're standing on my neck**   
_-Splendora_

Harry woke up on Sunday morning to find the dormitory blazing with winter sunlight and Alphard's arm snugged around his waist. He sat up quickly and looked over at Avery's bed, waking Alphard up in the process. Harry made a grab for his wand and glasses on his bedside table.

"Har-ry," Alphard yawned and stretched, "why are you always up so early?"

"Shh." Harry got out of bed and tip toed over to Avery's trunk while Avery was still sleeping. Alphard watched Harry's progress and frowned in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Alphard whispered out to him.

Harry did not answer as he opened Avery's trunk where his school uniform and weekend clothing was held inside. Harry tapped Avery's clothing twice and than closed the trunk back quietly, tip toeing back to his side of the room.

"What was that?" Alphard asked Harry smirking.

"Oh, you'll see." Harry said smirking as well. "Let's hurry up and dress so that we won't get blamed for anything. Hopefully nobody won't point anything out till Avery get's into the Great Hall. Nott got 'food poisoned'," Harry smirked remembering Tom tampering with Nott's food, "so he's still in the hospital wing."

"Wicked."

"Ignatius!" Harry hissed at him, throwing his pillow at him. "Wake up!"

"Now what do we do when we get caught?" Alphard asked Harry getting dressed.

Harry smiled. "Laugh."

Tom was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, talking to Charlus about the quidditch game that almost killed him, when Harry practically ran over to them, flanked by his best friends, Alphard Black and Ignatius Prewett.

"Charlus!" Harry greeted him cheerfully, "Feeling better?" Harry gave Charlus a hug that Charlus returned just as enthusiastically.

"I feel fantastic."

"What's the matter?" Harry asked Charlus frowning. Charlus definitely looked bothered about something.

Charlus looked towards Alphard whom was fixing his plate before looking back at Harry and shaking his head negatively. "I'm fine, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but did not get the chance when there was a sudden uptake of laughter, especially coming from the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Avery, your village called! They're asking for their idiot back!" A Gryffindor higher year called out from the Gryffindor table.

"Merlin, kid, where are your clothes?" A Huffelpuff prefect asked him.

"What are you talking about, I'm wearing clothes asshole." Avery said frowning and looking down at himself. In actually, the only clothing Avery was wearing was underwear. Harry didn't want to totally humiliate Avery.

"Avery! Go back to your dorm and put on some clothes for goodness sake! Ten points from Slytherin!" Professor Slunghorn came up to Avery frowning in disapproval.

"Professor, I'm wearing clothes!" Avery said practically yelling.

Harry was trying hard to not look suspect along with Alphard. Charlus looked at Avery in shock covering his mouth.

"I assure you, Mr. Avery, you are not."

Alphard couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. Alphard started laughed along with Harry and the rest of the students that were looking at Avery's misfortunate. Avery stopped and looked at both Alphard and Harry as they were the ones making the most commotion with their laughter. Avery seemed to have come to some kind of conclusion.

"I- I-" Avery's face was red in embarrassment, he ran out the Great Hall as fast he could, everybody still laughing behind him.

"That was cruel and ingenious." Charlus said to Harry.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with that?"

"Because Tom told me you were going to prank Avery this morning."

"Well your welcome."

"I know, so ungrateful." Alphard said as he shoved some eggs into his mouth.

"Does anyone CARE to know why Mr. Avery was not dressed this morning?" Professor Slunghorn finally cried out.

"Not really." Tom murmured, not wanting Professor Slunghorn's attention as he pulled his head from his book. Ignatius was not even paying attention; he was preoccupied with the dark red-head who had suddenly walked in through the Great Hall's entrance with Dorea Black.

"Mr. Potter, Black, and Prewett, I would like a word please."

"What's the matter Professor?" Harry asked once the three of them were faced with Professor Slunghorn. Half the student body was watching the boys talk to the Slytherin Professor.

"What's the matter? Did you really think you were going to get away with that prank you pulled on Mr. Avery?"

"Well, it would be stupid to say yes now." Alphard said making students laugh.

"There is no evidence proving that we did anything of the sort, Professor. I'm shocked that you would accuse three second years to pull a fifth year or higher spell like that." Ignatius said trying to use his brain to pull them out of the situation.

Professor Slunghorn huffed in annoyance. "You boys better behave; you boys are already on thin ice as it is, as you were."

Once they were out of Slunghorn's earshot Alphard congratulated Ignatius on his quick thinking.

"I laugh in the face of danger, Black. Yeah, but honestly don't ever do that to me again you two! In situations like that, I usually hide until it goes away."

"You're becoming a great ally Mr. Prewett."

* * *

 

"So what's going on, Charlus? You looked distracted this morning." Harry asked him once they got some time alone with each other, just walking around the school halls. Harry had got out of the prank he had pulled on Avery due to the lack of evidence, but he was still banned from playing quidditch along with Avery till the third match.

"Dorea came to see me last night in the hospital wing."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, she didn't want any witnesses I guess." Charlus murmured.

"What did she want?"

"To see how I was I think and to talk I guess. She said I was ignoring her."

"You are."

Charlus rolled his eyes at Harry. "I would talk to her, but she's always with Livius."

"So what? You can't talk to her when she's hanging around with Livius?"

"Not particularly. I've never liked the bolk."

"Well what happened in this 'talk'?"

Charlus sighed.

**Flashback:**

"So Charlus, I hope you and Lupin are having fun with each other." Dorea scowled.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Charlus scowled back.

"Oh, c'mon I know what's happening between you two," Dorea said, her voice rising.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Charlus snapped getting fed up with the conversation.

"You know what I'm talking about, you're totally in love with her, and I know what's happening!" Dorea practically yelled.

"What kinda person do you take me for Dorea? I would never have a relationship with Dorisa." Charlus snapped.

"Come you love her and you have no problem showing it, obviously." Dorea said giving Charlus the cold shoulder.

"Gosh, you are so stubborn! What the bloody hell is this coming from?"

"Can we lose some of the violence?" Charlus asked Dorea annoyed when she punched his arm out of frustration.

"Sure, as soon as you stop being a jerk!"

"You're the one being a lunatic!"

"Mind explaining why you haven't been able to look me straight in the eye since Livius and I became a couple?"

"What do you think, Dorea?"

"I thought you would be mad at Livius, or at least fight him when you saw him with me."

"You actually thought I would fight with Mac Dermott to get you back?"

"Of course you would! Because that's what a lover would do!"

"Well were not lovers! Without love, the whole argument kind of falls apart now doesn't it? I'm not looking for a relationship with you."

"Dorea? Where are you going?" Charlus watched as Dorea put her book bag back on her shoulder.

"What do you care? You said it all, right? I'm going, but just so you know, Dorisa is not me and she's a sad replacement."

"You're right. Dorisa is not you. She's friendlier and cuter than you."

Dorea was about to storm away, but Charlus grabbed Dorea's wrist.

"I'm sorry Dorea, I don't mean it. I want you to understand my feelings. You're not like everybody else, Dorea. You're a very special person to me."

Dorea looked up at Charlus, surprised. "What?"

"I'm sorry I never replied to your letters, I was stupid. I read every one of them though. Please, sit back down."

Dorea did so while crossing her arms to her chest.

"Look Dorea, I want you to be happy. If being with Livius does that for you than fine. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you, but I'll always be by your side if you ever need me. We're friends right?"

"Goodbye, Charlus." With that said Dorea stood up and walked out the hospital wing.

**End of Flashback**

"Do you think she meant goodbye for good?"

"Charlus, you just told Dorea Black that you were not looking for a relationship with her, which is what she wants with you. You gave her the 'lets just be friends' line."

Charlus sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like Dorea in that way."

"Okay…. uhm…." Harry scratched the back of his head. 'Okay seriously, I want to be born. So… well it's not like they have to hurry into a relationship, they have years. I'm not going to rush Charlus and make him feel like he has to have a relationship with Dorea, but I don't want him to have a relationship with Dorisa either.'

"Do you like Dorisa in that way? What about Sinistra?"

"No. Dorisa is a cute nerd and she makes me laugh. Sinistra said she already had a boyfriend. I'm not looking for a relationship at all. I thought I would want to be in a relationship like you and Tom, but honestly I just want to have fun."

"And that's understandable."

"What made you decided to be in a relationship with Alphard? I asked Tom about why he wanted to be with Minerva, but he just told me to mind my own business."

Harry laughed humorlessly. "Asking Tom something like that… he's very private about his feelings. You know that."

Charlus rolled his eyes. "I'm his brother; surely he can share with me. It wasn't like I was going to tease him."

"Alphard honestly makes me laugh and I need that. For some reason he's very loyal to me and is a mischievous and selfless person…" Harry scratched the back of his head again in deep thought, "I'm trying to explain this without you thinking that I just picked some random person to be with."

"I don't think that."

"Alphard is the kind of person who is always smiling and loves to laugh. He is the one that always says sorry, even if it's not his fault. Even if he is feeling like the scum of the earth, he will never let you know… like for example, I love it when I catch Alphard looking at me, then he smiles and looks away. Alphard smiles like an idiot when he sees me. I like liking Alphard. It's just sometimes I wish he would share his problems with me. I know his family doesn't approve of me and is giving him a hard time, they have to be."

"So basically you're saying that Alphard is 'the one'." Charlus asked Harry as they finally came to a stop, sitting down on one of the stone benches outside.

"Yeah. I really think so."

"What are you going to do when you have to leave? Have you two talked about that?"

"No, I haven't talked about it. I want Alphard to wait for me, but I can't ask him to do something like that."

"Love is complicated."

"I do think Dorea still cares about you though."

"Yeah, but I think that whole sucking-the-life-out-of-me thing would have been a strain on the relationship."

Harry laughed. "You're right to take your time. No one falls in love by choice, it is by chance. Make sure you really feel something before you decide to date somebody. Don't keep the girl you like waiting to long though. Everybody needs somebody sometimes."

"You are a very wise person Mr. Potter and I'm very glad that my son or daughter helped produce you. Scratch that, I had to have had a son because your last surname is Potter. I'm right?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I have to think of boy names now! Hey, do you want me to have my future son change your name? Do you even like that name? Oh my goodness we can do that! Your name could be Jayden or… or Drudwyn—"

"You're getting too far ahead of yourself, Charlus." Harry laughed at Charlus excited demeanor.

"I don't know, I think the name Jayden sounds pretty cool."

Harry looked up and smiled. "Julius!"

Julius Bellamy was dressed in jeans, t-shirt and a leather jacket. Harry ran up and hugged the vampire.

"Julius, what brings you here?" Harry asked as Charlus got up off the steps to greet Julius as well, but in a handshake.

"You're my godson Harry; I don't need a reason to visit." Julius answered pulling Charlus into a hug instead of the handshake. Charlus grinned happily.

"I'm gonna go, you two have fun. I'll see you later Harry." Charlus said waving and running off back inside the castle.

"Charlus, did you just fall?" Harry called out to his brother hearing a loud 'thud'. Harry looked to see Charlus on his back.

"No. I attacked the floor." Charlus called back.

"Backwards?"

"I'm freaking talented okay!" Charlus dusted himself off.

"I think I'm going to walk this time. I'll see you later Harry."

"Nice brother you have. He gets taller every time I see him. Not like you, last time I saw you, you were this high," Julius aimed towards his waist (Julius is 6ft), "now your practically two inches shorter."

"Oh hardy har har, I haven't seen you in what, two months? Right now you're not exactly my favorite person." Harry said playfully, pushing Julius away from him.

"Your father was very adamant about me staying away from you. He think's I'm a bad influence on you. Walk with me."

"He said that you were a bad influence on me? I'm in my twenties."

"What are you talking about? You're twelve."

"My mind is mentally twenty, but my body is twelve. You know that I'm from the future. Don't you remember that little detail?"

"I know that you're from the future… I didn't know that you were in your twenties? What, did you de-age yourself?"

Harry just laughed. "Did I actually surprise Julius Bellamy?"

"Your body is physically twelve."

"Mental beats physical."

"No it doesn't."

"Age is an issue of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."

"Harry, you de-aged yourself. That is illegal and unorthodox. Your mind has to adjust to that. I'm surprised your mind has not been suppressed back to your pre-teens like your body."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, I feel fine. I've been like this for two whole years and I haven't ended up in St. Mungos. You're overreacting."

"De-aging potion is illegal for a reason you know."

"If you don't agree with me, than I'll tell my dad that you're planning to corrupt my youthful innocence."

"You haven't changed at all. I expected a visible difference, but here you are, trying to get me in trouble with your father just like always. I expected better from a twenty year old."

"Somebody has to put you in your place. You think you're mister perfect because you're a vampire."

"I'll bite you, you little imp."

"Oooo, scary."

"Smart-ass."

"If you don't want a sarcastic answer, don't say a stupid question."

"I should have known that you were in your twenties."

"Yeah, but you didn't."

"Anyway, Harry, I wanted to talk to you about your powers."

"What about them? Is something wrong? I haven't been able to do wandless magic as good as I had when I transfigured. I've been controlling my metamorphagus with my hair changing and—" Harry asked slightly panicked.

"You're worrying about all the wrong things, Harry. Trust me on this, your powers will escalate by age. Why are you holding back on your metamorphagus powers though?"

"I didn't want everybody to freak out on me or beg me to change into an animal or whatever." Harry's thoughts were about Tonks changing her nose into a pig snout.

Julius laughed. "I was under the impression that nobody could tell you what to do."

Harry smirked a little.

"And anyways I thought you had your brother Tom as your bodyguard."

"I would have to pay him overtime."

"Don't be afraid to be you, Harry. Maybe it's none of my business, but I don't think that is such a good idea. All that suppressed metamorphagus is not good. I'm sure. Come on, change it to- light blue."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. With little thought to it, Harry changed his hair to light blue.

"Now don't you feel all warm and gooey on the inside?"

"Whatever."

"The Academy of Magic School for Elite Potentials takes what they do very seriously, Harry. So you can not be holding anything back. That includes your metamorphagus. I'll be mostly teaching you during your time there, but the other Professors, they take their work and skill seriously. So be focused. They all think that I'm just favoring you because you are my godson, but obviously it's not true. You have true potential and I want to see you use it."

"I promise to use my powers to their full capacity."

"Good. So is there anything you want to talk to me about? Maybe I can give you some godfather advice?"

"Well, I think you already know that I told Charlus and Tom about me from the future?"

Julius smirked. "How did they take that?"

"They freaked out at first, well Tom more than Charlus. No actually Charlus thought it was cool; actually he still thinks it's cool."

"What about your parents?"

"They already knew!"

"So than everything should be fine. What's the problem?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Tom and Charlus are being overly cautions about everything they do. They're trying to avoid doing dangerous things because they think I won't be born. I heard from Charlus that Tom didn't even want him to play quidditch cause of the chance of him being hurt and me not existing. It's stupid."

"Tom is more mature than Charlus when it comes to your safety, I'll give him that, but Tom needs to stop being so dramatic. Charlus playing quiddicth, school quidditch mind you, is not going to make you not exist. Just keep talking to Tom, make him stop being fearful of his and Charlus actions."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"The past must be a difficult place for you to live."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well it has to, even if your life was a crappy one, you did have friends that you considered family there."

"I love it here. It's selfish of me to say that, but I really do. I'll get to see my birth parents again, I have brothers, I have a family, I have a relationship, and I have even more friends here. Yeah it sucks that I can't see my future friends, especially Ron and Hermione, but I will see them again."

Julius nodded in understanding.

"I do have one more question to ask you though and it's about godfathers in general."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, Charlus godfather, his name is Sammy Rider. Rider barely says two words to me."

"Don't you just hate that?"

"And when he does, he treats me like I'm four, he even talks to me that way and I mean literally."

"That bastard."

"Whenever I'm around him, he always… I don't know. It's like he doesn't like me. He was the same way with Tom to, but now they both are really chummy with each other. You know considering that they are both nerds." Julius laughed at Harry's words as Harry continued, "Charlus is cool around you, and so is Tom. So it can't be like a godfather to godson bond thing that we can't interact with each other. Does Sammy just hate me or something?"

"Why didn't you talk to your brother about this?"

"Are you kidding me? How awkward would that have been? Hey Charlus do you know why your godfather hates me so much?" Harry said sarcastically.

Julius looked like he was deep in thought. "I have no problem with your brothers. Godfathers are generally the protectors of their godson or daughter. When they feel like somebody is a threat to their godchild, they of course make sure that, that threat is a distance away from them. I'm not sure if Sammy Rider finds you a threat to Charlus or if the man is just being a fucking jack-ass towards you," Julius shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. You two should have a sit down or something."

"Do you talk in profanities all the time when you are with other people or do you just do that with me?"

Julius laughed. "Hey, I deserve a high five for being the best godfather so far." Julius raised his hand and Harry high five him.

* * *

 

The first two weeks of November passed quickly. The workload already seemed heavier than last years, and by the time Friday night came around, Harry was thanking his lucky stars that Tom had convinced me to starting working on homework early, especially on Saturdays. He didn't see how else he would ever get all of the homework he had been assigned done in such a small amount of time. He had been spacing off, having too much fun instead of doing his studies. Harry would always do it all at the last minute. Tom of course had got on him about it when he saw that Harry's grades were not up to it's standards, especially for a twenty something year old. According to Tom, Harry should be getting 'Outstanding' as Harry had already taken the classes. And instead Harry had been getting 'Acceptable' and 'Exceeds Expectations'. And of course Tom blamed Alphard for Harry's lack of concentration.

Today Professor Flamel had given every student an egg for them to keep till next Friday. Inside the egg was something that Professor Flamel would not discuss. All he said was that, the egg fed off a person's energy and if the energy of the student was misplaced or up to no good, that the egg would rot and was considered an automatic 'Troll'. The egg was supposed to change colors and everything with time, but right now they were white. Harry currently had his egg sitting on a small red cushion pillow while he read his Transfiguration book. Alphard, had his sitting on top of his stomach while he slept on the couch.

"Black! What do you think you are doing on my couch?" Tom bellowed, storming downstairs with Charlus right behind him. Tom had raised his voice startling a snoozing Alphard Black awake. Harry divided and caught Alphard's egg before it fell on the ground.

Harry scowled when Alphard did not even seem to care that his homework was almost splattered. Making his hair turn purple. On that subject, as Harry expected when he let his metamorphagus part of him come out, everybody was nagging him to transform some part of himself into an animal and blah, blah, blah. Tom got the Gryffindors of his back, but it was still annoying with the other houses. Harry had mostly sat with the Slytherins during that time because they were less demanding and didn't care whatsoever. Of course Avery and Nott was telling everybody that Harry was faking it, that there was no possible way that he could be a metamorphagus because he wasn't born one.

"Sleeping." Alphard responded with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head and sitting up from said couch. He rubbed the crusts away from his eyes and peered at the irate Gryffindor boy with tired gray eyes. "I was, anyway. This couch is not your property, Potter no matter how much you think you own the Gryffindor house."

"Alphard, this egg is important!"

"Yeah, yeah." Alphard said offhandedly and grabbed the egg back from Harry and put it in his cloak pocket.

Harry had been sitting on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Harry was trying to make his pile of sticks turn into a miniature replicate of the Hogwarts castle. Harry was doing it for extra credit.

"How'd you get in?" Charlus asked sitting his egg and his books next to Harry's on the table.

"Harry gave me the password of course." Alphard said smirking as Tom glared at him.

"If you just have to be here, you have to study as well." Tom said to Alphard, shoving him to the side of the couch so that he could sit and place his books down. "And I don't approve of you sharing the house password with your boyfriend, Harry."

"Hey were all friends here, Tom." Minerva came downstairs as well, books in her hands to study with as well.

"What are you making?" Tom asked frowning at Harry's pile of sticks.

"I'm trying to make a replication of the Hogwarts castle."

"The only thing I can think is that you're building a really little fence." Tom commented.

"Gee thanks, Tom. I just got started okay." Harry said huffing in annoyance. He had done the bottom part wandlessly. Harry was never known to be good in transfiguration anyway.

"I love it when your hair changes purple. I just want to ruffle it up." Alphard said to Harry as said boy simply rolled his eyes.

"How long were you guys down here? You should have woken me up." Charlus said sitting next to Harry.

"Oh, we were probably here for just an hour. You know, hiding out from big bad Avery," Alphard laughed, "Alphard slept on the couch as soon as we got here. I was chatting with Kayode and Conall, they left half an hour ago, and being surrounded by books was making them feel sick."

"Were you guys taking a nap or something? It's only seven in the evening." Minerva asked taking Alphard's spot as he went to sit on the love seat diagonally with his feet propped up.

Charlus looked at Harry sheepishly before answering. "I had quidditch practice earlier and I was exhausted." Harry assumed that Charlus did not want to bring the subject up since Harry was forced to not participate in the upcoming game.

"What about you, Tom? Why is it that you seem to follow Charlus everywhere he goes?" Minerva asked Tom suspiciously.

Both Charlus and Tom looked at each other guiltily. Harry had a feeling it had something to do with making sure nothing happened to Charlus. They needed to talk a.s.a.p. about that.

"I have something to tell you Minerva. Tom's not my brother."

"What? How can you say such a thing?"

"But it's true; Tom is the mad scientist who built me. He has to hang around in case my internal organs fall out."

Minerva rolled her eyes and opened her book to read.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Harry asked the yawning boy.

"You know these test are based on what we are going to grow up to be in the future." Tom said to Alphard.

"My goal is not to wake up at age forty with the bitter realization that I have wasted my life on a job I hate because I was forced to decide on a career in my teens." That was Alphard's sarcastic reply. "All I want to do when I grow up is to be famous. I want to be a Qudditch super star. I want to see the world."

Charlus covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Sense that futile dream will never happen; will you just get off your lazy ass and study?" Tom asked Alphard, getting irritated with the boy.

"What's it to you if I study or not? I'm in the average zone."

"Tom, your egg is going to turn rotten if you keep letting your temper get to you." Charlus said to his brother.

"My egg is on my bed with my snake."

"That should be considered cheating. Professor Flamel did say we have to be with our egg at all times." Alphard said to Tom.

"I'm not at a far distance away from the stupid egg."

"Tom, a lot of people got a Troll because they didn't listen to the rules. I don't want to see you fail." Minerva said to him.

"So you know what's inside the egg?" Charlus asked Minerva eagerly.

Minerva looked down shamefully. "No. I failed that test. I neglected my egg."

"You failed?" Tom asked shocked.

"Well, I did not want to be bothered with it! My books were more important to me. Actually nobody in class passed except for Pomona and she said that her egg turned into a tiny fluff ball creature. She got an Exceeds Expectations."

"That sounds lame to me." Alphared replied yawning. Minerva hit Alphard in the face with the pillow she threw at him.

"Come on Alphard, just study with me. Let's make Tom's dream into a reality."

"You mean the one where Slytherins are walking down the halls and then they suddenly burst into flames?"

Minerva surprisingly laughed at that one.

"Hey Harry, I never asked what you and Julius did when he came to visit." Alphard asked grabbing one of Harry's books to read.

"I almost killed a cat that day—"

"Gonna work your way up to humans slowly?" Alphard asked teasingly.

"I know that Julius is your godfather, but still—"

"Oh you're really funny, Charlus. We were in the forbidden forest, theirs all kinds of wildlife in there. I can't see off to the side too well, my glasses sort of block the view."

"Isn't that bad?" Minerva asked.

"It is for cats." Harry replied back.

"I'm sure you can get your eyes magically corrected. You should ask mum or dad to do that for you." Charlus said.

"What do you know about Muggle stoves? You have to know that Monday." Tom asked Alphard when he saw that Alphard was reading 'Muggle Studies' book upside down.

"Um…"

"Stop if it starts to hurt."

"This is stupid, I just want to relax!" Alphard whined as he tossed the book on the carpet.

"Hey! Show some respect!" Minerva said levitating the book back on the table.

"Just forget it Minerva. Alphard Black is going to grow up to be a bloody troll." Harry said sighing.

"Fine! I can't have your image of me tarnished." Alphard said lying on the carpet, on his stomach next to Harry and grabbing the Muggle Studies book back. "This time I'm ready for you Muggle Studies. No Troll for Alphard Astrophel Black Monday. No, this book is my ticket to a sweet Dreadful." Harry smiled and patted Alphard's back.

"That's the spirit."

"I've always wondered... since coffee is made from beans, does that make it a vegetable." Charlus asked brining out his parchments and ink.

"I still can't believe what you did to Avery, Harry. That was so mean!" Minerva scowled at Harry.

"First of all, I'm not admitting to anything and secondly, that prank was better than what Tom had in plan for Avery. Tom still doesn't know that violence is not the answer." Harry commented.

"I wasn't going to use violence."

Everyone looked at Tom dubiously.

"I don't always use violence."

Silence

"I don't." Tom said getting irritated once again.

"The important thing is that you believe that you don't." Alphard said to the irate Gryffindor.

* * *

 

**Wednesday November 20, 1940**

Harry woke to someone calling his name.

"Are you okay?" someone asked.

He looked up as someone placed his glasses over his eyes. As the world came into focus and he saw Alphard smiling down at him. Harry went up and captured Alphard into a long tenderly kiss. Today was a cold day, but most importantly, today was Alphard Black's birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Alphard." Harry said as he started to nuzzle and kiss on Alphard's neck.

"I always thought there was more to you than what you told me." Alphard said as he curled up on Harry's chest. "There was always some underlying energy of something that I could feel when I touched you, something that just made me want you. Now you're all mine."

"Am I?" Harry asked loving the little sparks that he felt when Alphard's fingertips touched his skin.

"Can we not go to class today?" Alphard asked as he let his fingers trace along Harry's cheek before he ran it through the unruly sky blue hair with a small smile on his face. Alphard already knew what Harry's answer was going to be.

"I would agree not to go, but you don't have an older brother that is more than willing to drag you off the bed kicking and screaming."

"Yeah, that day did suck. I swore Tom was going to curse me to."

"I already know everything there is to know about Muggle Studies, I was raised by muggles!" Harry sighed and sat up.

"Harry, have you ever thought about telling Ignatius the truth? You know, he's our friend to."

"I don't want a lot of people knowing."

"But Ignatius—"

"Has a twin brother that hates me. If Ignatius accidently let something slip…"

"Just think about it will you. I don't want your knowledge to be jeopardized either, but I know that you can trust Ignatius. Did you know him to be untrustworthy in your future?"

"No. Ignatius and his wife Lucretia did not have any children, but they had many niece and nephews."

"He marries Lucretia?" Alphard whispered.

"Yup and their niece even names one of her children after Ignatius. She was like a mother to me actually." Harry said remembering Mrs. Weasley.

"What's her name?"

"Molly, Molly Weasley."

"A Weasley!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, what are you two jabbering on about? I was trying to sleep." Ignatius asked the two boys, opening their curtain more to see them.

"Your future."

"Alphard!"

"What?"

"What are you two knuckle heads talking about?" Ignatius asked standing up and stretching.

"It's not my secret to tell." Alphard said rolling his eyes and getting out of Harry's bed.

"A secret?" Ignatius asked Harry curiously.

"Yes and I don't want to be overheard by Avery and Nott whom I know are pretending to be sleeping." Harry said getting out of his bed as well.

"Oh… okay, well," Ignatius looked back at Avery and Nott whom were getting up off their bed, having been pointed out being awake and whispered in Harry's ear, "any pranks on Avery and Nott today?"

Harry smiled. Both he, Alphard, Charlus and Tom had been pulling pranks on the boys. Ignatius did not want to be part of it, most of the time. Of course the Professors knew it was them, but they could never prove it because there was no proof and Harry made sure to use higher year spell and to cover up their tracks. He kept Alphard and Ignatius out of it sometimes so that there wouldn't be no proof and that if their wands were to be checked, that there would be no trace of the magic. Harry knew how to cover up his magic, but not anybody else, that's why he did most of the magic when it came to the pranking, and of course Tom could do some of it wandlessly. Harry had made slugs come out of Avery and Nott's mouth in honor of Ron Weasley, made their tongue grow twice their size with the left over tongue toffee that Harry still had from the Weasley twins, and in honor of his Dad James, had them hanging upside down for hours without anybody knowing.

Harry had stopped with the pranks two days ago, but in honor of Alphard's birthday, Harry was willing to do one more prank.

Harry whispered back in Ignatius ear. "Every time a Professor calls their names, I jinxed them to say 'I wet myself', 'I'm afraid of the dark', 'I sleep with a teddy bear,' 'I hate Slytherin', and 'Gryffindor's rule and Slytherin's drool.' that should totally get their ass kicked by our house."

Ignatius just smiled and shook his head negatively.

* * *

 

"Hey, Tom, you awake?"

"No."

"C'mon Tom, you awake or not?"

"Charlus, if I were asleep I'd hardly be answering now would I?"

"I just didn't want to wake you, that's all."

"I am not even going to comment on that display of logic, Charlus!"

"Sorry."

"Mumph."

"Anyway, I was thinking….."

"Do you have to? Right now? It's in the middle of the bloody morning?"

"This is important, Tom."

"Alright then. I'm up. I'm listening. This better be good."

"Well I was just wondering…"

"You're asking my advice, aren't you?"

"Tom, please, this is hard enough."

"Charlus, I swear if you do not say something intelligent in the next five seconds I am going to come over there and thump you."

"Alright, alright, keep your shirt on! I am just trying to think of the best way to say this. I'll say it straight out. Do you think Dorea would really go out with me?"

"Dorea Black?"

"Yes."

"Go out with you?"

"Yes."

"Not a chance."

"You're a jerk! I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Charlus?"

"What Conall?"

"Are you in love with Dorea?"

"Bloody hell."

"Because, if you are, I just want to say that I think you would be perfect together. All that fighting, all that teasing, I knew it was just sexual tension."

"Conall!"

"Dorea is going out with Livius MacDermott. If you really like her Charlus, you have to prove it." Tom said sitting up and stretching.

Once Tom made his way out of the Gryffindor Common room with Minerva, Charlus, and Conall, he made his way down the steps and walked down the flight of steps only to slow his pace on the fifth floor as he got distracted by a group of higher year Slytherins that were talking excitedly about something. Tom was only able to catch some snippets of what the little huddle of older pupils were saying.

"…Father says…found more information…Salazar…hidden Chamber…"

"Yes, I heard…uncle…Chamber of Secrets…Slytherin's heir…"

Tom frowned and tried desperately to make sense of what he was hearing, but the students were talking too quietly for him to hear.

"Tom, stop dragging your feet, I'm hungry!" Charlus called out to him, now on the fourth floor.

"You're always hungry." Conall said to Charlus walking on.

The huddled Slytherin's walked away still talking amongst their selves when they noticed that there were more students walking along.

"Tom?" Minerva asked walking back up to him. Tom shook his head negatively and smiled at Minerva. "Sorry, I was just distracted."

"Come on, I'm sure Harry is already eating breakfast."

Harry was sitting with the Gryffindors in the Great Hall along with Alphard and Ignatius. Breakfast had just begun on this cold day. Harry was happy to see that Hagrid had finally found a friend to talk to, even if it just was one person. The food had just appeared when he saw Tom, Charlus, Minerva, and Conall sit down at the opposite end of then table with him.

"Happy Birthday Al." Dorea had came up behind Alphard and sat next to him along with Lucretia.

"Thanks Dori."

"You're thirteen today!" Lucretia said happily.

"Harry, how do you feel about dating an older man?" Conall asked Harry teasingly.

Harry laughed. "The best feeling in the world is when the person you like likes you back."

"I like, like you, Harry. There is a difference."

"You two aren't going to kiss in front of me are you?" Tom asked frowning.

"Shut up, Tom." Minerva said playfully pushing him.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Alphard went up and kissed Harry genteelly on the lips. Alphard's kisses were always sweet, but this one was really charming.

Charlus not very convincingly pretended to gag.

"Aww." Dorisa came to sit at the table along with Myrtle and Eileen.

Tom sighed out loud and continued to eat his breakfast. Harry tried not to laugh.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Dorea?" Charlus asked the girl, he didn't greet Dorisa yet. Charlus mind seemed to go straight to Dorea.

"I'm eating breakfast, Charlus." Dorea said not looking up at him.

"Not with your boyfriend I see." Charlus commented.

"Livius is sick today."

"So than why don't you go sit at the Slytherin table then?" Charlus asked, on the verge of sounding rude.

"Because my friends are sitting here, Charlus, is there a problem?" Dorea snapped at him.

"Okay, let's change the subject." Minerva said clapping her hands together.

"You two should really just kiss and get it over with." Conall said, earning a hit in the stomach from Charlus elbow.

"I would never kiss that low life."

"As if you could, I would never give you the time of day."

"You would never give any girl that was a Slytherin the time of day!"

"Don't be stupid! The only Slytherin girl I could ever want is you!"

Both Charlus and Dorea blushed at that declaration that Charlus had made.

"Awkward." Alphard coughed.

"I have to go." Dorea said getting up and leaving.

Everybody looked at Charlus.

"What?"

"Charlus, go after her." Harry said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"No. I shouldn't have said that." Charlus said looking down at his empty plate.

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered to himself.

"What ever happened to 'hey, I like you a lot.'?" Ignatius asked Charlus.

"Shut up."

"Well you do, don't you?" Myrtle asked Charlus confused. Eileen nudged Myrtle to shut her up.

Dorisa seemed to be upset about Charlus claim.

"No! I don't know! I don't want to talk about it!"

"You like her, you don't like her, she likes you, and then she doesn't like you. This game really turns you two on doesn't it?"

"Conall. Shut. Up." Charlus said covering his face with his hands.

"Merlin, Charlus, stop your bitching and just ask her out," Dorisa said surprising everyone, "You and Dorea are really pissing me off and I'm sure I'm not the only one that feels that way. Just do us all a favor and go after her will you?" Dorisa got up from her seat and went to sit at her table; both Eileen and Myrtle went after her.

"Well theirs your answer for ya, mate. Get going, you have my blessing." Alphard said to Charlus as everyone watched Charlus get up and leave out of the Great Hall.

"Anyway," Ignatius said helping himself to some scrambled eggs, "Harry, you should come over to my house for the holidays."

"No, he's not." Tom said immediately.

"I hate Herbology," Alphard Black complained, as the group came close to the class. "It's pointless. It's not like I'm going to be a freaking planter!"

"I think you mean farmer," Conall corrected him.

"I still hate Herbology," Alphard said scrunching up his face. "It's pointless. It's basically common sense! Wear gloves when using mandrakes. Don't forget to put earmuffs on so that your ears don't freaking fall off."

"Al, I know you hate Herbology, but don't take it out on us," Ignatius said.

"Shut up Iggy." Alphard said walking on ahead the Greenhouse, annoyed.

"Anyway, moving on, where should we have this surprise birthday party?" Ignatius asked Harry and the others.

"Well Julius already volunteered to let me use his second home he uses when he lives in England. It's not really big, but it'll do."

"Will Julius be supervising us?" Tom asked.

"No, we have the place all to ourselves. We should go there straight away after classes. Or you could get Albus to give us a pass or something; he is your Godfather after all." Harry said to Tom whom for some reason turned red in embarrassment.

"Does Julius have a permanent home?" Lucretia asked.

"He said he would have one by summer time. Ok so, how about Tom, Minerva, and Lucretia go with me to get decorations set up. The cake is already done. Ignatius, Dorea and Conall can stay here and keep Alphard busy so he doesn't get suspicious. Then after decorations are done, I'll come back to the castle and relieve you guys of Alphard while you head to Julius place. It sounds very confusing when I say it out loud."

"Yes it does, but it sounds fun to. I get to see a vampire's home." Ignatius exclaimed.

* * *

 

Alphard actually did a double take when both Charlus and Dorea yelled, "SURPRISE!" and threw a fistful of confetti in his face. As Alphard was occupied with gazing at Charlus and Dorea holding hands, Harry brought out from the little kitchenette a cake. It wasn't your standard cake either. It was the type of cake that Alphard was definitely going to want to eat more than once. It was a Died-and-Gone-to-Heaven Chocolate three layer cake with strawberries and chocolate chips decorated all over the cake. Ignatius put a golden plastic crown on top of Alphard's head, and he evidently didn't like it one bit.

"Let's celebrate! Woo!" Conall said clapping his hands. Alphard walked over to the group and saw the streamers and balloons in the little house; he pulled out one of the balloons and looked at it. Somebody wrote 'Alphard is an ugly dork' one of the balloons which suspiciously looked like Tom's hand writing.

Harry plopped the cake onto the table and lit the thirteen candles in the middle of it. "Happy Birthday Alphard!" he exclaimed. And then, he started to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Alphard would have been embarrassed, but he couldn't think because he realized that Harry wasn't the only one singing. Everybody was singing, Ignatius, Dorea, Lucretia, Charlus, Tom, Minerva, Conall, and surprisingly Dorisa. Alphard was never the person that could say that he had actually family, let alone friends that cared about his birthday. The feeling was exhilarating. Alphard felt when Harry nudged him and said, "Al, blow out the candle before wax gets all over the cake."

Alphard hastily tore his eyes away from his friends and his boyfriend and blew out the candle, gaining a smile from Harry. Harry then cut a few pieces and passed them out. The cake, it was amazing. It was like chocolate heaven, absolutely stunning it was.

Harry just sat there and admired Alphard as he ate his cake without a fork. He just took a handful of cake and shoved it in his mouth.

Harry snickered.

"What's so funny?" Alphard asked with a mouthful of cake.

"... nothing..." Harry said still snickering.

"Whatever," Alphard said still with cake in his mouth, "Har?" he said around a mouthful making both Tom and Minerva cringe watching him. Harry had simply rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for this delicious cake, mate. Did you make this? It tastes like you made it and I've had some of your cooking before to know."

"Harry you can cook?" Minerva asked surprised. As was Dorea, Lucretia, and Dorisa.

"Well yeah. My aunt and uncle taught me…" Harry said fabricating his story somewhat.

Tom frowned listening.

"How old were you?" Dorisa asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter, really. I just like cooking." Harry said shrugging it off.

Alphard sensing that Harry was not comfortable with the conversation changed the subject. "PRESENTS!"

Alphard rolled his eyes as Harry made him get out of the chair and sit on the bed as he produced a rather medium sized box wrapped in black wrapping paper and a few more small boxes with presents. "Open them," Harry commanded as he and his friends dragged over chairs to sit and watch Alphard open the gifts.

Alphard went for the box first. He tore away the paper to find a cardboard box and when he opened that one…

"Uh," Alphard laughed looking at the black object, "What is a Game Boy Advance?" It was the most interesting thing that Alphard had ever seen.

"You won't find anything like this, Al. It's a muggle electronic game, but I remolded it a bit. Theirs already a game with it called Super Mario Advance. Just try it, you'll like it, I already have it ready for you to play." (A/N to you picky reviewers...Harry brought it from his future to keep himself occupied)

"Show me later tonight, it looks really cool, thanks Har-bear."

Tom then gave Alphard his present. Upon opening the parcel, Alphard discovered some kind of spherical object.

"It's a smoke device," Tom informed Alphard. "You use it to escape from guarded areas. You throw it on the ground, and smoke comes out, so you can slip away unseen."

"Wicked, this will definitely come in handy. Thanks Thomas."

"It's Tom." Tom said rolling his eyes.

"Aww… Tom cares."

"No."

"Uh-huh." Alphard said slyly.

"Nah-uh." Tom said lazily folding his arms to his chest.

"Don't you Nah-uh my uh-huh, Tom."

"Tom I think you've been pulled into the weirdness and you should stop talking while you're ahead. Al can go on forever with this." Harry said to Tom smiling.

"I got you a record. Do you mind if we play it? I think we should listen to some music." Conall said putting the record on the record player that was sitting on the wooden brown dresser. The record read 'Scrub Me Mama (With A Boogie Beat)' (A/N Jazz version 1940! Pop version was made in 1941! To you picky people that have to point things out.)

"Come and dance with me in this little crawl space," Conall said to Dorisa making her laugh as he pulled her up from her chair to dance on the space that had.

Everybody followed suite after Conall and Dorisa. Harry watched as Charlus twirled around a couple of times and Dorea could not help but to laugh. He was behaving so unlike himself, but nevertheless, she enjoyed this change.

"They look so happy," Harry told Alphard, as they continued to dance to the upbeat music.

"Who? Dorea and Charlus? Yeah, they do," Alphard replied looking at the two. "Weird right? They'll break up tomorrow though."

"Al!" Harry hissed at him.

"What? They'll get back together the next day after that and then they'll break up again. It'll continue like that for the rest of the school year."

Harry could help but laugh. "Happy birthday, Alphard." Harry leaned forward and kissed Alphard on the lips. Harry's hair turned sky blue during the kiss.

"The best present by far." Alphard whispered to Harry when they drew apart.


	12. I'll look for him later, I expect I'll find him upstairs crying his eyes out over my mother's old bloomers or something...Of course, he might have crawled up into the airing cupboard and died...But I mustn't get my hopes up...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Author:** Brightsidetolife

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Tweleve**

**I'll look for him later, I expect I'll find him upstairs crying his eyes out over my mother's old bloomers or something...Of course, he might have crawled up into the airing cupboard and died...But I mustn't get my hopes up...**

_\- Sirius Black_

As Harry rushed through the hallways, he received many glares form teachers for being out of class. Little did they know, however, that he had already been dismissed by Professor Flamel.

Earlier:

Harry woke up on Friday morning to find the dormitory blazing with winter sunlight. It was hard to wake up so early in the morning. But, somehow, Harry and the rest of his housemates made it up.

When Harry and Alphard were finished dressing, they were just waiting on Ignatius whom was taking his time in the bathroom. Of course they were visited by Avery and Nott whom were still upset with the pranks that Harry and his friends had pulled on them.

"All right, here's how this day is going to work," Avery said flexing his knuckles as he and Nott came face to face with Harry and Alphard, "you can beg for mercy on your belly, lick the bottom of my shoes, or take a beating."

"You must pick at least two," Nott cut in, "But... if you pick three, you get a pass for the next two weeks. That's your best value. There is no Malfoy or any of your flunkies to help you now."

Both Harry and Alphard looked at each other for a second before they both punched both Sltherins in the face (Harry punched Avery and Alphard punched Nott), knocking them out.

"Let's shave their eyebrows and glued them back on so that they look permanently surprised!" Alphard suggested.

"You ready?" Harry asked Ignatius once he came out the bathroom.

"Uh… yeah I suppose so." Ignatius replied back, looking at both Avery and Nott on the floor. Ignatius looked on curiously as Alphard was messing with their face.

"Good, I could use some bacon right now." Alphard replied, walking out the room, but not before stepping on Nott's stomach on his way out.

"So I've done the math in my head," Tom said coming up behind Harry as they headed towards the Slytherin table, "It turns out, every 17.4 breakfast, lunch, and dinners, we have at the Slytherin table, we actually have a pleasant meal together."

"That's wonderful news, nerd." Alphard said sitting down and making himself a plate. "Hey, what am I thinking?"

Tom glared at Alphard. "I'm smart, not psychic."

"You're doing that more and more." Charlus commented.

"Doing what?"

"That brain thing. Are you just going to keep getting smarter?"

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked as his right eyebrow roused.

"Well can you tone it down a little bit? Cause I can't keep up with all these butt-kicking."

"Charlus, what are you talking about?"

"Well, at least twice a day I have to jinx or hex some kid for calling you a freak. Honestly! It's exhausting."

"You beat up students because they call me a freak?"

"Not just me, Harry to. Well the last kid? He was a weirdo anyways. He was in no position to throw out names."

"Can you understand dogs?" Myrtle came and sat next to Harry at the Slytherin table along with Tom, Charlus, and Minerva. Of course Charlus and Dorea were arguing with each other, again.

"…no one understands. Even you and you're supposed to be my girlfriend and you don't even care."

"And yet you keep talking." Dorea replied back, smiling when Charlus scowled at her.

Tom rolled his eyes at Myrtle. "No."

Myrtle smiled. "I can understand dogs."

Alphard covered his face with both of his hands while the other Gryffindors at the Slytherin table were trying not to laugh.

"That's a good skill to have actually. How do you learn it?" Charlus asked Myrtle seriously.

"Charlus," Ignatius shook his head no, "just eat your breakfast."

* * *

 

Everybody made their way in to the Greenhouse Three.

"Now I assume everyone knows the basic pruning technique for Shrivelfig?" Professor Berry asked looking around the class expectantly once class started.

When Professor Berry saw that there were only a few people that nodded, he sighed.

"Who can tell me what is a Shrivelfig?"

Three Slytherins, including Harry and Ignatius raised there hands along with five Gryffindors including Tom.

"Mr. Thomas?"

"A Shrivelfig is a magical plant that originated in Abyssinia. When skinned, the liquid inside the plant, which is purple in color, it's used as an ingredient in the Shrinking Solution, just as the "shrivel" in the plant's name would seem to suggest, and the Elixir to Induce Euphoria."

"That is very descriptive Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor," Some of the Slytherins rolled their eyes, "Alright I want you all to separate into groups of three." Professor Berry instructed.

Alphard looked at Harry wondering if he knew how to prune them.

"Do you know how?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Harry nodded grinning and picking up the tools he needed.

"So the three of us, it is." Ignatius replied stretching.

"Okay, you have to be sure to only prune the dead leaves." Alphard said reading the contents of what the book said about the plant.

Harry got started on cutting the sticks and leaves out of the way, seeing that Harry knew what he was doing, Ignatius edged his stool closer to the plant to get a better look at it.

"Boys should grow up." Dorea said when she noticed how smugly Charlus was staring at Livius. Dorea was in her group with Lucretia next to Harry, Alphard, and Ignatius.

"Yeah, and dogs should stop licking themselves. It's not going to happen anytime soon." Lucretia said to Dorea.

With the Gryffindor's two tables down other side. "So because I'm smart, I'm the freak show?" Tom was ranting to Charlus as Conall was pruning the Shrivelfig.

"Maybe everybody is wondering why you're not in Ravenclaw." Charlus said shrugging his shoulders. Charlus was watching Dorea on the Slytherin side; she was partnered with Lucretia and some other Slytherin girl that he didn't know about. Charlus also looked on to Livius smugly, but Livius failed to notice Charlus staring at him.

"People are so weird in general anyways, who cares." Conall commented.

"Some are weird. Some are just astonishingly self-centered and deceitful." Tom commented back.

"Our classmate's life is so boring that they have to invent stuff to be upset about." Conall replied making Tom smiled a little bit.

"Look, Tom. Some people are born book-smart like you and Harry, more you though, I think Harry is a special circumstance," Charlus kept going before Conall could inquire about the 'special circumstance,' "Anyway, others are born crafty and street-smart. I, I'm afraid, am neither of these things. So just be happy with what you got." Charlus said folding his arms on the table.

"You're smart, Charlus, you're just more… what the word I'm thinking of is…?" Conall started thinking.

"You are highly intellectual, Charlus," Tom said, "You just use your brain in a different logical stance than what other people do. You have an uncanny ability to see both sides of a problem or puzzle than of what Harry and I do. That's what makes you smart."

"Thanks, Tom." Charlus said smiling happily.

"Don't mention it, ever. I don't want people to think I'm soft." Tom said making both Charlus and Conall laugh.

* * *

 

**Charms**

"Why do I have to be the one that gets hit with that spell every single time? This is a group activity, were supposed to take turns." Harry said glaring at his friends half heartedly.

"Rictusempra." Ignatius said pointing his wand at Harry as silver, red, and pink light came out of his wand. The spell only made Harry collapse to the ground, without any laughter coming from Harry's mouth.

"Give me a warning next time would you?" Harry said standing back up.

"You already know how to perform the spell, Harry. You don't need any practice, you're an expert. Rictusempra!"

Harry did not fall backwards this time, but he did feel a slight tickle, but not to the spells full effect.

"Why is it that you catch on so fast to spells, Harry? Rictusempra!" Once again Harry was thrown backwards, with very little tickle effect.

"Harry's from the future." Alphard replied.

"Al!" Harry scolded the boy standing back up.

Ignatius just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever you say mate."

"You're scared of taking chances." Alphard said to Harry.

"I take chances all the time. It's one of my worst qualities actually."

"Harry, do you value Ignatius friendship more than your moral responsibilities."

"Alphard, were in a classroom filled with fifteen other students you moron." Harry snapped at Alphard, feeling annoyed with his boyfriend for bringing it up.

"Don't call me a moron!" Alphard snapped back at Harry.

"Then stop acting like one! I told you I would tell Ignatius in my own time, stop rushing me, especially in a classroom full of people that can overhear us!" Of course nobody was paying attention to them; it was merely the principle of it.

Ignatius looked between Alphard whom looked hurt and offended by Harry's words, and Harry whom looked annoyed and anxious at his predicament. Ignatius eyes finally rested on Harry. "You're really from the future?" Ignatius whispered to Harry astonished.

"I'm sure Alphard will love to tell you all about it. Then I'm sure the whole student body will know by the end of the day."

"Where are you going?" Alphard asked Harry as he watched Harry grab his book bag.

"I don't know."

"You don't know, or you don't care?"

"Pick one." Harry said walking out the door fifteen minutes before the bell rang; Harry didn't even stop as Professor O'Bryne called his name to come back.

* * *

 

Harry sighed and rubbed his face. Harry did value Alphard's opinion, there was just a time and place to do these things and Harry felt now, in class, was definitely not the time and place. Alphard was more than likely pissed off with him right now.

"…stop giving me things that fall apart! Harry?" Charlus looked at Harry confused when he saw his brother leaned up against the wall beside the Transfiguration door. The bell had rung ending their class for the day.

"Come on. I don't want to be late for lunch," said Tom taking Harry's silence as he didn't want to talk about it.

Charlus put his left arm around Harry's shoulders as he started to walk with Harry. "Harry, I don't know what's going on, but maybe I can help. Would you like me to kill someone for you?"

"Harry, just tell Charlus what's the problem, because you know he's just going to keep nagging you."

"My boyfriend is Alphard Black, that's the problem." Harry said sighing once again.

"Are you going to break up with him?" Tom asked sounding a bit too happy about the idea of that happening.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Tom. "Alphard told Ignatius about me being from the future."

"He said it right in class? Did anybody hear him?" Charlus asked concerned.

"I don't think so. Everybody was distracted practicing spells."

"Your boyfriend is a moron." Tom replied.

"There is a time and place, you know?" Charlus added frowning.

Harry shrugged, "I guess I've been keeping Ignatius in the dark for to long, he is my best friend to, but his brother—"

"Is a pompous jerk and could possibly tell everybody if he ever found out." Charlus finished, now folding his arms to his chest.

"Alphard is a moron." Tom repeated again.

"I called him that to; I overreacted and left in the middle of class."

"You're a moron," Tom said to Harry, "don't leave class over that. It's called silent treatment."

"And it works so well for you." Harry added to an eye rolling Tom as they made it into the Great Hall, where the other students were just beginning lunch. Harry saw that Alphard and Ignatius were seated at the Slytherin table, whispering to each other. Tom led them to the Gryffindor table.

Tom and Charlus took their seats across from Harry and Minerva (Minerva was chatting with Pomona eating her lunch).

"Hello Minnie, hey Pomona." Harry greeted the third year and her Huffelpuff friend.

"Hey Harry." Both girls greeted Harry at the same time.

"Tom, have you had your Defense Against the Dark Arts class yet?" Minerva asked.

"I will after lunch." Tom answered.

"Are your eggs intact?" Pomona asked them sheepishly.

"What colors are they?" Minerva asked excitedly.

Tom pulled out his egg which he had tied in a little brown pouch. Of course the egg had gotten bigger like everybody else, about four inches taller. Tom's egg was black.

"I'm not sure if that's a good sign, Tom." Minerva said looking at Tom's egg.

"It's as black as his soul." Dorea said jokingly as she came to sit on the other side of Harry.

"Funny." Tom said lazily as he put his egg back into its pouch.

"My egg is bright pink, it's embarrassing." Charlus said.

"Didn't you read your text?" Minerva rolled her eyes at Charlus blank stare, "The color of your egg is based on your aurora. Your egg being bright pink means loving, sensitive, sensual, artistic, affection, purity, and compassion. It can also indicate clairaudience."

"Well apart from making me want to gag, what does clairaudience mean?"

"It's a form of extra-sensory perception, the existence of paranormal and psychic abilities."

"Weird."

"What about yours, Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Emerald green."

"Emerald green is a healer and also a love-centered person." Dorea said to Harry.

"Of course I don't know how emerald green clashes with Alphard's yellow."

"It's like dealing with a child basically on Harry's part." Tom commented.

"Well Harry's not that delightful himself."

"Dorea just spit it out. You think I overreacted on the argument I had with Alphard."

"We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."

"So… you're okay with what I did?" Harry asked confused.

"Boys." Dorea said shaking her head negatively. "Just get over it, what's done is done. Cool off or whatever you need to do or kick Alphard's ass, whatever makes you happy."

Afterwards, the group headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

The room was nearly filled by the time they got there.

"Ignatius," Dorea said to him as Harry tried to join his brothers at the Gryffindor side of the room, but Dorea pulled him towards her, "why haven't you asked Lucretia out?" Lucretia had not walked into the classroom yet.

"Lucy would never go out with me. She's smart, she's cool, she's pretty, and if we went out together it would make me happy, so therefore, it will never happen. I'm destined to be the most miserable person on earth!" Ignatius exclaimed as Dorea pushed Harry in the same row with Alphard and Ignatius.

"Don't be silly, Lucretia likes you. Just like Alphard likes Harry." Dorea said sitting behind the boys.

"So, you know." Harry said to Ignatius changing the subject.

"Yeah… I'm not going to tell anybody Harry, especially my brother. It's not like he pays attention to me anyway. You're my friend, my only friend anyway besides Alphard. I would never betray that trust. You're a fool if you thought I would do otherwise."

"I can't help it. It's a habit by now." Harry said jokingly.

"Hey guys." Lucretia came to sit with Dorea.

Ignatius blushed before saying hello back.

"So… Am I going to be ignored for the rest of the afternoon?" Alphard asked Harry.

"Yes, pretty much." Harry replied back to Alphard just as Professor Flamel walked into the classroom.

"Today is the day that your eggs hatch!" Professor Flamel said clapping his hands together. "I want everybody to bring out their eggs and place them on top of your desk." Professor Flamel walked around the classroom as everybody did as they were told.

"I'm going to give you students the spell that opens your egg. Now before I do so, I must say that every person will get a automatic fail if their egg is nothing but a puddle of goo. The spell is 'Aperire'; just tap your wand softly on your egg."

"Aperire." Harry said tapping his emerald green egg along with the rest of the class.

There was a lot of 'eww' going on, mostly from the Slytherin side. Harry assumed that their eggs had turned into goo.

When Harry's egg opened, he was disappointed to see nothing but dust held in side.

"Tough luck mate, at least it wasn't goo." Alphard said playing with a yellow puffskein that hatched out of his egg along with Ignatius, his was blue.

Harry was about to reply back, but he heard a small chirping sound coming from the dust in his egg. The dust started to turn gold and sparkle. Then a beck popped out of the golden dust along with it's head and body.

"Mr. Potter," Harry looked up at his Professor and noticed that his egg had attracted everybody's attention, "That there is a Phoenix." Professor Flamel said astonished.

Harry eyes got wide as he looked back at the bird, it was so small. It had sparkly blue with white and silver plumage feathers, pure white tail and a white beak.

Present…

Harry ran up the stairs to his dorm room. Harry didn't want to harm or scar the Phoenix, well his Phoenix, so he had tried to figure out a way for the bird to get in his room and somehow the baby Phoenix understood his thoughts for it had vanished into thin air. Harry was now checking to see if his suspicions were confirmed, that the baby Phoenix had went into his dorm room.

And sure enough, Harry could hear the chirping sounds of the Phoenix. Harry went to his bed and saw the baby Phoenix sitting there, flapping its wings.

"I have to think of name for you, don't I?" Harry asked out loud. Harry put his hands out and cupped the Phoenix into his hands.

"Are you a boy or girl?"

"I'm a boy." Harry almost dropped the Phoenix when he heard those words in his head.

"Are you talking to me?" Harry asked out loud.

"I'm a boy." The baby Phoenix repeated in Harry's head.

"Erm… okay." Harry said a tiny bit freaked out.

The baby Phoenix just chirped, sitting on Harry's hand.

"Just give me a yes or no at the names that you would like for yourself." Harry said.

"Alvis?"

"No."

"Argus?"

"No."

"Felix?"

"No."

"Castor?"

"No."

"Belarus?"

"No."

"Crius?"

"No."

"Thor?"

"No."

"You know how to say yes don't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, how about, Eros?"

"No."

"Caesar?"

"No."

"Robin."

"No."

"Erebus."

"No."

"Joxer." Harry was now just picking plain random names.

"Yes."

"What? I was joking!"

"Joxer."

"Joxer the Phoenix it is."


	13. I'm living for the only thing I know

 

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**I'm living for the only thing I know**

**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**

**And I don't know what I'm diving into**

**Just hanging by a moment here with you**

_\- Lifehouse_

**December**

"What do you mean they were called away on business? Constantine can't do this to me!"

"And it's so nice to see you, too, Marlene." Valerie responded dryly to her sister. "After all this time, how can I be so lucky?"

Marlene Malfoy, soon to be Marlene Maximilian, had the same features of her brother Constantine. She had long curly blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Marlene's son went to school in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"You think this is funny, Valerie? Constantine must be out of his mind- does he really expect me to leave my son here with you till he gets back? Why didn't he owl me?"

"He did, but you already left. And you're absolutely right - we both know how crazy Constantine can be. Well, it was great seeing you. I'll just show you out-"

"But I don't have anyone else to leave my son with! And I've got to get back to Tokyo!"

"Gone through all your friends, huh? Down to last, desperate measures?"

"Valerie I'm on my way to get married! I can't take Pyrrhos with me on my honeymoon!"

"Especially when husband- wait, what is it now? Number four? Five? Gosh, it's so hard to keep up with your weddings, Marlene! Anyway especially when this husband doesn't particularly like the idea of having a kid around- isn't that what Constantine told me? Hey, Sis, you don't have to explain anything to me. Why should I care if you want to dump him and fly off to your rendezvous?"

"Are you sure Constantine said he'd only be gone for a few days?" Marlene Malfoy broke in, as if she hadn't heard a word Valerie had said. "Well, I suppose if it's just for a few days-"

"Hey, please don't consider me in all this. After all, I don't have plans- my life is totally at your beck and call-"

"Don't be sarcastic, Valerie, that's so like you. I don't have time to argue. I have to get going."Valerie sighed and walked out her living room, her sister following after her.

"Sure you do. Forgive me for interfering with your busy schedule. Where's the kid?"

"His name is Pyrrhos Gerulf Delacour."

"From husband number...?"

"Pyrrhos is thirteen. He's a very sweet, lovable young man."

"Yeah? Just like his mom and Uncle Constantine, huh?"

* * *

 

**The Hogwarts Express...**

"I'm being serious here! That thing-!"

"Her name is Nagini and she's my pet." Tom said glaring at Alphard.

"Fine whatever, but why does your pet, have to stare at me like it wants to kill me? You think I don't notice it, but I do! You hatched an evil snake. I can't believe you got a 'Acceptable' for it."

"Trust me, that's a 'Dreadful' in Tom's eyes." Minerva joked.

"Nagini is not evil. You don't have a problem with my other pet snake or Harry's."

"That's because they are garden snakes and those two particular snakes don't look at me like I'm something to eat. Besides, that snake-"

"Nagini-"

"...is going to grow and get bigger and venomous. That's what python's do, especially the magical ones."

"Nagini is just a baby, she's not dangerous." Tom said defending his pet snake which was curled around his neck.

'Can I bite him now master? He smells soo good...' Nagini hissed in Tom's ear.

"What did it say? I know it said something about me because your smiling!"

Tom didn't say anything, he just rolled his eyes.

Alphard started to say something else, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Alphard, drop it. I don't want hear anymore bickering about Tom's pet snake during the whole train ride back home." Harry said feeling annoyed that he could not prevent Nagini from existing.

It was unknown when, where or how Lord Voldemort encountered Nagini but she became his magical familiar and the only living creature, apart from himself, that Voldemort cared about. Since he liked to possess snakes it is possible that the Dark Lord found Nagini whilst he was in Albania after attempting to kill Harry.

Harry was sitting in the compartment with Tom, Charlus, Alphard, Ignatius, Minerva, Dorea, and Conall.

"Harry! His snake-"

"Nagini!" Tom said once again, his voice raising in annoyance.

"... tried to eat your baby phoenix!"

"Nagini was just curious, she won't ever do it again. I already apologized for that!" Tom snapped at Alphard. Both Tom and Alphard were sitting across from each other.

"Joxer has many defensive powers, even for a baby. Nagini was lucky that she didn't get purified." Harry commented, sighing and looking at the snowy scenery through the window.

"Where is Joxer anyway? Did you not want him in the same compartment as Tom's snake?" Ignatius asked Harry jokingly. Tom glared at Ignatius and folded his arms to his chest.

"He's with Professor Dumbledore."

"Why?" Charlus asked confused.

"Professor Dumbledore has a phoenix to! Fawkes right?" Conall asked.

"Yeah. Joxer likes playing with Fawkes. I couldn't tear him apart from Fawkes once it was time to leave. Dumbledore said that Joxer would know where I was whenever Joxer wanted to return to me." Harry replied.

"Harry, I know I have asked you this a thousands of times, but, why the name Joxer?" Minerva asked Harry.

"Joxer just had to choose the name that I thought was the least appealing. I was not serious when I suggested that name."

"What does it mean?" Dorea asked snacking on a white chocolate peppermint toad.

"Erm... well... I'm not entirely sure. It was literally a random name I heard somewhere and it just stuck with me I guess. I think the name was based on a comedian."

"I don't know, I just feel like a phoenix, a very, very, very, rare bird, should have a majestic name, Harry." Minerva said.

"Well tell that to him!" Harry said exasperated and than he just shrugged his shoulders. "He loves that name. He won't go by any other name but Joxer."

"And poor Lucretia and me, all we got were baby turtles. I gave mine away to Myrtle." Dorea said bringing out her book to read.

"Well at least you two got a passing grade, it was better than a 'Acceptable'. No offense Tom."

"Whatever."

"Hey! Ignatius and I got an 'Acceptable' as well you know!" Alphard exclaimed.

"Whatever," Charlus said repeating Tom's words, "I got an 'Outstanding', so there." Charlus said proudly.

"Are we going to go through this again? I thought your boasting days were over." Dorea said rolling her eyes. "You didn't see Harry going around boasting about his grade, and he got a phoenix."

"You're soo jealous."

"Oh Merlin." Dorea sighed and flipped a page through her book.

"I hatched a baby dragon."

"Yeah, to bad you couldn't keep it though." Conall replied playing with his pet cat that was sitting on his lap. It would hiss now and then at Tom's snake.

"Oh I will. I requested that my dragon be sent to the dragon trainers at Harp Village. That way I can go visit him whenever I want."

"And what did you name him again?" Dorea asked.

"You never pay attention to anything I say." Charlus frowned at his girlfriend.

"I do occasionally, but sometimes, you just bore me."

Charlus gasped at Dorea.

"I'm pretty sure Charlus named the baby Storm Light dragon, Falkor." Minerva commented.

"Minerva knew what I named the dragon!" Charlus said pointing at Minerva, "You can't even remember a name?"

"It's a dragon! Not a human being!"

"Well that shows how much you care."

"I don't need your attitude, I have one of my own, thanks." Dorea snapped at Charlus going back to reading her book.

"Don't-don't take that I-am-mightier-than-thou tone with me." Charlus frowned, pointing at the seated girl as though she were participating in the argument more than she was, "You think I'm pretty dumb, don't you?"

"Never said that." Dorea interjected, finger held up while her hidden eyes remained on the book. Before Charlus could begin to smile at the not-quite-compliment but not-quite-not-an-insult, Dorea continued, "Not refuting it. But I never said that."

While Charlus and Dorea were bickering Alphard turned his attention on Harry.

"Harry," Alphard squeezed Harry's shoulder, "why don't you relax and go ahead and, what do you call it? Space out?"

Harry managed a small grin. "You're a dork."

"So you tell me."

"S'not a bad thing."

"You tell me that too." Alphard smiled over at Harry.

"Are you guys going to the next Ball?" Minerva asked the group.

"I absolutely love other people's Balls. Something always end up exploding or catching on fire or fighting. Plus the food is awesome. I gained like twenty pounds last time." Charlus exclaimed grinning, his argument with Dorea forgotten.

"Does every pure blood have Christmas balls?" Tom asked curiously.

"Yes, it's tradition. Every pure blood tries to out do each other. It's a riot. From a scale from one to ten, the Potter Christmas balls are usually a five or six. Our family can't really cook and our house elves food are kind of bland. We should have had Harry do all the cooking really. Harry's food is like heaven."Charlus commented making Harry blush in embarrassment.

"Thanks Charlus."

"Next year is your family, right Minerva?" Charlus asked.

"Yes, it is. My family has not discussed what we should plan yet."

* * *

 

"This has got to be the coldest December we have ever had," Tom grumbled to Harry, jumping down off the steps of the train and pulling his jacket tighter. Tom stomped his foot impatiently and waited for Charlus to get off behind him. "Hurry up, Charlus- I'm half frozen!"

"Maybe we'll get snowed in till summer!" Charlus said jumping off the train joyfully.

"That's wishful thinking." Conall said to Charlus. "Have a happy holiday, mate. See ya, Tom, Harry." Conall waved goodbye to the brothers.

"See ya." Charlus and Harry replied back. Tom just waved offhandedly and went to say his goodbyes to Minerva. Charlus followed suite and had headed off to bug Dorea.

"I'm going to head off as well. Eric is already on his way out." Ignatius replied.

"Later Iggy." Alphard replied.

"Be sure to write Ignatius, but I'll chat with you on our three way mirror." Harry went up and hugged Ignatius goodbye whom was surprised by the act of kindness, but still returned the hug.

"Bye." Ignatius waved goodbye and ran after his brother Eric.

"Can I have a hug? Or are you still sore with me? It's been weeks since you've last hugged me, Har." Alphard said to Harry practically pouting.

Harry hugged Alphard and Alphard leaned in and whispered in Harry's ear. "I'm going to miss you... but not in the stalkerish, I want to put you in a tiny, tiny room where I only have the key sort of way."

Smiling Harry kissed Alphard on the cheek. "Promise to come visit me?"

"Of course." Alphard replied back.

"Alphard, stop dawdling, let's go." Walburga Black said angrily to her brother. She was holding Orion Black's hand and her luggage with the other.

Instead of answering his sister, Alphard leaned over Harry and kissed him passionately. Alphard kissed Harry with tongues and everything to anger his sister.

When Alphard saw that Walburga had stormed off with Orion, he broke his kiss off with Harry and laughed.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the cheeky grin on Alphard's face. "You're an ass." Harry laughed along with Alphard.

"Harry! Stop swapping spit with Alphard and let's go!" Charlus yelled at Harry. Both Charlus and Tom were standing in front of the ticket barrier to leave. Passerby students laughed at Charlus words.

"Later, Har-bear."

"Later, Al." Harry ran after his brothers.

As the brothers came through the solid wall, there was a loud bark, and a second later a whitish brown Labrador retriever came rushing towards the three boys. Mostly trying to gain Harry's attention.

"Hey, Hermes!" Harry said to the eager awaiting dog and immediately got to his knees and wrapped his arms around the dog. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked scratching behind Hermes ears.

"Mum! Dad!" Charlus hurried over to greet his parents. Charlus gave a half glance at the brunette standing next to his mother before he gave both parents a hug.

"Come on, boy." Harry said to the energetic Labrador as Hermes walked ahead of him.

"I thought Hermes could use some fresh air and the walk." Boniface Potter replied giving both Harry and Tom a hug.

"Is that another snake?" Boniface asked Tom.

"I hatched her, she's mine." Tom said possessively.

Boniface frowned at the snake around Tom's neck. "Tom, that looks like a python."

"She is a python."

Boniface sighed and looked at his wife whom was hiding a smile.

"Were going to have to take the venom out of her, Tom. Python's are dangerous breeds."

"Father-"

"Take it or leave it son. Your snake will still be the same without her venom."

Tom scowled. "That's not fair. She's just a baby."

"A baby snake with poisonous venom in her system. You seem to be forgetting that huge factor. Now what is it going to be?"

"Take the venom out."

"Good choice."

"Everybody, this is Pyrrhos. He's your cousin on my side of the family. Your aunt Marlene is away and your uncle Constantine couldn't take care of your cousin so he has asked me to watch after Pyrrhos for the rest of the holiday. We are giving a warm welcome to Pyrrhos, aren't we boys?" Valerie asked them sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am." All three boys said together.

Pyrrhos had an angelic look to himself. He had clear blue eyes and had a short brown ivy league hairstyle. He was wearing a long black winter coat and had on black slacks and and wearing black snow boots. He definitely looked like he was raised with a silver spoon. Pyrrhos was not trying to downplay his wealthy upbringing.

Harry thought Pyrrhos looked like he did not want to be associated with the likes of them, but did not have a choice in the matter. He had a long deliberate stare. It wasn't friendly.

"I'm Tom." Tom brought out his hand to shake Pyrrhos.

Pyrrhos didn't take Tom's offered hand. "Pyrrhos Delacour." Pyrrhos muttered folding his arms to his chest.

"It's good to meet more of Mum's side of the family." Charlus added, but Pyrrhos just stared and there was an odd set to his lips that looked suspiciously like a sneer.

"Right, well welcome to the Potter family Delacour." Harry said, purposely not calling him by his first name. Harry was surprised about how shockingly mean Pyrrhos Delacour was, knowing his future family whom was nothing but nice.

"It's Pyrrhos."

"I know." Harry said not caring.

"Well than use it." Pyrrhos snapped at Harry.

"I'll use it, when I see fit to, Delacour." Harry snapped back at the boy.

"Harry! What did I just say?" Valerie said to her son.

"Where's his room?" Harry asked changing the subject as the family started to walk again to leave the station.

Valerie frowned disapprovingly at his son before answering. "Pyrrhos has a room down the hall from your father and mine."

"Good." Harry replied back. Pyrrhos room was around the corner and two halls down away from his and Tom's room.

"Harry!" Harry turned around to see Alphard running up to him.

"Here." Alphard handed Harry a small purple wrapped box with a black bow on top.

"I almost forgot to give you this. It's your Christmas present. My family is forcing me out of the country, Hawaii, I think, for the first week of the holidays. And I rather just give you my present now, in person. Don't worry though, I'm still going to sneak out and visit you."

"Oh." Harry said looking down at his present in surprise. "Thank you! But you're still not getting your present till Christmas." Harry smiled as Alphard sighed in fake sadness.

Harry hugged Alphard once again.

"Aren't you going to introduce us? That's quite rude." Pyrrhos said to Harry, looking at Alphard in a seductive way. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. Was Pyrrhos gay?

"Alphard, this is Pyrrhos Delacour, my mum's nephew. Pyrrhos, this is my boyfriend Alphard Black." Pyrrhos glared at Harry by his choice of words of introducing him to Alphard.

Alphard smiled at Harry's antics. "Hello Delacour-"

"Pyrrhos." Pyrrhos corrected Alphard shaking his hand. Alphard looked like he was uneasy when he shook Pyrrhos's hand, Harry noticed as Alphard hurried and took his hand back. Pyrrhos just smiled bigger.

Alphard fake coughed. "Yeah, well, I should go. Bye Harry. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Harry watched Alphard leave before he turned his suspicious eyes on Pyrrhos.

"Alphard seems nice. And he's a cutie. You're very lucky." Pyrrhos commented to Harry.

"Yeah, I know. I'd hurt anybody who would even attempt to get between Alphard and I." Harry said with a hint of threat in his words.

Pyrrhos gave Harry a sly smirk and walked on with the rest of the family.

Harry turned to Tom whom had been silent through the entire conversation.

'Pyrrhos is going to try something, I know it. Did you see the way he was looking at Al?' Harry asked Tom, in parseltongue of course so that they wouldn't be understood by the family.

'He's new to the family, cut him some slack.'

Harry's face said it all. _'Bullshit. I don't like him.'_

* * *

 

**The Next Day...**

Harry's eyes fluttered open and immediately snapped closed. Moaning miserably, Harry covered his head with his hand. Harry felt god-awful. His head was pounding and his stomach was telling him how utterly unhappy it was.

There was a noise somewhere to Harry's left and then he heard Tom walking around their room. "You awake, Harry?"

"Yes." Harry curled up in an attempt to make the pain stop. It didn't work. Harry came up with another solution. "But could you kill me?"

"Wouldn't be very kind of me." Harry could hear the amusement in Tom's voice and it hurt his head. Harry couldn't help but feel the irony of his previous words.

"I have to disagree with you. It would be kinder to put me out of my misery." Harry felt around for his glasses without actually looking for them. Harry thought he should ask a few key questions. "Where am I?"

"Your bed."

"How did I get here?"

"Dad put you there. Don't you remember?"

A chill went up Harry's spine. The feelings of doubt flooded his mind making him frown in confusion.

Harry was under his blanket. He was fairly certain his pajamas were on, but his head wasn't working right. Harry felt he should make sure. "If I get up, I'm not going to embarrass myself am I?"

"Do you think you have something I haven't seen before?"

Harry yawned. "I actually don't remember anything much from yesterday, which is really weird. I remember coming home, arguing with Pyrrhos some more, having lunch, arguing with Pyrrhos again, talking with Joxer, arguing with Pyrrhos, dinner...I remember walking to the dinning room for dinner...that's it."

"You were very quite during dinner. You look like you were in another world." Tom commented.

Harry frowned in thought. "Do you think Pyrrhos-"

"Harry, I'm tired of you complaining about Pyrrhos-"

"Tom, is it my fault he makes people hate him? I don't whisper in his ear every morning, 'Be a jerk.' That comes from within."

"I think he's been pretty decent enough. You are being way too hard on him."

Harry looked at Tom in shock. "What?"

"I mean it, Harry. Just lay off him. I'm going downstairs for breakfast."

"Who are you!" Harry yelled at Tom, as he walked out the door and shut the door behind him.

"Good morning sweet heart." Valerie said to her son Tom as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

Everybody was in the kitchen already eating breakfast. Tom went to sit beside Charlus.

"Where is your brother?" Boniface asked Tom, folding his newspaper and setting it down on the table beside his cup of coffee.

"He's refusing to come out. And I think he threw something at the door as I was walking out the room."

"Oh, Harry," Valerie sighed, shaking her head.

"Is it normal for Harry to be acting this way?" Pyrrhos asked buttering up his toast. "He's acting like he wants attention."

"No... Harry is not an attention seeker. Quite the opposite." Charlus commented scratching the back of his head.

"Are we still going to go ice skating or are we going to wait for Harry to make his presence known? It's seems highly unfair that we have to wait on him just because he's in a bad mood. Don't you agree, Tom?" Pyrrhos put his hand on Tom's and Tom had a blank expression on his face before he nodded in agreement.

"Wait- we can't-" Boniface started frowning, but was cut off.

"It's only fair." Pyrrhos said, eyes staring directly at both Boniface and Valerie.

If ever there was a time that Harry Potter wished he'd been wrong about his gut feelings about Pyrrhos and Tom had been right, now would be that time. Harry walked down the stairs fifteen minutes after Tom had left out the room and walked into the kitchen, only to come to an empty room filled with unfinished breakfast on five plates.

"Xandar?" Harry called for the house elf.

Xandar came before Harry in a small 'pop' noise. "Yes, master Harry?"

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked confused.

Xandar wrung his ear nervously. "They left master Harry."

"Where?" Harry was shocked. Did his family just up and leave him alone in the house by himself?

"They went ice skating master Harry."

"It's nine in the morning!" Harry said practically speechless.

"They were rather in a hurry." Xandar said looking down.

"Can you tell me who suggested this sudden urgency to go ice skating?" Harry asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"I believe Mr. Pyrrhos Delacour suggested the ice skating master Harry. And they took Hermes as well."

"My DOG!" Harry was fuming. "Thanks, Xandar." Harry said storming around the kitchen. Harry grits his teeth as he searches fruitlessly for the orange juice pitcher in the fridge.

"That's it, my life officially blows."

Harry always had someone to talk to about all things unfair wise, before Julius, someone that was always at his side, someone that had been through everything that Harry had, and that someone was Tom. But not anymore. Whatever was going on, Pyrrhos was the root of it. He messed with the wrong Potter.

"So, Harry," Alphard begins joyfully with a smile, "what are we up to today?" Harry looked over his shoulder and he sees Alphard chowing down on the plateful of half eaten eggs and bacon that had been left on the table. It was a surprise to Harry to see Alphard. He hadn't even heard Alphard walk in, he must have been so angry about Pyrrhos.

"Al, what are you doing here?" Harry asked pouring both himself and Alphard some orange juice in two clean glass cups.

"Oh you know me, never a dull moment with the Black family. I can safely say, that I'm a disappointment in my parents eyes."

Harry hopped onto the kitchen counter as did Alphard. "I'm sorry, I know that it's me-"

"Don't Harry. I already told you that this has nothing to do with you. It's not about you mate, my ever loving parents always found me as a disappointment." Alphard said cutting Harry off and swinging his feet back and forth. Alphard didn't seem at all bothered by his own words.

"So I see that you've had a better night than I." Harry says darkly.

Alphard cocked his head to the side. He could feel the distress rolling off of Harry in waves as soon as he stepped foot into the kitchen. Harry was hurt and upset about something and he was using casual sarcasm as a crutch. Like always.

"Slept like a log." Alphard replies brightly through a mouthful of crunchy toast. "Why is it so empty in here?"

"Pyrrhos somehow convinced everybody to leave and go ice skating without me. Mind you that's it nine in the morning. And where did the ice skating even come from? We had no intentions of going ice skating today."

Alphard swallowed his food and jumped off the counter. "Pyrrhos is something supernatural. I don't know what, but he's not all human. I could feel it when he touched my skin."

"Is that why you looked so uneasy?" Harry asked him, frowning in thought as he jumped off the counter as well.

Alphard shrugged his shoulders. "I... well it's not really that. It was mainly because I felt... I dunno." Alphard looked embarrassed.

"What?" Harry asked suspicion rising.

"To say it was unorthodox would be a dreadful understatement, because it was, most certainly, far more than unorthodox. It was bizarre, incomprehensible, supposedly impossible, and, among all other things, terribly wrong."

"Did you have feelings for him?" Harry asked shocked, suspicion confirmed.

"It's not important-"

"Not important!"

"He made me feel that way! I don't have any feelings for him! Drop it okay! Just... it's obviously some kind of power he has."

"And why wouldn't you be attracted to him compared to me? The boy is – at a risk of sounding cliché – beautiful. Me? My eyes are a boring green, my hair is mussed everyday, and my sense of fashion a vomit-inducing sort of thing-"

"Low self-esteem, an innate clumsiness, and a general inability to understand simple instruction – they are all bad qualities." Alphard finished for Harry.

Harry didn't say anything. He just stood there fuming.

"That's nothing, compared to who you are as a person, Harry. It's more than that. It's the little things, like when you gesture animatedly with your hands, sometimes the gestures melting flawlessly into full-out flailing. I enjoy when you make little noises of frustration, an 'ugh', or an 'grr'.There is also the laughter, lovingly garnished with a snort when it gets too difficult to contain, and along with that, the inner goodness and purity that's inside of you even after everything you have been through in your future."

Harry looked down and blushed in embarrassment of Alphard's words about him.

"So now that we got the awkwardness out the way, what do you want to do while everybody is away? It has to be within the hour though. My father checks to make sure that I'm still in the same facility that they are every hour. I've been forbidden to see you." Alphard said changing the subject.

"And that doesn't bother you." Harry quirked a brow, "Me being a Potter, so called 'blood traitor' and you being a Black? Our kind doesn't typically get along. The whole jealousy feud over power we've got going on and the whole blood purity. Your parents must hate my guts. Well never mind, they do. You're forbidden to see me."

"I'm not your conventional pure blood, Harry," Alphard crowded Harry against the counter his breath teasing along Harry's parted lips, "Screw my parents. As soon as I turn of age, I'm ditching them anyway. And I'd say we get along just fine. "

"I guess you're right." Harry pressed his lips against Alphard's already melting into his hold.

"Am I interrupting?" Charlus walked into the kitchen, just by himself and jumped onto the kitchen counter next to Harry and Alphard.

"Yes, come back in forty-five minutes." Alphard said to Charlus, whom wasn't paying him any attention.

"I thought you were ice-skating." Harry said half hurt and annoyed.

"Do you see any skates on me? I went with Mum and Dad to try to convince them to come back home. I mean I was still eating breakfast, which now I'm sure is in Alphard's stomach." Charlus commented looking at his empty plate and Alphard's grinning face.

"You snooze, you lose."

"Everybody has been acting weird since Pyrrhos has come along. It's like everybody is being put under a spell or something."

"Or something." Alphard muttered.

"So you didn't go ice-skating?" Harry asked slightly happier that Charlus did not abandon him.

"No. I didn't. And I hate the fact that Pyrrhos suggested we go without you and that everybody actually did! Do you think Pyrrhos is making Mum and Dad and Tom do all these things? Like he has mind control or something?"

"Smart, this kid." Alphard said rolling his eyes.

"I'm being serious! Maybe Harry and I are immune?"

"Yes, perhaps, but immune to what is the question." Alphard said leaning against the counter.

"Alphard thinks that Pyrrhos is not all human." Harry said to Charlus.

"I know he's not all human."

"The only thing I can think of is that Pyrrhos is either a Veela, a Siren, or a Banshee."

"I'm a half breed actually. One of a kind." Pyrrhos walked into the kitchen with a slight annoyed expression on his face.

"Where's mum and dad?" Charlus asked frowning at Pyrrhos.

"Ice skating as you should be." Pyrrhos said looking at Charlus with an intense stare.

Charlus in return just flipped him off with both hands. Harry held in his laughter at this. Harry was rubbing off of Charlus with his mannerisms.

"I see." Pyrrhos said looking away from Charlus to stare at both Harry and Alphard. "Some people, very rare, are immune to my powers. One, because they are already one themselves or two, because they have already train themselves to ignore and block such obvious hypnosis. Kind of like fighting off an Imperious curse. You're parents and your brother Tom failed miserably on that concept."

"What are you?" Harry asked frowning along with Charlus and Alphard.

Pyrrhos smiled and walked closer to the three boys. Harry blocked Pyrrhos view of Alphard. "My powers were working on you fine last night. I wonder what's different today? Of course you were a bit reasiliant to my voice when I first met you." Pyrrhos said to Harry, a slight frown on his angelic face.

"I knew you did something last night! What did you do to me?" Harry asked in an accusing voice.

Pyrrhos just hummed and his smile was once again placed on his face. "You wouldn't shut up and you were so bloody rude to me. I thought a few hours of silence from your mouth would do us both good. It didn't hurt you, much, it could have been much worse, but I didn't against my better judgment," Pyrrhos smirked at Harry's glare, "you were just in a sort of sleep like state. My singing can put people in two week commas, but that would have been way too suspicious if I had done that to you."

"Before I kick your ass, it would be best to know what kind of creature I'm beating." Harry said in menacing voice.

Pyrrhos laughed. "I'm half Veela and half Mermaid. All on my father's side. Maybe a bit of Veela on my mum's side. Who knows." Pyrrhos said waving in greeting at Alphard whom cringed in discomfort.

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend you fucking prick." Harry snapped at Pyrrhos, his hair turning a fiery red, looking very much like his birth mother Lily Potter.

Pyrrhos just smirked in amusement. "Is it my fault that your boyfriend finds me appealing? Attracted to me even. Maybe we could share him?" Pyrrhos taunted, trying to get a rise out of Harry.

Harry got in Pyrrhos face about to beat the living daylights out of him when Charlus came between them.

"Pyrrhos, you're a stuck-up, know-it-all, and an antisocial jackass." Charlus said only making Pyrrhos smirk even more. "If you don't stop manipulating my family, I personally, will make your life a living hell. I'm immune to your powers, so is Harry. We have no problem handling you. Do you got it?"

"What are you going to do? I have your parents wrapped around my finger." Pyrrhos smirked.

Charlus shook his head no. "They'll see right through you. They'll listen to reason."

"Charlus, I tell your parents to jump, they will jump. I tell them to jump of a bridge to please me, and you'll have no parents at all. I tell them to forget that they have a son named Charlus Jamie Potter-"

CRUCH

Charlus threw a punch at Pyrrhos face, breaking his noise by the sound of it. There was a lot of blood flowing down from Pyrrhos nose. Pyrrhos had even fell to the floor when Charlus delivered the punch. Charlus was not through though, he jumped on top of Pyrrhos and kept delivering his blows to Pyrrhos face.

"Sh- shouldn't we stop him?" Alphard asked Harry. Pyrrhos face was looking pretty gruesome.

"Meh."

"He's crying now."

"Yeah, that is pretty funny."

"Harry-"

"Fine," Harry flexed his fingers, "Charlus, come on, stop." Harry said halfheartedly, still standing next to Alphard.

"Wow, Harry, great effort." Alphard said clapping his hands mockingly.

"Charlus Jamie Potter!" Boniface yelled at his son and successfully pulled Charlus apart from Pyrrhos.

"You're gone. By the end of the day, I will not ever have to see your face again. I'm fire calling Uncle Constantine." Charlus was heated as he stormed out of the kitchen.

Pyrrhos half cried and half laughed holding his bleeding nose. "You're going to pay!" Pyrrhos yelled after Charlus.

"What's going on here?" Boniface asked as Valerie chased after Charlus. Tom was looking down at Pyrrhos bewildered.

"Did you know that Pyrrhos is half Veela and half Mermaid?" Harry asked his surrogated father.

Boniface looked at Harry like he lost his mind. "What?"

"Pyrrhos is going to leave today and he's not coming back." Harry said it like it was a fact.

"Episkey," Boniface waved his wand at Pyrrhos face, "What are you talking about? Pyrrhos is your cousin, Harry-"

"Dad, Pyrrhos has been using hypnosis and his singing, his voice, is like a siren. You and Mum and Tom, you've all been put under his spell since he's been here!"

"H-h-he's lying! He's just jealous!" Pyrrhos said trying to stand up.

"I'm jealous? Of what? Mummy didn't dump me for some new husband-"

Pyrrhos let some kind of screeching noise that sounded a lot like the golden egg Harry had to retrieve on the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Pyrrhos knocked Harry over, knocking the wind out of him.

"Delacour! That is enough!" Boniface grabbed Pyrrhos by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him off Harry. "Let me go." Pyrrhos said shoving Boniface off him.

"Pyrrhos you listen to me," Boniface said lowering himself to Pyrrhos height, "Don't you ever attack my son-" Boniface pulled Pyrrhos face back to him, "look at me when I talk to you young man. I will not have you playing mind games with my family. Do you understand me? Now pack your things and get ready to leave."

Once Pyrrhos stormed out the kitchen door Alphard helped Harry to his feet.

Boniface was looking on at both Harry and Alphard with a look of annoyance and shame.

"Dad I'm s-"

"Harry, you do realize I'm not mad, right?"

"Disappointed," Harry concluded for him.

"Disappointed?" his father asked, a little incredulous. "You should be disappointed in me! I'm sorry son. I had no idea that Delacour was a … whatever."

Harry smirked in amusement.

"Come here." Boniface pulled Harry into a hug.

* * *

 

**December 20, 1939**

Alphard tapped his quill impatiently against his parchment, thinking of all the ways to sneak out of the house under his parent's radar to go visit Harry.

"What are you doing?"

Alphard rolled his eyes exasperatedly as his younger brother came barging into his room. "Trying to do my homework," Alphard growled.

Cygnus cocked his head a little. "Since when do you do your homework?"

"Since Mom and Dad grounded me after somebody told on me!" Alphard snapped at his brother.

"Hey! Just because you were out all night hanging out with your boyfriend when you were supposed to be grounded, doesn't make it my fault!"

Alphard rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just leave me alone and go play with your dolls."

Cygnus scrunched his face. "They're not dolls! They're puppets!"

"Yeah, whatever. Girl."

Cygnus humphed and stormed off, slamming Alphard's bedroom door as he left.

"I need to get a lock," Alphard said under his breath.

Thirty minutes later and no further on his homework, Alphard threw his quill down, muttering a small curse under his breath and got up to get something to eat.

On his way down the stairs, he noticed the dead silence of the house. He stopped mid-step, trying to hear his parents arguing about him (a normal occurrence everyday since he's been home) or his brother making a racket. Walburga was with her boyfriend (cousin) Orion at his home.

Not a single sound. Nothing.

"Mum? Dad?" Alphard called out hoping to hear a sarcastic yell back.

He descended the rest of the way down, looking into the living room from the stair platform.

"Where is everyone?" Alphard walked through the living room when he heard a soft whimpering. Not sure he heard it, Alphard stayed still, making sure he was hearing properly. When he heard a loud crash, Alphard frowned in confusion and ran to the source of the noise, which sounded like it was coming from the kitchen.

"What's going on?"As soon as he burst through the door, a sudden force pulled on Alphard, flinging him through the kitchen until his body slammed against the wall.

Air knocked out of him, Alphard gasped for breath, his vision blurring with sudden tears of pain. As his vision cleared, he saw a form standing in front of him. Alphard blinked a few times to clear the tears away.

"Aaahhh!" Alphard kicked out trying to move and get away from the dirty blonde, blue eyed man that had him pinned against the wall. "Get away from me you murdering egotistic bastard!"

"Now vat vas very inappropriate." Gellert Grindelwald said making the overhead lights flickering. Grindelwald was dressed in a long black cloak over his red business shirt with his black vest over it and black slacks and business shoes.

Alphard's eyes widened when he noticed the pool of blood surrounding his mother's head. His mother, Irma Black, was lying on the floor, unconscious. "Mum...?" Alphard's eyes widened impossibly further as he comprehended what happened to his mother.

"Crucio!"

Alphard's eyes widen in shock as Grindelwald was crumpling on the ground in pain. Alphard fell to the floor as Grindelwald's concentration was broken. Looking up, Alphard saw that his father was trying to keep his concentration on Grindelwald while he started speaking.

"Alphard! Get your brother and get out of here! Now!"

It was only then that Alphard noticed Cygnus, whom was crunched up in the corner of the kitchen holding his bloody arm. Cyngus was sobbing, his face red and eyes swollen in grief. His gaze flickered from his mother's body, which he could obviously see, and his father whom was trying to keep Grindelwald at bay.

Alphard quickly got to his feet and ran to snatch his brother whom seemed to be frozen in shock and ran back out the kitchen and towards the living room to get to the fireplace.

* * *

 

Both Alphard and Cyngus landed out of the fireplace with a 'thud'.

"Hello? Mr. and Mrs. Potter? Harry?"

"Why did you bring us here?" Cyngus asked with a slight strain in his voice. His right arm was still bleeding and he was holding it against his chest.

"Shut up. Harry's parents are Healers and I panicked okay. Get up." Alphard pulled Cyngus up with his good arm.

"Hello? Who's there?" Boniface voice muttered groggily. He was just now coming to the living room.

Sleeping was the last thing Alphard had expected Mr. Potter to be doing right now, but he was glad he was awake rather than the alternative.

"Mr. Potter! My family was attacked by Gellert Grindelwald and my Mum..." Alphard couldn't finish that sentence. Tears were forming in his eyes. He didn't have a good relationship with his mother, but he never wanted her dead.

"Where's your father? I'll alert the ministry and get Valerie to come down here and heal you. You two stay put." Boniface said, sounding suddenly much more awake as he hurried out of the room.

"Dad is going to be angry that you brought us here."

"If he's even alive!" Alphard snapped at his brother.

Cyngus looked at Alphard in pure loathing.

"Shut up and sit down." Alphard said shoving Cyngus to the couch. "Don't move, don't talk, and just wait till Mrs. Potter comes down." Alphard turned his back to Cyngus and put both his hands to his face. He couldn't believe what just happened. He just felt so helpless!

Alphard sighed and tried to keep himself together as he turned around and made himself look down at Cyngus whom was surprisingly crying silent tears. Alphard sat down beside him and reached out and touched his shoulder, then stopped himself before he shook him, realizing how painful that would probably be.

"I'm sorry. Dad is going to be fine." Alphard whispered out. Alphard hoped anyway. He had yet encountered a wizard that could take on Gellert Grindelwald.

Cyngus did not say anything in return. Just nodded his head in understanding.

There was the sound of movement, running, then a little sigh of relief.

"Alphard!" Alphard looked up to see Harry, still in his pajamas, approaching him. Valerie Potter coming up right behind Harry.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as Valerie went to Cyngus. She went and knelt next to Cyngus, examining him.

Alphard just stood up from the sofa and pulled Harry into a hug. Burying his nose in Harry's short messy hair, Alphard inhaled his scent and waited for the knot in his stomach to fade, not able to speak any words. A fat tear slipped down his cheek, then dropped. It ran down, soaking into Harry's shirt. Harry just bit his lip worriedly as his mother started healing Cyngus, running her hands over his bloody arm, the soft glow of her power flowing from her hands down into Cyngus arm.

Harry stood there in silent contemplation for a few minutes, before he slowly pulled away from Alphard. He looked over at Alphard frowning, "How did this happen? How did you end up here with your brother in the first place?"

Alphard started to reach up to scrub his fingers through his hair, but then stopped when he saw the disturbing traces of blood on his hand. He put his hands back down to keep from looking at them.

"I was doing homework late and then later on decided to get something to eat and when I went down the steps I could hear these noises, not normal noises, and went to investigate... Mum, she was... she was already dead when I- Dad sent a curse at Grindelwald to distract him while Cyngus and I got away. Your home was the first thing that popped in my head."

Harry let out a little sigh, carefully taking Alphard's purple flannel shirt off his shoulders. Alphard didn't know why, but he let him take it off without question. Valerie finished healing Cyngus arm and went to take Harry's place on helping Alphard. She lit her wand into Alphard's eyes to see if he had a concussion.

"Do you feel nauseated? Where do you hurt the most?" Valerie asked Alphard.

Somehow it hadn't really registered to Alphard that he'd been hurt until he saw it. Now that he realized they were there, the cuts suddenly started stinging and the the feeling of nausea suddenly hit him. He must have been in shock, because he somehow hadn't even noticed the warm blood that was now soaking a good portion of the back of his shirt and was actually dripping off the bottom of his arm.

"You and your brother are very lucky that your injuries were not worse." Valerie continued, completely unfazed by the blood. She held her hand over him, soft light starting to emanate from it, making the pain slowly started to fade.

"You're going to stay here with us tonight. Right Mum?" Harry asked his mother whom smiled grimly at him.

"Of course they are. Until we get everything sorted out. Alphard and Cyngus will be staying here." Valerie said as the light from her hand faded away. "Boniface has sent the Ministry officials to Grimmauld Place." Valerie gave her hand a sweep down Alphard's head, back, then arm, making the blood disappear.

* * *

 

**December 24, 1939 The Weasley Ball**

"Don't worry about it." Harry said.

"What do you mean, don't worry about it.. she's frustrating as hell." Charlus answered back. Charlus was sitting on Harry's bed, watching as both Tom and Harry fixed themselves up in their mirror.

"Just apologize to Dorea. Were suppose to be leaving soon and if she doesn't come, you don't have a date."

"Oh she'll come, but she'll come with somebody else to be spiteful. Anyway... is Alphard coming to the Ball?"

Joxer made a little shrilling noise in excitement as he started flying around in a circle. He was just getting the hang of flying.

Harry sighed shaking his head no. "The funeral was yesterday. I didn't ask him if he was coming because I feel that it's too soon. I mean his mother was just murdered barely a few days ago."

"Stupid question of me to ask really. If it was me, I'd never come out my room for months. He still has his father though." Charlus commented.

"This ball is a mask party?" Tom asked frowning dubiously as he played with his black mask. Harry glared his eyes at Tom's lack of caring.

It was Christmas Eve, and the three brothers and their parents were preparing for the party being held at the Weasley's house. Josh Weasley's house actually, captain of the Gryffindor team. Apparently every Weasley Christmas Ball had a outstanding party record and each year's event was wilder than the last. Everyone was expected to come in some sort of mask.

Harry was decorated in a costume just as his brothers were. His suit that he wore was black with red trimmings around the cuffs and the buttons. His pants where the same black and he had a pair of dress shoes on his small feet. Harry held his black mask, not about to wear it till he got to the Ball.

"I don't know why your apathetic words upsets me so much. It's not like you care about Al." Harry replied sitting down next to Charlus.

Tom turned away from his mirror and looked at Harry with a look of annoyance. "Why should I be sadden about Alphard's misfortune? Alphard still has his father and if he didn't, he would still have many other family members that would take care of him. He is very fortunate. Unlike I was. Even you, you were sent to live with your remaining relatives."

Harry frowned at Tom. "I would have rather lived in an orphanage, but that's beside the point. Losing your parent, I would never wish that on anyone, even if I did have more remaining relatives to take care of me." Tom was about say something, but Harry kept talking, "Could you image if our parents were killed? What would you say then? Well at least we have more relatives to take care of us? Could you try to be a little bit more sympathetic?"

"I suppose so." Tom muttered after awhile. Tom half of the time had been agreeing to any argument that he would have with Harry from time to time out of guilt. Once he realized that Pyrrhos had been messing with his mind, hypnotizing him, Tom was furious. Harry wasn't sure if Tom was furious with himself or with Pyrrhos, but either way, he had been trying to please Harry ever since Pyrrhos was forced out of the Potter Mansion. Tom had even been keeping Nagini away from Harry and Joxer, which was something to Harry knowing how much Tom liked Nagini.

"Don't be so hard on him, Har. I guess I would probably be bitter myself if I was raised in an orphanage for eleven years. Tom didn't have anybody until we came along anyway." Charlus said to Harry, shrugging off Tom's indifference about Alphard.

"Yeah. Okay. Well, Charlus are you going to have drag Dorea to the ball with you or are you going to her house to get her?"

"I don't care. If she shows up, she shows up." Charlus replied standing up off of Harry's bed.

* * *

 

"Happy Christmas Eve everyone. The dance floor is over on the left, and the drinks are to the right. Well, your left, my right. Have a good time, and let's get this party started!" Everyone around Harry cheered. Harry though cringed. He didn't particularly like being surrounded by so many people he didn't know nor liked.

Mr. and Mrs. Prince were there, the Nott's, Avery's, Roiser's, half the pure bloods that couldn't stand muggles and muggle borns. I suppose since the Weasley's were pure bloods, some of the higher class still went, for show. This was not the Burrow. This was 'The Prosapia Aula' Located in Alnwick, north Northumberland, England. Harry thought It was a thoroughly magical dwelling palace.

The house belonged to Mr. Richard Weasley and his wife Mrs. Ginerva Weasley. Richard Weasley had blue eyes and neat cut red hair receding on the back of his head. He was tall and a friendly atmosphere around him. Ginerva Weasley had brown finger wave hair and brown eyes. She was short and had a very warming smile. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dressed for the occasion.

"Excuse me! It would like to make a toast to my son!" Everybody looked up at Mr. Richard Weasley as he was holding a glass of champagne along with his wife. "My son Septimus just proposed marriage to miss Cinderella Black and she happily accepted!"

Everybody clapped, well half of the crowd clapped and cheered. Both Septimus and Cinderella looked half pleased and half embarrassed at the attention. Joseph and Josh Weasley started blowing whistles. Both Joseph and Septimus were brothers. Septimus had already graduated from Hogwarts two years previously.

Septimus Weasley, was about 5'10 or 5'11 and he had the Weasley red hair and blue eyes. Harry found it, uncanny and almost hurtful, on how much Septimus looked like his best friend Ron Weasley. Cinderella Black looked very elegant. Her curly golden blonde hair went to her shoulder and her gray eyes sparkled in amusement. She was an inch shorter than Septimus.

"Thanks, Dad." Septimus muttered. Everybody proceed on the dance floor and got more drinks and mingled. The ballroom was inside the huge palace and there was also a lengthy balcony that connected to the ballroom in cased guest needed some air. Harry was happy to hear this news as well. He couldn't wait for the future Weasley clan.

"Harry, are you going to be okay, by yourself? You should join us. Mingle!" Aurora said to Harry. Conall Norton had invited Aurora as a date, which she happily accepted.

Harry found it odd that Francis Longbottom came with Nixie Conway. She seemed really happy though. The whole Longbottom clan were there actually. Ryan Longbottom had Dorisa Lupin as a date, which Harry hope did not make things awkward between Charlus and Dorea.

Dorea had showed up with some no named Huffelpuff trying to get a rise out of Charlus, but as soon as the Huffelpuff boy saw Charlus storming towards them, he ditched Dorea in a hurry. Of course Charlus and Dorea started arguing with each other once again, but they pulled it together.

Tom had picked Minerva up, Minerva's family was at the ball as well.

Ignatius came with Lucretia Black. Ignatius brother Eric and his father was at the ball.

Harry, could have brought a date, but decided against it. He couldn't have fun without Alphard. It wasn't the same to him.

"You guys have fun." Harry said waving them off.

Colors blurred together on the dance floor. They swirled in and out of the masses of dresses and suits of men. High class women held glasses of champagne in their hands as they sipped daintily at the sparkling drink if they weren't on the floor dancing. Men chose more stronger drinks such as red whine, the stems of the delicate glass goblets held between gloved fingers.

The music which swirled around the room in crescendo and decrescendo was noble sounding as the violinists let their bows dip across the strings to create the flurry of notes on could almost see and taste in the air if concentrating hard enough. The pianist and players of wind instruments added to the violins and percussion's as the music notes swirled around the dancing bodies on the floor.

Harry's eyes watched the dancers as they held onto their significant others hand and twirled each other across the lavishly polished floor. Shoes tapped against the stone and there was the faint chattering sound mixing with the music.

The music changed to another song and the people on the dance floor quickly changed their pace to follow suite. Harry caught sight of a familiar tall, blonde hair and the green-eyed boy smiled slightly. Harry watched as his older cousin bounded through the people, causing some of them to send glares at him which, of course, went unnoticed.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter." Abraxas pulled Harry into a hug.

Venus MacDermott had followed after Abraxas. Her face was covered in a light blue mask with white feathers dipping off the corners. Glitter surrounded the mask as did many different swirls in a darker blue and silver. The mask hid the designs that where permanently carved into her face in the form of a scar as did the gloves she wore which where a pristine white.

"How are you MacDermott?" Harry asked Venus to be polite.

"Everything has actually been going really well." Venus replied back.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?" Abraxas asked as he tilted his head to the side. "Shouldn't Alphard or even Ignatius be over here with you?" His silver gray eyes watched the younger with a calculating look in the depths.

"I don't think Alphard is going to be showing up after what happened to his mother and Ignatius is out there dancing with Lucretia Black." Harry said before taking in Abraxas costume.

He was wearing a suit that was black just like his own, but instead of red decorating the fabric the buttons and garnishes where a dark and sparkling green. It glittered every time the lights from the chandeliers landed on him. Looking closer, Harry found that he could see a faint trace of blue in the black of his suit.

Abraxas frowned before turning his gaze back to the ball room. Masks where everywhere, coloring everyone's faces. Each one different then the next.

"It's okay, Braxi, I'm not feeling the ball anyway. I'm surprised actually that you and Venus are here. The Weasley's being 'blood traitors' and all."Harry said changing the subject.

"Father didn't approve of me coming here tonight, but he caved in when I kept insisting. You know, to keep face and all." Abraxas said smiling, but then just as the smile came, it left. "All the pure bloods have heard what happened to the Black family. The Black family are the most ancient of the pure bloods here and if Grindelwald attacked them, then nobody is safe."

"What do you think Grindelwald was trying to pull by attacking the Black family?" Harry asked Abraxas frowning.

"I don't know honestly. I think he's gone mad with power. He wants more allies, pure bloods. I think his followers are questioning his motives."

"I sure hope this ends soon. I mean it's madness." Venus commented.

"How's Pyrrhos?" Harry asked Abraxas, grinning at Abraxas annoyed look.

"Dad sent him back to his mother on the second day with us. Little prick that boy was. Aunt Marlene was not pleased, but she shouldn't have dumped the kid on us on the first place. Dad wasn't pleased with all the mind games that Pyrrhos was doing on the family."

Harry nodded absently as the two kept their conversation going.

Soon both Abraxas and Venus left Harry to go and mingle with other guests at this masquerade, leaving Harry once again alone by the pillars on the balcony. Harry sighed as he watched the mesmerizing colors of the faces of people. All different colors, each one unique from the rest. The boy found the movement hypnotizing as his eyes watched the feathers and ornaments on the designs flutter around. His mother walked up to him with a shimmering white dress. She was holding her mask up with a small stick, the delicate new appendage was laid with mother-of-pearl and it shined.

"Harry, sweetie, you look miserable. I'm sure one of your friends wouldn't mind dancing with you. Where's Aurora?" Valerie asked trying to look through the crow of people to see if she could pin point where Aurora Longbottom was.

"No, Mum. I'm fine. Go back out there and dance with Dad."

A hand suddenly touched Harry's shoulder and he spun around to see Alphard Black.

Alphard was wearing a black suit with matching pants and black business shoes. His mask was black like Harry's. His hair looked a tad bit spiky, it was gelled forward. Harry felt his heart beat quicken as he looked up at the thirteen year old who smirked down at him.

"Sorry I'm late..." Alphard said sheepishly. Then Alphard smirked at the boy before bowing at him like a gentleman. Unbeknownst to Harry, his mother had left the two alone to themselves.

"I... I didn't expect you to be here." Harry said stuttered, still surprised about Alphard's appearance.

Alphard grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the dance floor. "I figured as much when you didn't ask me to come with you. Quite offended by the way, but I guess the fact that you obviously haven't danced with anybody makes up for that."

"Would you like to dance with me?" Alphard asked as he straightened up. The look in his eyes were playful and childish.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like I have a choice. Were already on the dance floor."

Alphard smirked again as he took Harry's hand in his own, leading him into the sea of masks.

The two were swept into the spinning of the crowd. Alphard led Harry through the steps. They twirled, the faces around them blurring into nothing as Harry concentrated on not making a fool of himself.

 

_Life is always better with a smile,_

_smile you are beautiful._

The music changed once again but Alphard made a smooth transition into the new dance. Harry couldn't take his eyes away from Alphard as he led Harry through the steps.

"You were late." Harry joked as he stared into Alphard's eyes, silver clashing with emerald green. Alphard let another smirk spread across his features as he twirled Harry away from him then back into his arms.

"The weather is very bad outside." he said with a hint of amusement in it.

"Surely you used floo?"

"I decided to fly here on broom."

Harry decided to just take that answer and concentrated on the dance once again. The two danced in silence as the music twirled around their bodies. The other masks around them swirled in and out of his vision, the colors blurring into one once again.

"Al...thank you for coming." Harry whispered into Alphard's ear as the music turned to a waltz. "I know it must be difficult and uncomfortable for you to be here..." he said softly as he danced with Alphard more.

Alphard nodded but then smiled, "Harry... I- I would do anything for you, you know that."

"But your family-"

"Will still be there no matter how much I annoy them. I think... that my mothers' death has oddly brought me closer to my father. He's been... I don't know how to explain it. I would say over protective, but I'm not sure. He's definitely not disgusted with me as much as he was before." Alphard sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sadden about my mother's death, but to be perfectly honest, I did not love her. Which is horrible and a awful thing a son can say about their mother, but there you go."

Harry nodded in understanding. "It's okay Al. She wasn't a good mother to you. It's understandable."

Alphard pulled Harry into a hug. "For once in my life, I don't have to try to be happy. When I'm with you, it just happens." Alphard whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry pulled back slightly with the hint of a smile hovering around the corners of his mouth. "And I thought I was sappy."

"Well, you are," Alphard murmured, tightening his arm around Harry's waist as he slid the other up his back to thread through Harry's sky blue hair.

"Kiss me, please." Harry whispered back.

"Gladly." Alphard gently leaned in and kissed the smaller boy on the lips gently. The two parted and started to dance once again, now with more vigor and more life as they became a pair of masks in the sea of colors.

* * *

 

**December 25, 1939**

It was Christmas morning and for a family like the Potters, Christmas really was a day to spend together. Christmas morning was the one morning both Harry and Tom didn't mind being forcibly awoken from their slumber by Charlus.

Charlus barged into Harry and Tom's room and jumped up and down on Tom's bed.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Joxer, whom was sleeping on his wooden perched was immediately awoken by Charlus yell. He started chirping and flying around in the room. Hermes whom had been sleep on the edge of Harry's bed, started barking in excitement and wagging his tail. Harry groaned and put his pillow over his face.

"It's six in the bloody morning, Charlus." Tom said sighing. Harry could hear Tom rustling around, most likely putting on his pajama robes on and his slippers. "Be quite Hermes." Tom said to the now hyper dog.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Charlus said now jumping up and down on Harry's bed.

"You are off my Christmas list next year." Harry said groaning as he sat up and reached over to grab his glasses at his bedside table.

"Don't be a grump." Charlus said jumping off of Harry's bed and running out of their room and down the stairs, Hermes followed after Charlus.

"PRESENTS!"

Both Harry and Tom rolled their eyes at Charlus exclamation.

"Merry Christmas, Tom. Love you." Harry said hugging him before following after Charlus. Joxer flew after Harry and perched on his shoulder.

"Love you to." Tom said back following after Harry.

'What is love? How do you spell it?' Joxer telepathically asked Harry. Harry frowned wondering why a bird would want to know how to spell love.

'You don't spell love, you feel it. It's an intense feeling of deep affection. L-o-v-e' Harry said telepathically back to his phoenix.

'Do you love me?'

'You're my phoenix, you're apart of my life now, of course I love you.'

Joxer chirped happily.

"You know, Tom, I haven't seen Brice or Neil for awhile." Harry said once they came to the last step of the stairs.

Tom didn't say anything for awhile.

"Tom?" Harry asked frowning.

"Nagini ate them."

Harry gaped at Tom shock.

"I'm so, so, so very sorry, Harry...they were just garden snakes anyway..." To m said backing away from the furious look on Harry's face.

"Tom! How could you let that happen! Bloody hell!" Harry walked past Tom and headed into the living room.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Tom said to Harry as soon as he caught up with his brother.

"I don't want to hear it." Harry said as Joxer flew off of Harry, feeling his anger. Harry went and sat next to Charlus in front of the tree just as Boniface and Valerie walked into the room.

"You don't want to hear what?" Charlus asked Harry. He was chowing down on some gingerbread cookies that he had gotten in one of his wrapped gifts.

"Nagini, ate my snake, both Brice and Neil." Harry said pissed off. "When you planning on telling me?" Harry asked Tom.

"I don't know... it just happened-" Tom said flustered.

"Harry, please, honey, calm down. We'll get you another pet snake." Valerie said trying to calm Harry down.

"I don't want another snake. I don't ever want to see another snake. Ever."

"Harry, Nagini sleeps in the same room as you. You're gonna see another snake." Charlus said pointing out the obvious.

"Well then I suppose I just have to move out, wont I? I'll move my things in the room up stairs. At least than I wont have to worry about any of my pets getting eaten by that snake." Harry said annoyed.

"Must you be so dramatic?" Tom asked him annoyed as well.

"You know what Tom, all you care about is yourself. You don't care how I feel about Nagini."

"And how do you feel about Nagini, Harry?" Tom challenged Harry.

"Is this going to be a traditional thing?" Charlus tried to joke.

"I think Nagini is a monster. I think that you would put that snake before me any time of day. And in fact, that's what I know, past, present, and future."

Tom was silent for awhile.

"Boys, let's just open presents and start over okay. Were all cranky and I'm sure hungry-" Valerie started but Tom interrupted

"I thought I was dead in your future?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"So I'm alive in your future? Why did you lie-"

"Just leave it alone. I don't want to talk about it, Tom."

"You know Nagini in the future, that's why you hate her so much? What could she have possibly done to you-"

"I SAID DROP IT!"

All the glass shattered in the room and the lights flickered and the palace shook with Harry's emotions.

Everybody was staring at Harry shocked at his outburst.

Harry breathed in heavily before storming back up the stairs and into his and Tom's room, slamming the door behind him.

"Okay. So... should I go see what's wrong with the brat?" Julius Bellamy had come through the fireplace just as Harry had stormed up the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

"Didn't I banish you from my home?" Boniface said half annoyed.

Julius just smirked. "Only your son can banish me." Julius said sticking his nose up in the air.

"Let's give Harry some alone time for now." Valerie said sighing. "Harry is going through a tough time it seems."

"I'm going outside."

"Tom it's freezing-"

"I need the air." Tom said leaving out the room before anybody could stop him.

Tom was upset and frustrated. Harry hated him. He had to. Harry had told both him and Charlus that they were dead in his future and then just now said that he, Tom, had put Nagini before him. Was Harry being dramatic or had he been a horrible Uncle to Harry in the future?

Tom went and sat on the wooden bench that was in their back yard and sat there in the freezing cold. Tom closed his eyes, and the words Harry had said flash before his eyes like lightning bolts. Tom is a master at reading between the lines, so words mean much more to him then some other sorry sot. He has to, must, get to the heart of what he was like in the future. Not only is it out of his own terrible curiosity, there is dread necessity in it.

"Thomas! Get out of the bloody freezing weather this instance!"


	14. The Space Between Your heart and mine Is the space we'll fill with time

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Fourteen  
**

**The Space Between**

**Your heart and mine**

**Is the space we'll fill with time**

_-Dave Matthews Band_

"I thought I was dead in your future?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"So I'm alive in your future? Why did you lie-"

"Just leave it alone. I don't want to talk about it, Tom."

"You know Nagini in the future, that's why you hate her so much? What could she have possibly done to you-"

"I SAID DROP IT!"

All the glass shattered in the room and the lights flickered and the palace shook with Harry's emotions.

Everybody was staring at Harry shocked at his outburst.

Harry breathed in heavily before storming back up the stairs and into his and Tom's room, slamming the door behind him. Harry stood in the middle of his room for a few moments, clenching his fingers as he tried to get his emotions under control. He had never in that extreme, got so angry before. Harry took a deep breath and walked over to his window and sat on the windowsill, just staring out at the snowy weather.

Harry was oblivious to Julius presence as he had quietly walked into the room.

To get Harry's attention, however, "You know the kid loves you, Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Julius, "Saying that isn't going to help cheer me up. My snake is dead."

"Well...I could try, couldn't I? You were talking as if you really hated that Tom even existed." he replied cocking his head to the side curiously. "Why had you said those things to Tom? It confused the family and me greatly. If you love your brother then you should show him that instead of saying mean words."

"You don't know anything, Julius. You don't know what it was like-"

"Tom did something to you to hurt you in the future? Or does this really have to do with the snake?"

Harry shook his head no. "I don't want to talk about it. That's the whole bloody reason why I came here, to stop everything from repeating itself. I don't want you to know, okay. I don't want anybody to know. Especially, Tom. Everybody is different from what they were before in my future and I want to keep it that way."

"You look like you're about to cry." Julius said frowning in concern.

"I'm not. Leave me alone." Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"You said you weren't crying!" Julius said in an accusing voice.

Which is exactly what Harry was doing. He put his head in his hands and cried silently. Honestly it was hard to put up with what he had went through, all that shit in his future had left him suffering alone with these nightmares and plus he was an emotional wreck. Sure he had his family and friends, but was that enough? Harry honestly didn't think he had it in him to change Tom from turning into Voldemort, especially with the return of Nagini.

Suddenly, Harry was pulled into a set of warm, strong arms and he looked up confused when he found himself in his godfather's lap suddenly. His face slowly started to turn red in embarrassment as Julius stared down at him with his Eden green eyes.

"I used to hold my son like this when he got upset and felt like nobody understood what he was going through," Julius explained smiling as he noticed that Harry's tears had stopped flowing down his cheeks, "I'll help you be happy, Harry. It's going to be okay, I promise."

Harry didn't respond, just hugged his godfather tighter and buried his face in his neck.

"What do you want to do today to cheer yourself up?" Julius asked Harry softly.

"It depends on what is going on with the others." Harry answered back.

"Don't you ever think about yourself?" Julius asked in a teasing voice.

Harry just gave a quite laugh.

* * *

 

**Hours later...**

"Everyone's been looking for you, Harry. Why didn't you come to lunch?" Charlus asked as he and Tom walked into Harry's room.

Harry had finally calmed down somewhat as he let Tom into his room.

It was lunch time already? Just how long had he spent moving his things out his and Tom's room?

"Because I was here, obviously." Was Harry's snippy retort back to Charlus. Harry then sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Harry apologized to Charlus whom immediately lighten up.

"It's okay." Charlus said sitting on Harry's new bed.

"So are you going to apologize to me?" Tom asked Harry folding his arms to his chest.

"What? Fuck you and your snake!"

"Harry!" Charlus said shock.

"He expects me to apologize for what happened when it was all his fault! Hell no! Prick!" Harry's hair turned fiery red once again angry.

"I was simply joking, Harry. No need to be testy. I think we got off to a bad start this morning." Tom finally said to Harry with all calmness in his voice. Trying to find a way to convince Harry to move his things back into their room. Harry had actually went through with his plan and moved his things upstairs to his new bedroom.

It was now mid-afternoon and Harry was planning on visiting Harp Village along with Charlus to see their dragons. Grandpa Harold was suppose to be there as well along with Julius. Tom was suppose to be spending his time with Albus at his home in the village of Mould-on-the-Wold.

"So that's what you're calling it?" Harry shrugged a shoulder, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I kind of had you marked for death, but being on the 'bad start' list is cool too, I guess."

"Okay. Great." Tom smiled nervously. "I do owe you an apology. What happened... I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner. I promise to keep Nagini more behaved. What she did, it was uncalled for." Harry just looked at him, unforgiving, "Okay. Really uncalled for. Please don't be angry with me. There is no reason for you to move into this room."

Harry sighed and looked away from Tom. "I owe you an apology as well. I said some pretty mean things. I was just angry because of what happened, but I'm still not going to share a room with you, Tom."

Tom looked affronted. "Why-?"

"It's not because I'm still angry about what happened. I just need some space, okay. I think it would do us both good."

"Well I believe otherwise. I don't want to be..." Tom blushed red not wanting to finish his sentence.

Harry looked at Tom and smiled sheepishly. "You have family all around you, Tom."

"Or you could just share a room with me." Charlus added.

"It's not important." Tom whispered looking down. He felt ashamed of admitting his feelings on the subject, it felt like weakness to Tom. All the years before Harry when he always told himself that he didn't need anybody, that he was fine with being alone, and then all of a sudden, this unconditional love and happiness was shoved in his face. Harry was punishing him, that's all Tom believed it to be, punishment.

To Harry, it really was too easy to forget that Tom was new to being human, having human emotions that is. Harry kept forgetting how vulnerable Tom was at times. This must scare Tom, being by himself, having his own room to himself. Though, Harry really couldn't understand why Tom wouldn't want to have a room to himself, he had to share one with so many of the orphan kids two years back. This should have been Tom's dream come true.

"It's fine that you want to have your own room, I'll get over it. I'll probably take Charlus up in his offer," Tom said shrugging, Charlus clapped his hands excitedly, "What I don't understand is why you would when you've been having nightmares? You need my company more than I could need yours."

Harry frowned. "How do you know I've been having nightmares?" Harry thought for sure he had put up his silencing spells on himself before he went to bed. It was out of habit really. He didn't want his family to freak out about it, especially when it got out of hand.

Tom rolled his eyes. "I'm your brother, Harry. The nightmares had stopped somewhat, but recently you've been having constant nightmares ever since what happened to Alphard."

"What do you dream about?" Charlus asked Harry concerned.

Harry would have thought the answer was obvious, given how much time they spend together.

"A lot of … horrible things happened to me in my future and a lot of things did not get resolved. I lost a lot of family and friends in a war a lot like this one, only more gruesome and I still feel like it's all my fault. A part of me can never forgive myself for what happened. Please don't ask me what happened, because I can't. Not without destroying everything I worked so hard to change." Harry whispered the last bit out feeling miserable once again.

"I can understand that you don't want to talk about it. I understand privacy, but what you said this morning, it had everything to do with me. Something happened between us, didn't it?" Tom asked Harry frowning.

Harry would rather face vampires and werewolves than be trapped in this room. Somehow, it was less terrifying than having to face Tom. Harry did not want Tom to become Voldemort. No, some things are better left unsaid.

"Don't ask me a question which you know I can't give you the truth to, Tom."

"Then what do you want me to do, Harry?" Tom finally said. He kept his eyes on the floor, intensely aware of both his brother's gaze on him. "What do you want me to say? I can't change what happened if I don't know what I did." he took a deep breathe, "I don't know how to help you if I don't know what I could have possibly done-"

"This is crazy! Were talking about something that has no possibility of happening!" Charlus cut in, standing up off the bed. Charlus looked fed up with the conversation. "You mean everything to us, Harry, you know that right? Were not going to let anything happen to you. Things are different now. Were more aware. Every Potter on this planet stick together no matter how much we annoy each other. You'll be okay, I won't let anybody hurt you, both past and future, I promise."

Harry just stared at Charlus. Charlus eyes were guarded, filled with emotions Harry wasn't familiar with seeing before. Harry searched his face for any hint of joke or teasing. There wasn't a hint of smirk or smile on his face as he stood there. He was completely serious.

"Harry?"

That was when Harry turned back towards Tom, his brother and, despite the sorrow he had been feeling, he had to stop a smile from forming when he saw his brother staring at him in concern. He could almost feel the worry and apprehension coming off in waves from his brother.

I guess some things have changed since he's been there. He's made progress. They were just baby steps, but they were making an impact.

"I promise that we will all protect you to the best of our abilities. I would not see you hurt, Harry." Tom promised.

The promise in those words was as hard as stone, as steel, and it made Harry blush again, stupidly.

"I know you wouldn't."

Harry smiled at Tom's promise. It seemed like everybody was making promises that he was going to be okay. Promises that Harry wasn't sure that they could actually keep.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat before your blood sugar gets too low." Charlus said offering his hand to Harry.

"My hero," Harry muttered. But he took the hand Charlus offered and followed him out the door along with Tom.

* * *

 

**Harp Village**

"Where are we going? The dragons are on the other side." Charlus asked, on the verge of whining. Julius just smiled as walked through the crowed of wizards and witches in the snowy weather.

"Charlus, you are seriously obsessed." Alphard said with a roll of his eyes. Surprise, surprise, Alphard had to tag along. No big shocker there.

"Charlus, I think it would be quite rude if went on to see the dragons without your grandpa, don't you agree?" Julius asked Charlus whom blushed in embarrassment.

"I totally forgot about grandpa Harold! I just can't wait to see how Falkor is doing!" Charlus said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Don't worry, my new house is just right around the corner."

"So you live in Harp Village now? Next to Nadia Conway perhaps?" Harry teased, loving to see how embarrassed Julius would get whenever he brought Nadia up.

"Actually, about that," Julius said scratching the back of his head,"were getting married."

Harry burst out laughing. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah! Congratulations, Julius!" Charlus said happy for the vampire.

"A water faerie and a vampire, who knew. You two can't have kids can you?" Alphard asked frowning.

Julius narrowed his eyes at Alphard whom started to giggle at Julius glare. "No, we can not have kids Mr. Black. It's physically impossible." Julius shook his head negatively, "It was Nadia's idea for me to just have a place here since I visit this place quite often."

"When's the set date?" Harry asked.

"Two days from now." Nixie said opening the white picketed fence to let them through. The house was a nice simple house, you would never have guessed that a vampire lived there. It was a dark blue house with white rooftops, the house itself was a Gable front house with a porch.

"What? So soon?" Harry asked shocked.

"Hello, Charlus, Harry." Nixie gave them both bone shattering hugs. Nixie had gotten an inch or two taller since the last time Harry had seen the girl.

"What am I, invisible?" Alphard asked scowling. Nixie just rolled her eyes and totally ignored Alphard.

"Ow..." Charlus said rubbing his arms.

"Hey Nixie." Harry replied, rubbing his arms as well. "Do you... live with Julius now?"

"We've been, that is, mum and I, have been living with Julius for two months now. Right Juli?" Nixie said Julius name in a weird baby voice.

"Nixie, I have no guilt in sending you away to a foreign country." Julius said walking past the group to his house.

"Oh don't be like that, Juli! I like that nickname for you," Nixie then turned to Harry and wrapped her arms around Harry's, "your room is right next to mine! Were like brother and sister now!" Nixie said excitedly laying her head on Harry's shoulder. Alphard made an noise sounding close to a growl.

Harry looked at Charlus for help, but he merrily shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Where's the wedding going to be?" Harry asked as they continued to head inside Julius home.

"In Harp Village of course!" Nixie answered for Julius. "Mother! They're here!" Nixie shouted as she ran down the hallway and into the living room.

"Nixie! That's no way for a young lady to behave! Especially for a water faerie." Nadia Conway scowled at her daughter.

Harry, Alphard, Charlus, and Julius walked into the living room where Nadia and Harold were drinking tea. Apparently waiting on them. A chandelier hung on the ceiling in the middle of the living room. The brick fireplace was behind Harold whom was standing, holding his cup of tea.

"I'm only half water faerie mom, the rest is all witch." Nixie said pouting.

"Hello," Harry said, awkwardly greeting his great great grandfather whom had set his cup down on the coffee table. Harry never knew how to act around the man. Harold Potter's reputation was well known and it kind of intimidated Harry.

Harold didn't seem to care about Harry's awkwardness. Harry had heard of someone's face lighting up with a smile but it seemed like it had been invented for this guy. One word and he was practically shining, his grin as brilliant as the sun. All because Harry had spoke to him.

"Harry, it's been too long." Harold pulled Harry into a hug.

"We saw each other at the Weasley ball." Harry said smiling as they pulled away.

"That doesn't count, you were about to go home then," Harold then turned to Alphard, "Mr. Black, it was a tragedy on what happened to your mother, Alphard, my condolences."

"You read The Daily Prophet?" Harry asked before Alphard could comment.

"Of course! Though not always, sometimes it's just a load of crap. You have to pick and choose what you believe to be false or true in that paper."

Harry smiled at Harold's statement. "I didn't know you even knew my name." Alphard said to Harold sheepishly.

Harold heaved a very familiar sounding put-upon sigh, "Harry has mentioned you, oh, a few thousand times. You sound okay, for a kid who managed to take Harry's interest."

"Grandpa Harold you haven't said hello to me yet!" Charlus ran up and hugged the man whom was caught off guard.

"Hello Ms. Conway." Harry greeted the faerie while Harold was busy greeting Charlus.

"It's Nadia, Harry." Nadia pulled Harry into a hug. Harry smelt the scent of lemon sorbet and jasmine from Nadia in their hug. Before they pulled away, Nadia kissed the top of his head. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

* * *

 

**Albus & Tom**

"Ah, Tom my boy. I'm glad you could make it today." Albus said joyfully as Tom came through the fireplace. Albus had been tinkering with his Christmas tree that he had set up in the corner of the living room next to the fireplace.

"Hello, Albus. Merry Christmas." Tom gave Albus a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper and a black bow.

Albus smiled even bigger. "Tom, that was mighty kind of you. You did not have to do so." Albus took the offering present from Tom. "Come sit with me." Albus said patting the sofa cushion next to him.

"I wanted to thank you as well for the gift you gave me." Tom said sitting down to the offered spot next to Albus.

"The Deluminator is very ingenious and helpful. I created it, it's one of a kind. Did you figure out how to use it?" Albus asked, practically happy with glee.

Tom smiled politely. "It removes light sources from immediate surroundings," Tom laughed softly, "Mother thought you were encouraging me to smoke when she saw the lighter."

Albus laughed as well.

"Are you going to open your gift?" Tom asked changing the subject.

"Oh yes!"

Albus undid the black bow and unwrapped the red wrapping paper. Tom took notice that Albus was delicately and carefully unwrapping his gift.

When Albus finally unwrapped the gift, he smiled and genteelly opened the music box.

It immediately started to play a gentle melody making the little figures dance in a tiny circle to the music. The antique music box was wooden and when you opened it, you can immediately see the music organ and the little mirror behind it. In front of the music box, there was this glass square where you can look inside and watch the figures magically start dancing in a miniature ballroom. There was three men in black tux dancing with their woman partners whom were in pink formal gown dresses.

"Harry suggested that I get something that was not a book. He said that you probably had enough to make a library. I had no idea what to get somebody that probably has everything." Tom said blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"I love it, Tom. Nobody has ever put in a lot of thought as you have in giving me a gift. It's perfect." Albus said sincerely.

Tom looked up at Albus, seeing the sincerity on Albus face for himself.

"Your welcome, Albus."

* * *

 

**Family Time...Ice Skating**

"Harry, you aren't going to learn if you won't try," Charlus told him as he watched Harry cling to the rink's wall.

"Don't let me distract you from having fun," Harry said with a nervous grin as his feet slid dangerously beneath him. He would have fallen if he didn't have a death grip on the wall.

"If you insist," Charlus said before skating off towards his parents whom were holding hands and skating with ease.

"Sure. Let's go skating. It'll be fun," Harry grumbled as he slowly inched back toward the rink's entrance. "Let's completely ignore the fact that I can't skate." Harry's grip tightened on the wall when he started to lose his balance. This whole ice lake was practically in their back yard, but it was for the public.

"What's the matter, Harry? Don't know how to skate?" Tom snickered as he skated up to Harry.

Harry turned to Tom, keeping one hand on the wall while he wobbled on his unsteady feet. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Looks like you are about to fall." Tom grinned widely when Harry glared at him.

"Go away." Harry said playfully making shooing motions to Tom. Tom just rolled his eyes.

When Tom turned to skate away, Harry pushed off the wall trying to give it another try. He nearly crossed the short distance to Tom, but he suddenly became very unstable on his feet. His arms flailed about wildly, seeking something to help stabilize his balance. The only thing nearby was Tom, and Harry's hand grabbed the arm sleeve of Tom's. Caught off guard by the abrupt movement, Tom instinctively wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy and drew him closer.

"You really suck at skating," Tom stated bluntly, staring down at his brother in amusement.

Harry just scowled once again.

"Hey, boys." Boniface skated his way to them while Valerie was skating with Charlus.

When Tom released Harry, he nearly fell again, but Boniface balanced him this time.

"Harry is having difficulty skating." Tom said to his father.

"Shut up, Tom! I'm not!"

Tom just smirked and skate off.

"Come on, grab my hand, I wont let you fall. I promise." Boniface said offering his hand to Harry. Harry blushed in embarrassment and took Boniface's offering hand.

"Move your feet, son, don't just stand there." Boniface ordered, moving him along. "Don't be so nervous."

"No, no, Dad, I'm gonna fall!" This was very undignified; the young man could feel his legs shaking beneath him.

"I won't let you fall, Harry," Boniface rolled his eyes, he held onto Harry's hand, "Thought you trusted me." Boniface laughed.

Harry was clutching his surrogate father's hands tightly, as if afraid to let go. "I'm going to kill whomever suggested doing this."

"Oh, but it's so much fun!" Boniface beamed. He was amused at seeing Harry so flustered. Harry's knees trembled again and he stumbled forward. Boniface caught him, secretly thrilled at having such close contact with his son. "Easy now."

Harry pursed his lips, one eyebrow twitching. "Lemme go. I'm going back home." Harry said trying to get Boniface to let him go.

"If you insist."

Harry panicked for a moment. Boniface fingers were loosening their grip around his. "No, wait! Hold on a minute! I didn't mean-"

Boniface caught Harry before he could fall.

"Need some help?" Valerie asked, adjusting her blue scarf around her neck as she came to Boniface side.

"No." Boniface said sighing exasperatedly and then hooked his arms underneath Harry's legs, holding Harry up against his chest. "I believe Harry has had his share of fun for today."

"Oh that's to bad, Har-bear." Valerie said lightly ruffling up Harry's hair.

Harry just scowled. "I'm not a little kid!"

"Hush. I'm carrying you back inside." Boniface said to Harry. "I'll see you guys back inside in half an hour or so?" Boniface asked his wife whom nodded in agreement.

As Boniface walked them off the ice, he shifted around and Harry lifted his weight slightly. "Am I too heavy?"

Boniface laughed softly. "No, you barely eat is it is. I just need to get these skates off, it's hard to walk back home in them, you see." Boniface said setting Harry down on one of the wooden benches.

"Dad?"

"Hum?"

"I was thinking about Julius wedding. It's soon."

Boniface laughed at Harry's blatant statement. "Yes it is."

"Are you going?"Boniface sighed. "Harry …" he said, almost warningly. Harry looked up at him and Boniface's eyes softened. "I don't need to go," he said simply.

"Why not? Everybody is going, but you. Why do you dislike Julius so much? He's a good person."

"I agree, Mr. Bellamy is a good person, but I still don't like him. Are you all set?" Boniface asked changing the subject.

Harry sighed and gave up. He followed after Boniface as they headed to their home. "How come you're not weird out about me being from the future? Or judging me for coming here?" Harry asked curiously so. It had been nagging at the back of his mind why his surrogate parents were so calm about the whole thing.

"I have no right to judge you because I really have no idea what you've been through. I may have heard your stories, but I never did once felt what you had in the moment of your time. I'm happy to have you here no matter what the reason."

"Though I do have a question to ask you myself."

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously, wondering what could Boniface possibly want to ask him.

"Are you planning on going back to your time?"

"Oh... erm... I can't go back. As soon as I used the Aetas Time-Turner to come here it vanished as if, I don't know... like it didn't exist anymore or something. It's not invented yet of course. So the only way I can go back to my time is uh... when my parents, my birth parents, impregnate me. Which is like forty years from now."

"I just wanted to know if my time with you was going to be shorten. Your mother and I never knew if your time with us was going to be long or short and we knew sooner or later that we would have to think about it and then we would be a mess."

Harry smiled up at Boniface sadly. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to put you guys through this. I honestly don't know what I'm doing half the time."

"Harry what would you do if you knew you could not fail?"

"Uh, I'd probably be invincible than. I would feel like this whole weight was off my shoulders, that I could do anything that I wanted to do."

"You must lose your fear of being wrong. You had a reason for coming here and I believe your intentions to be good if not life saving. Besides, I fucking love you kid, your my son." Boniface wrapped his arm around Harry, pulling him in close.

 

**tbc**


	15. What's a dad for dad?

**Pairings:** Harry/Alphard, Tom/Minerva, Charlus/Dorea

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Maybe Ron Weasley, he's so hot!

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**What's a dad for dad?**   
**Tell me why I'm here dad**   
**Whisper in my ear that I'm growing up to be a better man, dad**   
**Everything is fine dad**   
**Proud that you are mine dad**   
**Cause I know I'm growing up to be a better man**   
_\- YellowCard_

"I'm gonna move the rest of my things to the right of the room. While I'm doing that, why don't you take your delicate self into the bathroom and have a bubble bath. You know, curl your hair or something. Do whatever it is you princesses like to do. As long as it doesn't involve painting your nails." Charlus said to Tom, teasing him.

"Yeah sure, whatever, prat." Tom said back, grabbing his pajamas to take with him.

Knock, Knock

"Hey Harry." Charlus said, still moving his things around.

Tom looked up as Harry walked in carrying a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans. "Hey,Charlus, Tom," Harry tossed the bag to Tom, "Got you something nutritious."

Tom looked down into the bag and rolled his eyes. "Really, Harry? Thanks, I guess. You know, for getting these for me."

"Well, what can I say. If you don't want them-"

"No." Tom said quickly, "I might as well keep them. You know since they are for me." Tom sighed and tossed the bag on his bed. "I know what you're doing."

"What do you - I'm not doing anything."

"Uh huh. Look, I'm a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them. And I can read you like an open book, Harry."

"I don't know what you're -"

"I'm not mad about our, 'moving' arrangement. You don't need to feel guilty."

"I don't feel guilty." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you should ass-hole." Tom scowled at Harry.

Harry gasped. "You are absolutely the most frustrating person I have ever met! What the hell do you want to do, Tom? Lock me up?"

"We both know Tom could put a mother bear to shame with how fiercely protective he is when something is threatening his little brother." Charlus said cutting in, trying to stop a fight from happening.

"Really, Harry. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm going to take a shower."

Harry grabbed Tom's wrist before he could leave. "Well tough shit, Tom. We need to talk about it! I know what you're feeling, Tom."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, I do. You're feeling guilty like this is somehow your fault when really, it's no one's fault. I just want to be selfish and have me time, okay? And if it doesn't work out, well, I know I can badger you to share a room with me again. If Charlus will let me."

"Maybe." Charlus said shrugging.

"Well maybe if you weren't a total jerk about it I wouldn't have felt that way."

Harry jerked his head up in surprise to look at his brother. "What?"

"I mean, seriously Harry. Rejecting me is one thing, but being a total dick about it-"

"Okay, I get it. You can shut up now." Harry rolled his eyes at Tom. He wasn't really offended and he certainly wasn't about to point out that Tom was definitely not mad at him anymore.

"I know what you're saying, Tom. M'pretty sure you know how I feel too. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

"I didn't start this, you did." Tom said.

"No I didn't, you totally started this!"

"So... you're really not gonna share the jelly beans?" Charlus asked looking at the bag.

Tom rolled his eyes and headed towards the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. "No." Tom said closing the bathroom door behind him.

"Were gonna eat it anyway!" Harry called after Tom.

* * *

 

**December 28, 1940**

**Tom's P.O.V**

"You're looking a little nervous today, Tommy." Boniface Potter said as he leaned across the front seat to lock my door for me. He was wearing his long black overcoat over his usual blue business shirt with no tie and black slacks and oddly some sneakers on.

"What do you mean I look nervous? And it's Tom, father." I added to him, looking through the open window of the black Chevy Standard Sedan. Yeah, I was a bit nervous. I did not like meeting new people.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today. My friend Napoleon I've been telling you about, he has a son named Dobkin. You'll like Dobkin, he's your age. He's a bit on the weird side, but he's very entertaining."

I glanced at my father as we drove off into the snowy weather. He seemed in good spirits. There was a question I wanted to ask him, but I was afraid that he wouldn't answer and get upset.

"What is it, Tommy?" Boniface asked me curiously so. He must have felt my eyes staring at him. I scowled at that name again, but chose not to comment again about it.

"Were the only ones not going to Mr. Bellamy's wedding, which I don't mind, but I can not comprehend your dislike of the man so greatly to not want to go to his wedding."

Boniface pursed his lips the way he always does when he's trying to avoid an issue, and then he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell your brothers? Especially Harry?"

I frowned. Why didn't he want Harry to know? Julius is his godfather after all. Though the knowledge of the reason why my father would act so obnoxious around Mr. Bellamy overcame my reasoning. "I promise not to tell anyone."

My father smiled somewhat at my words and ruffled up my hair. Why did he always have to do that! Not that I had a problem fixing my hair back, but the ruffling up of my hair was starting to become a regular occurrence with my father.

"Do you know a lot about vampires, Tom?"

I looked at the seriousness of my father's voice. I knew the basics of course, but their traditions and whatnot. No. I honestly did not care enough to explore that area on vampires and I told my father as such.

"Vampires are very territorial..." I watched as my father took a deep breath and sighed in distraught. Why was this such a big thing to him?

"In vampire law, if a vampire bites you, claiming you, you are apart of their clan... do you know that much?"

"Yes... do you think Julius plans to bite-?" I asked about to get furious, but I was interrupted.

"No... no, he doesn't need to."

"He doesn't need to?" I said starting to get this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. If Julius didn't need to...

"In vampire law, being a godfather has different meanings than of the ones that we know of."

Okay, now I was annoyed. "What are you saying?"

"Technically, if Mr. Bellamy wanted to, he could claim Harry as his and whisk Harry away with him and there would be no law that would say he couldn't."

"Excuse me?" What! What was with everyone trying to claim Harry as their son? I was trying with every fiber in my body not explode.

"There is a one in a million chance that a child can have a vampire for a godfather," I watched as my father rolled his eyes, "and in that case, the child becomes a part of that vampire's clan. In vampire law it's a tribe or collection of people they consider family or friends, united under a chieftain. The godfather or godmother of said child would become the parent of sorts. I'm not very familiar with it, but all I know is that Mr. Bellamy has the authority to take Harry as his son. Even give him his last name."

I honestly did not know what to think of my fathers words. I don't even think Bellamy even thought about taking Harry away from us. Of course I could not read minds. Hmm... I wonder if there is a way to read minds? What was more interesting was that... I did not find Julius Bellamy a threat. If that vampire wanted to take Harry away, he would have done so a long time ago.

"Fortunately, this world, does not particularly care about vampire law's so the threat of Bellamy taking Harry away is minimal." Boniface finished his words.

"I'm quite confident that Mr. Bellamy would not try to whisk Harry away as you put it. He values Harry's trust in him and he knows how much Harry wants to be with us, his family. Your unnecessary worry is quite unreal to me." I had to admit that seeing my father so flustered or perhaps, jealous, was amusing to me. Seeing such an obvious flaw in my father made me feel... normal.

I watched as my father scowled at me. "Don't look at me like that, Thomas!"

I smirked at that. "Like what?"

"Like you-you think I'm jealous or something."

"You are." I said simply.

My father made this weird growling noise, which made me smirk even more. "Harry loves you more than Julius Bellamy, you know. Unconditionally. You're his father." I said trying to reassure him.

Boniface's mouth opened helplessly in dismay and the man forgot to close it. I guess it was the last thing he expected to hear come from my mouth.

"Father?" This snapped Boniface out of his muteness.

"You really think that Harry wouldn't leave me for Bellamy?" I looked at my father in concern, this had been really bothering him it seemed.

"Of course not." I said absurdly to my father, making a point in my tone of voice. Even I knew Harry better than that. I continued in a soft voice, choosing my words carefully as to not offend my father. "Sometimes father... you just need to learn how to share as I have with Charlus and everybody else. Harry was mine first you know. My friend and my family first."

"I regret not being able to have had adopt you in my life before hand, Thomas." Boniface said pulling the car to a stop finally, in front of a old weathered house. I noticed that my father had said 'adopt you' and not mentioned Harry's name. "I love you, son. I don't think I've said that quite enough."

I felt embarrassed and happy all at the same time. I knew my father loved me of course. He always showed me in so many ways, but I guess it was nice to still hear him say it out loud. "I know you do, father. I've never doubted that." And after practically two years, how could I? This was the longest I've ever stayed with a family.

"Even though you're not my biological son, I'd die for you, Tom. I'd do anything to protect you because you're my son and I love you." Boniface was staring at me fiercely. Where was all this coming from? Though I couldn't deny the comfort that came from his words, but like I had said before, I already knew the truth of my fathers words.

"Dad... I'm not going anywhere. You don't need to tell me the things that I already know to be true. I love you to." Boniface looked over joyed by my words. I was afraid that he was going to cry and really make things awkward between us, but Boniface simply pulled me into a tight hug.


	16. Yeah yeah and it's okay. I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way. Yeah yeah and I'm alright. I took a sip of something poison but I'll hold on tight.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my thoughts.

 **Author:** Brightsidetolife

 **Caution:** This is a Open Minded Story.

 

**Thousands Of Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Yeah yeah and it's okay.**   
**I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way.**   
**Yeah yeah and I'm alright.**   
**I took a sip of something poison but I'll hold on tight.**

_\- Foster The People_

**January 1941**

"Tommy, do you own anything that isn't black? Oh, look," Charlus watched as Tom pulled out a sweater from the closet that both he and Tom shared, "gray. Protect my eyes from the burst of color."

Tom just rolled his eyes pulling on his gray sweater. "Shut up and my name is Tom."

"Are you ready to wake up Harry?" Charlus said totally ignoring Tom's words.

"I suppose so. He always tries to sleep in."

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" Charlus cheerful voice was more than Harry could handle this early in the morning. He blinked heavy eyelids, trying to focus on his older brother's far too cheerful face.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked grumpily as Hermes jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Charlus bright teeth flashed at Harry. "Nothin', princess. What's wrong with you?"

"Come on, boys," their father's voice boomed in the tiny room. "Breakfast is ready. Get dressed. Move! You have to be on the train in three hours!"

Harry pushed Charlus smiling face away from him and dragged himself to the bathroom. He locked himself inside to shower, not trusting Charlus to leave him alone long enough for even a quick wash. Sure enough, as the hot water started doing its job of waking him, there was a loud pounding on the door and Charlus telling him to hurry up so that they could eat breakfast as a family. Harry ignored it.

When he finished showering and all dressed up for his day of going back to school, both Tom and Charlus were there sitting on his bed.

"Why are you guys sitting in the semi-dark, staring at me?"

"Has anybody ever told you that you're not a morning person?" Charlus asked Harry.

"Every morning."

"That needs to change."

"Why are you two so eager to go back to school anyway? You're freaks."

Tom scowled at Harry and Harry in return sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, "Tom, it's no fun sparring with you in the morning. You fall off the horse before you're even on it."

"How many layers of clothing are you wearing?" Tom asked Harry frowning.

"I feel the cold," Harry replied as he slipped his arms through his red plaid long sleeved flannel shirt.

"I'd say you were too skinny, but I've seen how much you've been eating lately." Tom said to Harry.

"I'm a growing boy, soon this will be all muscle." Harry gestured to himself.

"Yeah keep dreaming."

Harry threw his pillow at Tom's face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom have asked if mum and dad could take Ryan and Kayley to Hogwarts Express with us." Charlus said.

"Actually, she wants mum and dad to babysit the rest of their kids for two weeks while they are off in Hawaii. So... all the Longbottom kids will be joining us on our way to Kings Cross station to the Platform nine and three-quarters." Tom said looking annoyed. "And they are all down stairs of course. Eating our food I might add."

Charlus laughed at Tom's words. "We have enough food to share, Tom. Don't be so stingy."

"Sorry for calling you guys freaks." Harry said knowing how Tom felt about that word. Charlus probably didn't even care, he most likely hadn't even gave it a second thought. Harry winced as Tom stood up and shoved him hard to the floor, flat on his butt.

"No, you're not."

"Well I am now!" Harry complained as he rubbed his backside.

"Good." Tom said folding his arms to his chest.

Charlus just rolled his eyes and headed out Harry's room with his brothers following after him.

Valerie smiled gently at her boys as they walked in.

"Well don't just stand there, come in and sit down! Breakfast is done anyways."

Harry sat across from Aurora, Francis, and Ava (9 years old; blonde hair in two french braided ponytails and brown eyes) while Tom sat on the left side of Harry next to Ryan Longbottom and Charlus sat on Harry's right next to Kayley Longbottom.

The breakfast consisted of eggs, glasses of orange juice, bacon, and strawberry crepes. Or what passed as eggs, bacon, and strawberry crepes.

"Who made breakfast?" Charlus asked poking at his slightly burnt bacon and eggs.

"Your father."

Picking up his fork again, Charlus started to eat with even less enthusiasm than Tom was displaying. After taking one bite, he put his fork back down.

"I don't know whether to eat this or take it to school for show and tell," Tom muttered to Harry.

"Did you boys have a good sleep?" Valerie asked.

"Yes. I did. Charlus didn't snore this time and he actually managed to not fall off his bed." Tom said eating his strawberry crepes. That wasn't burnt.

"You're exaggerating, Tom. I do not freakin' snore." Charlus said defensively.

"You do more so than Harry."

"Hey!" Harry was in the process of stuffing eggs in his mouth. Burnt food didn't particularly bother him. "Take that back!"

"No."

"Kayley, you've never heard of anybody complaining that I snore in the Gryffindor house have you?" Charlus asked Kayley.

"Oh no, don't drag me into this. I'm not you're scapegoat." Kayley said shaking his head no.

Charlus made a face. "You're not? Oh, gosh. Well, this is awkward . . ."

"I don't snore, Tom. Shut up." Harry said scowling.

"You shut up."

"Every morning." Boniface muttered to the Longbottom kids making them laugh.

"Charlus! Harry! Stop that!" Valerie said disapprovingly as both boys were making faces at each other. "Your face will get stuck like that if you keep that up!" The Longbottom kids laughed again.

It didn't take long for the scrumptious food to be devoured, and dishes washed curtsey of their father Boniface.

"We better be heading off." Boniface announced with a kindly smile at his wife.

* * *

 

**Hogwarts Express**

"That was so cool!" Francis exclaimed after watching a group of students go through the barrier as they came to a stop in front of the platform.

"Not really, you get use to it after awhile." Ryan said pushing his trolley of luggage.

"I thought it was cool to when I first saw Ryan go through it." Kayley said to Francis.

"Children! No time to talk, going to be late!" Valerie pushed her son's, Charlus and Tom, through the barrier first; she soon followed after disappearing though the platform.

"Go on Harry, Ryan," Boniface motioned the barrier. Both Harry and Ryan went through the barrier together. Valerie was rushing them on as soon as she saw them run through.

"Brilliant!" Francis exclaimed following after his twin sister Aurora as they both came through the platform.

"Come here, Harry." Valerie said giving Harry one last hug just as Ava and Kayley came through the barrier. "Bye, mum." Harry said when Valerie reached him last.

Valerie gave each of her kids a hug and a kiss. Boniface came through the barrier after the Longbottom girls and hurried to help the kids to put their things onto the train.

"Please, have a good time at school!" Valerie pleaded. As if they didn't know how to behave themselves.

"Of course!" Charlus said grinning madly.

"Bye Aurora, Francis." Harry said giving them both quick hugs. "It was nice to meet you, Ava." Harry said giving the little girl a hug as well.

"Bye Harry." Ava said shyly.

When everything was set and put away Boniface gathered Harry into a tight embrace.

"You will write wont you?" Boniface asked him after finally letting him go.

"Of course Dad." Harry said as Boniface smiled. "You better, I hardly ever get letters from you, it's mostly just from your brothers."

"Tom?"

"Especially from Tom. He writes the most. Bye kid." Boniface kissed Harry on his forehead and left off the train.

"Harry!"

"Oh Merlin."

Harry was promptly crushed to his boyfriend's chest, arms snaking around him as Alphard shook him from side to side. Harry grimaced against his chest, trying frantically to pull away from him before Alphard decided to crush his bones.

"Missed ya' too Al," Harry mumbled against Alphard's shirt, which smelled faintly of chocolate frogs. Alphard finally let him go. Harry smiled inwardly. Harry realized that it had been a while since he had last been with Alphard directly. It had been so long since he ran his fingers through those silky strands of hair.

"Are you ready for another wonderful semester of Hogwarts?" Alphard grabbed Harry's hand and lead him to a compartment room. "Ignatius, Lucretia, and Dorea are already in the compartment. What took you guys so long to get here?"

Before Harry could answer, Alphard opened the door to the compartment room and lead him inside.

The young man sitting in the compartment room, brown hair, black square glasses framing his face and a lazy smile scrawled along his lips, winked up at Harry. "Nice to see you made the train, Harris."

"Alphard has been unbearable." Dorea said looking annoyed.

"Hey-"

"Where's Harry?" Ignatius teased.

"What's taking him so long?" Lucretia added.

"Where's Harry?" Ignatius repeated.

"Do you think hes coming?" Lucretia said laughing.

"Where's Harry?"

"Shut it!" Alphard said pouting. Alphard pulled Harry down to sit next to him. Everybody in the compartment room laughed except for Alphard.

"I'm glad that you care." Harry said kissing Alphard on the lips.

"So where did Charlus go?" Dorea asked.

"Charlus is talking with Ryan Longbottom and Tom is with Minerva."

"What? He didn't have time to talk to me?"

"Oh dear." Lucretia said sighing as Ignatius gave her a knowing look.

* * *

 

**Hogwarts**

Harry walked across the Great Hall, closer to the table to see if he was just imagining it. No, he wasn't. Abraxas Malfoy and Venus MacDermott were sitting at the Gryffindor table. The table was jammed packed with students who were mostly boys. Most of them didn't even look as if they were from Gryffindor.

"What's Malfoy doing at the Gryffindor table?" Alphard asked Harry as they made their way towards the sixth year Slytherin and his fiance.

"Don't know." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders indifferently. Harry watched as Ignatius sat right next to Venus looking starry-eyed. Lucretia sat on the other said of Ignatius scowling at him.

Harry didn't know why she was getting so annoyed. A moment later though after he squeezed a spot next to Abraxas, he remembered. Girls usually hated it when boys get infatuated over some pretty girl.

"Abraxas, what are you doing here?" I asked curious.

"Yes I'm doing quite well thanks for asking."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hello, Braxi. How are you this fine afternoon?"

"I thought you'd choose to sit over here today." Abraxas exclaimed, "Did you have a nice winter break?"

Harry leaned over and gave Abraxas a hug. "Your friends are totally going to kick your ass for sitting over here."

Abraxas laughed after releasing Harry from their hug. "Actually I think they'll be thanking me for getting Venus many admires away from the Slytherin table for a moments of peace."

"Braxi, you are the only one for me, love." Venus said french kissing Abraxas.

Charlus made a gagging noise. Harry had half a mind to do the same as well, but he shouldn't talk himself. The way he would get carried away with Alphard, but at least he didn't make a public display of them, not that he think Alphard would have minded in the least bit. Alphard was a very possessive person.

Charlus was seated on the other side of the table next to Tom and Minerva. Dorea was at the Slytherin table, apparently Charlus and Dorea had an argument on the train and were not speaking to each other momentarily. Tom rolled his eyes at Charlus antics as he proceeded with eating his potato pancake.

Venus looked just as perfect as the last time Harry saw her. Harry didn't understand why so many guys were just drooling over her.

"How's Prince?" Harry asked, belatedly. He hadn't seen Abraxas hanging out with Antoine Prince that much since school started.

"Cranky," Abraxas said dryly, rolling his eyes. "As usual-"

As Abraxas kept talking, Harry rested a hand on Alphard's knee, beneath the table. Harry had felt rather than saw how Alphard was upset that Harry's attention was on Abraxas. After a moment, a hand covered his own, twining their fingers together.

* * *

 

_Next Day..._

Now it was back to being another faceless, middling student amongst hundreds of others just like him. Or so Harry was coming to believe, plodding his way to his next class.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Alphard asked.

Harry smiled at Alphard, he was so thoughtful of others. Well, he was thoughtful when Harry counted. Harry was about to reply back, but somebody, whom was not watching where he was going, bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going!" Antoine Prince snapped at him.

'Glad to see he hasn't changed.' Harry thought to himself. "Sorry almighty one." Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Antoine, don't be a jerk." Charlotte Goyle said to her boyfriend.

"You bumped into Harry, Prince. You owe Harry an apology." Alphard said defending Harry.

"Alphard-" Harry tried to stop the argument that was forming.

"Oh do I, Black?" Antoine said stepping closer to Alphard.

"Antoine-" Charlotte started.

"Yes asshole you do."

"And if I don't, are you going to make me?" Antoine sneered at Alphard.

"Enough dammit! Prince don't you have something better to do than to pick on two second years? Does that really make you feel good about yourself? Grow up." Harry dragged Alphard away with him to get to their next class which was History of Magic.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Alphard muttered.

"Forget it." Harry said still annoyed.

Harry watched a group of girls whisper about how cute he looked with his purple hair and all that girly stuff. Harry hadn't realize that his Harry had changed colors again. Not that he could control it when he was annoyed.

"Hmm … if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were blushing." Alphard teased as Harry's face gotten redder.

"I'm not." Harry replied as they kept walking through the halls.

As they two made their way inside the classroom, they found themselves making it just in time before the bell rung.

* * *

 

**February**

"That was a bunch of wasted time that I wont get back." Tom muttered to himself.

"You know Tommy, you should really stop talking to yourself, some people are actually starting to beginning to think that you need to go to St. Mongos, already in such an early age to." Charlus joked shoving a strawberry paste in his mouth while Harry did the same on the other side of him as they stood in the middle of the corridors.

"Actually, I think our piers would think it was about time. Nobody can stand dealing with you guys for barely a minute without turning mental themselves." Tom commented as he headed towards the library.

"Did you hear that Harry? Tom just insulted us." Charlus said trying to act hurt as he and Harry kept in step with Tom.

"I did Charlus, I daresay somebody should get these knifes out of our backs." Harry replied back.

Tom just rolled his eyes at his brothers and picked a table for them to sit at in the quiet library.

"Hey guys, how are things going on here?" Dorisa Lupin asked in her usual Ravenclaw uniform as she came in company with her other friends, Eileen Prince along and Myrtle Langlais.

"Hey, Dorisa." Charlus said a bit awkwardly. It had been a very long time since Charlus had spoken to Dorisa. Not since Charlus gotten together with Dorea.

"Hi, Harry." Myrtle said waving at him.

"Hi, Myrtle." Harry said as Alphard rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys studying?" Dorisa asked sitting down at the table with the boys.

"I have so much homework I need to do." Eileen commented bringing out her own parchment and ink.

"Ah... the goblin war?" Harry asked Eileen when she brought out her book. Harry was trying to keep the conversation going as to not make it awkward at the table.

"Yes. Professor Binns can be such a bore when he teaches us about it. I rather just do the reading by myself."

"See, Tom. It's not just me. Eileen thinks Professor Binns is boring to and she's a Ravenclaw." Alphard said to Tom. He came strolling into the library followed by Ignatius, Lucretia, and Dorea.

Tom just gave Alphard a look and returned to his studying.

"Hello, Dorisa." Dorea said to the Ravenclaw as she took a seat next to Charlus.

"Dorea, how have you been?" Dorisa asked in all politeness.

"Very well, thank you, and yourself?"

"Superber."

"Are we gonna see a fight?" Alphard whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry glared at Alphard and playfully shoved him.

"Dorisa, where-" Livius MacDermott cut off in mid-sentence as he saw whom Dorisa was seated with.

"Livius, sorry. I ran into the Potter's."

"Oh, shit." Alphard said excitedly.

"Shut up, Alphard." Lucretia hissed at him.

"Are you two dating?" Dorea asked Livius as Livius went and squeezed himself between Dorisa and Myrtle.

"Here's the book you were looking for Dorisa. Why did you guys decide to sit here-"

Without warning, Myrtle placed her lips upon Livius, kissing him for a good minute. She broke away, smiling.

"Good use of your mouth, but this time use words." Livius said as Myrtle made that annoying giggle.

"Did everybody just see that?" Alphard asked everyone at the table.

"What the f-" Ignatius was about to say, but Lucretia nudged him hard to shut him up.

"Oh, Myrtle... could you please find another place for your outlet of romantic feelings?" Harry asked her.

"Sorry, Harry." Myrtle said not looking sorry whatsoever.

"Livius... you can do better." Alphard said.

Both Livius and Myrtle glared at Alphard. "So can Harrison as a matter of fact." Livius said angrily.

"Hey, I'm the pretty one in this relationship!"

"Thanks for that, Al." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Nice to know what you think of me."

"You know Black, you are pretty, your face is fine, but you really need to put a bag over that personality." Livius said.

"Hey don't get mad at me because you decided to date a... thing."

"Alphard!" Harry said embarrassed by Alphard's behavior. "Apologize! And mean it!"

Alphard sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Myrtle, you are somewhat pretty."

* * *

 

**March**

Tom detested flying.

He never been on a broomstick before that first day of flying lessons, but he knew that he would just hate it. For one, he was deathly afraid of heights. And for another, he had horrid motion sickness. It was kind of sad, really.

Another Quidditch game. Another win for Gryffindor. Another defeat for Slytherin.

Tom did all he could not to roll his eyes at the festivities that night in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was bloody ridiculous. He honestly did not understand what it was about a bunch of people flying entirely too high on broomsticks and chucking different colored balls at each other that got so many witches and wizards so excited.

Tom sighed. Sometimes he considered himself too muggle for certain wizarding world things that he didn't particularly understand or take a liking towards. Flying was definitely one of them.

"… and then, just rammed him into the ground!"

"… haha, right-!"

"- morrow, get Potter to show us how…"

"Where is Charlus, anyways? He's the one who caught the snitch! This is his party more than any – "

"Tom, how's Harry taking the lost of the game? I hope he's not disappointed." Minerva came and sat on Tom's lap, which Tom found very bold of her to display suck affections in public when they both were so private.

"Charlus is with Harry right now. If Harry hadn't been distracted by Avery, Harry would have actually won the game for Slytherin."

"Avery is a snot."

"Mm... I had other foul words in mind, but I guess snot shall do."

Minerva giggle at Tom's words as Tom wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist and kissed her forehead.

* * *

 

**April**

Harry smiled as he looked down the Gryffindor table to the pet that Hagrid had gotten during Christmas break. It was a small black kitten with small dark circles on it.

"Ain't he sweet? Hagrid said to Conall as he stroked the creatures fur lovingly. Hagrid and Conall are known to be friends. They both shared a love for cats especially.

"Yeah, now Jujubee has a friend to play with."

"Maybe Rex an' Jujubee will ave kittens?" Hagrid said excitedly.

"What the blazes is that thing?" A first year boy demanded, "That doesn't look like any cat I've seen."

"He's uh kitten of course," Hagrid said as he lovingly scratched the cat's head. "He's really nice."

"Why are the first years still acting all snobby with Hagrid?" Alphard asked no one in particular as he stuffed his face with food.

"I don't know, but it's pissing me off." Harry commented as he looked at the first years down the end of the table.

"What's Hagrid like in the future?" Charlus whispered to Harry.

"He was quite gifted with the animals, - that's a form of smarts in and of itself. He'd never sound smart - the accent and his inability to hide his emotions or keep a secret didn't help here - but he was better than many in the wizarding world then what people gave him credit for."

"You think highly of him?" Tom asked Harry.

"Yes. Hagrid is, was, very loyal to me. He was the person that gave me my very first pet. Hagrid was the one to tell me that I was a wizard."

Alphard choked on his food, which Harry lightly patted his back.

"You didn't know that you were a wizard?" Alphard asked Harry as Harry shook his head no.

"I just thought I was some freak of nature. My relatives told me as such anyway." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "That was a long time ago though."

"No offense, but your relatives are bastards." Alphard said angry on Harry's behalf.

"The way your relatives treated you was absolutely wrong Harry, you're never going back to them, ever." Said Tom, as he felt the wave of anger that rushed up inside of him at the very mention of the ones who had hurt his brother.

Harry categorized Tom's moods in two ways: Inward and outward. Inward rages had to do with things that pertained to Tom himself—often times these involved emotions that Tom couldn't understand or had trouble dealing with. His current rage, though, was more of an outward one. These were caused by other people—most often one of his family members.

"Why would they treat you like that? I mean I understand why my family treats me the way they do, but your relatives, they had no reason, especially since they were muggles. They had no reason to be cruel to you." Alphard asked Harry.

Taking in a breath, Harry opened his mouth and tried to explain why his uncle and aunt acted the way they did towards him.

"Growing up, my uncle and aunt kinda made it already clear that they didn't expect much out of me. That they didn't want me and that I was forced upon them. They always told me that I should be grateful that they took me in. My older cousin Dudley was the favorite, I was the runt and the freak of the family." Harry smiled sheepishly at his brothers and his boyfriend.

"I had it rough, but I do still care about them. Deep... deep... deep down I knew that they actually did care about what happened to me. And I'm not trying to cover up for what they did or how they treated me, but they did have their rare moments of pleasantness towards me."

"I am so sorry for what happened to you Harry, Merlin I am so sorry. You are my family now. I swear to you that you will never be treated the way those bastards treated you. What they did made them loose any right to calling themselves human beings and any right to the privilege of having you as a nephew." Charlus said upset.

"I know." Harry merely nodded. "You and Tom are my family now."

* * *

 

**May**

"Your brother should have been in Ravenclaw, he's too smart for my liking." Dorea exclaimed as they sat on a stoned bench by the Hogwarts stoned water fountain.

"What do you mean?" Charlus asked smirking.

"He must be a twin, or had one really. It's like he knows when something is going to happen before it does…" Dorea exclaimed.

"That's not being smart, that's physic." Charlus exclaimed.

"You didn't let me finish… his whole mind is like a dictionary, he knows everything, and I mean everything." Dorea finished.

"Tom doesn't know everything, he's just a sarcastic prat that wishes he knew everything. How he got in Gryffindor I'll never know, I mean he's definitely smarter than both me and Harry put together." Charlus said yawning and stretching.

"I was shocked when Harry got sorted there. I mean no offense, but Slytherins are the kind of people that I don't think to say more than 'go to Hell' before they've had at least forty-seven cups of coffee and twelve packs of sugar in the morning... actually I take that back. Harry is a horribly mean person in the mornings."

Dorea laughed. "Harry is fairly smart. He definitely has potential in Ravenclaw. Both Harry and Tom and are truly alike, but for some reason I see more of your personality in Harry than anyone else in your family. I should be dating him."

"Hey!"

"But Harry doesn't look at me the same way that you do. You still look at me like that every time I see you and it get's me butterflies in my stomach." Dorea blushed while saying her words. Charlus smirked in amusement.

"How do I look at you?"

"Like I'm the only one you see amongst thousands of people. I mean theirs a lot of people who can call me by my name, but you're the only one that makes it sound special and important."

"That's because I like you. A lot. If I don't talk to you for like two days I'd feel like a part of my brain was missing."

Dorea laughed at Charlus exclamation.

"If we ever break up, we are seriously screwed."

Charlus smiled and kissed Dorea on the lips.

* * *

 

**June**

Easter holidays came and went and soon it was approaching the end of term. All of the students were frantically studying for the end of term exams, especially those who had slacked off until now. Alphard Black for example.

When they weren't studying their heads off, Harry was discussing his plans for the summer holidays with Tom, Charlus, Alphard, and the rest of their gang.

"You'll be going to school in America, Harry. That sounds both scary and fun at the same time." Dorea said to Harry.

"Yeah it does, but at least most of my classes will be with Julius."

"I can't wait for this term to end!" Lucretia said longingly.

"Me either!" said Ignatius. "Because I can finally get away from Potter's endless bragging about how he's the best flier in a century!"

Dorea pretended to gag. "What a swellhead! Best flier in a century, my arse!"

"I'm sitting right here." Charlus said scowling.

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed all too quickly, and before he knew it, Harry was sitting down at the Slytherin table for the Leaving Feast.

Professor Dippet got up and raised his hands for silence. "And so we come to the end of another year at Hogwarts. It has been anything but boring, as I believe you will agree. We have had tremendous fun, wonderful learning opportunities and some very sad occurrences. We lost a number of dear friends recently during this war. We toasted them not long after their deaths, but I would like to honor them one last time. Raise your glasses to the fallen."

Everyone stood and solemnly said, "The fallen," then drank from their goblets, then sat back down after a moment's silence.

"Now on a cheerful note lets give our congratulations to Gryffindor for winning the Quidditch Cup! Three cheers for Gryffindor!" Professor Dippet cried. As the students cheered, The Gryffindor table went wild, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joining in the cheering.

"That's the last time the Gryffin' dorks will win the cup so they better enjoy it while it last."

"Avery, sod off. You're the bloody reason why we didn't win the cup this year in the first place! Your position will be offered to somebody else next year. Who's more experienced." Oscar Watkins said annoyed with the second year.

"What?! Potter is the one-"

"If you weren't being a prick and distracting Potter maybe he would have caught the snitch."

"That's not fair! If I'm being replaced then so should Potter!"

"I concur." Antoine Prince said.

"You can be off the team as well Prince." Watkins snapped.

"Why are you sticking up for Potter anyway? He's a second year, anybody with more experience can replace him."

"Prince, I don't care what your problem is with Potter, but that kid is damn good at being a seeker. He's willing to take that extra mile."

"And the next person couldn't?"

"Seekers like that don't grow on trees you know..." Abraxas said, he was seated next to Harry.

"How true Malfoy, they normally swing underneath them..."

Harry sat there just listening to the bickering. "You know Prince I reckon you'd make a great exchange student."

"Oh now really?" Prince asked sarcastically.

"Yes, we might be able to exchange you for someone nice."

"Ha! Good one." Alphard said laughing.

"Black there are several people in this world that I find obnoxious and you are all of them. You must be a disgrace in your families eyes. I'm sure your mother would have agreed with me." Prince sneered at Alphard.

"Prince that was a low blow, even for you." Avril Moreaux said. She was seated across from Abraxas and Venus.

"It's okay, I've been called worse by better." Alphard said glaring at Prince. "Besides, Prince is not the worst person in the world, but until one worse comes along, he'll have to do."

"Seriously Prince, are you on any medication for that?"

"Harry theirs no vaccine for stupidity." Abraxas said humorlessly to Harry.

"Oh, I see you're going to try the strawberry cheesecake Harry. There wasn't any left on our table, so do you mind if I share some of yours?"

Harry looked over to see that Myrtle had walked over and was standing next to where Harry was seated, her left hand on his right shoulder as she looked down at the table.

Taking his lack of reply as assent, she squeezed in next to him and pulled his bowl closer to herself.

"May I?" She asked, gesturing towards his spoon. Harry released his hand as he handed the spoon to Myrtle, a small smile playing cross his face.

She took a spoonful of pudding and ate it happily, then looked at Harry. "I love cheesecake!" She exclaimed "So why haven't you tried it yet?" She asked.

"Myrtle don't you have a boyfriend?" Alphard asked her annoyed.

"Oh you are Livius girlfriend?" Venus asked Myrtle.

"Harry I've had up to here-" Alphard raised his hand over his head. "with her!"

Harry could only smile and shrug his shoulders.

 

 

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> People review for different reasons. Some because they always review a fic they like, others because they really liked the fic and feel the need to say something, ect. It honestly all depends on the reader. 
> 
> You may get that one reader that doesn't review at all no matter what, or you may just get that one that reviews everything no matter what. There's no real technique to "getting reviews", honestly. 
> 
> The best I can do is work hard on my fics and do the best I can.


End file.
